


Аль-шерхин

by Alix_ElleD



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 66,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я называю эту длинную историю "страшной восточной сказкой", потому что, во-первых, действие её происходит в антураже, стилизованном под средневековье арабского мира, а во-вторых, писалась она на манер "Тысяча и одной ночи": ежедневно в течение 11 суток. И я очень признательна моим преданным и благодарным султанам, которые слушали мою сказку в те дни и просили меня продолжать её. Без них я бы вряд ли её дописала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аль-шерхин

_Йоож, Beautiful Evil, Абиссу -  
и всем, кто оставался со мной и  
поддерживал, пока я это писала._

 

**Глава 1.**

В трюме было сыро, грязно и холодно, а ещё темно и очень тесно. Людей затолкали под палубу, словно скот, так, что нельзя было повернуться, не говоря уж о том, чтобы лечь. Корабль медленно и широко раскачивался на волнах, доски скрипели и прогибались от топота ног по верхней палубе. Инди смотрел на единственный фонарь, плюющийся прогорклым маслом из-под потолка, смотрел широко раскрытыми, остановившимися глазами, не видя больше ничего и едва слыша стоны, плач и проклятия, доносившиеся со всех сторон из сырой темноты.  
Он плыл из Аммендала в Ренкой, к своему дяде, которого не видел никогда в жизни. Дядя его был торговцем, так же как отец, и раньше они, случалось, вели вместе дела - через посредников, или отец ездил в Аммендал сам к своему старшему брату. Несколько лет назад что-то произошло в одну из таких поездок, они рассорились, и с тех пор отец ни разу не вспоминал при Инди о его дяде - Инди и сам не вспоминал. Но два месяца назад отец умер. Дела в последнее время у него шли совсем плохо, и высокий сухопарый человек в чёрном, явившийся к порогу их дома через несколько дней после похорон, заявил, что этот дом больше не принадлежит семейству Альенов. То, что из всего семейства остался один лишь пятнадцатилетний мальчик (братьев и сестёр у Инди не было, а матери он совсем не помнил), нисколько его не смутило и не смягчило. Он дал Инди месяц на поиски нового дома и средств к существованию. Недавно этот месяц истёк. Ничего не оставалось: Инди написал дяде в Ренкой и попросил временного приюта. Он не навязывался в нахлебники, он мог быть полезен: отец воспитал его как своего преемника, сам занимался с ним, и Инди, любивший отца всем сердцем, охотно постигал науку. Он умел писать, читать и хорошо считать, знал, что такое "колебание курса" и иногда даже мог его предвидеть. Он надеялся, что сможет помогать дяде так же, как помогал отцу - хотя бы какое-то время. Ему было страшно, одиноко и очень больно от недавней потери, но он всеми силами не показывал этого, справедливо полагая, что его страхи заботят дядю ещё меньше, чем его благополучие. Дядя ответил односложно: он сказал, что Инди может приехать. И Инди поехал - в сопровождении всего одного слуги, старого Тицеля, всю жизнь проработавшего счетоводом у его отца. Они с трудом наскребли денег, чтоб попасть на корабль, шедший в Ренкой, и положились на волю богов. Отплывая от берега, к которому ему не суждено было вернуться, Инди стоял возле борта и смотрел на чаек, круживших над заливом и горестным криком провожавших его туда, куда гнала его нужда и вовсе не звало сердце. Он любил Аммендал. И отца своего так любил...  
По правде, корабль они нашли с трудом и едва ли не чудом. Близилась зима, моряки всё реже покидали порты: Косматое море не любит шутить, уж зимой - и подавно. Если бы не срочная необходимость, Инди остался бы на берегу до весны. Но он не мог ждать - от него зависела не только его собственная жизнь, но и жизнь старого Тицеля, также лишившегося и крова, и средств к существованию. Поэтому они рискнули... рискнули и проиграли.  
Первая неделя пути прошла более-менее спокойно - у Инди не было морской болезни, он купался в прозрачных волнах и загорал на палубе, а большую часть времени проводил в их маленькой каютке за книгами, которые забрал из дому. У него больше не было ничего своего теперь, кроме этих книг. На второй неделе поднялся ветер, принесший бурю. Боцман не справился - мало кто справился бы с рассвирепевшей зимней стихией, - и корабль сбился с курса, к тому же сломались две мачты из трёх. Потом несколько дней они бесцельно дрейфовали в открытом море, не зная, куда их вынесет капризная волна, и опасаясь худшего. Инди слышал, как пугливо перешёптывались другие пассажиры, видел их озабоченные, растерянные лица. Всё чаще и чаще из дрожащих губ вырывалось слово, произнесённое свистящим полушепотом: "Фария"... Страшное слово. Инди холодел, думая об этом - если их в самом деле отнесло в фарийские воды, им конец. Воды эти кишат разбойниками, пиратами и работорговцами, да и патрульные суда фарийских князей не окажут заблудившимся морякам радушного приёма, ведь у них нет охранной грамоты для следования этим путём. Оставалось надеяться и молиться. Этим занимались все, от капитана и его моряков до пассажиров. Этим занимался и Инди тоже, хотя уж он-то как никто иной знал теперь, после смерти отца, что порой и надежды, и молитвы совершенно бессмысленны.  
Потому он не удивился и даже почти не испугался, когда однажды утром на горизонте показался силуэт судна, а потом в полуденной дымке затрепетал чёрный флаг. "Пираты!" - завопил кто-то, и тут же поднялся страшный переполох. Люди бегали, кричали, хватались за оружие и снасти, капитан выкрикивал команды, и матросы отвечали на них слаженным, но каким-то замедленным, обречённым действием, словно уже заранее смирились со своей судьбой. Тицель уговорил Инди уйти в каюту, и тот подчинился ради старика, хотя сам предпочёл бы стоять у борта - зловещие чёрные паруса на горизонте странным образом притягивали его взгляд, как будто одним этим взглядом он мог их остановить. Но он не мог: он не умел драться, не смог бы и помочь советом. Он умел только рассчитывать курс, но не движения корабля, а аммендалского пенно к фарийскому дайрару, потому был сейчас бесполезнее последней корабельной крысы.  
Их догнали быстро: слишком сильно потрепала их буря. Был бой, короткий и страшный - пираты были безжалостны и не щадили никого, кто пытался оказать им сопротивление. Когда они вышибли дверь каюты, старый Тицель вскочил и встал между сыном своего господина и головорезом, сжимавшим в руке окровавленную саблю. Головорез окинул каюту взглядом и ухмыльнулся. У Инди кровь в жилах застыла от этой улыбки. Когда пират взмахнул клинком, и Тицель рухнул на пол, Инди открыл рот, чтобы закричать, но из его пересохшего горла не вырвалось ни единого звука.  
Его схватили и поволокли, заставив переступить через тело единственного верного друга, а потом связали руки и швырнули в трюм, где уже стонали и причитали остальные пленники.  
\- Что будет, что с нами теперь будет? - плакал пожилой толстый мужчина рядом с Инди. Раньше он носил богатые одежды и серебряную цепь на груди, но теперь всё это с него сорвали, он казался маленьким и жалким в своей шёлковой нижней рубашке, свисающей до колен, и утирал слёзы с пухлых щёк связанными руками.  
\- Знамо что, - мрачно отозвался один из матросов; он, видимо, сдался, поэтому его жизнь пощадили. - Повезут в Ильбиан. А может, в Шадрат, если он ближе... Я не знаю, где мы сейчас.  
\- В аду! В аду мы сейчас! - крикнул кто-то и разрыдался.  
\- Ад? Погоди, ада ты ещё не видал, - криво ухмыльнулся моряк. Его обветренное лицо выражало свирепое равнодушие и презрение к тем, кто не умел принять свою участь. К Инди это презрение тоже относилось. Он тоже не умел её принять.  
Он сидел, забившись в угол, зажатый со всех сторон потными вонючими телами. Всего пленников было человек двадцать, все мужчины - женщин среди пассажиров не было. Инди оказался самым младшим из них, остальные были всё больше немолодые, степенные люди. У всех были связаны руки, у некоторых, вроде угрюмого моряка - ещё и ноги. Никто не пытался освободиться или помочь товарищам по несчастью - трюм всё равно заперт, а над ним стоит толпа до зубов вооружённых разбойников. Надеяться было не на что. Инди отёр с лица пот. От верёвки, скручивавшей запястья, саднило кожу. Сколько же времени он уже здесь? Ему казалось, что прошло много часов. Он хотел пить.  
\- Пить, - будто услышав его мысли, подхватил кто-то из другого угла; голос звучал плаксиво и жалобно. - Как хочется воды! Неужели они уморят нас...  
И словно в ответ на эти слова, масляный фонарь под потолком размашисто качнулся, а люк трюма с грохотом отлетел, впустив в темноту рваную пляску пламени факелов.  
Пленники разом примолкли и в молчаливом страхе смотрели вверх, не зная, что принесёт им этот свет. Сперва Инди увидел сапоги: дощатая ступенька трапа, ведущего в недра их тюрьмы, дрогнула и прогнулась под надавившей на неё ножищей. Потом показался и весь человек: коренастый, с широкими плечами, в короткой безрукавке, обнажавшей грудь и руки, заросшие густым волосом. На голове у него был платок, завязанный на бритом затылке, у пояса, звеня от каждого шага, целых две сабли. Инди вспомнил: когда его тащили в трюм, он видел, как этот человек раздавал приказы пиратам, стоя на мостике вместо убитого капитана.  
Это был их вожак.  
За ним следом шли двое подручных с факелами. Спустившись, они пинками заставили пленников, лежавших у самой лестницы, посторониться. Пираты переговаривались между собой, отпуская смешки. Инди немножко знал фарийский - отец учил его основам, потому что сам торговал с фарийскими купцами, - но говор разбойников отличался от того, что он знал; звуки и отдельные слова были знакомы, однако смысла их речей Инди всё равно не понимал. Впрочем, он догадывался, о чём они говорили...  
Пираты пошли по трюму, останавливаясь возле каждого пленника и заставляя его подняться - осматривали и оценивали свою добычу. Пожилой купец, проплакавший все эти часы, снова заныл, когда его пнули, и прикрыл голову руками.  
\- Я не могу встать! - сказал он. - Не могу, не могу...  
Пиратский вожак посмотрел на него брезгливо и манул рукой. Взлетела и с мерзким хрустом опустилась сталь. Кто-то ахнул. Инди, не веря своим глазам, смотрел, как пират переступает через труп и идёт дальше.  
Они убили ещё двоих - одного раненого и одного совсем старого, за которого, видимо, не надеялись получить даже самой ничтожной цены. Инди смотрел, как они приближаются к его углу, и думал: может, тоже отказаться встать? Может, пусть лучше убьют сразу...  
Он не сводил глаз с пиратов, и всё же вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда они выросли прямо перед ним. Один из них вздёрнул его на ноги, другой ткнул факел ему в самое лицо. Инди отшатнулся, отворачиваясь от бородатых красных рож, дышащих на него перегаром. Громадная, шершавая рука ухватила его за подбородок, больно сжав, и заставила повернуть голову.  
Вожак разглядывал его долго - дольше, чем остальных пленников, во всяком случае, Инди эти несколько секунд показались целой вечностью. Страх его достиг пика; он не слышал больше стонов и вскриков вокруг себя, только треск факела над своей головой, и видел лишь чёрные, холодные, злые глаза, не отпускающие его взгляд. Ноги у него ослабли, он понял, что ещё немного - и он заплачет, но меньше всего на свете ему хотелось плакать перед этими людьми, убившими Тицеля... Он снова шевельнулся, надеясь высвободиться, но где там - рука пирата по-прежнему сжимала его лицо, будто в капкане.  
Наконец крючковатые пальцы разжались; Инди подумал, что, должно быть, на щеках его остались глубокие вмятины. Пират отстранился от него и, чуть откинувшись назад, сказал на фарийском, но так медленно и внятно, что Инди понял его:  
\- Этого я возьму себе.  
Он не знал, что это значит. Не было времени гадать: его тут же схватили и потащили к выходу. Инди подумал, что, может, неправильно понял слова вожака, и тот велел попросту убить его, выбросить в море. Что толку с сопливого мальчишки, низкорослого, хрупкого - сразу видно, работать он не сможет, кто его купит?.. Липкий ужас накрыл Инди душной волной - он напрочь забыл, как только что думал о смерти. Нет, умирать он не хотел - жить, только бы жить, всё равно как... Он в отчаянии забился, но его держали крепко и тащили дальше - вовсе не к борту, понял он вдруг и замер. Ну конечно... если бы его хотели убить, то зарубили бы, как остальных, прямо в трюме, и выбросили в море уже мёртвое тело. Нет, пока что его убивать не станут.  
Странно, но эта мысль не принесла особенного облегчения.  
Его проволокли через весь корабль, разорённый, скользкий от крови, то и дело заставляя спотыкаться о неубранные ещё тела павших. Чёрное судно пиратов покачивалось на волнах, притянутое к борту захваченного корабля толстыми канатами. Инди перебросили через борт, будто тюк с мукой. На миг он завис над синей бездной и наконец-то закричал - от ужаса, что сейчас рухнет туда, и эта бездна поглотит его. Но ничего такого не случилось - его мгновенно поймала ещё одна пара крепких рук. Моряк с захваченного судна крикнул что-то своему подельнику, державшему Инди, и тот ухмыльнулся.  
Его провели через пиратский корабль - Инди слишком устал и натерпелся слишком много страху, чтобы глазеть по сторонам - и толкнули в низкую дверь каюты. Потом пират вытащил из-за пояса кривой нож, и Инди отшатнулся, но разбойник лишь ухмыльнулся шире и перерезал верёвки на руках мальчика. Потом сказал что-то, чего Инди не понял, и ушёл, заперев дверь.  
Инди остался один в темноте.  
Он какое-то время стоял, тупо глядя на закрывшуюся дверь, потом сполз на пол и прислонился к стене, растирая опухшие запястья. Он всё ещё чувствовал на своём лице пятерню главаря, видел его чёрные, недобрые глаза. Вспомнился вдруг писклявый голос убитого купца: "Что будет? Что теперь с нами будет?"  
\- Что теперь со мной будет? - прошептал Инди, но некому было ни услышать, ни ответить.  
Его глаза понемногу привыкали к темноте, и он медленно осмотрелся, пытаясь понять, где его заперли. Помещение было просторным, даже большим для корабля, где каждая пядь палубы на счету. И сидеть не твёрдо, вдруг понял Инди. Пощупав пол под собой, он обнаружил, что сидит не на досках, а на чём-то мягком и мохнатом, вроде шкуры. В каюте был единственное круглое оконце, и тусклый лунный лучик пробивался в него, подсвечивая очертания загромождавших каюту предметов. Похоже, она была ещё больше, чем Инди решил сперва, потому что навалена тут оказалась целая куча всего. Громада каких-то сундуков, ящиков и шкатулок была в беспорядке расставлена по углам, а поверх них в таком же беспорядке были свалены шкуры, ткани, одежда. Ещё здесь был стол и стул, а также настоящая кровать - Инди никогда не видел, чтоб на корабле была кровать, обычно и моряки, и пассажиры спят в подвесных гамаках. На кровати лежало что-то, мутно мерцавшее в лунном свете - Инди не сразу понял, что это меч. Взблескивали какие-то камни в его рукояти, видимо, драгоценные. И только тогда своим измученным, затуманенным разумом Инди понял, что находится в каюте пиратского капитана. Похоже, сюда корсар стягивает самую ценную свою добычу - оружие, ткани, меха... А в сундуках, должно быть, золото. Логово дракона, спящего на своём богатстве. Инди поёжился и обхватил плечи руками. Здесь было гораздо теплей, чем в трюме, но его бил озноб. Во рту совсем пересохло, живот подводило, будто от голода, но Инди знал, что не смог бы сейчас проглотить даже хлебной корочки. Он сидел на полу в какой-то прострации, не в силах ни задремать, ни думать о чём-либо, и лишь слушал мерный, невозмутимый шум волн, разбивавшихся о борт пиратского корабля, и смотрел на их белые гребни, иногда мелькавшие в круглом отверстии иллюминатора.  
Он не знал, сколько времени просидел так, и не сразу очнулся, услышав, что дверь отпирают. Поняв, что уже не один, Инди попытался вскочить, но не смог: руки и ноги словно одеревенели. Так он и сидел, вжавшись в стенку каюты, а когда вспыхнул свет, зажмурился - ему было больно смотреть на огонь.  
Когда глаза его привыкли к свету, как раньше привыкали к темноте, Инди посмотрел вокруг. Он оказался прав: теперь стало видно, что каюта так и блестит, так и сверкает от раскиданных по ней награбленных ценностей. Пол оказался застлан шкурой песочного цвета - должно быть, львиной. Человек, чью руку Инди всё ещё чувствовал на своём лице, стоял возле стола, поправляя фитиль лампы. Инди видел его широко расставленные ноги в кожаных штанах, широкую спину, прикрытую свободной безрукавкой, бугрящиеся мускулы на плечах и бритом затылке. Он смотрел на всё это как заворожённый, а скорее, всё ещё в неком ступоре, из которого ему не хотелось выходить. Зачем? Что хорошего может его ждать?  
Пират наконец добился от лампы ровного и яркого света и обернулся.  
При свете и в чистом, хотя всё равно странном и неприятном месте он казался уже не таким жутким, как раньше, впрочем, симпатичнее от этого не стал. Взгляд пирата был всё так же чёрен и недобр, только ухмылка исчезла с лица.  
\- Встань, - сказал он.  
Его речь в самом деле отличалась от речи остальных пиратов - или, может быть, он нарочно говорил с Инди на общефарийском, а не на каком-то их особенном диалекте, надеясь, что так тот вернее поймёт. Инди понял, но встать не смог. Он осознал сейчас, что чувствовал тот пожилой купец, когда ему приказали подняться - холодный ужас и немоту в членах, когда умереть в самом деле проще, чем встать на ноги. "Ну вот, сейчас он убьёт и меня", - подумал Инди и снова ощутил страх смерти. Вставай, вставай же... но он не мог, только сидел, весь окоченев, и смотрел на человека, возвышавшегося над ним.  
Пират странно хмыкнул, как будто пряча смешок, шагнул вперёд и, взяв Инди за предплечье, вздёрнул на ноги. Прикосновения его были грубы, но не настолько, как раньше, и не причиняли боли. Инди пошатнулся, однако устоял на ногах. Он инстинктивно отвернулся, но пират вновь взял его за подбородок и заставил смотреть на себя.  
\- Не бойся, - раздельно сказал мужчина. - Я тебя не обижу. Хочешь есть?  
Инди помотал головой. Он всё ещё не мог выдавить ни слова. Пират ухмыльнулся и, отпустив его, повернулся к столу. Инди только теперь заметил на нём блюдо с холодным мясом нездорового розоватого оттенка, стеклянную бутылку и кубок. Откупорив бутылку, пират плеснул в кубок и залпом осушил его. Потом рыгнул, утёр рот тыльной стороной ладони (Инди увидел, что она украшена выцветшей синей татуировкой) и снял с пояса флягу. Приложился к ней и пил долго, не отрываясь - и Инди тоже не мог оторвать от него взгляд, потому что если есть он не мог, то жажда теперь вновь напомнила о себе. Пират заметил его взгляд и протянул ему флягу:  
\- Пей.  
Инди подумал о том, что горлышко этой фляги только что побывало во рту этого грязного, вонючего, страшного человека, и молча взял её. Он пил, пока вода не потекла по подбородку; тогда пират засмеялся отрывистым, резким смехом и отобрал у него фляжку. Инди в смущении отвернулся. Пират снова расхохотался и, бросив пустую флягу на стол, плюхнулся на табурет и вытянул ноги вперёд, так, что они упёрлись в ноги Инди. Потом что-то сказал, и Инди понял, что капитан велит ему снять с него сапоги.  
И тогда он почувствовал облегчение - впервые по-настоящему с тех пор, как увидел на горизонте чёрный флаг. Он всё не мог взять в толк, что нужно от него этому человеку, какой ему может быть прок от мальчишки - а теперь вроде бы понял. Пират решил сделать его своим слугой, личным рабом. Инди не раз прислуживал за столом отцу, выполнял его поручения - он умел и любил служить, приносить пользу. Но и отца он любил, а этого пирата с бритым затылком, голыми руками и недобрыми глазами ненавидел и боялся. И всё же если так он может облегчить свою участь, он готов был попытаться.  
Поколебавшись, Инди присел на корточки и взялся за пахнущий кровью и солью сапог, наставленный ему прямо в лицо. Потянул, и тот неожиданно легко соскользнул, оставшись у Инди в руках и обнажив крепкую, заскорузлую от мозолей пятку пирата. Управившись со вторым сапогом, Инди поставил оба рядом. Пират всё это время молчал, и теперь Инди несмело поднял глаза, не зная, чего ждать дальше и что теперь делать.  
И вздрогнул от цепкого, какого-то жадного взгляда, которым поедал его фариец.  
Грубые пальцы с обломанными ногтями взъерошили волосы на его макушке. Инди сидел на корточках, замерев, словно заяц под кустом, следящий за луком в руках охотника. Пальцы пирата водили по его голове, путаясь в волосах, лёгкими движениями массируя его темя и затылок, а глаза всё так же смотрели ему в лицо, и блестели теперь как-то иначе.  
Внезапно, поддавшись инстинкту, Инди вскочил, сбросив с себя руку пирата. Тот легко отпустил его, но не отвёл глаз. Ещё несколько мгновений разглядывал, потом встал, закрыв своим огромным телом свет. Инди попятился от него, сам не зная, что повергло его в такой страх, и отступал, пока не упёрся спиной в сундук. Тогда он вздрогнул и развернулся, так, словно ему было куда бежать, и в тот же миг его перехватили мужские руки.  
А в следующий миг эти же руки рванули на нём рубашку.  
Инди вскрикнул, больше от неожиданности, чем от страха, и попытался вырваться. Его ладонь упёрлась в голую грудь пирата, заросшую жёстким волосом, скользнула по ней вверх и упёрлась в кадык. Фариец тут же стиснул её, отводя от своей шеи, а другой рукой подхватил Инди поперёк тела, словно щенка, и бросил вперёд, на кровать. Прежде чем Инди успел развернуться, пират дорвал на нём остатки рубашки.  
\- Нет! Пустите меня! Не трогайте! - крикнул Инди, обретя наконец дар речи - только голос его прозвучал хрипло и сдавленно и не произвёл на корсара никакого впечатления. В считанные мгновенья он сорвал с Инди всю одежду и отстранился, оставив лежать голым и дрожащим на ложе, покрытом колючей шкурой. Инди не понимал, что происходит, что с ним собираются сделать, и в то же время понимал, и сам не знал, что - понимание или непонимание - было ужасней для него.  
\- Не надо, не надо, не трогайте меня, - будто заведённый, твердил он, расширившимися глазами следя, как пират стягивает с себя безрукавку. Обнажившиеся мускулы бугрились под бронзовой кожей, ходили ходуном, словно какие-то песчаные звери под толщей пустынных дюн. Корсар расстегнул пояс и приспустил штаны. Инди зажмурился - он не хотел, не хотел видеть это, нет, всё это не может быть с ним, не может быть на самом деле... Но смотреть его никто и не заставлял. Всё те же ненавистные руки крутанули его, переворачивая на живот, и чужое колено просунулось между бёдер, раздвигая ноги. Инди всхлипнул и опять попытался отодвинуться, и тут то самое тело, на которое он только что взирал с таким ужасом, навалилось на него сзади, пыхтя и пристраиваясь, и что-то горячее, скользкое прижалось к ягодицам, а потом скользнуло ниже и внезапно, безо всякой подготовки и без малейшего предупреждения ворвалось в его тело...  
Инди закричал. Было очень больно, но сильней боли был ужас, гнев и стыд, когда он наконец окончательно понял, что с ним делают, понял, почему главарь корсаров оставил ему жизнь. Боги, если бы он только знал! Он бы сам бросился на него ещё там, в трюме, сам бы напоролся на саблю и упал бездыханный - лишь бы не это...  
Член насильника наконец освоился в узком теле жертвы и теперь толкался вперёд решительно и деловито. Руки пирата стискивали бёдра Инди, не давая ему ни свести их, ни опустить. Фариец пробормотал что-то, по-видимому, очень довольный, и навалился на Инди ещё сильнее, так, что тот стал задыхаться; он хотел задохнуться, хотел хотя бы потерять сознание и не чувствовать, как движется в нём раскалённый поршень, как рвёт его тело изнутри... Но он не терял сознания, не мог уйти, и стряхнуть с себя это тело тоже не мог, поэтому он просто лёг лицом на локоть и плакал, всхлипывая от каждого толчка. Потом толчки стали чаще и глубже, дыхание над ухом превратилось в хрип, боль стала непереносимой - и вдруг почти прекратилась, и по ногам Инди потекло что-то холодное и липкое, а потом его наконец отпустили.  
Он немедленно свернулся на шкуре калачиком, как будто стремясь исчезнуть. Глаза его были крепко зажмурены, и он не видел, а только слышал, как пират отстраняется от него, тяжело дыша, и с чем-то возится в стороне. Инди хотел, чтобы он ушёл, хотел остаться один в темноте, а потом уснуть и никогда больше не просыпаться. Он думал об этом, как о самой сладкой из грёз, когда его сжавшееся тело снова накрыла тень, и чужая рука скользнула по шее лёгким, почти нежным движением. Инди вздрогнул и зажмурился крепче, но рука не пошла дальше, а только накинула на него что-то большое и тёплое - кажется, какую-то шкуру, в которую Инди вцепился обеими руками, как будто она могла не только укрыть его, но и защитить.  
\- _Аль-шерхин_ , - хрипло сказал пират, впервые произнеся слово, которого Инди не знал, но позже слышал великое множество раз. - _Аль-шерхин_. Будь послушным, и я тебя не обижу.  
Потом раздались тяжёлые шаги, стук и скрежет запираемой двери, и, оставшись совсем один, Инди расплакался в голос, как будто ему было не пятнадцать, а пять, и плакал долго, безутешно, завернувшись в медвежью шкуру среди золота и красного дерева на корабле, который легко и быстро бежал по Косматому морю, рассекая чёрные волны.

Он проснулся, когда было уже светло. Стоял день, ясный и тихий, солнце ярко сверкало на поверхности волн. Кровать стояла вплотную к стене, и Инди подполз к окну и сел там, кутаясь в шкуру и глядя на чаек, кружащих над водой. У него дома остались точно такие же чайки. Но он начинал понимать, что вряд ли вернётся домой.  
Отчаянное желание смерти ушло туда же, куда и ночь. Всё тело у Инди болело, он не мог сидеть, поэтому полулежал на боку, неловко подтянув ноги под себя. А ещё он чувствовал голод. Проклятое тело, которому не было дела до его позора и горя, хотело есть - хотело жить. Инди тяжело вздохнул. Лицо его опухло от слёз - даже когда умер отец, он не лил их столько. Кажется, за всю свою жизнь он плакал меньше, чем в одну эту ночь. Впрочем, хуже этой ночи и придумать было ничего нельзя.  
Скрипнула дверь. Инди подскочил и оглянулся, инстинктивно вжимаясь в стену. Он ждал снова этого кошмарного человека, чудовище, явившееся за ним из морской бездны - но то был лишь обычный матрос. Он кинул один только взгляд на перепуганного мальчика, натянувшего медвежью шкуру до самого подбородка, и ухмыльнулся, но ничего не сказал. В руках у него была дымящаяся миска и большая фляжка с водой. Он поставил всё это на стол и приказал:  
\- Ешь.  
А потом ушёл, и Инди услышал, как он запирает дверь.  
Он долго не решался двинуться с места, тревожно вслушиваясь в приглушённые звуки, издаваемые кораблём: топот ног, перекрикивания моряков, скрип снастей на ветру. Потом сполз с кровати и заставил себя поесть и попить. Мысли ворочались медленно и лениво, словно сонные мухи. Конечно, ему не суждено прожить долго, это он знал - он это _решил_ , но пока что его юное, здоровое тело отказывалось умирать, даже если этого жаждала душа. Поев, Инди вернулся на кровать и снова завернулся в шкуру. Ему было противно лежать на ней, противно прикасаться к тому, что трогали _те_ руки - но над кроватью было окно. Крошечное отверстие в мир, вода и солнце, и свежий ветер.  
Позже днём ему снова принесли поесть, но на сей раз Инди не притронулся к пище, только выпил немного воды. Ему всё время хотелось пить. Когда стемнело, с палубы наверху полилась музыка - не разухабистая пиратская песня, а тихая и печальная мелодия, такая медленная и красивая, что Инди на минуту почти забыл, где находится и что с ним произошло. Он задремал, убаюканный этой песней, и разбудил его только свет - свет не дня, а зажжённой масляной лампы.  
Ему предстояло пройти через это снова.  
Пират стоял у кровати, пошатываясь и бормоча что-то себе под нос: он был сильно пьян и едва держался на ногах. Инди сидел неподвижно, будто превратившись в камень: у него мелькнула безумная мысль, что, если он будет сидеть вот так тихо, мужчина его не заметит. А тот словно и вправду совсем позабыл о своём пленнике: всё так же бормоча, неловко стащил сапоги и завалился на кровать, чуть не подмяв Инди под собой. Ручищи пирата сонно зашарили по кровати, наткнулись на Инди и немедленно сгребли его в охапку, вытаскивая из-под шкуры. Инди напрягся, забился, пытаясь вырваться, но знал уже, что это не поможет - его сила не шла с силой корсара ни в какое сравнение. В конце концов он затих, дрожа, в могучих объятиях пирата, и лишь молился про себя, чтобы это поскорее началось и поскорее закончилось.  
Но мужчина на сей раз не спешил переворачивать его. Он лежал рядом с Инди, крепко держа его и прижимаясь к нему боком, дыша перегаром ему в ухо. Шершавые ладони шарили по коже мальчика, словно руки слепого, мяли его впалые бока, поджатую попку, судорожно сведённые бёдра. Пират тискал его, как котёнка, что-то довольно урча ему в шею и рассеянно, неуклюже целуя его голое плечо.  
А потом заворчал, вздохнул и уснул.  
Инди лежал и смотрел поверх его головы на фитиль лампы, пока тот не догорел и свет не погас. Было холодно, но Инди грели большие руки, обхватившие его тело. Инди только раз попытался тихонько высвободиться из них, но они только сжались крепче. Тогда он вздохнул и замер, и до самого рассвета лежал, чувствуя тяжёлую голову на своём плече и невидящими глазами глядя в окно.

Наутро он проснулся один. Его снова покормили, и теперь уже он поел как следует, а потом оделся в то, что ему дали - шерстяную тунику, перепоясывавшуюся узеньким кушаком, и короткие мягкие сапоги. Завязывая пояс, Инди медленно обводил взглядом каюту, пытаясь прикинуть, удастся ли ему повеситься на этом кушаке. Но нет - потолок слишком низок: встав на цыпочки, даже Инди мог дотянуться до него кончиками пальцев. Эта мысль вызвала у него облегчение. Он должен был думать о смерти, искать смерти, хотеть смерти - но не хотел её, и был рад, что пока что не видел, как бы мог сам её приблизить.  
Рана, нанесённая жестокой плотью фарийца, понемногу заживала, и Инди уже мог сидеть, почти не морщась. Он наконец-то вышел из ступора, в котором находился последние двое суток - тьма, расстилавшаяся впереди, удручала его, но больше не вводила в бездумный ужас. Инди окинул каюту равнодушным взглядом. Ему было скучно сидеть целый день взаперти, но ничто из наваленных в каюте сокровищ не привлекало его интереса. Впрочем, взгляд задержался на бирюзовой ткани, свисавшей с края одного из сундуков. Шёлк точно такого же цвета отец поставлял в Пирьярр с полгода назад... Инди коснулся прохладной ткани, пропустил её между пальцев. Отец, подумал он. Отец.... Если бы ты был жив, я не оказался бы здесь.  
Он услышал какой-то шум, отличавшийся от повседневных корабельных звуков, и поднял голову. Да, точно: на палубе явно били тревогу, потолок и стены каюты подрагивали от поднявшейся беготни. Инди кинул взгляд за окно - и увидел парус, белевший неожиданно близко. Всё ясно - ещё одна жертва пиратской алчности...  
Однако прошло несколько минут, и парус стал отдаляться, хотя ветер дул в его паруса, заставляя их пузыриться, и гнал прямо на пиратский корабль. Инди внезапно понял, что происходит, и, бросившись к иллюминатору, вцепился руками в панель. Это не пираты нападали - напротив, нападали на них! Но кто может захотеть преследовать морских разбойников? Фарийский князь, решивший очистить свои воды? Или...  
Он не успел довести мысль до конца - что-то загрохотало, судно дрогнуло, и Инди полетел с кровати ни пол, больно ударившись макушкой о край табурета. Потом вскочил на ноги, но тут же схватился за край стола, накренившегося вбок... то есть нет, это не стол кренился, а палуба - словно что-то огромное толкало корабль. "Неужели тонем?!" - подумал Инди в ужасе, совсем забыв, что ещё утром призывал смерть. Он кинулся к двери и заколотил в неё - меньше всего на свете ему хотелось погибать здесь запертым, будто крыса в мышеловке.  
Но никто не открыл дверь. Никто о нём словно и не вспомнил - ни тогда, ни в последующие часы, когда сходились корабли, сталкиваясь бортами, скрипели абордажные крючья, вгрызаясь в фальшборт, и крик мешался со звоном железа. Инди метался по каюте, отчаянно пытаясь найти способ выбраться из неё - если бы только иллюминатор не был так мал, а дверь так крепка! Но в конце концов всё закончилось. Кто-то победил. Кто - Инди не знал, пока тяжёлые шаги не раздались за дверью и она не вылетела, едва не сорвавшись с петель.  
Человек, вошедший в каюту, не был капитаном этого судна - по крайней мере, ещё вчера не был... Ему пришлось наклонить голову, входя, и держать шею согнутой всё время, пока он, загородив собою проём, обводил каюту тяжёлым, неподвижным взглядом. Он был в белом, этот человек, весь в белом с головы до пят: белый камзол, белый плащ, белая шляпа с пером и белые сапоги, и пятна крови выделялись ярко и жутко в этой белизне. Лицо его было также белым, и глаза, кажется, тоже почти белыми - той мучительно светлой голубизны, которая вымораживает душу. Позже Инди узнал его имя - Белый Дьявол - как и то, что оно наводило ужас не только на честных торговцев и путешественников, но и на всех пиратов в водах от Канройша до Ильбиана. А в тот миг он лишь смотрел на этого огромного человека, будто кролик на удава, до тех пор, пока взгляд корсара, озирающий логово поверженного врага, не остановился на мальчике, таком же неподвижном, как сундуки с золотом, принадлежавшие отныне ему.  
Он не ухмыльнулся, увидев Инди, как ухмылялись те, кто привёл его сюда. Глаза его не блеснули, зрачок не изменился в размере, и на белом лице, застывшем, словно маска, не добавилось ни одной складки. Он посмотрел на Инди так, словно тот был ещё одной частью мебели, и, развернувшись, молча вышел прочь. Лишь только он скрылся из виду, Инди сел на кровать - ноги его не держали. Он думал, не может быть ничего страшнее, чем глаза, исполненные похоти, ничего омерзительнее, чем руки, шарящие по его телу... Но ни то, ни другое и сравниться не могло с тем, что он испытал, ощутив на себе этот равнодушный, холодный, ничего не выражающий взгляд человека, чьи белые одежды были забрызганы кровью...  
Он так мечтал вырваться из душных стен капитанской каюты, но теперь, когда дверь была открыта, не посмел выйти и сидел до тех пор, пока за ним не пришли. Он не сопротивлялся, когда его вывели на залитую солнцем палубу. Люди Белого Дьявола были не так грубы, как пираты с захваченного ими корабля, они были чище и опрятнее, молчаливее и строже, и, казалось, угадывали мысли своего господина прежде, чем он отдавал приказ. Странная тишина стояла над судном, над залитой кровью палубой. Инди увидел капитана пиратов, привязанного к мачте высоко-высоко над палубой. Он был совершенно обнажён и скалил окровавленные зубы, выкрикивая что-то на том ломаном фарийском, которого Инди ещё не научился понимать. Инди вдруг понял, что слова его обращены лишь к одному человеку - тому, белому, что стоял у фальшборта и спокойно, короткими знаками и командами распоряжался своими людьми, сгружавшими добычу на его корабль. Инди тоже был такой добычей. Его переправили на судно с белым парусом, вместе с остальными рабами, которых пираты держали в трюме, и согнали в одну кучу с ними, оставив под охраной нескольких воинов, удерживавших пленников древками копий. И, стоя в этой толпе, Инди смотрел, как, сгрузив на свой корабль последнего раба и последний сундук, человек в белом берёт в руку пылающий факел и поджигает смолу, разлитую по судну его врага, а потом легко перепрыгивает через борт, оставляя за спиной стеною взметнувшееся пламя. Когда он оказался на борту своего корабля, его люди разрубили канаты, и Инди смотрел, как медленно отдаляется судно, обволакиваемое клубами чёрного дыма, слушал, как кричат люди, оставленные на нём и запертые в трюмах - и тот из них, кто привязан к мачте, тот, которого Инди так ненавидел, и всё же сердце его теперь сжималось, когда он смотрел, как охваченный огнём корабль исчезает в далёкой дымке...  
Теперь его везли в Ильбиан.

На корабле Белого Дьявола было несколько трюмов. Инди отправили в верхний из них, самый сухой и чистый. Там было не так темно и тесно, как на предыдущем судне - видимо, помещение специально предназначалось для перевозки рабов, которых стремились доставить к месту торга в сохранности. На сей раз среди пленников были и женщины. И всех, даже женщин, заковали в цепи, вделанные в стены и пол.  
Когда Инди увидел эти цепи, он запаниковал. До того он не сопротивлялся, и с ним были не слишком грубы - только подталкивали в спину древком копья. Но стоило рослому пирату, заведшему его в трюм, наклониться и поднять с пола что-то звенящее, стоило Инди увидеть, что это такое звенит - он забыл обо всём на свете. Он и сам не смог бы сказать, почему вид тяжёлого стального обруча на короткой, довольно тонкой цепи вызвал в нём такой ужас - после всего пережитого он, казалось бы, мог быть готов уже ко всему. Но именно увидев эту цепь, именно ощутив на своей коже её леденящий, равнодушный холод Инди понял, в какой страшной он беде, и что неоткуда ждать спасения.  
Он вскрикнул: "Нет!" - тонко и жалобно, голосом, похожим на тот, которым кричал толстый торговец с захваченного корабля, перед тем, как его убили. Корсар не обратил на этот вскрик никакого внимания. Он защёлкнул на поясе Инди просторный железный обруч, а кандалы - у него на лодыжках, подёрнул замок на цепи, связывающей их друг с другом, и ушёл, захлопнув за собой крышку трюма. Инди обвёл помещение помутневшим взглядом. В этом трюме из новых пленников он был один: остальные, "старожилы", сидели тихо и молча смотрели на него. Судя по их лицам и одежде, целой и не очень грязной, они не терпели особенных страданий, но взгляды их были затравленными, какими-то стыдливыми, как будто он не был в одном положении с ними и мог упрекнуть их за то, что они попались Белому Дьяволу - так же, как он. Прошло ещё довольно много времени, прежде чем Инди понял, что на самом деле означают такие взгляды и откуда они берут свой исток. А тогда он просто лёг на пол и ткнулся лбом в дрожащие руки, изо всех сил жмурясь и пытаясь подавить крик, рвущийся из горла.  
С пленниками хорошо обращались - их не били, кормили трижды в день свежей рыбой и солониной, воды давали вдоволь, был даже специальный чан для отхожего места, который регулярно опорожняли. И всё же условия, в которых их держали, можно было лишь с большой натяжкой назвать человеческими. Цепей не снимали никогда, и они были слишком коротки, чтобы пленники могли передвигаться дальше, чем на два шага от того места, где были прикованы; поэтому если кому-то из них надо было по нужде, зловонный чан, прикрытый деревянной крышкой, передавали по цепочке из рук в руки. Так же и ели - теми же самыми руками, которые было негде помыть. Даже поспать толком не удавалось: хотя места, чтоб вытянуться, было достаточно, цепь мешала лечь удобно, натирала за ночь талию и лодыжки, так что вместо сна выходило сплошное мученье. Путь в Ильбиан занял две с половиной недели, и за это время у одной из женщин, беременной, сделался выкидыш, трое рабов заболели, а один из них умер. Тем, кто были прикован рядом с этим рабом, пришлось долго кричать и звать, прежде чем кто-то из сторожей отозвался и пришёл, чтобы унести тело. Это было ужасно, страшно, но Инди смотрел на всё это со странным безразличием, уступившим место панике. Большую часть времени он проводил, забившись в угол и обхватив колени руками, глядя в одну точку и стараясь не думать ни о чём, совсем ни о чём.  
Наконец настал день, когда они прибыли на место назначения - но никакой радости это никому не принесло, ибо все они знали, что ждёт их дальше.  
Инди вывели из трюма вместе с остальными рабами, но почти сразу же отвели в сторону. С его ног не сняли кандалы, и он шёл неуклюжими, маленькими шажками, то и дело спотыкаясь. Солнце блестело на поверхности залива так сильно, что слепило глаза, привыкшие к полумраку трюма, и сперва Инди никак не мог рассмотреть, куда же их привезли. Лишь когда их спустили в шлюпки, он понял, что разноцветные камешки, которыми, как ему казалось, усыпан берег - это дома. И домов было, что камешков на диком пляже - сотни и тысячи, и людское море, казалось, шевелило их, как волны шевелили бы гальку.  
Ильбиан. Огромный и страшный город. Сердце работорговли.  
Рынок начинался уже на пристани: там прямо с кораблей пираты сбывали с рук "лежалый товар" - старых и больных рабов, которые едва пережили путешествие. Эти люди шли за бесценок: когда Инди проводили мимо, он услышал, как какую-то старую женщину купили за два дайрара - причём покупатель ещё ругался и говорил, что она не стоит так много. Два дайрара равнялись десяти аммендалским пенно - это была цена одной меры холста или корзины яблок. Это часть рынка была грязной и вонючей, под ногами скользила рыбья чешуя, гнилые фрукты и рвота людей, которые падали без сил и, случалось, умирали прямо здесь, едва ступив ногой на твёрдую землю с судов, где их держали в условиях, которых не вынесло бы и животное. Инди чувствовал тошноту, идя по доскам пирса, и был рад, когда причал остался позади. Их группа была небольшой: он и ещё четверо рабов из того же трюма, шестеро пиратов, которые их конвоировали, и угрюмый человек с чёрной нашлёпкой на левом глазу - кажется, боцман Белого Дьявола. Самого капитана Инди не видел ни разу с тех пор, как тот оставил позади себя горящий корабль. Он был рад этому. Одно лишь воспоминание о холодных, будто стеклянных глазах этого человека наводило на него страх.  
Пройдя через пирс и пристани, корсары приостановились. Здесь начинался собственно рынок: в неизмеримую даль тянулись вдоль моря помосты, где выставляли людей, и хозяева их зазывали покупателей зычным криком, как торговцы апельсинами, пряностями и сластями, и так же расписывали свой товар. Инди подумал, что очень скоро его тоже поставят на один из этих помостов и начнут расхваливать, будто драгоценную вазу. Да только он ничем не хорош. Он маленький, худой, напуганный и измученный мальчик, и, конечно, никто его не купит. И тогда его, наверное, убьют. Наверняка убьют - ведь, в отличие от сгоревшего заживо пирата, Белый Дьявол явно не собирался оставлять его себе.  
К одноглазому боцману подошёл какой-то человек в шелковой одежде, похожей на халат, с головой, обмотанной широким покрывалом. Он пристально посмотрел на людей в цепях, которых тот привёл, и принялся громко говорить что-то, размахивая руками. Инди понимал через слово, но и так было ясно: он сетовал на качество товара и на то, что тот доставлен с задержкой. Боцман ответил сухо и коротко, и мужчина в шелках как будто разом смягчился. Он махнул рукой, и к ним подошли стражники с неподвижными тёмными лицами; они брали пленников за локти и отводили их куда-то в сторону. В конце концов Инди остался один, и казалось теперь, будто шестеро пиратов с копьями сторожат его одного. Пока боцман вёл переговоры, Инди отчаянно оглядывался по сторонам в нелепой надежде увидеть знакомое лицо, но нет - кругом были лишь галдящие, деловитые, холёные и злые люди, один из которых очень скоро по праву станет зваться его хозяином. И тогда всё будет кончено для Инди Альена...  
Отчаяние нахлынуло с новой силой, и он не сразу понял, что кто-то пристально на него смотрит. Да не кто-нибудь, а тот самый мужчина в шёлковом халате, что принимал рабов и, кажется, только теперь обратил внимание на мальчишку, которого прежде посчитал за никчёмный товар, годный сойти лишь за половину полноценного раба. Но теперь он смотрел Инди в лицо, и взгляд его стал совсем другим. Ненадолго, но мелькнуло в нём нечто такое, от чего Инди вздрогнул и подобрался, как будто почуяв опасность. Это не походило на взгляд, которым смерил его капитан пиратов, прежде чем сказать: "Этого я оставлю себе", но в то же время походило. Миг прошёл - и лицо торговца снова стало равнодушно-недовольным, а голос - нарочито небрежным. Инди услышал цену, которую он назвал: пятьдесят дайраров.  
Вот, значит, сколько он стоит. Ровнёхонько как овца.  
Но одноглазый боцман видел единственным оком не меньше, чем Инди - своими двумя. Он тоже успел заметить взгляд, которым работорговец окинул мальчика, и, нахмурившись, покачал головой. Купец всплеснул руками и запричитал со смесью возмущения и сетования, сказал, что накинет десять монет, хоть это и чистое разорение - но боцман уже дал своим людям знак, и они уводили Инди дальше, прочь от мужчины в шелках и его странного взгляда, выражавшего теперь, когда добыча ушла от него, жгучее разочарование. Похоже, он отчаянно жалел о своей скупости и о том, что не смог удержать своих чувств.  
Инди не понимал, куда его ведут; они прошли торговые ряды и приближались к выходу с пристани. Между доками и площадью у причала располагалось большое, приземистое здание, сбитое из серой глины. Уродливостью своей оно резко выделялось среди прочих строений, ярких и крикливо раскрашенных. Это была временная тюрьма для рабов, которых их хозяева пока что решили придержать. Туда и отвели Инди, там его заперли в маленькой, очень узкой камере с деревянной дверью, крохотным зарешеченным окошком и пучком соломы вместо лежанки. Цепей с него так и не сняли, зато дали кусок хлеба и чашку воды, а потом заперли одного. Инди так устал и измучился, что упал ничком на солому и уснул, не притронувшись ни к хлебу, ни даже к воде. Когда он открыл глаза и приподнялся, за окном была ночь, и тощая ущербная луна скупо цедила сквозь решётку холодный свет.  
На сей раз, впрочем, заточение его было недолгим. Уже утром дверь заскрипела, отворяясь, и в камеру вошёл тот самый боцман с белого корабля. Вместе с ним шёл человек, по сравнению с одеждами которого шёлковый халат вчерашнего торговца выглядел жалким лохмотьем. Пухлые пальцы и чалму его украшали тяжёлые драгоценности в золотой оправе, звякавшие при каждом шаге, рыжеватая борода блестела от благовонного масла. Увидев Инди, он остановился, не переступая порог камеры. Боцман подошёл и, грубо взяв Инди за предплечье, заставил подняться.  
Рыжебородый переступил порог и подошёл к Инди вплотную, пристально глядя ему в лицо очень тёмными, цепкими глазами. Инди, смущаясь, отвёл взгляд - ему всё ещё было непривычно и неприятно, когда на него так смотрели. Мужчина что-то сказал, и Инди понял, что ему приказывают открыть рот. Он заколебался, и тогда боцман схватил его за челюсть и надавил на неё так, что Инди пришлось открыть рот, хотя он и противился этому, как мог - его всего трясло от унижения и стыда. Боцман держал его, не позволяя свести челюсти, пока рыжебородый внимательно осматривал зубы юного пленника, а потом кивнул, явно удовлетворённый, и сказал что-то, из чего Инди смог разобрать лишь два слова - "Большой Торг".  
Рука, державшая его, разжалась. Инди отпрянул и порывисто обернулся, успев заметить на лице одноглазого удивление, которого тот не смог сдержать. Боцман заговорил, рыжебородый ответил ему; они как будто спорили. Потом рыжебородый назвал число - "пятьсот". Инди понял, потому что знал названия чисел на большинстве распространённых языков. Пятьсот - чего? Пятьсот дайраров?.. Нелепость - он не может стоить так много.  
Как выяснилось позже, он ошибался.  
Разговор между боцманом и рыжебородым завершился тем, что Инди отправился с последним. У выхода из тюрьмы их ждала повозка в сопровождении двух всадников - судя по их чёрной коже и синеватым белкам глаз, островитян, а значит, также рабов, - а ещё роскошный вороной конь, на котором приехал рыжебородый. Инди посадили в повозку и повезли вдоль пристани к большому высокому зданию, располагавшемуся в верхней части города. Это и был Большой Торг - дом, где продавали самых дорогих рабов самым капризным и богатым покупателям.  
Там с Инди первым делом сняли кандалы. Его ноги под железом были разодраны, кровь запеклась на щиколотках. Инди заставили вымыть их в фонтане, плескавшемся во внутреннем дворике перед задним входом в дом, дали чистые сандалии на деревянной подошве, и лишь тогда повели дальше, полутёмными коридорчиками с выбеленными стенами. У каждой двери здесь стояло по паре стражников; даже если бы Инди сумел вырваться от тех, кто вёл его, его тут же снова схватили бы. Потому он не вырывался; он так устал и был так рад, что ноги больше не оттягивает холодное железо, что как будто покорился своей участи.  
Рыжебородый провёл его до комнаты, где суетилось множество слуг, и передал им с краткими наставлениями, отданными холодным и непререкаемым тоном. Слуги согнулись в поклоне и, подхватив Инди с двух сторон, повели вглубь комнат. Там его раздели, бросив в огонь грязную и вонючую одежду, в которой он проделал своё печальное путешествие. Потом наполнили большую бадью горячей водой, усадили туда и выдраили в четыре руки - так, что Инди казалось, они сейчас сдерут с него кожу. От их жестоких усилий он вскрикивал, но даже кровь, показывавшаяся порой из-под жёстких мочалок, не останавливала мойщиков. Закончив, они насухо обтёрли тело Инди мохнатыми полотенцами и обсыпали тальком, так, что он расчихался. Потом завернули его в тончайшую шёлковую простыню, усадили на мягкие подушки и спросили, чего бы он хотел съесть - фруктов или шербета. Инди ответил: "И фруктов, и шербета", потому что ужасно хотел есть, и ему принесли то и другое, а увидев, как он набросился на еду, добавили к этому жареного голубя и графин розовой воды. Инди ел, пил, отвечал "да" и "нет" и чувствовал себя словно в тумане, в продолжении безумного сна, который начался как кошмар, чёрный и болезненный, а продолжался как иной сон, липкий и приторный, словно марципан, которого тут тоже было вдоволь. Он сам не заметил, как уснул, и не чувствовал, как его взяли на руки и отнесли в комнату, где было свежо и хорошо пахло, и положили на мягкую, чистую постель с прохладными покрывалами, и не слышал музыки, которая лилась сквозь зарешеченное окно со внутреннего дворика и оглашала застоявшуюся тишину задних помещений Большого Торга.  
Выспаться толком ему не дали - и, просыпаясь, Инди ощутил смутное неудовольствие от этого, ведь так давно ему не приходилось спать в чистой и мягкой постели. Однако его вытащили из неё и снова заставили вымыться, ещё тщательнее, чем в первый раз, хотя теперь уже и не было нужды тереть его до крови. В воду добавили ароматические масла, и, выбравшись из ванны, Инди ощущал собственный запах - приторно-сладкий, как и все здешние запахи, слишком сильный, явно рассчитанный на то, чтобы заглушить его собственный пот и, может быть, что-то ещё. Ловкий слуга усадил его на мраморную скамью и принялся расчёсывать его вымытые волосы. За время путешествия они отросли, поблекли, сбились колтунами, так что едва ли теперь можно было различить их цвет - золотисто-каштановый, какой был у его матери. Руки цирюльника были столь же умелы и безжалостны, как руки мойщиков: он хладнокровно выдёргивал волосы Инди целыми клочьями, заставляя того морщиться и кусать губы, чтоб не вскрикивать. В конце концов - прошёл без малого час - цирюльник распутал их и расчесал волосок к волоску, разделив ровно посередине аккуратным пробором - так, что волосы спадали вокруг лица Инди двумя одинаковыми золотистыми волнами. Ему показали зеркало, и он сам себя в нём не узнал: на него смотрел исхудавший, бледный мальчишка с глубокими синяками под запавшими глазами. Глаза тоже утратили блеск, так же как щёки - румянец и свежесть. Инди заглянул в глаза своему отражению и увидел в них себя самого, отбивающегося от волосатых рук в блестящем полумраке пиратской каюты, услышал свой голос, кричащий: "Не трогайте меня!" Он отвернулся, и слуга забрал зеркало.  
Внезапно ему показалось, будто кто-то на него смотрит. В последнее время это чувство очень часто его посещало - Инди не мог к нему привыкнуть, но уже научился распознавать. Обернувшись, он вздрогнул. На пороге комнаты стоял рыжебородый человек - одежды его сменились, но были такими же богатыми, как накануне, - а рядом с ним, слушая его негромкую певучую речь и глядя на Инди неподвижными водянистыми глазами, стоял Белый Дьявол. Он был, как обычно, в белом, кажется, точно таком же костюме, как тот, в котором Инди увидел его впервые, только на сей раз на бархате не было крови. И вновь Инди почудилось, что этот человек видит в нём исключительно вещь, неодушевлённый предмет, безделушку - как выяснилось, дорогую, но всего лишь одну из многих, которые он вынес с корабля своего врага. Рыжебородый выглядел недовольным, он указывал в сторону Инди и что-то говорил довольно решительно, даже непримиримо, однако нечто в его жестах и речи неуловимо отличалось от того, как говорил он вчера с одноглазым боцманом. Инди мгновенно понял, что это было. Страх. Рыжебородый щёголь боялся этого человека.  
Что ж странного - его боялись все. Нельзя было не бояться этих мертвенно-белых глаз.  
Инди боялся тоже. Страх был тем чувством, которое он постоянно испытывал в последние недели - он питался страхом, когда недоедал, и страх наполнял его сны, если ему удавалось сомкнуть глаза. Но всё же было в нём что-то сильнее страха, и даже сильнее желания жить. Он испытал это, видя, как на его глазах убивают несчастного, которому животный ужас сковал ноги. Это он испытал, когда капитан пиратов насиловал его в своей каюте в неверном свете масляной лампы. Это он чувствовал, сидя в цепях в корабельном трюме и потом, во временной тюрьме для рабов.  
Это чувство он мог описать одним словом: неправильно. Неправильно, так нельзя.  
\- ...чересчур худ, - недовольно говорил рыжебородый; Инди вдруг осознал, что понимает почти всё им сказанное. - Я не смею судить тебя, мой господин, но впредь, предоставляя рабов для Большого Торга, вели своим людям быть с ними чуточку бережнее. Я советую тебе придержать его, пока он не примет более товарный вид. Если ты продашь его прямо сейчас, клянусь тебе, больше пяти сотен ты за него не возьмёшь.  
Белый человек слушал молча, скрестив руки на груди и разглядывая Инди так, словно видел его впервые в жизни. Когда рыжебородый умолк, он чуть склонил голову набок, отчего стал похож на какую-то огромную чудовищную птицу, и тихо произнёс несколько слов голосом, от которого разом смолкли все звуки - даже, кажется, замерло журчание фонтана за окном.  
Однако рыжебородый, как ни странно, улыбнулся, не скрывая подобострастия, однако с явным одобрением.  
\- О да, мой господин! Как точно подмечено. _Аль-шерхин!_ \- воскликнул он и весело рассмеялся. Инди вздрогнул. Аль-шерхин - вот уже второй раз он слышал, как его называли так, но всё ещё не знал, что это значит. Слово звучало тепло и мягко, как песнь ручейка, но отчего-то сердце у Инди сжималось, когда он его слышал.  
И как ни странно, но именно оно, это слово, заставило его сделать то, о чём он и не помышлял минуту назад - сбросить со своего плеча руку цирюльника, кинуться к Белому Дьяволу и вцепиться в его рукав.  
\- Господин, я прошу вас! - воскликнул он на фарийском, молясь, чтобы его знаний хватило и его поняли. - Прошу, выслушайте! Не продавайте меня! Я из богатой семьи, у меня дядя в Аммендале. Прошу, позвольте мне ему написать. Он заплатит за меня выкуп, какой угодно. Только, пожалуйста, не надо меня продавать!  
Он задохнулся, словно ему не хватало воздуха, и умолк, тяжело дыша и с мольбой глядя на человека, которого так смертельно боялся и за рукав которого продолжал цепляться. Он вдруг почувствовал, каким жёстким был этот рукав, он почти царапал Инди кожу на ладонях. Белый Дьявол смотрел на него, слегка приподняв брови: ни гнева, ни любопытства не было в его лице, лишь едва заметная тень удивления, словно диванная подушка кинулась к нему или собака, смирно лежавшая у ног, вдруг встала и заговорила человеческим голосом. И глядя в это лицо, Инди понял, как глуп он был, какой опасности подверг себя - и всё ещё подвергал. Его слова были ложью больше чем наполовину: семья его не была богата, ибо у него вообще не было семьи, и он вовсе не был уверен, что дядя согласится выкупить его, даже если цена выкупа будет средней - а пятьсот дайраров, о которых Инди слышал, это отнюдь не средние, это очень большие деньги. Но даже не в этом было дело. Дело в том, что он осмелился просить - осмелился подать голос, тогда как ему полагалось стоять на месте, пока его хозяин и тот, кто собирался найти ему покупателя, будут его осматривать. То, что он сделал, было неслыханной дерзостью. Просто Инди неоткуда было знать это, ведь он не родился рабом.  
Рыжебородый что-то сказал - не Инди, а слуге, который опрометчиво выпустил его. Тот тут же подскочил сзади и стал оттаскивать мальчика прочь от неподвижной белой фигуры, ничем не ответившей на его мольбу. И это вдруг разозлило его. Злость придала смелости - что, в конце концов, ему было терять? Жизнь? Но разве же это жизнь?.. Нет, он должен вырвать хоть какое-то чувство из этого соляного столба, этого белого дьявола, что смеет смотреть на живых людей, как на вещи. Он должен.  
Вывернувшись из рук слуги с неожиданной ловкостью, Инди снова метнулся к корсару и рывком развернул его к себе.  
\- Ответьте мне! - в ярости выкрикнул он прямо ему в лицо. - Ответьте хоть что-то!  
Он всё ещё кричал, когда его оттащили прочь - и на этот раз не позволили вырваться. Совершенно забывшись, будто обезумев, Инди кричал и кричал, пока ему выкручивали руки и связывали их за спиной - в локтях, так, чтобы нарочно причинить больше боли. Рыжебородый смотрел на него с изумлением и неприязнью, как будто Инди глубоко его разочаровал. А на лице белого пирата всё так же не отражалось никаких чувств.  
Оба мужчины молча смотрели, как пленнику выворачивают руки. Когда Инди, задыхаясь, наконец прекратил рваться и смолк, рыжебородый повернулся к корсару и сказал голосом холодным, как северные воды:  
\- Если этот раб окажется столь строптив, будет очень трудно продать его.  
Белый пират посмотрел на Инди. И в глазах его в первый и последний раз мелькнуло некое подобие живого, человеческого чувства.  
Чувство это было сожалением.  
\- Ты знаешь, что делать, - сказал он своим тихим блеклым голосом и вышел прочь. Рыжебородый поклонился ему вслед и распрямился, лишь когда дверь за пиратом закрылась.  
Тогда он повернулся к пленнику.  
Сделав три шага, рыжебородый вскинул руку, и лицо Инди обожгла пощёчина - тяжёлая и звонкая, словно удар в гонг.  
\- Я научу тебя смирению, _тхеньяр_ , - сказал он всё тем же ледяным тоном. Позже Инди узнал, что значило это слово. Щенок - самое презрительное из оскорблений, которое может отпустить фариец в адрес младшего, ибо собака считается у них нечестивым, грязным животным.  
Почти таким же грязным, как раб.  
Инди выволокли из светлой комнаты, в которой он так сладко спал всего час назад. Он не сопротивлялся: после ухода белого человека он разом ослаб, вся воля и все силы как будто покинули его. Его протащили по коридору и поволокли куда-то вниз по лестнице, в сырой и холодный подвал. Это были карцеры: Большой Торг был прежде всего местом содержания рабов, потому, разумеется, тут нашлась и своя тюрьма. Карцер представлял из себя каменный мешок четырёх локтей в длину и трёх - в высоту и ширину. Там нельзя было ни лечь, ни встать, ни даже сесть, вытянув ноги. По сути, это была просто ниша в стене, только прикрытая толстой железной дверью, запиравшейся на засов. В это нишу бросили Инди, не развязав ему рук, и там его заперли. Дверь захлопнулась с грохотом, и наступила тишина и тьма.  
Какое-то время он лежал, не в силах сделать вдох. Потом попытался повернуться - и обнаружил, что кругом одни стены, стены и только стены. Тогда его накрыл ужас, такой, какого он никогда не знал, и он закричал. Он сел и кричал, что просит прощения, что он будет послушным, что сделает всё, всё, что они скажут, только пусть его выпустят отсюда. Но никто не пришёл. Инди кричал, пока не охрип, а потом смолк.  
Он думал, что обезумеет там, в темноте и неподвижности, за те часы или дни, которые он там провёл. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем дверь снова открылась и его вытащили, дрожащего, мокрого, не способного издать ни звука. Руки ему развязали, но они больше не слушались его. Когда холодные пальцы, поблескивавшие золотом в полутьме, взяли его за подбородок, он бездумно посмотрел в жестокое лицо с рыжей бородой, и так же бездумно отметил хищную усмешку, появившуюся на нём.  
\- Вот и славный мальчик. Аль-шерхин, - сказал человек и усмехнулся. - Ты, должно быть, голоден?  
И Инди кивнул в ответ.  
Что бы его ни спрашивали в тот день, он лишь кивал в ответ.  
Он был согласен теперь на всё.

Инди пробыл в Большом Торге месяц. Его держали в той самой комнате с мягкой постелью и зарешеченным окном, выходящим во внутренний дворик. Каждый день он принимал ванну с ароматическими маслами, так что в конце концов ему стало казаться, что его кожа и волосы насквозь пропитались этим приторно-сладким запахом, и он сам стал забывать, как пахнет на самом деле. Его очень хорошо кормили, часто принося больше, чем он мог съесть, и всегда заставляли доедать принесённое до последней крошки. Несколько раз его осматривал лекарь, смазавший ему синяки и старые раны; это было терпимо до тех пор, пока Инди не заставили встать на четвереньки и холодные толстые пальцы не скользнули в его задний проход. Инди вздрогнул и попытался отстраниться, но двое слуг, подручных лекаря, крепко держали его за плечи во всё время этой унизительной процедуры. Инди слышал, как лекарь, закончив осмотр и омывая свои толстые пальцы в чистой воде, сказал рыжебородому работорговцу, что мальчик, похоже, уже познал мужскую любовь. "Тем лучше для него", - ответил рыжебородый и засмеялся, и Инди не хотелось знать, что означают эти слова и этот смех.  
Раз в день его выводили во внутренний дворик, где он мог дышать сухим, душным воздухом пустынной земли, слушать фонтан и касаться листвы кустарника и карликовых деревьев, высаженных вдоль парапета. Во время этих прогулок его сопровождали двое слуг, зорко следивших за каждым его движением. Но Инди не думал о побеге. Память о каменном гробу, в котором он провёл двое суток, навсегда стала самым страшным его кошмаром, и через много лет он всё равно просыпался в поту, когда ему снилось, что он лежит связанный глубоко под землёй, похороненный заживо, и кричит, и крик его отдаётся эхом от глухих стен его могилы.  
Через месяц к нему снова пришёл рыжебородый. Инди раздели догола и поставили перед ним, и тот оглядел пленника с явным удовлетворением, а затем велел его подготовить - он не сказал, к чему, но слуги поняли без лишних слов. Инди теперь понимал практически всё, что они говорили, и сам мог объясняться с ними, но большую часть времени молчал, покорный и внешне безразличный к тому, что они делали с ним.  
Прошло ещё два дня, и утром третьего вместе с завтраком ему принесли какое-то горячее питьё, которое приказали выпить, не отрываясь. Питьё было вязким и приторным, как всё здесь, как сам воздух, который наполнял эти глухие стены. Инди подчинился - и почти сразу его веки отяжелели, а тело стало наливаться свинцом. Разум его затуманился, но не погас; он понимал всё, что происходит, но оно казалось теперь ярче и одновременно как будто в дымке; хотелось улыбаться, но не было никакой радости ни в душе, ни в этой улыбке, бездумной и глупой, которую Инди пытался и не мог согнать со своего лица. Его взяли за руку и повели куда-то, и он пошёл, покорно переступая ногами, словно слепец за поводырём. Его опять раздели донага и искупали - в последний раз, - затем цирюльник тщательно подровнял и расчесал его волосы, вычистил и подстриг ногти и подбрил едва пробивавшуюся растительность на ногах, в паху и под мышками. После этого тело Инди намазали тонким слоем прозрачного масла, так, что кожа его стала блестящей и гладкой, как шёлк. Потом на бёдра его повязали маленькую кожаную повязку, едва прикрывавшую его естество и оставлявшую открытыми бёдра и ягодицы, и в таком виде повели куда-то, где он раньше никогда не бывал - коридорами, которые пребывавшему в наркотическом дурмане мальчику казались длинными, извилистыми, пульсирующими туннелями. Туннели то сжимались, норовя раздавить его, то разжимались, создавая вокруг огромную слепящую пропасть. Эти коридоры его пугали, и он вцепился в руку, которая уверенно вела его, так, словно надеялся на её защиту. Рука была с ним всё время, и вот наконец коридоры кончились, и босая нога Инди ступила с холодного мрамора на мягкий ворс ковра, устилавшего помост из красного дерева, и со всех сторон ударил свет.  
Инди будто очнулся и понял, что стоит один в ярко освещённом круге, а из мягкого дымного полумрака на него со всех сторон смотрят алчные, жадные взгляды. Он обвёл глазами место, в котором оказался, силясь понять, что происходит, но видел лишь мерцание золота и драгоценностей в отблесках ламп, слышал лишь шуршание опахал и сдержанный шепот, шелестевший повсюду, и чувствовал, чувствовал на себе взгляды, щупавшие его, будто похотливые руки. Он услышал вдруг голос, громкий и звучный, похожий на речь зазывалы на рынке - и понял, что это и есть зазывала, что он просит досточтимых господ поглядеть на товар, и что товар этот - Инди. Ну, вот и оно. Это наконец случилось - то, чего он ждал все эти недели и чего так боялся.  
Его продавали.  
\- Начальная цена - пятьсот дайраров! - провогласил зычный голос, и по залу прошёлся шелест. Инди взбодрился: всё же это слишком большие деньги. Конечно, никто не захочет выложить столько за какого-то мальчишку...  
\- Шесть сотен от Хелим-бея, - сказал кто-то, и Инди вздрогнул всем телом.  
\- Шестьсот пятьдесят от Ирругим-бея.  
\- Восемьсот!  
Инди оглядывал зал в удивлении, тупом и далёком, приглушённом действием наркотика, но всё же неодолимом. Эти люди торговались, перекрикивали друг друга, поднимали цену всё выше и выше, кажется, готовые взвинтить её чуть ли не до небес - и ради чего? Что в нём такого, чтобы они готовы были отдать за него деньги, на которые можно купить десять здоровых и сильных рабов? Зачем он им сдался?..  
\- Тысяча! - сказал в поднявшемся гуле звонкий и злой голос, так отличавшийся от остальных, что Инди посмотрел в ту сторону, из которой он раздавался, и вздрогнул. Свет ламп слепил его, дурман заволакивал взгляд, и он не мог различить лиц, но это - увидел, словно во вспышке чёткости и света: длинное, скуластое, тёмное лицо, чёрные усы, спускавшиеся вдоль подбородка и переходящие в аккуратную, такую же чёрную бородку, узкие глаза, неотрывно глядящие на него. Было в этом человеке что-то настолько жёсткое, настолько безжалостное, что Инди вздрогнул всем телом и мысленно взмолился богу, который, казалось, давно его оставил: "О, господи, только не он! Пусть меня купит кто угодно, только не этот человек!" Что-то в нём неумолимо напомнило Инди Белого Дьявола, но, как ни невероятно это звучало, этот темнолицый был ещё страшнее, ибо ледяная безжалостность корсара объяснялась тем, что он попросту не видел в рабе человека, а этот мужчина - видел, и однако же относился к нему с неменьшей, а то и большей жестокостью.  
\- Тысяча монет от Арджин-бея, - повторил он своим злым, самодовольным голосом, не сводя с Инди глаз. На минуту установилась тишина, и Инди ощутил холодный пот, выступивший на затылке, когда другой голос, столь же мягкий и спокойный, сколь голос Арджин-бея был зол и скользок, сказал:  
\- Тысяча двести.  
Темнолицый резко повернулся и с ненавистью посмотрел на того, кто посмел оспаривать у него желаемое. Но увидев, кому принадлежит мягкий и спокойный голос, усмехнулся и сказал:  
\- Оммар-бей! Не знал, что ты здесь. Неужели твоему господину Бадияру-паше по-прежнему мало мальчиков? Я слыхал, гарем его и так переполнен.  
Тот, кого назвали Оммар-беем, лишь молча поклонился в ответ, явно не собираясь вступать в споры иначе, чем называя большую цену. Темнолицый мужчина нетерпеливо покусал губу и резко сказал:  
\- Тысяча триста!  
Его соперник снова поклонился, сложив вместе ладони, и сказал тоном, изображавшим наибольшую степень почтительности:  
\- Тысяча восемьсот.  
Темнолицый, казалось, побледнел, хотя это и сложно было определить наверняка при плохом освещении, а потом выкрикнул новую цену. И вновь мягкоголосый человек её перебил; так они спорили несколько минут, и всякий раз, когда темнолицый, распаляясь всё сильнее, повышал цену, Оммар-бей всё тем же невозмутимым и учтивым тоном называл цену больше. Остальные участники торга давно вышли из игры и лишь с явным интересом наблюдали за борьбой двух этих мужчин, один из которых был столь же спокоен, сколь взбешён был другой.  
Наконец, когда всё тем же неизменным тоном Оммар-бей сказал: "Четыре тысячи", Арджин-бей вскочил, в ярости пнул кальян, стоявший возле его подушки, изрыгнул проклятье и вышел, почти выбежал прочь. Его проводили шепотком и сдержанными смешками.  
\- Четыре тысячи от досточтимого Оммар-бея для Бадияра-паши, - провозгласил зычный голос, и ударил гонг. Кто-то взял Инди сзади за плечо и потянул в сторону. Торг кончился.  
Теперь он был рабом.  
Его увели из яркого круга, но не обратно в душную полутьму, а в маленькую комнатку рядом с залом, где посадили на подушки и велели ждать. Инди сел и сложил руки на коленях, тупо глядя в одну точку. Он понятия не имел, сколько времени так просидел, где-то между небом, землёй и тьмой ада, куда-то плывя и проваливаясь, зависнув меж сном и явью. Потом кто-то прикоснулся к его темени, и он поднял голову. Перед ним было лицо - полное, безбородое, окружённое полукружьем чалмы, и с лица этого смотрели внимательные мягкие глаза, полные тепла, жалости и сострадания.  
\- Как тебя зовут? - спросил обладатель этих глаз.  
Он был первым за долгие-предолгие недели, кто задал Инди этот вопрос, такой простой вопрос, выдававший, что в нём видят живого человека. И от этой простой малости Инди вдруг расплакался, горько и безутешно, ткнувшись лицом в складки одежд человека, который сделал ему такой подарок.  
\- Ну, ну, - проговорил знакомый мягкий голос, и тяжёлая рука легла на затылок Инди, слегка поглаживая. - Всё хорошо. Теперь никто не причинит тебе зла. Давай поскорее уйдём отсюда.  
Инди отчаянно закивал, отирая слёзы, встал и вышел из Большого Торга прочь, на шумные улицы Ильбиана, вместе с главным евнухом гарема Бадияра-паши, владыки княжества Ихтаналь.

 

**Глава 2.**

\- Откуда ты родом, Инди?  
Они сидели на деревянной террасе на втором этаже гостиницы, по словам Оммар-бея, лучшей в городе, и пили холодный красный чай из маленьких расписных чашечек, которые Оммар-бей всюду возил с собой. Никогда не знаешь, сказал он, кому вздумается подсунуть тебе треснувшую чашку. Инди сперва не понял, и главный евнух охотно пояснил ему: пить из треснувшей чашки - дурной знак. Инди выслушал ответ с удивлением. Не местное суеверие поразило его - а то, что кто-то соизволил дать ему объяснения, о которых он попросил. Он успел отвыкнуть от этого.  
\- Из Аммендала. Это в Альбигейе, - ответил он на вопрос.  
\- Альбигейя, - задумчиво протянул Оммар-бей, поглаживая бородку белой пухлой рукой с длинными, остро заточенными ногтями. Инди слегка пугали эти ногти, но это было единственным, что не нравилось ему в Оммаре. - Это очень далеко от Ильбиана.  
\- Далеко, - кивнул Инди. - Мы сбились с курса. Я плыл в Ренкой с... со старым другом, - сказал он и помрачнел, вспомнив несчастного Тицеля.  
\- Твой друг погиб? - догадался Оммар - и, поймав затравленный взгляд Инди, улыбнулся с чуть заметной грустью. - Ты можешь не вдаваться в подробности. Я знаю, каково приходится тем, кто попадает в руки здешних корсаров.  
Инди потупился, глядя в свою чашку. Был знойный полдень, в это время суток жизнь в суетливом Ильбиане слегка усмиряла свой лихорадочный бег, и здесь, на внутренней террасе, ограждённой от шума улиц, казалось, будто время замерло вовсе. Они сидели в тени и пили холодный чай, и Инди было почти хорошо.  
\- Ты неплохо говоришь на фарийском для иноземца, - заметил Оммар-бей, пригубливая своё питьё.  
Инди пожал плечами. Он полтора месяца не слышал иного языка, кроме фарийского, и, будто извиняясь, объяснил это Оммару. Евнух чуть приподнял тонкие брови и недоверчиво покачал головой.  
\- Этого мало, чтобы так свободно изъясняться на чужом языке. Либо ты очень талантлив, либо тебя учили прежде.  
\- Немножко, - сказал Инди и покраснел. Талантлив он, конечно же, не был, и небогатыми своими знаниями целиком был обязан отцу, который с ним занимался. Теперь ему было стыдно, что он чуть не присвоил себе чужую заслугу.  
\- В Ихтанале в ходу наречие, похожее на общефарийский. Думаю, ты быстро научишься.  
Оммар-бей говорил доброжелательно, ласково - он вообще был с Инди добрее, чем кто бы то ни было на этой проклятой земле, - но легче от этого не становилось. Евнух заканчивал какие-то свои дела в Ильбиане, и их караван должен был отправиться в путь лишь через несколько дней. Пока что Оммар-бей сказал Инди, чтоб тот отдыхал и набирался сил перед дальней дорогой, а тем временем между делом постоянно поминал то далёкое княжество, владыке которого теперь принадлежал Инди. Мысль об этом вгоняла его в такое отчаяние и такую тоску, что он отворачивался, зная, что всё равно не сможет их скрыть.  
Вот и теперь, услышав слово "Ихтаналь", Инди лишь молча посмотрел мимо улыбающегося евнуха на птицу, сидящую в подвешенной к потолку клетке. Птица была очень красивая, с ярким красным и розовым оперением, но казалась больной и сидела нахохлившись, втянув пёструю голову и глядя в пустоту подёрнутым плёнкой глазом. Инди сам себя чувствовал этой птицей.  
\- Оммар-бей, - сказал он вдруг, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Да, Инди? - мягко спросил евнух. Он ни разу не одёрнул его, ни разу не прикрикнул и не велел замолчать. Он был весь каким-то круглым, этот евнух, рыхлым, пористым, будто козий сыр, каким-то уютным - и в то же время странно отталкивающим, как все полумужи. И эти его ногти... Инди вздохнул и спросил:  
\- Скажите, зачем я понадобился вашему господину? Почему вы купили меня?  
Глаза евнуха, большие и влажные, будто коровьи, слегка расширились - он явно не ждал такого вопроса. Но он не разгневался, вместо этого снова слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Мой владыка Бадияр-паша, да продлится его благоденствие, велел мне отыскать в Ильбиане самого красивого мальчика, какого только смогут увидеть мои глаза.  
Он замолчал. Инди повернулся к нему, не в силах сдержать нетерпеливый жест.  
\- Ну и? При чём здесь я?  
Евнух моргнул - и вдруг, стукнув длинными ногтями по стенкам чашки, заливисто рассмеялся. Смех у него был высокий и чуть-чуть визгливый, словно у немолодой женщины, но при этом странным образом звучал приятно - может быть, потому, что вовсе не был зол.  
\- Инди, - отсмеявшись и глядя в удивлённое лицо юного пленника, сказал евнух, - ты разве не знаешь, что очень красив?  
Инди недоумённо заморгал. Красив? Он?! Никогда никто не говорил ему ничего подобного. В Аммендале он рос в доме отца, где были одни мужчины - помощники и партнёры по торговым делам, занятые вечными подсчётами и переговорами. На мальчишку, по мере сил помогавшего отцу, они обращали внимания не больше, чем на писчую конторку. Со сверстниками Инди общался мало - он не ходил в школу при храме, отец говорил, что там научат только молитвам и прочим бесполезным глупостям. Так что учился он дома, и отчасти за это его не любили другие дети, жившие на одной с ним улице. Они дразнили его заучкой и папенькиным сынком, а ещё обзывали "желтоглазым" из-за странного, чересчур светлого оттенка карих глаз: они в самом деле были слишком яркими и при определённом освещении отливали лимонной желтизной. Может быть, именно поэтому Инди так рано приучился прятать глаза, а сделать это было проще всего, опуская их. Ну а ещё он был худ, низкоросл и плохо сложен - слишком узкими были его плечи и бёдра. К счастью, отец не корил его за это и часто повторял, что рост и стать только безмозглым драчунам нужны, а в настоящем мужчине главное - сила разума. Только Инди сомневался, что унаследовал от отца ум в той же мере, в какой от матери - внешность. Одно он знал точно: он некрасивый и неприметный, и так свыкся с этим, что даже никогда особенно не расстраивался от того, что дурен собой...  
Он задумался обо всём этом сейчас - и вздрогнул, когда ладонь евнуха коснулась его волос.  
\- Золото, - сказал Оммар-бей. - Или солнце... солнечный свет, запрятанный во плоти. Волосы цвета мёда, и глаза, как янтарь. За одно уже это ты мог бы зваться самым красивым из мальчиков, когда-либо проданных в Ильбиане. Но у тебя есть не только это. У тебя кожа белая, словно вишня в цвету, мягкая, будто шёлк. Талия и запястья у тебя такие тонкие, что со спины тебя можно принять за женщину. И лицо твоё могло бы принадлежать юной деве, так правильны и нежны твои черты, но вот это, - он коснулся пальцем подбородка Инди, а потом, попеременно, обеих его скул, - вот эти твёрдые, резко очерченные косточки подсказывают мне, что внешность обманчива, и нрав у тебя не женский. Мы здесь, в Фарии, любим такие лица. И такие тела, - спокойно добавил он, и Инди слегка вздрогнул. - У нас говорят: дева должна быть тонкой, как хворостина, мальчик же - как полхворостины. Не знаю, кем ты считался у себя в Альбигейе, но здесь ты очень красив, Инди из Аммендала.  
Инди слушал в полном смятении. Конечно, это многое объясняло. И взгляды, которые он ловил на себе, и прикосновения, о которых был бы счастлив забыть, и даже заоблачную цену, которую заплатил за него Оммар-бей. Он главный евнух гарема, вспомнил вдруг Инди. Он знает вкусы своего господина и явно не стал бы рисковать, покупая раба, в чьём превосходном качестве не был бы совершенно уверен. Больше того - евнух говорил так, словно ему очень повезло приобрести для своего владыки именно эту игрушку... Наверное, Инди должно было льстить всё, что он услышал, но вместо гордости или удовольствия он чувствовал лишь отвращение и стыд.  
\- Это неправда, - вырвалось у него. - Я некрасивый. Я... я наверняка не понравлюсь Бадияру-паше.  
Глаза евнуха вспыхнули, и он снова рассмеялся - почти счастливо.  
\- А ты хотел бы ему понравиться?  
"Нет, совсем нет", - подумал Инди, с досадой закусывая губу, но не стал объяснять. Что толку спорить... И всё же ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы рядом было зеркало, и он мог бы посмотреть на себя - новым, непривычным взглядом, думая о том, что услышала от Оммар-бея.  
"На что вообще там похоже, в этом гареме?" - подумала Инди - и с внезапным страхом отогнал эту мысль.  
\- Послушай! - сказал Оммар, отставляя чашку и кладя ладонь Инди на колено. - Я кое-что придумал. Я знаю, как убедить тебя. Сейчас мы сходим на базар. Не тот, где торгуют рабами, - добавил он, когда Инди вздрогнул всем телом. - Другой, восточный. Там продают оливки и финики, муслин и зеркала, ножи и гребни - всё, что только можно придумать. Ты выберешь всё, что захочешь, и я куплю тебе это, но, какой бы ни была цена, предложу продавцу во имя твоей красоты снизить цену вдвое. Ты увидишь, что любой из них согласится. Ну, идём?  
Инди сомневался, что ему нравится эта затея. Вовсе ему не хотелось, чтобы на него снова смотрели так, как раньше - как в полутёмном зале Большого Торга, как смотрел рыжебородый торговец рабами, и так, как глядел на него пират с чёрного судна много дней тому назад... Он вообще не хотел выходить из этой гостиницы, уходить с этой террасы. Если он не мог повернуть время вспять, то мечтал, чтоб оно хотя бы остановилось. Но в то же время он понимал, что Оммар-бей просто пытается как-то развеять его, отвлечь от тяжёлых дум. И он был за это так признателен Оммар-бею, что решил не расстраивать его капризами и отказом.  
Поэтому он кивнул, хотя и не слишком охотно. Евнух ободряюще улыбнулся и снова хлопнул ладонью по его колену.  
\- Ну так пошли!  
От Большого Торга к гостинице их сопровождало полдюжины воинов. Сейчас Оммар-бей решил устроить маленькую прогулку, да и восточный базар, как выяснилось, располагался совсем недалеко - поэтому обошлись всего лишь одним стражем. Евнух оделся просто, почти непритязательно, и такую же одежду велел принести для Инди - он явно не хотел, чтоб они выделялись из толпы. Это оказалось легко - в огромном, гудящем и шевелящемся людском море, ещё не отошедшем от обеденной жары. Инди шагал между евнухом и стражем, невольно вертя головой - столько странных, цветастых, привлекавших взор предметов и людей было вокруг. Прямо над головой у него вдруг пронёсся огромный зеленокрылый попугай и, издав громкий гортанный звук, уселся на темя старику, просившему милостыню на обочине. Старик взвизгнул и вцепился в свои волосы; попугай последовал его примеру; кругом поднялся крик и хохот. Старик катался по грязной земле, пытаясь стряхнуть дрянную птицу, а прохожие тыкали в него пальцами и гоготали, даже не пытаясь помочь. Инди смотрел на них в изумлении.  
\- Хочешь, подадим ему милостыню? - неправильно истолковав его взгляд, спросил Оммар-бей - и, вынув из складок пояса медяк, бросил его в оловянную миску для подаяния, возле которой извивался старик.  
"Какое это странное, дикое место", - подумал Инди.  
Он оглядывался украдкой, гадая, нельзя ли попробовать воспользоваться этой неожиданной возможностью и бежать. Он не был ни связан, ни закован, его даже не держали за руки, а страж был всего один. Если кинуться в сторону и нырнуть в толпу... "Но что, если меня потом поймают?" - подумал он - и похолодел. Слишком свежей была память о жутком каменном гробе, в который его запихнули в прошлый раз за ослушание... Инди с трудом мог представить, что Оммар-бей мог быть способен на такую жестокость... но, с другой стороны, отец учил Инди всегда трезво оценивать положение и отличать истину от иллюзий. Оммар добр, но лишь до тех пор, пока Инди послушен. Вряд ли, будучи евнухом, он только развлекает и балует наложниц своего господина, наверняка он же их и наказывает, если они упрямятся... "Это малодушие, это трусость", - твердил себе Инди - но не мог ничего поделать: страх перед неизбежной карой был так силён, что мешал ему даже предпринять попытку прорваться к вожделенной свободе. "Да и что я стал бы делать? Здесь всё чужое. И люди все злые и жестокие. И денег у меня совсем нет..."  
За этими терзаниями он не заметил остатка пути до базара. Евнух остановился и придержал Инди за рукав, показывая ему на лоток.  
\- Смотри, какие свирели. Хочешь?  
\- Я не умею играть, - виновато сказал Инди.  
\- О, не страшно - кто-нибудь из рабов будет играть для тебя... А вот здесь чудесные расписные чаши, взгляни. Каждому мальчику следует иметь свою собственную, личную чашу...  
Он продолжал говорить, указывая на разные товары и идя вдоль лотков. Инди смотрел, но больше из вежливости - пёстрое разнообразие ильбианского рынка не занимало его и не радовало глаз. Ему хотелось домой. Верзила-страж молча вышагивал рядом, словно огромный ишак.  
\- А вот этот бурнус, посмотри, в точности такого же цвета, как твои глаза - как янтарь... В дороге тебе понадобится бурнус, мы ведь поедем пустыней, - голос Оммар-бея звучал почти просяще, и Инди повернулся, решившись наконец проявить хоть какой-то интерес к происходящему. Торговец бурнусами немедленно уловил это и принялся махать руками и многословно расхваливать свои драгоценные ткани. Нещадно привирая, конечно; вот это, к примеру, вовсе не эндлийская шерсть - что же, Инди эндлийской шерсти никогда не видел? До сих пор на складах в доме его отца осталось её, наверное, мер пятнадцать... При мысли о доме Инди бездумно погладил ладонью тёплую шерсть. Не эндлийскую, но какая разница... Янтарно-жёлтая ткань была такой яркой, что слепила глаза.  
\- Наверное, это подойдёт, - сказал Инди.  
Оммар-бей, до того болтавший без умолку, не ответил. Инди подумал, что он отвлёкся, и обернулся, внутренне вздрогнув от мысли, что, возможно, именно этот миг можно попытаться использовать для побега...  
...он обернулся, и что-то брызнуло ему на лицо - что-то горячее. Инди поднял руку, чтобы отереть это "что-то" - и замер, не донеся её до лица. Пальцы его были красными. И перёд туники был красным. И жёлтый бурнус, который всё ещё сжимала его правая рука, покрылся длинным веером алых брызг.  
А евнух Бадияра-паши, хрипя перерезанным горлом, глядел на него огромными, чёрными провалами глаз, и валился вперёд.  
Кто-то закричал. Не Инди - какая-то женщина, стоявшая рядом и тоже заметившая кровь. Страж, топтавшийся у Инди за спиной, дёрнулся так, словно его с силой толкнули - а потом вокруг поднялся дикий крик. Несколько мгновений Инди ещё стоял, не шевелясь, не в силах поверить своим глазам, потом отшвырнул жёлтый бурнус и повернулся, намереваясь кинуться в гущу толпы... Но сделать этого не успел. Его схватили сзади, смяли так, что у него оборвалось дыхание, а в следующий миг мир вокруг исчез и свет померк, потому что на голову Инди набросили просторный и плотный плащ. Инди забарахтался, пытаясь высвободиться, но плащ быстро обмотали вокруг его тела, а потом вдруг ноги его оторвались от земли и голова закружилась - кто-то взвалил его на плечо и потащил сквозь мечущуюся в панике толпу. Кругом топотали - Инди не знал, погоня это или драка; он ничего не видел, не мог разобрать в мешанине ора, звона, стука и грохота никаких членораздельных звуков. Потом шум отдалился и стих, остался лишь топот ног человека, тащившего Инди на плече и не обращавшего никакого внимания на его отчаянные попытки вырваться - безуспешные, ибо он был спеленат тканью плаща, как младенец.  
Потом его бросили на коня, не дав поднять головы, и повезли галопом. Путь был недолог; вскоре конь остановился, Инди стащили с седла и снова куда-то поволокли. Наконец его бросили наземь и сорвали с его головы плащ.  
Инди посмотрел вокруг, ошалело моргая. Всё произошло так стремительно, что он даже испугаться не успел - но испугался теперь, увидев свою залитую кровью одежду и руки и вспомнив алую рану на горле Оммар-бея. Тошнота липким комом подступила к горлу. Инди резко нагнулся вперёд, и его вырвало прямо на роскошный персиковый ковёр.  
\- Ну, ну, - раздался откуда-то сверху голос, знакомый и одновременно чужой. - Неужели нельзя было быть чуть менее грубым, Ахтар? Ты поранил его?  
\- Это кровь старого мерина, мой господин. Этого проклятого пса, - ответил кто-то из-за спины Инди.  
\- А, так он всё-таки мёртв? Бедняга Оммар... А стража?  
\- С ними был только один человек. Я убрал его сразу же за Оммаром.  
\- Понятно...  
Инди услышал шаги - и, всё ещё не в силах поднять голову, увидел перед своим лицом широко расставленные ноги в высоких сапогах с щёгольскими отворотами. Ему почудилось, он видел где-то эти сапоги, совсем недавно... Он наконец поднял взгляд и посмотрел в склонившееся над ним ухмыляющееся лицо.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, Аль-шерхин, - сказал Арджин-бей, проигравший евнуху Бадияра-паши на Большом Торгу, и сердце Инди ринулось к внутренностям, а оттуда - к горлу, а оттуда - к голове, и там взорвалось и ослепило его, послав в долгожданное небытие.

Он очнулся и сразу сел в кровати, на которой лежал - большой и широкой кровати. Комната, в которой он оказался, походила на ту комнату в Большом Торге, где он прожил целый месяц. Только на окне не оказалось решёток: оно было просто забрано резными железными ставнями, запертыми на подвесной замок, так что в помещение почти не проникало света. На дворе были сумерки, но ещё не стемнело окончательно, и Инди смог рассмотреть себя и то место, где волею судеб оказался. Его окровавленная одежда исчезла, он был в одной тунике, без обуви и даже без кушака. Набедренной повязки - и той ему не оставили.  
Инди спустил ноги с кровати. Его колотила крупная дрожь, и он никак не мог её унять. Он уже понял, что с ним на этот раз произошло. Арджин-бей, темнолицый человек с острыми скулами и злыми чертами, не смирился со своим поражением на торгу. Не одолев соперника монетой, он сумел победить мечом. Отчаявшись купить понравившегося раба, он просто его похитил, убив прежнего хозяина - как украл бы драгоценный камень из чужой сокровищницы. Должно быть, подобные вещи в ходу здесь, в Фарии - в этом диком, зверском краю, где людей держат за грязь.  
Инди и прежде инстинктивно понимал, что этот человек, Арджин, жесток, себялюбив и беспощаден - даже в плену наркотического дурмана и на расстоянии он почувствовал это. Теперь же в том отпали любые сомнения. Лучше было умереть, чем стать его рабом.  
Инди встал с постели, с трудом переступая негнущимися ногами, и подошёл к запертому окну. Сквозь ажурные прорези в ставнях он видел двор и густые кроны высоких деревьев, высаженных вдоль каменной ограды. У ограды прохаживался воин с кривым мечом за поясом - такие мечи, вспомнил Инди, называются ятаганы. Таким мечом перерезали горло Оммар-бею, словно свинье.  
"Его убили. Как Тицеля. Всех, кто хоть немного добр ко мне, убивают", - подумал Инди и, закрыв глаза, привалился плечом к стене. Его снова тошнило. Но он знал, что больше не упадёт в обморок. Нет, ему при полной памяти и сознании придётся встретить то, что его теперь ждёт.  
Он услышал щелчок ключа, поворачивающегося в замке, затем негромкий скрип открывающейся двери.  
И обернулся, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать дрожь.  
Темнолицый мужчина стоял на пороге. Довольная усмешка раздвигала его чёрные усы. Он не спешил подходить к Инди - так, словно теперь, получив наконец желаемое, решил растянуть удовольствие. Его чёрные, как у всех фарийцев, чуть раскосые глаза в оперении длинных густых ресниц были, пожалуй, красивы, но алчный блеск и надменность, сквозившая в каждом взгляде, делали их отвратительными.  
\- Как долго мечтал я об этом мгновении, - проговорил он своим звонким и чистым голосом, подходя ближе и улыбаясь. - С той самой минуты, как увидел тебя на помосте.  
Инди молчал, глядя на него исподлобья и не шевелясь. Мужчина подошёл к нему вплотную, протянул руку и пропустил прядь его волос сквозь пальцы, будто любуясь. А потом рука его скользнула Инди на лицо, пальцы провели по щеке, а большой палец - по губам.  
Тогда Инди наконец вышел из охватившего его оцепенения и, стряхнув эту наглую руку, отступил.  
Арджин-бей не попытался удержать его. Рука его опустилась, а во взгляде мелькнуло лёгкое удивление, смешанное с насмешкой.  
\- Ты сердишься? - спросил он вкрадчиво, будто дразнясь. - Прости меня за дерзостное похищение, о прекраснейшее из созданий, и за грубость моего слуги. Если хочешь, я его накажу. Но попозже, а сейчас иди к своему господину...  
\- Вы мне не господин, - сказал Инди и снова отбросил руку, потянувшуюся к нему. Его всё ещё трясло, но теперь не столько от страха, сколько от гнева. Этот человек, без колебаний убивший ради минутной прихоти, разговаривал с ним так, словно он был собакой или пугливой птичкой, которую хозяин заманивал к себе на ладонь. Да только Инди знал, что будет, если он клюнет на эту приманку. Теперь уже знал.  
Его внезапная смелость и злость удивили Арджина не меньше, чем его самого. Мужчина снова остановился, холодное веселье исчезло из его глаз, а улыбка слегка померкла. Он разглядывал пленника так, будто видел его впервые.  
\- Строптив, - коротко сказал он. - На торгу не предупреждали об этом. Впрочем, они никогда не предупреждают...  
\- Вы меня не покупали, - резко сказал Инди. Он уже знал, что в этой стране все, даже рабы и их хозяева, говорят друг другу "ты", но сейчас был настолько не в себе, что не мог вспомнить о такой мелочи. - И не взяли в бою. Вы просто украли меня, как... как овцу... И вы убили Оммар-бея.  
\- О да, Оммар-бея, - чуть скривился мужчина. - Он успел залить твои уши сладкой патокой, верно? Все эти полумужи сладки, как марципан, пока не встанешь им поперёк дороги. Попробовал бы ты с ним спорить - увидел бы, что бы он с тобой сделал. Или, - Арджин подступил ближе, и рука его упёрлась в стену над плечом Инди, - ты, может быть, жаждал оказаться в гареме его владыки? Среди женщин и мальчишек, таких же хорошеньких и безмозглых, как ты сам? Носить золотые цепи и вертеть своим сладким задиком перед слюнявой рожей старика Бадияра? Этого ты хотел? - другая его рука вдруг метнулась вперёд и жёстко, грубо схватила Инди за ягодицу. - Ну уж нет. Твой задик, как и ты сам, будет моим. И только моим.  
Инди рванулся всем телом. Рука, упиравшаяся в стену над его плечом, тут же сгребла его, и он оказался тесно прижат к большому, сильному, тяжело дышащему телу. Это уже было с ним раньше, и он вновь ощутил знакомый, липкий ужас от неизбежности того, что последует дальше. И как в первый раз страх этот парализовал его и отнял возможность сопротивляться, так в этот раз придал ярости. Инди вывернулся, извиваясь, как угорь, и вцепился зубами в державшую его руку. Мужчина гневно вскрикнул и ударил его по лицу - с такой силой и беспощадностью, что из глаз у Инди брызнули искры. Он упал, но его тут же подхватили и поволокли вперёд, к постели, слишком большой, слишком широкой для одного.  
\- Ах ты маленький щенок, _тхеньяр_ , - тяжело дыша, проговорил Арджин, швыряя его на кровать лицом вниз и заламывая руки ему за спину. - Что ж, сопротивляйся, так даже лучше.  
Он снял с себя пояс одной рукой, другой продолжая придерживать руки Инди, и быстро и умело скрутил ему за спиной запястья. Теперь не осталось никакой надежды вырваться - да её и с самого начала не было... Просто Инди не мог, не мог сдаться ему без борьбы, не мог и не хотел - это значило бы позволить окончательно себя растоптать. Он лежал на кровати, точнее, стоял возле неё на коленях, верней частью тела вминаясь в смятые покрывала. Большая жёсткая пятерня легла на его затылок, вжимая лицом в покрывало; он в отчаянии завертел головой, пытаясь отвернуться, но не смог. Он слышал, как за его спиной Арджин-бей возится со своей одеждой, и всхлипывал без слёз от злости и отчаяния, от ненависти, которой не мог дать никакого выхода. В отличие от главаря пиратов, фариец не стал его раздевать - только задрал на нём тунику, обнажив голые, беззащитные ягодицы.  
\- Ах, какой же ты сладкий, как персик, - пробормотал низкий, хрипловатый голос позади Инди, и другая рука, не та, что давила ему на затылок, снова сжала его ягодицу, так, что ему стало больно. Он вздрогнул, дёрнулся, и рука сжалась крепче, а потом со всей силы шлёпнула по его попке раскрытой ладонью. Инди вскрикнул.  
\- Кричишь? Кричи... - сказал Арджин и ударил его ладонью снова, ещё сильнее, а потом опять сжал и принялся мять, сперва одну половинку, потом другую. Инди ткнулся лицом в покрывало и кусал губы, глотая слёзы, льющиеся по щекам, и изо всех сил давя подступающий к горлу крик. Нет, раз этот ублюдок хочет его крика - кричать он не станет.  
\- Что же ты не кричишь? Ну! - нетерпеливо сказал мужчина и вдруг с силой ущипнул его за ягодицу, успевшую припухнуть и раскраснеться. Было очень больно, но Инди сумел удержать стон. Тогда ладонь, только что бившая, вдруг легла на его попку и нежно погладила. Тяжёлое тело навалилось сзади, придавив Инди к постели, и вкрадчивый голос прошептал над самым ухом:  
\- Терпеливый... это хорошо.  
Мужчина наконец отпустил его затылок, позволив приподнять голову и глотнуть воздуха - но лишь затем, чтобы перехватить его бедро и притянуть ближе, вжимаясь в него сзади тазом. Он пристраивался довольно долго, так, что Инди успел сполна осознать и даже, насколько это было возможно, внутренне подготовиться к неизбежному вторжению. Он был как хрупкая, ажурная дверца из тонких деревянных досточек, которую бесцеремонно и нагло ломали воры. А дверце только и оставалось, что вздрагивать под ударами и жалобно скрипеть на ветру.  
Когда замок был сломан и вор проник внутрь, Инди закусил губы с такой силой, что кровь, щекоча, потекла по подбородку, и глухо застонал, не в силах сдержаться. Арджин толкнулся вперёд и снова размашисто шлёпнул его по истерзанной попке, но на сей раз Инди едва ощутил эту боль. Вся его боль, весь он сосредоточился в заднем проходе, куда вторглась чужая, огромная, горячо пульсирующая плоть. "О, боже, - как в бреду, подумал Инди. - Я никогда не смогу к этому привыкнуть".  
\- Подмахивай мне, ну, - недовольно сказал Арджин и снова толкнулся в него, грубо и нетерпеливо. Он был больше, чем пират, сделавший с Инди это первым, и боль была сильнее, и бессильная злость - тоже, гораздо сильнее страха. От толчка Инди подался вперёд. Его скрученные за спиной руки ныли, в плечах немилосердно тянуло и отдалось болью, когда Арджин подхватил его под бёдра и рванул, глубже насаживая на себя.  
\- Подмахивай! - рявкнул мужчина и опять ударил его по ягодице - на сей раз сжатым кулаком. Инди вскрикнул, и мужчина задвигался в нём быстро и яростно, помогая себе руками, цепко державшими индины бёдра. Его большие волосатые яйца шумно ударялись о ягодицы Инди каждый раз, когда он вводил свой член в тело пленника на всю глубину.  
Наконец это кончилось. Мужчина застонал и отстранился, вынимая из Инди расслабленный член. Инди остался лежать на постели; он уже не стоял на коленях, а был распластан, широко раскинув ноги, меж которых сочилось семя и кровь. Мокрое лицо он всё так же прятал в покрывале, и, ему казалось, никогда не найдёт в себе сил подняться.  
Мужчина натянул штаны, оправил тунику, протянул руку и потрепал Инди по раскрасневшейся попке.  
\- Славный мальчишка. Ты стоишь четырёх тысяч, - проговорил он и ппогладил Инди снова, а потом распутал узел на его запястьях. Инди медленно подтянул одеревеневшие руки и спрятал их под грудью, отвернувшись лицом в ту сторону, где не было этого отвратительного человека. Однако даже такой иллюзии уединения ему не дали: Арджин-бей перевернул Инди на спину и, наклонив голову, поцеловал его в губы, будто окончательно утверждая свою безраздельную власть над ним. Инди так измучился и устал, что не попытался отвернуться, хотя жёсткие усы и борода Арджин-бея кололи и царапали его кожу. Даже целуя, этот человек причинял ему боль.  
\- Это будет твоя комната, - сказал Арджин, отстранившись. Голос его звучал бесстрастно и деловито. - Если будешь хорошо вести себя, со временем сможешь выходить во внутренний двор и гулять там. Еду тебе принесут сюда. А также всё, что тебе будет нужно.  
Он постоял ещё немного, как будто ожидая, что Инди ответит, а может, просто любуясь делом своих жестоких рук. Но Инди лежал так, как его оставили: перевернувшись на спину, запрокинув одну руку над головой и закрыв глаза. Его наполнило какое-то странное, страшное равнодушие ко всему. Ему нечего было сказать этому человеку, а если бы и было что, он всё равно бы не стал говорить. Он даже не вздрогнул, когда скрипнула, открывшись и снова закрывшись, дверь, не открыл глаза и не попытался сменить положение, когда ключ повернулся в замке. Он уплывал куда-то бесконечно далеко, где не было ни боли, ни позора, ни беспросветного будущего - туда, где было тепло и свежо и где руки, его касавшиеся, не хотели причинить ему зла. Он уплывал. Быть может, домой.

Ночью Инди лежал на животе - любое прикосновение к ягодицам причиняло боль, - глядя в подступившую со всех сторон темноту, и слушал крики, доносившиеся из соседней комнаты. В доме Арджин-бея были очень тонкие стены.  
\- Ты совсем умом рехнулся, похотливый козёл! - кричал женский голос, полный такой силы и страсти, что оставалось только диву даваться, как сухая земля Фарии способна родить столь бесстрашную женщину. - Украсть раба Бадияра-паши, зарезать его главного евнуха у всех на глазах, среди белого дня! О, богиня Аваррат, неужто ты совсем отняла разум у этого мужчины?!  
\- Молчи, женщина! - рявкнул в ответ знакомый, злой и звучный голос. Инди слышал, как взбешённый Арджин меряет комнату широкими шагами. - Я знаю, что делаю. Кто такой этот Бадияр? Старый сморчок, давно выживший из ума. Что там за княжество у него, бесы знают где затерянный пустырь? Его даже нет на картах!  
\- О да, и его шимранов тоже нет на картах, уж можешь мне поверить! - яростно отвечала женщина, похоже, ничуть не страшась мужниного гнева. - И их колесниц, и боевых коней, и их ятаганов на картах нет. Однако все они существуют, и в этом ты убедишься, когда они явятся сюда и сожгут наш дом!  
\- Молчи, трусливая тварь, - повторил Арджин, и Инди вдрогнул, услышав тяжёлый звук пощёчины. Женщина вскрикнула, но скорее гневно, чем испуганно - полуприкрытыми, обращёнными в темноту глазами Инди почти видел, как она схватилась за лицо. - Ничего не случится. Ахтар был в маске и не оставил свидетелей. Подумаешь, похитили мальчишку - делов-то! Это мог сделать кто угодно. Пол-Ильбиана на том торгу за него дралось!  
\- Но у тебя одного достало бы безумства его украсть, - отрезала женщина. - И те, кто знают тебя, первыми это поймут. А там дойдёт и до Бадияра. О, Арджин, если ты не думаешь обо мне, то подумал бы хоть о своих сыновьях. Одна из подобных твоих выходок однажды погубит всех нас. И владыка наш Шардун-паша не всегда будет тебя покрывать.  
Она говорила поразительно смело для женщины, только что заработавшей оплеуху за несдержанность. В то же время теперь, когда сварливый голос её звучал чуть спокойнее, в нём слышалась искренняя тревога. Какое-то время стояла тишина, будто женщине удалось на мгновение пристыдить своего мужа и вернуть ему толику рассудительности. Когда мужчина заговорил, голос его звучал уже не так уверенно, хотя по-прежнему с упрямой верой в свою правоту:  
\- Никто не узнает, говорю тебе. Эта часть дома заперта от посетителей. Мальчишка носа не высунет за порог, пока не пройдёт достаточно времени и все не забудут об этой истории. А Бадияр, что Бадияр... он далеко, здесь у него никакой власти нет, никто не даст ему проводить полноценное расследование во владениях Шардун-паши. - Чем дальше, тем увереннее и громче звучал его голос: похоже, он сам себя убеждал. Жена его молчала. - Всё будет в порядке, Захра. Не бойся. Иди ко мне...  
\- Зачем я сдалась тебе, раз у тебя есть теперь твой мальчишка, - проворчала та, но по голосу было слышно, что гнев её почти улёгся. - Ты извращенец, Арджин, я сто раз говорила - неужели тебе мало твоих наложниц?!  
\- Погоди-ка, вот дойдём до постели, и ты станешь меня умолять, чтоб отпустил тебя и вспомнил о моём аль-шерхине, - ухмыльнулся её супруг, а дальнейшие звуки были таковы, что Инди захотелось натянуть на голову подушку. Он слышал, как стонет женщина, но не от боли, а от чего-то другого, и недоумевал - как можно испытывать что-то, помимо боли, когда ты в объятиях пылающего похотью мужчины, и как можно соглашаться на эти объятья, если минуту назад он тебя ударил. Инди не понимал фарийцев. Эта земля была ему так чужда.  
Он так и не сомкнул глаз в ту ночь. Уже под утро, когда небо за запертыми на замок резными ставнями стало светлеть, сполз с кровати и, прихрамывая, подошёл к окну. Сад был пуст, но немного в стороне виднелся отсвет факела, двигавшийся из стороны в сторону - это патрульный страж мерил шагами землю, пытаясь согреться в прохладной пустынной ночи. Инди отвернулся от окна и обвёл взглядом комнату. Кроме кровати, в ней был резной столик с потушенной лампой на нём и разбросанными вокруг подушками, и несколько тяжёлых, некрасивых бронзовых статуй по углам, а больше ничего. Что ж, значит, вот каково его будущее. Быть запертым в этой неуютной и страшной комнате и служить игрушкой для человека, в своей похоти и жестокости не знавшего никакой меры. Хотя, как знать, была ли бы лучше его участь, если бы он всё же попал в гарем Бадияра-паши. Арджин по крайней мере не старый... хотя это-то и плохо: Инди слышал, что чем старше человек, тем больше он думает о грядущей вечности и меньше - о бренных удовольствиях плоти. Может быть, Бадияр так стар, что совсем не смог бы трогать его, или делал бы это совсем редко - у него ведь наверняка десятки и сотни наложников и наложниц... У Арджина тоже есть наложницы, но мальчиков, кажется, нет. Поэтому он станет часто приходить к Инди.  
Отец учил его смотреть на жизнь здраво и рассчитывать вероятности. Инди умел это делать, поэтому редко ошибался.  
Арджин явился вновь на следующий же день. Состояние пленника нимало его не интересовало, хотя он не мог не помнить, как обошёлся с ним в прошлый раз. За весь этот день, долгий, полный тоски и тревоги, к Инди никто не пришёл, его не покормили, а для малой нужды ему пришлось использовать вазу, стоящую на столике. Арджин был пьян и весел - должно быть, он наводил справки в городе и узнал, что концы давешнего происшествия на восточном базаре канули в воду, и убийц Оммар-бея уже никто не ищет. А что до похищенного мальчишки, то о нём и вовсе не вспомнят - что такое раб рядом с главным евнухом паши? Но даже и о евнухе вскоре забудут - а о мальчишке тем паче.  
Все эти догадки Арджин-бей подтвердил, самолично пересказав Инди "радостные" вести. Вино сделало его словоохотливым и развязным, и, ещё не завершив своей речи, он притянул Инди к себе, силой усадил на колени и прижался ртом к его губам. От него плохо пахло; Инди передёрнулся от отвращения и оттолкнул его - не мог не оттолкнуть, хотя и знал, что за этим последует. И вновь оказался прав: Арджин-бей немедленно и страшно рассвирепел. Он ударил мальчика кулаком, в полную силу, так, что тот будто щенок слетел с его колен и рухнул на пол, чувствуя, как на скуле расползается уродливый синяк. Привстав, Арджин схватил Инди за волосы, вскинул его голову и, приспустив штаны, ткнул ему прямо в лицо набухший лиловый член. Инди впервые видел мужскую плоть так близко и так ясно: она была скользкой, лоснящейся, перевитой синими венами, и его так и скрутило от отвращения. Он смутно осознавал, что, если не сможет сдержать позыва и вытошнит, то его жестоко накажут, потому из последних сил подавил тошноту, хотя в глазах у него мутнело от подступающих слёз. Арджин встряхнул его и придвинул ближе, так, что головка члена коснулась губ Инди, и произнёс лишь одно слово: _"Рархат"._  
Инди никогда раньше его не слышал, но смысл был прозрачен и ясен. _Рархат_ означало - "соси".  
Мысль, восхитительная в своём безумии, мелькнула в его мозгу ярким сполохом: сделать вид, что подчиняешься, открыть рот, впустить в него нетерпеливо вздрагивавшую плоть... а потом сомкнуть зубы, яростно и кровожадно, слушая воющий крик, и сжимать, сжимать изо всех сил, глотая горячую кровь, даже когда холодная сталь полоснёт по горлу....  
Он вздрогнул. Нет. Умирать он не хотел. Сам не знал, почему, ненавидел себя за это - но не хотел. Не так. И не здесь. И не от этой руки.  
\- Я не буду, - сказал он, слыша свой голос словно издалека. Его, конечно, заставят... хотя как, он не знал - и ужасно удивился, когда Арджин выпустил его волосы и отстранился. Неужели, подумал Инди, неужели он оставит меня в покое?.. Но уже через миг он лежал на полу ничком с раздвинутыми ногами, и член мужчины впивался в его израненный задний проход, причиняя в десять раз больше боли, чем вчера.  
Инди сунул в зубы кулак и стиснул их - почти так же крепко, как мечтал минуту назад. Ничего, сейчас это закончится... Но от того ли, что мужчина был пьян, или от чего-то ещё - однако ничто не заканчивалось. Арджин то убыстрял движения, подходя к самой границе экстаза, то снова замедлял их, с явным трудом, рыча сквозь сжатые зубы, как будто нарочно отказывал себе в удовольствии. Иногда он почти выходил, оставляя в теле пленника лишь головку члена - и тут же врезался в него вновь, на всю глубину, выбивая весь воздух из его лёгких. В конце концов Инди понял, что Арджин не собирается заканчивать. Прошёл уже почти час, а конца-края не было видно - он может делать это и дальше, до рассвета, до бесконечности, пока не сотрёт Инди внутри и не порвёт ему внутренности... Инди сам не чувствовал, что плачет, давно и громко, задыхаясь, извиваясь и не в силах ничего прекратить.  
\- Хватит! - наконец закричал он. - Хватит, пожалуйста! Отпустите меня!  
\- Отпустить? - низко наклонившись и дохнув на него винным паром, спросил этот ненавистный голос.  
\- Да, отпустите! Я прошу!  
\- А ты будешь послушным? Будешь сосать?  
\- Да! - крик комом встал в горле. Что угодно, боже, что угодно, он просто больше не мог это терпеть. - Да, буду, я сделаю всё, что скажете, только не надо больше...  
Его отпустили. И даже позволили полежать немного, ёжась и вздрагивая. Инди боялся встать, боялся шевельнуться - ему казалось, что из него польётся кровь и нечистоты. Но это была иллюзия - не так уж и сильно ему навредили, как он понял потом. В конце концов он неловко сел, утирая с лица слёзы, не в силах поднять глаза. И когда всё такая же твёрдая, влажная от природной смазки мужская плоть коснулась его губ, он всхлипнул, закрыл глаза и позволил ей заполнить его рот. Кажется, Арджин всё же сжалился над ним и не стал в тот раз входить глубоко - остановился почти сразу и, положив ладонь Инди на затылок, легонько, почти мягко подтолкнул его вперёд. Инди не знал, что надо делать, он был неловким и неуклюжим, и он так боялся, что, если не справится, его снова поставят на четвереньки и продолжат мучить...  
\- Ну, соси его. Как леденец, - сказал вкрадчивый голос. "Как леденец", - тупо подумал Инди и стал сосать. Пальцы на его затылке сжались чуть крепче. Шепот обжёг кожу:  
\- Умница, славный маленький аль-шерхин... Ты быстро научишься.  
И верно, не прошло и минуты, как Инди почувствовал, что плоть мужчины во рту у него странно вздрогнула, как будто выгибаясь, и оросила его язык и нёбо чем-то солёным. Он инстинктивно сглотнул - и только тогда понял, что это было. Арджин вынул разрядившийся член у него изо рта и ладонью провёл по губам Инди, размазывая по ним своё семя.  
\- Весь перепачкался, - сказал он голосом, в котором звучало ленивое удовлетворение. - Иди умойся.  
Инди встал и, пошатываясь, сделал несколько шагов в сторону. Потом остановился. Умыться ему было негде и нечем. И лишь тогда это заметил тот, кому он теперь принадлежал целиком.  
\- Что? У тебя нет воды? Как же так? Я всё-таки высеку эту мерзавку Захру... Эй! Кто там!  
Теперь это была его жизнь. Что-то, что он по привычке называл жизнью, не зная другого слова.

Впрочем, со временем стало немного легче. В первое время Арджин-бей приходил к нему постоянно, иногда несколько раз в день. Инди довольно скоро понял, что он груб и несдержан, но не жесток сверх того, что считает необходимостью. Если с ним были покорны, если выполняли его приказы и принимали ласки, он мог быть по-своему нежен, и тогда поглаживаний и поцелуев Инди получал от него на порядок больше, чем оплеух и шлепков. Если же Арджину перечили, он немедленно выходил из себя и совершенно терял голову. Особенно страшен был его гнев, когда он бывал пьян - а случалось это нередко. В один из таких дней, когда накануне он взял своего раба целых три раза и совершенно его измучил, Инди не сумел сдержаться и вновь отпихнул от себя его руки. Тогда Арджин бросил его на пол и избил - ногами, пиная по пояснице, по лицу, в совершеннейшем бешенстве от того, что с ним осмелились спорить. Потом бросил животом на холодный низкий столик, отымел и ушёл, оставив лежать на полу. Вскоре после него пришёл лекарь, осмотревший и смазавший раны Инди, но это мало помогло ему, и несколько недель после этого он не мог толком разогнуться, да и позже, весь остаток жизни у него временами ныли почки. Этот случай многому научил его. В частности, он понял, что иногда на одной чаше весов твоя злость, твоя гордость, остатки твоего самоуважения, а на другой - жизнь, не больше и не меньше. И с этим пониманием та, первая чаша весов стала значительно легче.  
Но то были первые, страшные и тяжкие дни. Потом интерес Арджина к Инди, казалось, поубавился. Он стал приходить всё реже, порой не показывался целую неделю, а приходя, делал всё быстро и как будто небрежно. Одновременно он стал с Инди не то чтобы ласковее - скорее, охладел к нему, а потому не мог уже испытывать сильных чувств, как раньше - ни сильной похоти, ни сильной ярости. Он иногда ещё бил Инди, но теперь в основном по лицу и по ягодицам - последнее ему особенно нравилось. Пару раз было так, что он вообще за целую ночь не вводил в Инди свой член - только шлёпал его, перекинув через колено, до тех пор, пока Инди не начинал молить о пощаде. Это Арджину тоже очень нравилось, хотя его нельзя было провести, и он всегда мог отличить ненастоящую мольбу от искренней.  
\- Не пытайся меня обдурить, маленький негодяй, - сказал он как-то, когда Инди решил схитрить и взмолился почти сразу же после начала экзекуции. - Я же вижу, ты ещё ни слезинки не пролил. И зубами не скрежещешь, как обычно. Я тебя знаю, - добавил он, ухмыльнувшись, будто то, что происходило между ними, было какой-то игрой с безумными и жестокими правилами. Впрочем, так оно и было - для Арджин-бея. Для Инди же это была не игра, но битва не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
Однако, в общем-то, если он слушался, Арджин не был к нему чересчур суров - и даже заботился, на свой лад. Если Инди ложился перед ним покорно, то он делал всё быстро и останавливался, как только Инди просил его об этом. Он следил теперь, чтобы в комнате всегда была свежая и чистая вода для питья и умывания - он был чистоплотен и требовал, чтобы Инди мылся после каждого соития, а также полоскал рот. Его хорошо кормили - не так обильно, как в Большом Торге, но вкусно. Выясняли, что он любит, по тому, какое именно из принесённых кушаний он съедал до крошки, и баловали этим, а ещё Арджин иногда спрашивал, что ему нужно - может, музыкальный инструмент или ещё что-то. В конце концов Инди, набравшись смелости, попросил какую-нибудь книгу - и Арджин ответил ему взглядом, полным такого изумления, словно о книге его попросил конь. Просьба явно поразила его, и неприятно поразила - только тогда Инди понял, что Арджин-бей не умеет читать. То, что раб его умеет что-то, чего не умеет он сам, рассердило Арджина; он ударил Инди, не сказав ни слова, и ушёл. Книг он, конечно, не получил, и с тех пор не просил ничего.  
Впрочем, гнев Арджин-бея был хотя и страшен, но скоротечен. Он быстро забывал обиды, хотя, может быть, и не до конца - главное было не наносить ему новых, потому что тогда он припоминал всё разом и изливал на несчастного Инди троекратно усиленный гнев. Поэтому в конце концов Инди понял, как себя надо с ним вести: слушаться, подчиняться, подставлять губы для поцелуев и попку для соития и шлепков, не задавать вопросов, не заговаривать первым и не смотреть в глаза. Последнее было важнее всего: взглядом своим он, увы, управлять совсем не умел, и всякий раз, глядя в его глаза, Арджин-бей видел там лишь глухую боль и глубоко похороненную ненависть. Не одну пощёчину Инди получил за эти взгляды - только взгляды, ничего больше. Впрочем, не так уж часто это случалось - ведь что-что, а прятать свои глаза он умел.  
В глубине души он надеялся, что однажды окончательно надоест Арджину. Он не знал, что будет тогда - может, его просто отведут на задний двор и прирежут, как захромавшую лошадь. Он знал только, что мечтает вырваться отсюда, и эта мечта придавала ему сил вынести всё. Однако шло время, недели складывались в месяцы, а Арджину он не надоедал. То есть прежней, безумной страсти уже не было - но и равнодушие не приходило. Арджин-бей как будто привязался к нему - так, как привязываются к соколу или собаке. И как о собаке Арджин о нём и заботился: держал в конуре, хорошо кормил, иногда гладил по шёрстке, иногда бил палкой и пинал ногами. Так не относятся к людям, только к животным, даже очень любимым - Инди всё время твердил про себя это, но никогда не осмелился бы сказать вслух.  
Впрочем, даже такое отношение к нему его хозяина нравилось далеко не всем. Спальня Арджин-бея была сразу за стеной, и, когда он изволил брать в свою постель жену - всё реже и реже - Инди слышал, как они ссорятся.  
\- Ты уже три месяца держишь у себя этого мальчишку. Что с тобой, Арджин, я не узнаю тебя! Ни одна наложница не задерживалась у тебя столько.  
\- Вы, бабы, быстро надоедаете своей трескотнёй, - отвечал Арджин-бей без злости, скорее, дразня - он и с Инди иногда так разговаривал, но Инди никогда не посмел бы ему отвечать в том же тоне.  
\- О да, а мальчишка молчит, потому что иначе ты выколачиваешь из него мозги.  
\- Это всё не твоего ума дела, женщина.  
\- Нет уж, как раз моего, раз ты предпочитаешь его ласки моим. В последний раз ты брал меня месяц назад! А к нему бегаешь чуть ли не через день.  
\- Может, мне и сейчас следует уйти от тебя к нему? Уж он-то не станет меня упрекать в невнимании, не закатит сцен ревности, будто глупая женщина...  
\- Ещё бы, - фыркнула Захра. - Ведь он тебя ненавидит.  
Арджин не ответил. Инди невольно вздрогнул, хотя их и разделяла стена - он знал уже, что сулило это молчание.  
\- Что ты сказала?  
\- А что, ты будто не знал? Конечно, он ненавидит тебя! Всем сердцем, как... - речь женщины оборвалась вскриком и шумом падающего тела, когда тяжёлой пощёчиной муж сбросил её с постели на пол.  
\- Заткнись! Заткнись, шлюха. Да будет проклято лоно, которое тебя породило, - прошипел Арджин, и Инди услышал ещё один звук удара. Он вздрагивал от этих звуков, как будто били его самого.  
\- Да, ненавидит! - вскрикивала женщина между ударами, будто не зная, что каждое её слово порождает новый. - Ненавидит! А я люблю! Но тебе же не надо любви, ты хочешь, чтоб тебя ненавидели, лишь это даёт силу твоему... - она осеклась, раздался шум борьбы, а потом - стоны. Инди часто слышал такие сцены, и чем дальше, тем больше ему казалось, что Захра нарочно провоцирует своего мужа на грубость. Как будто это нравилось ей не меньше, чем ему... или она в самом деле любила его, как говорила. Хотя Инди и не мог взять в толк, как такое возможно.  
Как бы там ни было, ему дорого стоила эта любовь. Ссоры между супругами, сперва полушуточные, вскоре перешли на серьёзный тон. Чем дальше, тем сильнее Захра ревновала Арджина к Инди - а тому как будто нравилось это, и он нарочно зачастил к юному наложнику, дразня свою ревнивицу. Инди почти физически чувствовал, как зарождается в этой женщине и растёт ненависть к нему, хотя он никогда не видел её в лицо. Ухаживали за ним слуги, которыми она командовала. Может быть, Арджин запрещал ей самой входить к Инди, а может, она брезговала посещать его комнату - он не знал.  
Примерно в то время, когда Инди превратился в предмет раздора между Арджином и его женой, его впервые выпустили из комнаты в коридор, а оттуда и во двор. Дом Арджин-бея оказался очень просторен - просторней даже, чем Большой Торг. Там было несколько отдельных крыльев и несколько входов; та часть, где жил Инди, принадлежала хозяевам и была закрыта и для гостей, и для большинства рабов, кроме личных слуг Арджин-бея и его жены. Арджин был богат - это Инди понял тоже. Также он узнал, что его хозяин принадлежит ко двору Шардуна-паши, владыки Ильбиана, и очень им любим - быть может, именно это делало его таким безрассудным в удовлетворении собственных капризов. Дом его находился на окраине Ильбиана и был обнесён высокой стеной из белого кирпича, гладкой и ровной. Ни заглянуть, ни перебраться через неё не было возможности - деревья, растущие вдоль ограды, были посажены слишком далеко и регулярно подрезались, чтобы воры - или беглые рабы - не могли пробраться по их ветвям. В дополнение к этому вдоль стен всегда вышагивали несколько дозорных. Выбраться из этого дома было совершенно невозможно.  
Однако Инди не мог не думать об этом, сидя в благоухающем саду, куда ему теперь иногда позволяли спускаться. Он делал вид, будто слушает пение птиц или рассматривает струи фонтана, а сам изо всех сил косил глазами вокруг, пытаясь придумать хоть что-то. Беда была в том, что садик, в который его выводили, был также огорожен от остальной части дома, и Инди не видел из него ворот в стене, так что было очень трудно планировать бегство. Одно он понял: из сада проникнуть за стену не легче, чем из запертой комнаты с навесным замком на железных ставнях. Поэтому очень скоро вспыхнувший было энтузиазм Инди угас, оживление покинуло его, и он опять сделалася апатичен и угрюм, так что прогулки уже не радовали, а лишь сильнее угнетали, потому что лишний раз подчёркивали безвыходность положения.  
Было и ещё кое-что, отравлявшее Инди и без того нерадостную жизнь. У Арджин-бея было два сына. Старший, Керим, уже взрослый двадцатилетний юноша, мало времени проводил в доме отца - больше ездил на верховые прогулки, охотился и кутил. Инди видел его всего один раз, когда он зашёл в сад нарвать цветов для какой-то продажной женщины, которой в ту пору увлёкся. Это был статный молодой человек, совсем не похожий на своего отца - Инди догадался, что лицом он пошёл в мать, хотя черты его были резки и мужественны. Увидев Инди, Керим остановился и посмотрел на него со странной смесью чувств, которые Инди не успел определить, потому что поспешно отвернулся, сам не зная от чего ужасно смутившись. Керим не сказал ему ни слова, закончил собирать букет и ушёл, бросив на него ещё лишь один, всё такой же странный взгляд. Больше Инди его не видел.  
Зато видел, и часто, младшего сына - Зияба. Он был старше Инди на год или два, но сам себя считал уже полноценным мужчиной и ужасно важничал, то и дело подчёркивая свой статус. Он был точной копией отца - как лицом, так и нравом. Только казался ещё более сумасбродным и несдержанным, а усы его, которые он отпустил явно в подражание родителю, были ещё чересчур жиденькими и висели, как две длинные чёрные сопли, придавая Зиябу ужасно глупый вид. Инди невольно фыркнул, увидев его в первый раз, всего такого надутого, будто индюк, щеголяющего новеньким шелковым бурнусом и мечом с драгоценной рукоятью. Инди вошёл в сад, когда Зияб, поднявшись на цыпочки - ростом он не удался и был слишком мал для своих лет, - дёргал груши с только что начавшего плодоносить дерева. Груши были зелёные и твёрдые, не имело никакого смысла воровать их сейчас, но Зияб, как и его отец, редко задумывался о целях и последствиях своих поступков.  
Он не сразу заметил Инди, а когда увидел, круто повернулся и вперил в него пожирающий взгляд, исполненный жадного любопытства. Почему-то этот взгляд меньше смутил Инди, чем взгляд его старшего брата, и сильнее разозлил.  
\- Вот так-так! - воскликнул Зияб наконец; голос у него был чуть хрипловатый, ибо только что кончил ломаться. - Так это ты - Аль-шерхин, эге? Тебя отец прячет от всех нас вот уже пятый месяц? - он быстро приблизился и схватил Инди за плечо. - Какой ты тощий. А ну, смотри на меня! Хех, ещё и желтоглазый... И что в тебе такого, что отец предпочитает тебя матери? А ну, повернись!  
\- Отстань от меня, - тихо и сдержанно сказал Инди, не трогаясь с места. Зияб выпучил глаза, такие же тёмные, как у отца, но лишённые холодного жёсткого блеска.  
\- Что-о? Ты как со мной говоришь, раб? Да я с тебя шкуру спущу! Да я... - он схватился за кнут, который торчал за его поясом рядом с мечом, но вдруг замер, будто ему в голову пришла какая-то мысль.  
\- А ну-ка пошли! - прошипел он и поволок Инди за угол дома, туда, где их не могли увидеть прохаживающиеся по саду стражи. Инди молча вырывался, но Зияб был старше, выше и сильнее его. Может, если бы Инди стукнул его кулаком по носу, он бы отстал, да только вот что потом будет, Инди представлял себе слишком хорошо.  
В конце концов Зияб швырнул его на траву, а потом задрал на себе тунику, обнажив маленький, сморщенный член. Инди уже кое-что понимал в таких вещах, поэтому смог прикинуть, что даже в возбуждённом состоянии член арджинова сынка будет не больше ладони. При этой мысли он засмеялся, хотя ничего тут не было смешного - но ему хотелось уколоть этого мерзкого заносчивого мальчишку. За свой смех он немедленно заработал пощёчину, не столь тяжёлую, как от Арджин-бея, но болезненную - всё же Зияб был сыном своего отца.  
\- Заткнись, - прошипел мальчишка очень похоже на Арджина. - И разевай рот. Ну! Покажи мне, чем ты так пленил моего отца.  
\- Ты ещё мал, - улыбнулся Инди; рот у него был в крови, но удержаться не было никаких сил. - Ты не поймёшь.  
За это он получил новую оплеуху и упал в траву, а потом согнулся, когда сапог Зияба пнул его в живот. Его схватили за волосы, дёрнули голову, и перед лицом оказался член Зияба, всё такой же крошечный и вялый.  
\- На, возьми его! _Рархат!_  
\- Как? - простонал Инди, задыхаясь и смеясь. - Как я могу его взять, когда он болтается, словно дохлая рыба? Да он же потеряется там, у меня во рту, мы его потом не найдём!  
\- Ах ты... - задохнулся Зияб и умолк, не находя слов. Он стоял с выпученными глазами, всё ещё держа Инди за волосы, и сам походил на рыбу, выложенную на прилавок. Инди сказал ему об этом - и тогда кровь Арджин-бея наконец взыграла в его младшем сыне. Зияб избил Инди, не так, конечно, как избивал порой его отец, но всё равно приятного в этом было мало. Потом он убежал, на ходу заправляя член и бормоча себе под нос проклятия, а Инди остался лежать в траве, быстро и часто дыша. Он уже знал, как надо дышать, когда тебя бьют, чтоб было не так больно. Он ощущал странное, свирепое удовлетворение от того, что унизивший его человек вызывал в нём уже не страх, но лишь презрение.  
Однако он вовсе не был рад, когда история эта получила неожиданную развязку. Слуги нашли Инди в саду и, догадавшись обо всём, тайно перенесли в комнату, молясь, чтобы хозяин не заглянул к своему наложнику в ближайшие дни. Но, как назло, именно в этот вечер Арджин решил навестить Инди. Увидев его, он за полминуты вытряс из него правду - Инди и не пытался покрывать Зияба. Арджин-бей потемнел лицом и вышел прочь. Вскоре Инди услышал вопли, разносящиеся по всему дому - Арджин-бей порол своего младшего сына, а тот не умел сдерживать крики боли. Скоро к крикам подростка добавились вопли его матери, пытавшейся остановить жестокую отцовскую руку - но добилась она лишь того, что досталось и ей. Потом Арджин-бей кричал, и гневный этот ор тоже был слышен повсеместно. Арджин-бей был в ярости, что кто-то, пусть даже собственный сын его, посмел прикоснуться к его рабу. Дом давно не знал такой бури - и несколько дней после этого стоял тих, будто в нём провожали покойника. Арджин не приходил к Инди какое-то время, давая ему отлежаться. А потом, придя и закончив соитие, сжал его лицо пальцами и сказал:  
\- Зиябу повезло, что он мне любимый сын. Любого, кто прикоснётся к тебе, я убью.  
Так Инди заработал не жестокое любопытство, но ненависть Зияба иб-Аджира. И так получил десятикратно усиленную ненависть его матери.  
С этого дня жизнь его превратилась в ад.  
Он не мог больше спускаться в сад - Зияб преследовал его повсюду. Он постоянно торчал дома, и как будто нарочно выгадывал время, когда Инди спускался вниз, чтобы подкараулить его. Конечно, бить Инди или домогаться его он больше не осмеливался, но был щедр на тычки, пинки, уколы и бесконечные насмешки, жестокие в своей прямоте. Он спрашивал, приятно ли это - когда тебя трахают в зад, и быстро ли Инди научился сосать, и прочие такие же вещи, от которых на душе делалось гадко. Как-то раз он подстерёг Инди со спины и забросил ему за шиворот живую жабу, а однажды подкараулил на кухне, когда ему будут нести еду, и подсыпал в пищу рвотное, так что Инди промучился целую ночь. Инди знал, что стоит ему сказать хоть слово Арджину, и Зияб получит новую порцию розг и угомонится на время. Но молчал: не потому, что боялся усилившейся ненависти и новой мести, а потому что не хотел вновь оказаться в положении, когда Арджин становился его заступником. Он не был заступником - он был мучителем и самодуром, терзавшим своих домашних почти так же, как и рабов. Он не мог быть союзником. Инди не хотел его себе в союзники. Слишком сильна была его ненависть к этому человеку.  
Так что он сделал единственное, что мог: перестал спускаться в сад. Пару раз сказался больным, потом сослался на непогоду, и мало-помалу совсем перестал выходить. Зияб, должно быть, был разочарован - он привязывался к живым игрушкам в той же мере, что и его отец. Но ничего, найдёт себе новую. Такие, как он, всегда находят.  
Вся эта история была противной и неприятной, она лишила Инди одной из немногих радостей существования - солнечного света и пения птиц, но куда хуже и страшнее было то, как относилась к нему теперь Захра. Она больше не ссорилась с Арджином из-за Инди - и почему-то это пугало его, пугало по-настоящему, так, как испугал когда-то каменный карцер в Большом Торгу. Всё реже Инди слышал её голос из-за стены - похоже, случай с наказанием Зияба стоил супругам серьёзной размолвки, и Арджин-бей почти перестал звать жену в свою спальню. К Инди он, впрочем, не стал ходить чаще - видимо, утешался с наложницами. Однако именно Инди стал объектом ненависти Захры-ханум; именно на него она вылила всё своё недовольство, нараставшее многие месяцы и теперь, после порки Зияба, достигшее пика. Инди видел её несколько раз, когда ещё выходил из комнаты. Это была статная, неожиданно очень рослая женщина, не красавица, но огненный взор и крепкий здоровый румянец делали её живой и привлекательной. Однако доброй она не была, это Инди понял сразу - и ещё понял, что она ему враг. Взгляд её, обратившись на Инди впервые, был лишён даже того холодного любопытства, которое обычно давало ему небольшую фору; нет, ей было всё равно, как он выглядит, её не заботило, что нашёл в нём её супруг. Она просто ненавидела его и хотела, чтобы его никогда не было. И в глазах её он читал приговор.  
Он стал плохо спать, ему всё время казалось, что сейчас эта женщина войдёт к нему с кинжалом в руке и перережет ему горло спящему, и, оставаясь один, он часто вскидывался посреди ночи и хватался за шею, проверяя, цела ли она. Он был рад теперь, когда Арджин оставался на ночь с ним, и, случалось, даже просил его об этом. Но бывали ночи - и они составляли большинство - когда его запирали во тьме и одиночестве, не оставив даже огня, и тогда он сидел на своей большой постели, вздрагивая от каждого резкого звука и судорожно вслушиваясь в ночь, ожидая услышать тихие лёгкие шаги.  
Так продолжалось не менее двух недель. А потом в один из дней, когда пришло время обеда, дверь распахнулась, но вместо привычного слуги на пороге показалась сама Захра. Руки её изящно придерживали поднос с кушаньями. Инди смотрел на неё со смесью страха и изумления - никогда прежде она не входила в его комнату.  
Пройдя на середину комнаты, Захра-ханум грациозно наклонилась и поставила поднос на столик. Она была уже немолода, но движения её были легки, а поступь плавной, словно ей едва минуло семнадцать лет. Когда она обернулась, на лице её играла улыбка.  
\- Мы с тобой в ссоре, Аль-шерхин, - сказала она без предисловий, и Инди вздрогнул, так странно звучал её грудной, бархатистый голос, который он так часто слышал кричащим в гневе. - Ты, я думаю, об этом знаешь, ибо вовсе не глуп. Ты рассорил моего любимого мужа с любимым сыном, и я сердилась на тебя. Но теперь я подумала и решила, что была не права. И что ты один теперь можешь исправить то, что натворил.  
Инди молча смотрел на неё. Захра пристально посмотрела ему в глаза, будто пытаясь понять, что у него на уме. Потом картинно вздохнула.  
\- Муж мой не слушает больше меня. Впрочем, - она хитро прищурилась и приложила палец к губам, - мужчины ведь обычно не слушают женщин... и мальчиков... но женщины и мальчики, если они мудры, могут направить мысли мужчины.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите, госпожа, - тихо ответил Инди.  
Глаза женщины блеснули, как будто в гневе, но вспышка тут же прошла, и она сказала:  
\- Это не важно. Знай лишь одно: тебе я не враг. Мне даже жаль тебя, ведь я не хуже твоего знаю, как тяжёл бывает нрав нашего господина... его нрав и его рука, - добавила она и, когда Инди вздрогнул, мягко добавила: - На вот, выпей: я принесла тебе травяного настоя. Я слышала от слуг, что у тебя иногда болят почки. Я сама его пью, и он очень мне помогает.  
Он взяла с подноса расписную круглую чашку и подошла к Инди, всё так же сидящему на постели. Присела рядом, протягивая чашку и глядя ему в глаза так прямо и так невинно, что Инди невольно усомнился в том, что подсказывало его чутьё. Она ведь, в конце концов, всего лишь любящая мать и жена... она всего только женщина и ещё слабее, чем он. И муж, кажется, вот-вот разлюбит её, тогда как Инди для него по-прежнему важен. Не так уж и странно, что она решила теперь с ним подружиться.  
Поколебавшись, Инди принял чашку и пробормотал слова благодарности. Захра улыбнулась и пригладила его волосы, а потом по-матерински поцеловала в висок.  
\- Пей, - прошептала она.  
Инди вздохнул, опустил глаза, поднёс чашку к губам...  
И так и застыл, в последнее мгновенье заметив тоненькую, едва уловимую взглядом трещинку, идущую от края чашки к её основанию.  
Оммар-бей... вы говорили, что у каждого должна быть его собственная чашка, потому что никогда не знаешь, из чьих рук придётся принимать чужую...  
Инди почти коснулся фарфора губами и вдруг отстранился. Ладонь Захры лежала на его плече и чуть сжалась, когда он отвёл правую руку в сторону и быстрым движением выплеснул содержимое чашки на мраморный пол.  
Захра вскочила, глядя на него с яростью и сжимая кулаки. Но прежде, чем она произнесла хоть слово, Инди посмотрел ей в лицо и сказал:  
\- Госпожа, я знаю, вы хотите, чтоб я исчез... исчез навсегда. Вы хотите, чтобы я покинул ваш дом, и вы никогда не видели меня и не слышали обо мне. Но поверьте, именно этого я и сам желаю всем своим сердцем. Моя госпожа, - продолжал он твёрдо и тихо, - чтобы наше с вами желание осуществилось, вам вовсе не нужно меня убивать. Подумайте: ведь Арджин-бей наверняка захочет выяснить, отчего я умер. И когда он узнает правду... вы знаете, как он поступит.  
Женщина смотрела на него чуть расширившимися, неподвижными глазами - как кошка на пса. Но не перебивала. Инди сказал, внутренне обмирая, но стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно и твёрдо:  
\- Мы с вами могли бы сделать иначе. Помогите мне. Вы хозяйка этого дома - сделайте так, чтоб я смог выйти за ограду. Тогда я исчезну... и, клянусь, вы никогда больше обо мне не услышите.  
Он ждал чего угодно в ответ на эти слова. Смеха, брани - он ждал даже, что она тут же пойдёт и донесёт на него Арджину. Но она молчала, закусив свои полные губы и глядя на него, как глядят на опасного врага, оказавшегося умнее и непредсказуемее, чем можно было рассчитывать. Взгляд её метнулся к разлитой на полу лужице. Конечно, она не подумала о последствиях... Она тоже редко думала о них, как и её муж.  
\- Послезавтра он уедет во дворец паши, - наконец проговорила Захра-ханум. - Его не будет весь день. Другого случая может не представиться долго. - Она умолкла, потом резко повернулась и пошла к выходу. У самой двери остановилась и добавила, не оборачиваясь: - Будь готов.

Следующие два дня в определённо смысле принесли Инди мучений больше, чем последние полгода - несмотря на то, что впервые за всё это время в жизни его забрезжил луч света и надежды. Часы тянулись, как годы; Инди не мог дождаться, когда же наступит благословенный день, назначенный его тайной сообщницей. Нетерпение сделало его возбуждённым, и это так сильно отличалась от извечной холодной апатии, в которой он пребывал, что даже Арджин, обычно равнодушный к его настроению, заметил перемену.  
\- Что-то ты сегодня непривычно жарок, мой славный, - сказал он, когда Инди нетерпеливо шевельнулся под ним, подаваясь ближе и насаживая своё тело на его плоть. - Ни дать ни взять, молодой жеребчик, застоявшийся в стойле. Неужели наконец распробовал любовные утехи? Входишь во вкус?  
Инди покраснел и пробормотал что-то невразумительное - пусть лучше думает так, чем подозревает правду. Арджин довольно засмеялся и задвигался в нём, и мысли Инди были так далеко, что он почти не ощутил боли в тот раз. Он уже был мысленно на побережье, пробирался на пристань и прятался в трюме торгового корабля, уходящего прочь от Фарии, дальше и дальше на север...  
На прощанье Арджин поцеловал его, как делал обычно, если был в достаточно хорошем расположении духа, и Инди ответил на поцелуй, что всегда заставлял себя делать - но на сей раз с непривычным пылом. Арджин взглянул на него удивлённо.  
\- Ты просто поражаешь меня сегодня. Как жаль, что я вынужден завтра с тобой расстаться, - сказал он и погладил Инди по попке. Инди выдавил улыбку. Во взгляде Арджина ему почудилась лёгкая тень подозрения, поэтому во внезапном порыве вдохновения он прижался к мужчине, спрятав выдававшее его лицо на могучей груди хозяина, и прошептал:  
\- Я буду ждать тебя, мой господин.  
Оставшись один, он подумал, что страх, боль, унижения и угроза смерти не сделали из него такого лжеца и лицемера, как сделали надежда и близость свободы.  
Наконец наступило завтра, такое вожделенное и такое пугающее. Согласно с обещанием Захры, Арджин-бей с самого утра уехал во дворец. Как и всегда во время отлучки хозяина, слуги и рабы его расслабились и работали втрое менее усердно, чем обычно. Зияб мучил кошку в саду - Инди слышал из своей комнаты её жалобное мяуканье. Он мерил комнату нервным шагом, а кошка мяукала и мяукала, так, что сердце разрывалось, и никак не смолкала. "Да перестань же ты, перестань её мучить, дрянной мальчишка", - думал Инди в гневе и раздражении, судорожно сжимая руки перед собой. Когда заскрипела дверь, он крутанулся на месте и кинулся вперёд, едва не сбив с ног жену Арджин-бея.  
\- Тихо, - шикнула Захра с порога. Через предплечье у неё был перекинут синий бурнус, который она бросила Инди. - Надень это. Капюшон подними. Иди со мной рядом и молчи. Я проведу тебя на гостевую половину дома. Там тебя никто не знает, я выдам тебя за гостя. Идём.  
Инди сделал всё, как она сказала. Захра вывела его из хозяйской половины, ловко минуя коридоры и дворики, в которых суетились слуги; лишь раз или два им встречались рабы, которые могли узнать Инди, так что он опускал голову, а госпожа смотрела на рабов надменно, вынуждая их отвести взгляд и от неё, и от её спутника. В гостевой половине дома они остановились, чтоб перевести дух.  
\- Ворота сейчас открыты, - сказала Захра шепотом. - Когда выйдем из дому, поклонись мне, и я скажу тебе несколько слов, как бы прощаясь. Потом иди к воротам, и, во имя Аваррат, спокойно иди, не беги! Шагай ровно, пока дом не скроется из виду. А там... - она запнулась, и Инди торопливо кивнул: дальше не имело значения. Только бы вырваться, вырваться наконец-то из этих стен...  
Всё шло в соответствии с планом: снаружи, во дворике, где было много слуг, Захра остановилась и громко сказала Инди:  
\- Благодарю тебя за визит, Альдан-бей. Передай своей досточтимой матери, Андалле-ханум, мой низкий поклон и пожелания доброго здравия, да не забудь напомнить, что я жду её к обеду послезавтра.  
Инди глубоко поклонился, с трудом сдерживая трепет. Глаза его в последний раз встретились со взглядом Захры, жгучим, как пламя. Он повернулся и, как ему было велено, неспешно зашагал к воротам, сквозь которые его ввезли сюда, переброшенного через луку седла, целую вечность назад. Полгода, думал Инди, глядя, как с каждым шагом приближается высокая арка, за которой остался мир. Полгода я был рабом этого человека. Но не буду больше. Ни дня, ни часа. Ни минуты.  
Он сделал ещё один шаг - и оказался за воротами.  
Свобода не успела ни оглушить его, ни осчастливить. Он занёс ногу для нового шага, первого своего шага по вольной земле, спокойного, ровного шага, как велела ему Захра - и сонная полуденная тишь разорвалась пронзительным криком:  
\- Держите его! Он сбежал! Держите раба!  
Он так и не узнал - кто это крикнул, да и о нём ли кричали - быть может, крик раздался из соседнего двора... Но это не имело значения: Инди наклонил голову, подобрался и рванулся вперёд со всей быстротой, на какую были способны его ноги. Сзади всё ещё кричали, но крик быстро слился с шумом улиц - стуком телег, фырканьем лошадей, рёвом ишаков и людским говором. На ногах у Инди были деревянные сандалии, отягчающие ступню и замедляющие бег, так что он сбросил их и помчался дальше босиком, выбивая пятками пыль из сухой земли. Люди шарахались от него, несущегося сквозь толпу узкими лабиринтами переулков. Он не знал, куда бежит и от кого - "бежать! бежать!" колотилось в нём вместе с пульсом, и он бежал, задыхаясь, не видя вокруг ничего. Он бы скорее умер, чем остановился.  
Но остановиться всё-таки пришлось - он ведь не мог бежать вечно. Инди встал и огляделся, задыхаясь, с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Он не знал, где находится - кругом были какие-то дома, лотки, люди. Его толкнули в бок, он отступил с дороги и чуть не попал под копыта коня. Все кругом суетились, спешили куда-то - никому не было до него никакого дела.  
И как же это было хорошо!  
Инди отошёл к обочине, сел на землю и расплакался - от облегчения, от радости, от благодарности. "Храни вас господь, Захра-ханум", - подумал он, отирая слёзы с щёк. Если бы не сострадание, шевельнувшееся в зачерствелом сердце этой женщины, он был бы мёртв, а ещё хуже - продолжал бы влачить жуткое и бессмысленное существование в доме её мужа. Но теперь всё было кончено. Всё было позади.  
Следующие несколько часов Инди бродил по городу, пытаясь выйти к пристани. Он боялся спрашивать дорогу - не хотел привлекать к себе ничьего внимания. Синий бурнус с белой вышивкой, который дала ему Захра, оказался слишком ярок, но другого у Инди не было, а под ним на Инди была надета лишь тонкая шёлковая туника без штанов и даже без кушака - вид более чем странный для бездомного мальчишки, слоняющегося по улицам. Вскоре он ощутил голод, но пока что чувство это было терпимым, так что Инди на время отмахнулся от него. Важнее сейчас было выбраться из Ильбиана, и как можно быстрей.  
Он брёл по одной из незнакомых улиц, менее людной, чем остальные - кажется, он всё-таки отдалился от центра города, куда сперва занесли его ноги. Вечерело, сумерки принесли прохладу и тень. Инди казалось, что он идёт правильно - и вдруг дорогу ему, не в первый раз за день, преградил всадник. Фарийские всадники не питали ни капли уважения к пешим, не признавали проезжих дорог и запросто могли врезаться в самую гущу толпы, хлыстом прокладывая себе путь. Инди сегодня разок уже отведал такого хлыста, так что теперь быстро отскочил в сторону, освобождая коннику дорогу, мельком обернулся...  
И застыл, будто вкопанный. "Беги! беги!" - завопило в нём что-то, но он не мог - ноги будто вросли в землю.  
С роскошного гнедого жеребца на него неотрывно смотрел Керим, старший сын Арджин-бея.  
Вся слюна изо рта Инди разом куда-то делась. Гортань пересохла, но сглотнуть он не мог. Так и стоял, глядя на сына человека, от которого сбежал этим утром, а Керим смотрел на него. Во взгляде его не было изумления - и Инди внезапно понял, что Кериму известно о его побеге. Всем известно: и Арджин-бею тоже. Он разослал своих людей по всему городу, отправил и сына, не зная, кому первому повезёт настигнуть беглеца. О, как он был глуп, позволив себе расслабиться лишь потому, что ушёл от погони... Ненадолго ушёл...  
\- Вот ты где, - без улыбки сказал Керим, наклоняясь вперёд. Конь его загребал ногами перед самым лицом Инди, гневно фыркал, раздувая ноздри, косил налившимся кровью глазом. Он был в мыле и явно устал, и всадник его наверняка устал тоже. - А отец весь день ищет тебя... Верней, твой бурнус. Мать правду сказала: он очень приметный.  
Взгляд его был внимательным и спокойным - и было в нём ещё что-то, то самое, странное, что Инди уже когда-то видел. Керим наклонился ещё чуть ниже, так, что теперь свободно мог протянуть руку и схватить его.  
\- Беги, - сказал он негромко. - Беги... Я считаю до десяти. Раз.  
Несколько мгновений Инди стоял, не в силах шевельнуться и поверить. Когда Керим сказал "Два", он рванулся с места и понёсся вперёд, как нёсся уже сегодня утром - но только ещё быстрее, потому что эйфория и преждевременная радость покинули его: теперь он сполна сознавал, в какой страшной опасности очутился... куда большей, чем та, что грозила ему утром.  
Потому что он знал, что если его схватят, то он умрёт.  
Он задел какой-то лоток, и наземь с грохотом посыпались апельсины, заглушая брань торговца. Полы бурнуса развевались и хлопали за спиной Инди, будто крылья, превращая его в перепуганную синюю птичку, вылетевшую из клетки и теперь метавшуюся в поисках выхода из пленившей её комнаты. Не дом Арджин-бея - весь Ильбиан, вся Фария была для Инди тюрьмой. Пока он здесь, ни на мгновение он не окажется в безопасности...  
Он услышал позади себя крик и прибавил жару.  
\- Бурнус, я вижу его бурнус! - крикнул кто-то, и Инди схватился за горло, пытаясь сбросить предательскую ткань. Тщетно: завязки стянулись намертво, так что их мог разъединить только нож. Захра-ханум сама затянула на нём эти завязки... Захра-ханум... Какая-то мысль мелькнула у Инди, но не было времени думать - мысли обессиливали. Он бежал, он только и мог теперь, что бежать.  
\- Стой! Стой, негодяй! Вот он, вот же! Эй, держите!  
Всадник, наступавший Инди на пятки, приблизился достаточно, чтобы привлечь к своей жертве внимание прохожих. Кто-то схватил Инди сбоку; он рванулся, оставив в руках человека обрывок плаща, и бросился дальше. Что-то просвистело над его головой, и шею сзади огрел хлыст. Инди рванулся снова, смог выскользнуть, хлыст опять щёлкнул - и обвил его горло, сдавив в смертельной петле.  
\- Сюда! Я поймал его! Поймал!  
Инди вцепился в горло, сжимающееся под петлёй. Хлыст рванулся, выдёргивая землю у него из-под ног. Кругом стоял крик, шум, всё мелькало и прыгало перед взглядом, темнеющим от удушья. Инди увидел над собой лицо, знакомое столь же, сколь и ненавистное, и не сразу узнал Зияба, с мерзкой ухмылкой склоняющегося над ним. Зияб... не Керим... ну конечно - ведь Керим пытался его спасти. Сказал, чтобы Инди бежал... и он ведь бежал... так быстро, как только мог.  
Он понял уже, что всё кончено, что его поймали, но в последнем порыве отчаяния вскинул кулак и со всей мочи влепил Зиябу по ухмыляющейся роже. Тот схватился за расквашенный нос и завопил во весь голос. О, будь он один - Инди бы справился с ним, он бы убил, если б понадобилось!.. Но рядом уже были другие. Его схватили, срывая с него предательский плащ, скрутили так, что он едва мог дышать. Жестокие руки бросили его наземь, связали запястья, а потом и лодыжки - и Инди вспомнил вдруг эти руки. Они когда-то вот так же схватили его - на восточном базаре, давным-давно.  
\- Это я, я его поймал, - шмыгая разбитым носом, сказал Зияб. - Ахтар, давай его сюда. Я его повезу.  
Инди вздёрнули на ноги, потом швырнули поперёк зиябова коня. Тот вскочил в седло сзади, жутко довольный, и ударил пятками лошадиные бока. Инди болтался поперёк седла, то и дело сползая; Зияб хватал его за тунику и подтягивал вверх, заставляя больно врезаться животом в луку седла. Он весь так и лучился чванливой гордостью, как будто возвращался с охоты с завидной добычей...  
Впрочем, так ведь оно и было. Инди был добычей для него в той же мере, в какой и псом для его отца. Животное, не человек.  
Хотя вряд ли это важно теперь.  
В доме Арджина стоял страшный переполох. Инди и подумать не мог, что побег одного-единственного раба может вызвать столько шума и суеты. Его сбросили с коня наземь, и он упал на спину в пыль, где его немедленно обступили со всех сторон. Все говорили разом, возмущённые и потрясённые произошедшим. Наверное, подумал он отрешённо, прежде из этого дома никогда не сбегали рабы.  
Потом шум разом стих. Произошло это так резко, что во дворе повисла оглушающая тишина. Люди расступились в стороны, давая дорогу человеку, тяжёлым шагом мерявшему двор. Инди сказал себе, что не будет прятать глаза - не теперь. Теперь это не имеет смысла. Всё теперь не имеет смысла.  
Его поставили на ноги. Он осмотрелся, вскинув подбородок и стараясь, чтоб нижняя челюсть не очень дрожала. Ближе все к нему стоял Зияб, раздуваясь от гордости и твердя: "Это я, я поймал его, отец!". Нос у него распух и посинел, но он как будто кичился этой раной, словно получил её в честном бою. Чуть дальше стоял Керим, мрачный, угрюмый. Он поймал взгляд Инди и сразу же отвернулся. А ещё дальше стояла Захра, и во взгляде её, обращённом на пойманного раба, было злобное торжество.  
И только тогда Инди понял. Глупый, наивный, доверчивый мальчик...  
Он был прав: отрави его Захра, Арджин узнал бы об этом. Потому она решила убить его по-другому - и гораздо вернее. Она знала, лучше, чем Инди, что делает её муж с беглыми рабами. Для них нет иной доли, кроме смерти от руки их господина. Арджин-бей - единственный, кто может принести смерть проклятому наложнику, этому Аль-шерхину, съедающему мужские сердца. Захра знала это, и потому, устроив Инди побег, сделала всё, чтобы его как можно быстрее поймали.  
И он был послушной марионеткой в её холодных жестоких руках.  
Она даже не отвела глаза, когда Инди, поняв наконец всё, взглянул на неё с болью и растерянностью, не зная, чем заслужил такое. Разве же он хотел попадать в этот дом?.. Но в следующий миг на него упала тень, закрывшая солнце, и от Захры он перевёл взгляд на лицо, которое увидел полгода назад в полумраке Большого Торга. Увидел и подумал тогда: "О боже, пусть кто угодно - но только не он!"  
Арджин смотрел на него долго. И взгляд его, и молчание были так тяжелы, что могли раздавить насмерть. Потом он поднял руку и отвесил Инди пощёчину, такую, как никогда прежде. Голова мальчика дёрнулась на бок, и Арджин ударил его снова, по другой щеке. И опять, и опять - он хлестал Инди по лицу, пока из носа у пленника не потекла кровь, и остановился, лишь когда ладонь у него устала. Инди повис на руках Ахтара, державшего его сзади - если бы не эти руки, он бы упал. Голова его тоже повисла, тяжёлая и немая, как и всё его тело.  
\- Ты умрёшь, - сказал Арджин-бей. - И смерть твоя будет долгой. Ты не получишь ни пищи, ни воды до тех пор, пока я не придумаю такую смерть, которая будет достойна тебя, неблагодарнейшей из тварей, укусившей руку твоего господина. Ты...  
Он схватил Инди за волосы и дёрнул, подняв ему голову. Налившиеся кровью глаза глянули Инди в лицо, и на долю мгновенья в них мелькнуло что-то, поразившее его до глубины души. Как будто обида... смертельная обида человека, чувствовавшего себя жестоко преданным. Словно совсем потеряв голову, Арджина наклонился к Инди и впился в его губы исступлённым, злым поцелуем, который почти тут же прервал и прохрипел:  
\- Ты был так красив.  
Потом он разжал руку и, слегка пошатываясь, побрёл прочь.  
Он не отдал никаких приказов, поэтому перепуганные и притихшие слуги, не решившись самовольничать, отвели Инди обратно в ту самую комнату, из которой он ещё этим утром вышел с такой надеждой. Там его развязали. Он сел на пол и смотрел, как запирают двери. Голод, мучивший его весь день, стал почти непереносимым - как назло, именно теперь, когда, по словам Арджина, еду он больше не получит. Его бил озноб. Всё случившееся было как во сне, жутковатом дурмане, порождённом наркотиком. "Он убьёт меня", - подумал Инди и не почувствовал ничего. Что ж, может, оно и правда к лучшему... Жить так, как прежде, в мире, где нельзя никому верить и не на кого положиться, он больше не мог, и теперь всё так или иначе будет кончено.

 

**Глава 3.**

Эту ночь он встретил без света. Лампа, полная масла, одиноко стояла на столике, тёмная и холодная, как мрак внутри Инди. Он сидел на полу, обхватив колени руками и положив на них подбородок, и слегка раскачивался, вслушиваясь в звуки вокруг себя. Живот подводило от голода, рот сушила жажда, и он сглатывал, пытаясь хоть немного их унять. Всякий раз, слыша за дверью шорох или шаги, Инди поднимал голову, а когда звуки стихали, опускал её снова. Он чувствовал нетерпение, похожее на то, которое одолевало его прошлой ночью, также проведённой без сна. Нетерпение накануне освобождения мало отлично от нетерпения за ночь до казни. Он устал. Он просто хотел, чтобы всему пришёл конец.  
Луна совершила круг и зависла над домом Арджин-бея, глядя на Инди сквозь ажурные ставни. Инди посмотрел на неё тоже. Она не была ему союзницей - у него не было больше ни союзников, ни друзей... И вдруг он заметил, как что-то блеснуло в сумрачном белом свете. Не двигаясь с места, Инди протянул руку и коснулся чего-то холодного, маленького, лежащегося всего в шаге от того самого места, где он, окоченев, сидел уже много часов. Дрожащие пальцы сжали крохотный кусочек металла.  
Это была женская заколка. Маленькая игла с деревянным шариком на конце, какой фарийские женщины прибирают волосы, прежде чем накинуть на них покрывало. Должно быть, Захра-ханум обронила её утром, когда пришла за Инди. Он повертел заколку в пальцах и снова положил на пол. Она была слишком тупой, чтобы он мог использовать её для самоубийства. Разве что если вогнать её себе в нос или ухо... От этой мысли Инди вздрогнул всем телом, и волна ледяного ужаса накрыла его с головой. Он вскочил, непроизвольно сжимая кулаки и обводя тёмную комнату обезумевшим взглядом. Его смерть, страшная и медленная смерть совсем близко, а он только и знает, что сидеть, тупо пялясь в одну точку?! Ну уж нет! Надо хотя бы попытаться... хоть что-нибудь сделать... даже зная наперёд, что ничего у него не выйдет.  
Инди снова нашарил заколку ладонью и стиснул её во взмокшей руке. Потом заставил себя расцепить пальцы и лихорадочно огляделся, пытаясь привести в порядок мысли, кинувшиеся вскачь и сбивавшие друг друга. Такой заколкой, он знал, можно взломать замок. Отец рассказывал ему об этом когда-то, предостерегая от наиболее известных трюков, какими могут воспользоваться воры. Поэтому, говорил отец, он и покупает всегда навесные замки в Хэльене: там умеют делать механизмы с очень широкими язычками, которые невозможно подцепить ни булавкой, ни шилом - разве что очень тонкой иглой, которая всё равно не выдержит веса язычка и сломается. Такой замок взломать можно, но очень трудно, потому воры предпочитают не иметь с ними дела. Увы, добавил отец, мало кто понимает эту простую истину, поэтому дорогие хэльенские замки не особенно популярны.  
Инди оставалось молиться, чтобы до Фарии они не дошли.  
Он метнулся было к окну - и встал как вкопанный. Два замка: на ставнях и в двери, а булавка всего одна. Если она сломается, последний лучик надежды погаснет. Думай как следует, Инди... что сказал бы отец? Он сказал бы: здраво оценивай риск и просчитывай всегда на два шага вперёд. Замок на ставнях, скорее всего, проще, его будет легче взломать. Но что ты станешь делать потом? Ты на третьем этаже, до земли далеко. Даже если ты сумеешь спрыгнуть наземь и не расшибиться, то окажешься в огороженном саду с высокими стенами. Единственная калитка во внутренней перегородке, отделяющей этот сад от главного двора, наверняка заперта. А если и нет, в саду ходит стражник - ты можешь видеть его даже сейчас, вон, отсвет факела за углом...  
Инди медленно повернулся лицом к двери. Подошёл, присел на корточки и провёл ладонью по замочной скважине. Тысячу раз он слышал, как щёлкает в ней замок, когда с той стороны поворачивали ключ. На засов дверь снаружи не запирали, стражи тоже не выставляли. За дверью этой - пустой коридор, а потом галерея, ведущая во внутренний дворик. Когда Инди выпускали на прогулки в сад, он успел хорошо изучить эту дорогу. Там обычно было мало слуг - сейчас, ночью, почти наверняка галереи пусты. Он мог бы пробраться на другую половину дома и спрятаться там. А днём, до того, как его хватятся, попытаться пробраться за ворота. Может, удастся залезть в какую-нибудь повозку и спрятаться среди поклажи...  
Стоп, сказал он себе. Думай на два шага вперёд, а не на десять. Ещё неизвестно, сумеешь ли ты выбраться отсюда.  
Он вытер мокрые ладони о перепачканную в грязи и крови тунику, перехватил заколку покрепче и осторожно, чуть высунув кончик языка от напряжения, ввёл её в недра замочной скважины. Заколка немедленно ткнулась во что-то и остановилась. Инди повёл острие вниз, потом из стороны в сторону, пытаясь представить себе внутренность замка. Наконец игла провалилась, и он застыл, удерживая руку и не давая заколке сделать резкое движение. Так, вот и язычок... Очень-очень осторожно Инди стал расшатывать его, отыскивая точку опоры. Он так увлёкся, что не услышал шагов за дверью - и не сдержал радостного вскрика, когда заколка скользнула вверх, раздался отчётливый щелчок, слившийся с хрустом сломавшейся иглы, и дверь беззвучно качнулась вперёд.  
Инди в ужасе зажал себе рот ладонью и замер. В этом доме тонкие стены: если Арджин сейчас у себя, за стеной, он мог услышать... Минуты бежали, Инди сидел на корточках перед раскрытой дверью, мокрый, как мышь, и боялся вздохнуть. Наконец, ничего не услышав, он убрал ладонь ото рта и с трудом распрямил онемевшие ноги. Дверь была приоткрыта, впереди расстилалась полная тьма. Инди беззвучно шагнул за порог.  
Как он и рассчитывал, коридор был тёмен и пуст. Ни шороха, ни тени не нарушало покой ночи - даже здесь Инди слышал, как доносится сквозь окно в его комнате стрёкот сверчков из сада. Обмирая, он сделал шаг по коридору, потом другой...  
И споткнулся обо что-то большое и мягкое, лежащее прямо поперёк его пути.  
От неожиданности он чуть было не заорал, и только чудом сумел удержаться. "Перепрыгивай через это и беги!" - завопил внутренний голос, ударившись в панику, но Инди уже знал, что, как быстро ни беги, тебя всё равно поймают. Он снова присел, выставив руки перед собой и шаря ими в темноте. То, обо что он споткнулся, было человеческим телом. Инди коснулся его, и человек застонал, чуть слышным, истаивающим стоном человека, которому осталось жить считанные минуты.  
Пальцы Инди коснулись его лица. Оно было мокрым. И пальцы Инди стали мокрыми тоже.  
Глаза Инди привыкли к темноте; он развернул человека к себе лицом и посмотрел в него - а узнав, отпрянул.  
\- Керим! - прошептал он, и стекленеющие глаза бездумно обратились к нему, будто человеческий голос был последней ниточкой, удерживающего молодого мужчину в земном мире. Керим захрипел, как будто пытаясь что-то сказать, приподнял руку - а потом она упала, и застывшие глаза уставились в пустоту.  
Инди протянул руку в темноте и опустил окровавленные веки юноши. Рука его дрожала.  
Он поднялся и замер, пытаясь понять, что ему делать дальше. Тишина и темень дома уже не казались спасительными - напротив, в них таилась новая, неведомая опасность. Керим, старший сын Арджин-бея, мёртв, убит прямо в отчем доме - и никто, кроме Инди, об этом не знает. Вполне возможно, что убийца всё ещё здесь, рядом, дышит Инди в затылок, готовясь и его отправить на тот свет. Идти галереей было нельзя. Инди повернул назад, в тупик, где было узенькое стрельчатое окошко. Он вспомнил теперь, что оно выходит на ту же сторону, где находится сад - но как раз за ограду, которая отделяла этот сад от главного двора. Инди подошёл к окошку и выглянул вниз. Двор, днём полный суетящихся слуг, был тёмен. Инди вдруг понял, почему тьма эта кажется ему непривычно густой: её не озарял даже факел сторожевого.  
Не горел больше факел сторожевого.  
Инди залез на подоконник и сел на него верхом, будто на жёсткое седло. Ещё полгода назад, когда его откармливали работорговцы в Большом Торге, он не пролез бы в это окно. Но в последние месяцы у него не было особого аппетита, и он снова исхудал до обычного своего состояния, поэтому кое-как сумел протиснуться в раму. Декоративная стрела, свисавшая из центра арки, царапнула его макушку, и он пригнул голову, а потом перелез через подоконник, крепко держась за него двумя руками, скользнул вниз и повис на вытянутых руках.  
До земли было далеко, он это знал. Он висел во тьме и тишине между землёй и небом и пытался вспомнить, что там, под этим окном - мягкая трава или камень. Но отступать было поздно, и он разжал руки, инстинктивно сгруппировавшись при падении. Оно вышло не таким шумным, как он боялся, и даже не очень болезненным - он подвернул лодыжку и больно ударился плечом и боком, но тут же смог подняться и, хромая, отбежать к стене и прильнуть к ней. Сердце его бешено колотилось: ещё четверть часа назад он не верил, что сможет зайти так далеко.  
Подворье казалось пустым - странно пустым. Инди стоял какое-то время, пытливо оглядываясь, и в конце концов увидел тени. Они скользили на противоположной от него стороне двора, будто огромные пауки, беззвучно спускающиеся на своих нитях, и подбирались ко входу в дом. Оттуда они могли заметить его, и Инди стал осторожно, мелкими шажками пробираться вдоль стены ограды к воротам - он по кругу двигался одновременно с тенями, и, пока они приближались к нему, он от них отдалялся. В конце концов он остановился почти прямо напротив дома, по левую руку от ворот.  
Ворота были распахнуты. Настежь. Чего никогда не бывало ночью.  
И в тот самый миг, когда Инди понял это, ночь разорвал крик. Женский, гневный, полный более ярости, нежели страха. Он звучал на высокой, дрожащей ноте несколько мгновений, потом оборвался.  
Прощайте, Захра-ханум.  
\- Вперёд! - сказал из тьмы неожиданно громкий, злобный, каркающий голос, и одна из чёрных теней выпрямилась и стала во весь рост, и тени вокруг неё сделали то же, отбрасывая полы чёрных, как ночь, бурнусов. Человек сказал ещё что-то - Инди едва его понял, потому что речь отличалась от той, которую он привык слышать. Но звуки были достаточно знакомыми, чтобы он уловил суть.  
Человек велел сжечь всё и убить всех.  
\- Только сперва найти мальчишку, - добавил он и вышиб ногой дверь.  
Луна удивлялась, равнодушно и холодно, глядя с небес на землю - луна не умеет удивляться иначе, ей неведомы страсти, ведущие человека. Но что это - только что свет её струился на молчаливый и тёмный дом, а теперь крик сменил тишину, и мрак озарило пламя. И этот крик с этим пламенем лучше тиши и мрака укрыли Инди, спрятав его от тех, кто искал его - там, где его уже не было, - пока он выскальзывал за ворота и бросался вперёд, не оглядываясь, хотя ему чудилось, что в мешанине воплей он слышит голос того, от чьей руки должен был умереть... В этот миг память его озарилась вспышкой, и в ней всплыл образ чёрного корабля, который отдалялся вот так же, в клубах дыма, неся смерть тому, кто сделал из Инди Альена себе игрушку.  
Теперь он шёл прочь, и ночь следовала за ним.

Он шёл, не останавливаясь и не сбавляя шаг, несколько часов. Не бежал - шагал ровно и упрямо, стиснув зубы и глядя прямо перед собой, по скользкой грязи и не менее скользкой мостовой, прогнившим дощатым настилам и сырому песку, вперёд, только вперёд, будто внутри него был некий механизм, который завела чья-то рука, и теперь Инди должен был идти и идти, пока завод не кончится или пока у него не остановится сердце.  
Когда купола домов и храмов стали светлеть и розоветь в предрассветном зареве, Инди встал, как вкопанный - просто остановился на месте, словно завод наконец закончился. Он был как в бреду, он не понимал, где находится и что здесь делает. Он не ел толком уже почти двое суток, а не спал и того больше. На миг ему показалось, что сейчас он свалится замертво прямо там, где стоит. Оно отошёл к стене и опёрся о неё, глядя по сторонам. Улицы понемногу заполнялись людьми - прежде всех вставали рыбаки и каменщики, спешащие начать работу пораньше и закончить её до полуденного зноя. "Завтра, - подумал Инди. - Это завтра. Я пережил эту ночь". Ему захотелось заплакать, но он плакал только вчера - от счастья, и выплакал, кажется, всё, что мог. Тогда он думал, будто свободен - теперь свобода пришла к нему на самом деле, вместе с гибелью его мучителя, но никакой радости не было в его сердце. Казалось, со вчерашнего дня минула целая вечность.  
Но вечность или нет, а жизнь шла своим чередом и предъявляла свои будничные, приземлённые требования к тому, кто так упрямо за неё цеплялся. Инди хотел есть. Он увидел булочника, распахнувшего окна своей пекарни - оттуда пахн **у** ло духмяным жаром свежевыпеченного хлеба, и Инди едва не захлебнулся слюной, разом наполнившей рот. Боже, как хочется есть! Он сделал шаг вперёд и остановился. Денег у него не было ни гроша. Всё, что было на нём - это изодранная, грязная туника, покрытая ссохшейся кровью. Такому, как он, даже милостыню просить опасно - в нём могуn заподозрить мошенника или убийцу... или, того хуже, беглого раба. Инди остановился и стоял, глядя через улицу на дверь булочной, глотал слюну и едва удерживался от стона.  
Потом он повернулся к пекарне спиной и побрёл вдоль просыпавшейся улицы.  
Жажду он утолил водой из колодца, встретившегося на следующей же развилке. Ильбиан - город богатый, и городские колодцы, из которых позволяется пить всем, есть даже в самых бедных кварталах. Та часть города, где сам не помня как очутился Инди, была совсем нищей - колодец тут оказался мелким, сложенным из грубо отёсанных камней, вода в нём была затхлая и солоноватая. И всё же, когда Инди напился, ему стало значительно легче. Теперь только голод его донимал, только о еде он мог думать - он, ещё вчера больше всего на свете мечтавший о свободе. Казалось, ещё немного, и он будет готов сам вернуться назад, к тем людям, которые искали его в доме Арджина, и согласится выполнить всё, что они прикажут, если только они накормят его.  
Разумеется, ничего подобного он не сделал. Но есть хотелось - значит, надо просить. Беда была в том, что Инди столько успел натерпеться от добрых жителей Ильбиана, что безумно боялся их - всех, от надменных всадников в высоких чалмах, проносившихся по улицам галопом, до ободранных грязных детей, копошащихся в грязи на обочинах у дороги. Ему казалось, все они смотрят на него злым, похотливым, ощупывающим взглядом, либо вожделея его тела, либо просто желая ему смерти. "Я ничего вам не сделал, - мысленно говорил им Инди. - Ничего! Я просто хочу вернуться домой!" Но это не помогало: страх никуда не уходил. И всякий раз, почти набравшись смелости и подойдя к открытым дверям какого-то дома, Инди в последний миг поворачивался и поспешно отходил прочь, говоря себе, что голод его не столь уж силён, что он вполне может ещё потерпеть.  
Но он не мог терпеть. Он так вымотался, потратил столько сил и так ужасно устал. Ему просто необходимо было поесть, иначе он бы действительно просто упал посреди дороги, и кони надменных всадников затоптали бы его насмерть.  
Какая-то женщина, сидя на бочке у порога маленького грязного домика, чистила тыкву. Рукава её длинной туники были закатаны почти до локтей и вымазаны в ошмётках рыжей тыквенной мякоти. Инди никогда не видел, чтоб фарийские женщины так обнажали руки, и почему-то это заставило его решиться. В конце концов, женщина... она-то по крайней мере не швырнёт его лицом вниз и не воткнёт в него раскалённую палку.  
\- Госпожа... ханум... уважаемая ханум...  
Голос его звучал слабо, едва слышно. Женщина, казалось, не расслышала - она не подняла головы и не оторвалась от своего занятия. Инди прокашлялся, ступил ещё чуть ближе и повторил:  
\- Уважаемая ханум...  
Женщина подняла на него глаза. Инди вздрогнул: её взгляд был тёмным, жёстким и недовольным, словно она разгневалась, что её побеспокоили. Мгновенье она смотрела на него в упор, потом откинула тыльной стороной ладони, сжимающей нож, выбившуюся из-под покрывала прядь, и спросила:  
\- Чего тебе?  
Было столько откровенной неприязни в её словах, что Инди чуть было не повернулся и не бросился прочь. Но женщина не делала никаких движений, чтобы приблизиться и схватить его, поэтому он сказал, неудержимо краснея:  
\- Вы не могли бы... добрая госпожа... не могли бы дать мне немного хлеба?  
\- Нет. Не могла бы.  
\- А... - Инди сглотнул. Боже, даже смотреть на тыкву в её руках было невыносимо! - А, может, кусочек тыквы... или хотя бы кожуры... немного кожуры мне было бы довольно, добрая...  
\- Убирайся отсюда, - отрывисто сказала женщина. - Я не прикармливаю попрошаек. Ну, чего встал? Сказано - пошёл вон! А не то мужа позову!  
При упоминании о её муже Инди вздрогнул и поспешно отошёл, наверняка подтвердив худшие из подозрений женщины. Она глядела ему вслед, будто раздумывая, не кликнуть ли уличную стражу, потом, ворча, опустила голову и вернулась к своей работе. Инди шёл, поминутно оборачиваясь, и чувствовал, как чёрное, страшное отчаяние, о котором он, казалось, успел забыть, снова накатывает на него. Выбраться из самого ада - и умереть с голоду на воле... как это глупо...  
\- Эй, мальчик.  
Он снова вздрогнул - боже, каким же пугливым его сделали прошедшие месяцы, - и обернулся на голос, окликнувший его. Через два дома от того, из которого его только что прогнали, примостилась покосившаяся хибарка, сбитая из глины. На пороге её стоял, горбясь и опираясь на клюку, старик. Крючковатые пальцы сжимали палку так, будто старик надеялся на неё куда больше, чем на собственные ноги, жиденькая бородёнка стелилась на слабом утреннем ветру, выцветшие глаза подслеповато щурились. Инди застыл, не зная, подойти или нет.  
\- Иди сюда, - сказал старик. Голос его дребезжал, как разбитая лютня. - Ты, ты, да. Ты ведь вроде сказал, что хочешь есть?  
\- Хочу, - неуверенно отозвался Инди, по-прежнему не трогаясь с места.  
Старик оторвал конец клюки от земли и указал им на груду дров, беспорядочно сваленную на земле.  
\- Помоги мне втащить это в дом, - прошамкал он. - И получишь тарелку супа.  
"Получишь тарелку супа!" - о, это звучало как музыка для слипшегося желудка измученного мальчишки! Он колебался ещё мгновение. Будь старик с виду покрепче и помоложе, Инди бы, наверное, всё-таки не решился к нему подойти - ведь он был мужчиной, а Инди теперь боялся мужчин, так, как боится их юная девушка, оставшаяся без защитника. Но старик в самом деле был столь дряхл, что наверняка вообще забыл о том, что у него есть мужской орган. И он предлагал Инди суп. Не просто так - за работу. Это было честной сделкой, потому внушало доверие.  
Инди глубоко вздохнул и пошёл вперёд. Старик смотрел на него, с силой опираясь на клюку. Когда Инди подошёл, он опять приподнял её конец и показал на дрова.  
\- В дом, - повторил он и посторонился, давая Инди дорогу. Инди наклонился и сгрёб руками сухие поленья, стараясь взять побольше за раз. Ему не терпелось выполнить работу поскорее и получить свою плату. Двери в домишке не было, её заменял полукруглый проём, задёрнутый драной шторкой, за которой скрывалась затхлая темнота стариковского жилища, смрадная и душная. Инди наклонил голову, чтобы не удариться о притолоку, и ступил в темноту. Окон в хибарке тоже не было, поэтому он толком ничего не мог разглядеть - только видел, что всюду навалено какое-то тряпьё, а слева теплится очаг.  
\- Куда класть? - спросил Инди.  
\- Вон туда, - сказал старик за его спиной; он снова оторвал клюку от земли и указывал ею куда-то в угол. - Вон туда...  
Инди повернул голову, следя за направлением клюки - и вдруг она вместо того, чтобы вернуться наземь, взметнулась вверх и со всей силы врезала ему по уху. Инди выронил дрова, слабо вскрикнув, пошатнулся, и тут получил второй удар - поперёк спины. Он упал на колени, и третий удар по затылку отправил его в темноту под противный смех старика, чей смутный силуэт стал расплываться и вскоре совсем пропал.

Придя в себя, Инди застонал от боли: голова раскалывалась, он чувствовал огромную шишку, вздувшуюся на затылке под волосами. Инди хотел поднять руку, чтобы пощупать её - и обнаружил, что связан по рукам и ногам грубой верёвкой. Он лежал на спине на земляном полу, и рядом с ним потрескивал очаг, возле которого сидел тот самый проклятый старик. Увидев, что пленник очнулся, он мерзко захихикал и ткнул его концом той самой клюки, которой так ловко вырубил.  
\- Очухался? - спросил старик, не переставая хихикать. - Что, думал, совсем стар Язиль, совсем поглупел, одряхлел? Ну нет!  
\- Что вам нужно? - спросил Инди, тщетно пытаясь освободиться - верёвки были затянуты на диво крепко. - Зачем вы меня связали?  
\- Чтоб не сбежал, зачем же ещё. А то я не знаю, что у тебя на уме, - старик зло ухмыльнулся. - Видел я, как ты пятишься. Глазом моргни - ты уж и дёру дал! Но нет, старый Язиль не дурак, старый Язиль тебя поймал. Вот так, - добавил он и опять захихикал. Костлявые плечи его под лохмотьями тряслись, кадык, торчавший на тощей шее, подпрыгивал, бородёнка подрагивала над огнём. Инди смотрел на него во все глаза. Старый, дряхлый старик... и даже он, даже эта полудохлая развалина только и ждала мгновенья, чтобы его сцапать! Куда бы он ни пошёл, что бы ни делал - везде одно и то же, со всеми, всегда!  
Инди почувствовал, что его плечи тоже трясутся, как плечи старика. Грудь раздирал смех - безумный, отчаянный смех человека, которому не осталось больше ничего, только смеяться над самим собой, над собственным невезением, над своей доверчивостью, над проклятой своей судьбой. Он уже не просто смеялся - хохотал во весь голос, громко, истерично, так, что слёзы полились по щекам. А он-то думал, их не осталось уже совсем...  
Старик давно перестал хихикать и теперь смотрел на него с подозрением.  
\- Чего ты смеёшься? А ну, заткнись! - приказал он и снова ткнул Инди клюкой, но тот едва почувствовал это, смеясь и смеясь, совершенно не в силах остановиться, хотя он последнего удара он завалился на бок и чуть не угодил в очаг.  
\- Да ты никак сумасшедший, - пробормотал старик, поднимаясь. - Ну надо же, повезло... Молчи, ну!  
Отчаявшись угомонить своего пленника уговором, старик отыскал какую-то тряпку и всунул ему в зубы. Смех Инди сразу унялся. На смену дикому веселью пришло знакомое уже, чёрное равнодушие.  
\- Надо же, как повезло, - повторял старик, сокрушённо покачивая головой. - Надо же... вечно мне так повезёт...  
Он потоптался немного у очага, разгребая поленья - к слову, он вовсе неплохо с ними справлялся, ловко хватая и перекидывая свободной от палки рукой. Инди видел теперь, что старикашка отнюдь не так немощен, как притворялся. Закончив возиться, он снова уселся и повернулся к пленнику.  
\- Ты беглый раб, - сказал он почти торжественно. - Я прав?  
Инди не ответил - да и как ответишь с кляпом во рту? Старик как будто сам понял, что беседовать таким образом не получится, и выдернул тряпку у него изо рта. Инди откашлялся, сплёвывая прилипшие к языку нитки, и сказал:  
\- А если и так, что тебе с того?  
\- Как - что с того! Твой хозяин наверняка тебя уже обыскался. Он хорошо заплатит тому, кто вернёт тебя.  
\- Мой хозяин, - Инди улыбнулся сияющей, сумасшедшей улыбкой, заставив старика отпрянуть и, похоже, окончательно утвердиться в подозрениях о его безумии. - Мой хозяин лежит сейчас со вспоротым животом, и кишки его обмотаны вокруг его собственной глотки. Впрочем, нет... вряд ли - он, должно быть, теперь уже давно стал кучкой золы, так же, как весь его род. А те, кто убили его, рыщут вокруг его сожжённого дома. Хочешь встретиться с ними, старик?  
Он сам не узнавал своего голоса, говорящего эти жестокие слова - хриплого, страшного голоса. "Кто я, где я, зачем я? - в отчаянии подумала та крохотная искорка в нём, что ещё продолжала гореть. - И что со мной теперь будет?" Но старик не видел его отчаяния, его смятения и горя - только ярость и ненависть в расширенных глазах. Он вдруг обратил внимание, что богатая одежда мальчишки, которая и привлекла на улице его взгляд, вымазана в крови. Значит, он не солгал... На лице старика отобразилось разочарование, почти обида. Он вскинул клюку и с силой толкнул ею Инди в плечо, заставив вновь повалиться на спину - так, будто хотел выместить злость. Инди упал, но потом снова с трудом сел и сказал, тяжело дыша:  
\- Накорми меня супом. Ты обещал. Я выполнил свою часть сделки.  
\- Ты совершеннейший безумец, совершеннейший, - пробормотал старик, но супа в миску налил. Так или иначе, добычу из своих цепких когтей он выпускать не собирался, и для начала следовало проследить, чтобы добыча не умерла с голоду.  
Он поднёс миску к лицу Инди и покормил его с ложки, будто малое дитя. Инди жадно глотал, чуть только не вылизывая ложку, а когда всё съел, сказал: "Ещё". Старик налил ещё - суп был жидкий, в нём плавала пара сухарей и головка лука, но Инди глотал так, будто ничего вкуснее в жизни не ел, и никак не мог наесться. Когда он доел вторую миску, старик сказал: "Хватит с тебя" и, отстранившись, окинул его придирчивым взглядом. Потом подёргал костлявыми пальцами его рукав, щупая ткань рукой опытного мародёра.  
\- Если выстирать твою тунику, за неё можно взять пару монет, - со знанием дела изрёк он. - А ну-ка, снимай её.  
\- Как?  
\- Что как?  
\- Как я её сниму, когда у меня руки связаны? - смеясь, спросил Инди. Он поел, он больше не умирал с голоду, и в голове у него было пусто и хорошо, почти хорошо.  
Старик заворчал что-то вроде "умничает тут...", взял с деревяшки, заменявшей ему стол, острый нож и аккуратно разрезал тунику Инди по шву. Вздыхал он при этом так горестно, словно резали его самого - но всё равно не рискнул развязать пленника, даже чтобы сберечь столь ценную материю.  
\- Ну вот, придётся теперь штопать, - недовольно сказал он и ткнул тунику Инди в лицо так, будто это он был во всём виноват. Инди остался лежать на земле совершенно голый. Взгляд старика упёрся ему в промежность. Впавшие губы пошамкали.  
\- Гм, гм, - сказал старик. - Ну, ладненько. Хорошо. Старый Язиль не дурак...  
Он снова всунул Инди в зубы грязную тряпку, потом обвязал вокруг его пояса кусок верёвки, другим концом прикреплённый к большому тяжёлому полену, и ушёл куда-то, опираясь на свою клюку. Нож он забрал с собой.  
Всё время, пока его не было, Инди отчаянно пытался освободиться. Кто бы мог подумать, что в сухих стариковских руках кроется сила, способная стягивать такие узлы! Барахтаясь, Инди только затягивал их ещё туже. В конце концов он упал без сил, сдавшись. Да и к чему вырываться? К чему снова стремиться к свободе, когда стоит ему сделать десять шагов, и его опять схватят, скрутят и потащат куда-то, нимало с ним не считаясь? Он уже понял, что мальчишек вроде него в этой стране за людей не держат. Старик по крайней мере не станет его домогаться - когда он увидел промежность Инди, то сморщенное лицо его ни капли не изменилось. И то хорошо...  
Старик вернулся уже после полудня. Он первым делом глянул в угол, где оставил своего пленника, и, увидев его на прежнем месте, довольно хихикнул. Подсеменив к Инди, он перерезал путы у него на ногах, отвязал конец верёвки на его талии от полена и крепко обмотал её вокруг своей ладони. Потом подёргал, заставляя Инди подняться.  
\- Идём, - сказал он и потянул пленника к выходу. Инди хотел спросить, куда они идут, но старик лишь затолкал тряпку ему в рот поглубже.  
Они вышли из хибарки в жгучий и знойный полдень. Воздух, казалось, плавился, небо походило на раскалённую сковороду, а солнце - на шипящее масло. Резво и бодро ступая и помогая себе клюкой, старик зашагал вперёд, дёргая верёвку и вынуждая Инди не отставать. Инди приходилось почти бежать, что было непросто со скрученными за спиной руками, поэтому он то и дело спотыкался и несколько раз падал. При этом старик всякий раз бил его клюкой по голове и плечам и прикрикивал, пока Инди не оказывался на ногах снова. Его потрясало то, как смотрели прохожие на эту странную, нелепую пару - злющего старика и голого связанного мальчишку, которого тот волок за собой на верёвке, будто щенка. Раз или два Инди ловил любопытные, полные смеха взгляды - и вспоминал старика, чьи волосы драл зеленокрылый попугай, - но большинство просто скользили по ним равнодушными глазами и смотрели дальше, мимо. Ничего необычного не было в такой картине здесь, в Ильбиане. Подумаешь - какой-то старик наказывает раба.  
Они шли долго, часто сворачивая в крохотные переулки - старик, видимо, твёрдо знал, куда они движутся, и срезал путь. Наконец Инди ощутил на щеках дуновение моря, солёный воздух наполнил его лёгкие. Пристань - то место, куда он в последние дни, недели, месяцы стремился всем своим сердцем...  
Пристань - то самое место, где кипел и бурлил рабский рынок.  
Только тогда Инди понял: старик вёл его продавать.  
Он встал, как вкопанный, и упёрся, резко потянул в сторону, едва не опрокинув старикашку, уже привыкшего к апатичному равнодушию пленника, казалось, смирившегося со своей участью. Но старикашка тоже был не лыком шит: опомнившись, он с верещаньем принялся лупить Инди по спине и плечам своей клюкой, перехватив её, будто боевую палицу. Даже Арджин никогда не бил Инди палкой - только рукой, и, изредка, ногами. Он повырывался ещё немного и сдался, задыхаясь от гнева и унижения. Старик перехватил верёвку, обмотанную вокруг его пояса, ещё крепче и, бранясь, потащил своего пленника вперёд, к шумевшему перед ними базару.  
Это была та самая часть пристани, на которую Инди ступил полгода назад с корабля Белого Дьявола. Тогда его провели по пирсу дальше, не задержавшись в зловонном скоплении больных стонущих людей, над которыми разносились крики надсмотрщиков и визг хлыстов. С самого края базара толклись оборванные, грязные люди, державшие в руках верёвки, обмотанные вокруг пояса других людей, ещё более оборванных и грязных. Здесь что рабы, что их хозяева были нищими и жалкими, отвратительными, умирающими от голода. "Какой бесславный конец для Аль-шерхина, проданного с Большого Торга за четыре тысячи дайраров", - подумал Инди, и его снова разобрал безумный, истерический смех, впрочем, прозвучавший совсем глухо.  
Старик, беспрестанно дёргая верёвку, протолкался между людьми, отыскивая свободное местечко, и снова стукнул Инди палкой, на сей раз несильно, приказывая остановиться.  
\- Язиль! Эй, Язиль! - визгливый женский голос звал его с другой стороны рядов. - Это ты, Язиль?  
\- Фатьма! - каркнул старик и захихикал. - Ты снова тут! Снова распродаёшь своих племянниц?  
\- Конечно, у меня их ещё много осталось! - крикнула старуха и подёргала верёвку, на другом конце которой была маленькая, худющая девчонка лет четырнадцати. Она даже не была связана, не считая верёвочного пояска на талии - стояла, вся дрожа, и глядела в землю. Она была такой чумазой, что нельзя было понять, хороша она собой или дурна. Наверное, дурна, подумал Инди равнодушно - иначе бы её умыли.  
\- Гляди, рано или поздно продашь всех, и тогда помрёшь с голодухи, - хихикнул Язиль, и женщина покрыла его страшной бранью - Инди не понял и половины из её витиеватых проклятий.  
\- Ты раньше меня помрёшь, старый ишак! Хотя, гляжу, тебе снова везёт. Где ты сцапал такого красавчика?  
\- Надо уметь расставлять силки, дорогая Фатьма.  
\- Опять твои фокусы, - фыркнула женщина, и старик снова хихикнул. Похоже, беседа доставляла ему немалое удовольствие.  
Однако пришлось прервать её: перед ними вырос мужчина с длинной окладистой бородой, довольно прилично одетый. Он смерил Инди взглядом, знакомым тому слишком хорошо, задумчиво пробежался пальцами по пышным усам.  
\- Сколько? - спросил отрывисто и деловито.  
\- Сорок, сиятельный бей, всего только сорок монет, - торопливо склоняясь в низком поклоне, залебезил старик.  
Сиятельный бей посмотрел на него в изумлении.  
\- Да ты совсем выжил из ума, старый мерзавец! В этой части рынка - сорок монет! Я дам за него пятнадцать.  
\- Хорошо, о сиятельнейший, как скажете, только для вас - тридцать пять, - охотно пошёл на компромисс Язиль, но мужчина уже шёл прочь, и даже жалобные крики старика: "Тридцать три! Тридцать две!" - не заставили его вернуться. Старик выждал, пока капризный покупатель удалится на безопасное расстояние, и смачно плюнул ему вслед.  
\- Жмот, - проворчал он - и расплылся в беззубой улыбке перед следующим клиентом, почти таким же старым, как сам работорговец, но одетым и выглядящим не в пример лучше.  
\- Я ищу себе мальчика, - напрямик сказал покупатель, даже не глянув на Инди, - который сможет делать мне припарки и поможет по хозяйству. Он должен быть тихим и послушным.  
\- О, у меня есть такой! Очень послушный и тихий, - радостно воскликнул Язиль и дёрнул верёвку так, что Инди чуть не упал. Холодный взгляд покупателя обратился на него.  
\- Если он такой послушный, - после краткого молчания сказал старик, - то почему у него кляп во рту?  
\- Мнэ-э... - промямлил Язиль, а покупатель, качая головой и бормоча: "Мошенники, всюду мошенники", пошёл прочь. Язиль выругался и выдернул тряпку у Инди изо рта. Тот едва успел выдохнуть, когда закруглённый конец клюки зацепил его шею, заставив согнуться в три погибели.  
\- Стой тихо, - прошипел Язиль ему в самое ухо. - Или я сбуду тебя с рук сегодня, или отведу домой, отрежу тебе яйца и скормлю тебе их, а завтра продам в евнухи. Ты понял?  
Инди, вздрогнув, кивнул. Он не был уверен, что старик воплотит угрозу - но такая вероятность была, и с ней приходилось считаться.  
Потянулись долгие, мучительные часы торга. Здесь всё отличалось от того, каким было в верхней части пристани, в большом доме с мраморной лестницей, где его продали в первый раз. Там всё было быстро; к тому же из-за наркотика, которым его опоили, Инди почти ничего не помнил и не чувствовал своего унижения. Там никто не трогал его, кроме слуг. Здесь же за какие-то два часа его хватали, щупали, тискали и мяли больше, чем за весь предыдущий месяц. Некоторые покупатели-мужчины обращали внимание на его внешность и хотели его себе в наложники - они хватали его за яички и ягодицы, совали пальцы ему прямо в попку, проверяя, насколько он узок. После пяти с половиной месяцев, проведённых в доме Арджина, Инди, конечно, узок не был, и привередливые покупатели, обнаружив это, сплёвывали: лежалый товар! Другие искали себе домашнего раба или подмастерье, но первых не устраивала его худоба, а вторых - то, что он ровным счётом ничего не умел делать и честно в этом признавался, когда его спрашивали. И всех, без исключения всех приводила в возмущение затребованная старым Язилем цена: сорок, потом тридцать, наконец, двадцать пять дайраров. Никто не давал за него столько. Инди посмеялся бы над этим, и над собой, если бы мог ещё смеяться. Он был грязным, измученным, весь в синяках от недавних побоев в доме Арджина и от стариковых колотушек, его волосы слиплись и болтались сосульками, по лицу была размазана грязь, кровь запеклась под носом - конечно, он не стоил двадцати пяти монет. И это радовало бы его, если бы не шипящий рядом старик, то и дело дёргавший верёвку и напоминавший, что будет, если Инди не станет лучше стараться понравиться потенциальному хозяину.  
Он попытался и вправду - один только раз. Часа в четыре пополудни взгляд его выхватил из толпы медленно идущую женщину. Она шла неторопливо, движения её быть чуть-чуть рассеянными, словно она не знала, почему и как оказалась здесь. Она куталась в паранджу, так что лица её Инди не видел, и возраста определить не мог, но что-то в её стати, в самой её походке подало ему надежду. Он улучил момент, когда женщина проходила мимо - по счастью, как раз в это минуту Язиль торговался с очередным недовольным покупателем, - и, подавшись вперёд, окликнул её:  
\- Добрая госпожа!  
Женщина обернулась. Инди торопливо зашептал:  
\- Пожалуйста, умоляю вас, купите меня! За меня просят двадцать пять монет. Я стою больше, поверьте, гораздо больше. Вы не пожалеете, клянусь. Сжальтесь, госпожа, я очень прошу...  
Женщина стояла и, казалось, вслушивалась в его слова. Инди страдал от того, что не мог поймать её взгляда - ему казалось, уж тогда он сумел бы её удержать, не дал бы уйти! Он знал, что в руках хозяина-мужчины его ждут только новые унижения и пытки... Но миг прошёл, женщина, казалось, пережила краткое колебание, потом повернулась и пошла дальше тем же неторопливым задумчивым шагом. Быть может, она решила сегодня прийти сюда, чтобы спасти от рабства какую-то заблудшую душу, и выбирала с доброжелательным равнодушием ангела, готового даровать не более чем одно чудо. Не для Инди, увы.  
\- Сколько стоит этот мальчик?  
Инди вздрогнул и обернулся. Голос, задавший этот вопрос ровным спокойным тоном, показался ему как будто знакомым, и в то же время Инди знал, что никогда его раньше не слышал - слишком необычный акцент был у этого человека. Инди взглянул на него, обмирая. От жары и духоты, от жажды и усталости взгляд его помутился, и он смог пока что рассмотреть только тёмные, красиво изогнутые брови, высокий лоб под аккуратной белой чалмой, полные тёмные губы на безбородом - что было редкостью здесь - лице. Мужчина держал обе руки на поясе, придерживая тяжёлый с виду кошель. Опытный глаз Язиля тоже заметил этот жест.  
\- Двадцать пять монет, мой господин, всего только...  
\- Я беру его.  
\- Постойте, я сказал двадцать пять? То есть тридцать! - всполошился старик. - Я хотел сказать, сорок!  
\- Я дам тебе пятьдесят. Я беру его вместе с верёвками, - с совершенно серьёзным лицом пояснил мужчина, и старик подобострастно захихикал.  
\- За такую цену я могу его всего ими обмотать, мой господин.  
\- Вполне достаточно тех, что есть, - небрежно сказал мужчина и, отцепив кошель, вытряхнул золото старику в подставленные ладони. Инди в ужасе смотрел, как происходит этот обмен. Ну вот, опять. С ним опять это сделали. И снова им завладел холодный, небрежный, красивый и, без сомнений, жестокий человек...  
На жгучее дневное солнце упала тень. Инди ощутил тяжесть на плечах - и понял, что их укрывает плащ, длинный, до земли. Мужчина запахнул его у Инди на груди, прикрывая обнажённое тело раба. Старый Язиль подобострастно кланялся.  
\- Если что, приходите, мой господин, я всегда тут стою, у меня иногда бывают мальчики... - блеял он, но мужчина, не глянув на него, обхватил Инди рукой за плечи и повёл прочь, не вверх по рынку, а вниз, уводя из этого страшного места, пропахшего горем. Инди переступал ногами, будто во сне. Его связанные руки опухли и онемели, он не смог бы вырваться, даже если бы захотел. Да он и не хотел. Он был рад, просто рад наконец оттуда уйти.  
Новый хозяин не стал вести его далеко. Они прошли всего два квартала и оказались перед небольшим постоялым двором, не слишком богатым с виду. Трактирщик, стоявший у входа, приветствовал мужчину поклоном, и тот ответил кивком.  
\- Приготовь-ка поесть на двоих, - бросил он через плечо, легонько подталкивая Инди в спину. - И принеси горячей воды для мытья, побольше.  
\- Будет сделано, Эльдин-бей.  
Эльдин... вот, значит, как имя этого человека. Инди был уверен, что никогда его раньше не слышал. Только не знал, плохо это или хорошо...  
Мужчина провёл его полутёмным залом, а потом лестницей наверх. Комната, которую он снимал, была небольшой, но светлой. Инди переступил порог и остановился, чувствуя себя странно. Сперва он не мог понять, в чём дело. А потом вдруг понял, и у него затряслись колени.  
Он очень, очень давно не бывал в доме, где было бы открытое, распахнутое настежь окно. Без решёток, без запоров. Просто открытое окно.  
\- Входи, - сказал мужчина, но Инди не повернул к нему головы и не двинулся с места. Он всё смотрел и смотрел на это окно, на лёгкую муслиновую занавесь, лениво шевелившуюся на ветру.  
Плащ, укрывавший его плечи, скользнул наземь, обнажая избитое тело.  
Эльдин прикрыл дверь и, обойдя Инди, встал перед ним, молча разглядывая его на свету. Инди вскинул подбородок. Он остался таким же глупым, каким был полгода назад. Какая разница, открыто окно или нет? Всё равно у него связаны руки. И так будет всегда.  
\- Ну что, мой господин? - спросил он резким, звонким и злым голосом, так громко и дерзко, что Эльдин слегка вздрогнул. - Угодно ли тебе немедля поставить меня на четвереньки и узнать, насколько я сладок? Или, быть может, предпочитаешь, чтобы я лёг на спину? Или тебе угодно, чтобы я встал на колени и отсосал у тебя? Приказывай, повелевай - я ведь твой раб!  
Он умолк, задыхаясь, сам не веря, что действительно сказал вслух всё это. Арджин жестоко избил бы его за такую вспышку. Этот человек чем-то похож на Арджина - у него тоже красивое лицо, он тоже хорошо одет, небеден и любит мальчиков - значит...  
Но вместо того, чтобы ударить Инди, мужчина молча зашёл ему за спину и развязал верёвку, стягивающую его руки.  
\- О, ты слишком добр, господин мой, - всё ещё будто в бреду, сказал Инди. - Совсем не обязательно меня развязывать. Можешь заткнуть мне рот, если тебя гневит моя болтовня - мне это даже понравится!  
\- Перестань, - вполголоса сказал Эльдин, бросая верёвку на пол, и Инди задохнулся, прижимая к груди опухшие руки. Эльдин проследил взглядом за этим его движеньем и слегка нахмурился, увидев, что сталось с его запястьями. Он отошёл к небольшому низкому ложу, разделявшему комнату пополам, и вынул из сундука, который стоял возле ложа, чистую тунику, набедренную повязку, пару штанов и кушак - всё из мягкого светлого льна.  
\- Наденешь это. Когда вымоешься.  
\- Ах, прости, - с притворным сожалением склонил голову Инди. - Я так глуп! Конечно, прежде чем взять меня, ты захочешь, чтоб я помылся...  
\- Инди, я сказал, перестань.  
Инди вскинулся, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Он так поразился, что утратил на миг дар речи.  
\- Вы... - он забылся до того, что снова стал использовать нерасхожее в Фарии обращение, - вы знаете меня?!  
\- Да. Я знаю тебя. Ты Аль-шерхин, - сказал Эльдин и чуть заметно улыбнулся. Улыбка эта тоже была непривычной для Инди - слишком слабой, слишком лёгкой. Она как будто ничего не сулила... ничего чересчур плохого.  
Но он уже знал, к чему приводит излишняя доверчивость и желание видеть в других хорошее.  
\- Нет. Нет, я никакой не Аль-шерхин! - закричал он, стискивая кулаки и наступая на человека, который только что купил его, будто овцу. - Моё имя Инди! Инди Альен! И не знаю я никакого Аль-шерхина!  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - сказал мужчина, как будто слегка испуганный его яростью и лихорадочным блеском его глаз. - Успокойся. Как скажешь. Если не хочешь, я не стану тебя так называть.  
Я не буду плакать, сказал себе Инди. Не буду. Не буду! Никогда я не буду плакать больше из-за этих проклятых людей!  
\- Послушай... - большая, тёплая ладонь легла на его голое плечо и слегка погладила. Инди отпрянул. Вот, опять началось... он так и знал. Все они только притворяются добренькими, а на деле...  
\- Бедный, сколько же ты натерпелся, - неотрывно глядя ему в лицо, сказал Эльдин. В голосе его не было насмешки. - Послушай, говорю тебе. Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого.  
\- Конечно! - расхохотался Инди. - Мне никто не делал ничего плохого. Всё только хватали, запирали, продавали. Разве это плохо? - он кричал, будто безумный, его всего колотило. Он ждал, он хотел, чтобы его ударили наконец, заставили замолчать. Но Эльдин лишь снова взял его за плечи и легонько сжал их.  
\- Давай ты подумаешь обо всём этом позже. Сейчас тебе нужно помыться, поесть и хоть немного поспать. Тебя лихорадит. Ты должен как следует отдохнуть.  
И будто в ответ на эти спокойные, ласковые слова дверь распахнулась, и вошли двое слуг с бадьёй, полной горячей воды, а за ними третий слуга нёс столик с обедом. И Инди сдался. Он давно уже сдался. Давно и окончательно, и именно от этого ему было сейчас так плохо.  
Он залез в бадью. На удивление, его предоставили самому себе, так что он мыл себя сам, неуклюже, поняв, что успел от этого отвыкнуть - и на Большом Торгу, и в доме Арджина его мыли другие рабы. Пока он неловко и как будто неумело тёр собственное тело, смывая с него кровь и грязь последних дней, Эльдин собственноручно расставил по столику приборы. Теперь Инди мог рассмотреть его лучше, но не хотел. Он хотел спать, спать и только спать. И, может быть, не просыпаться.  
Но прежде чем ему позволили уснуть, Эльдин усадил его за столик, поставленный, как нарочно, у самого окна, и заставил поесть как следует. Первые ложки Инди проглотил с трудом, хотя его давно мучил голод; дальше пошло легче - может быть, потому, что муслиновая занавеска шелестела на ветру совсем рядом, и из окна тянуло морем. Утолив голод, Инди по указанию Эльдина лёг на единственное ложе, стоящее в комнате. Сейчас, подумал он почти равнодушно. Если ему повезёт, он сумеет уснуть прямо во время соития...  
Эльдин укрыл его покрывалом и сказал:  
\- Отдыхай.  
\- А ты? - сонно спросил Инди. - Ты разве не ляжешь со мной?  
\- Не сейчас, - ответил Эльдин. Инди внутренне вздрогнул - кажется, какая-то его часть и в самом деле уже поверила, что его купил хороший, добрый человек, который просто его пожалел... Нет, ничего не бывает просто - не в этом мире. Но пока что измотанному, смертельно уставшему мальчику было довольно и того, что его накрыли прохладным шелком и позволили уснуть крепко, без снов и - в кои-то веки - почти без страха за то, что принесёт ему завтрашний день.

Когда он проснулся, на улице было светло. Высокий мужчина в светлых одеждах стоял у окна и разглядывал людей, снующих внизу. Инди не сразу вспомнил, кто он такой. События последних дней слиплись в памяти мерзким, душным комком, который меньше всего на свете хотелось расплетать.  
\- Проснулся? Ну наконец-то! - смеясь, воскликнул мужчина, поймав взгляд сонно моргающих глаз мальчика. - Ты проспал ночь, день и ещё одну ночь. Надеюсь, ты хорошо отдохнул.  
В его голосе звучала лёгкая насмешка, он как будто немножко дразнил Инди. Это было похоже на Арджин-бея, но... в то же самое время совсем не похоже. Арджин-бей давно убил бы его, если бы Инди посмел говорить с ним так, как с этим человеком вчера... От этой мысли он содрогнулся всем телом и резко сел на постели. Господи, что на него нашло?! Он со смутным ужасом припоминал безумные слова, слетавшие с его языка. Кажется, он действительно был в бреду... или сошёл с ума, как утверждал старый Язиль... хотя какая разница. Теперь ему было стыдно за давешнюю несдержанность, и, когда Эльдин подошёл к нему, он торопливо опустил глаза, чувствуя, как заливается краской. Длинные прохладные пальцы коснулись его подбородка и заставили поднять голову.  
\- Что-то ты сегодня притих, - улыбаясь, сказал Эльдин. Он снял чалму, его короткие тёмные волосы мягкой волной лежали над высоким гладким лбом. - Прежде ты был посмелее.  
\- Простите... господин... - пробормотал Инди. - Я... не знаю, что на меня...  
\- Не бойся. Я не стану тебя наказывать. Я прекрасно понимаю, как тебе досталось. Давай позавтракаем и поговорим.  
Поговорим! Этот человек не переставал повергать Инди в изумление. Прежде ни один из его хозяев не изъявлял желания с ним поговорить. Все только и думали, как бы изыскать выгоду из его тела - плотскую или денежную. Один только Оммар-бей удостаивал его беседы, но Оммар-бей был евнухом...  
"Может, этот человек тоже евнух? Или немощен?" - с надеждой подумал Инди, но вдруг вспомнил, как тот сказал: "Я лягу с тобой не сейчас", и надежда его улетучилась. Что ж, по крайней мере, его не стали заваливать в койку измученного и больного.  
Инди неохотно вылез из постели и натянул одежду, лежащую возле неё. Всё тело ныло от усталости и побоев.  
\- Я осмотрел тебя, пока ты спал, - произнёс голос Эльдина за его спиной, и Инди, вздрогнув, резко обернулся на него. Щёки его залила краска. Мужчина спокойно улыбнулся - Я лекарь. Моё внимание привлекли твои синяки - не только свежие, которые ты заработал от этого старого мерзавца... кстати, как ты попался ему?  
\- Как всегда, - коротко ответил Инди. В подробности вдаваться он не собирался. Этот человек трогал его голого, пока он спал... а чего он ждал? Впрочем, Инди только теперь заметил, что его ссадины и синяки как будто затянулись и странно пахнут, словно их смазывали чем-то, а левая лодыжка, которую он сильно ободрал, когда выпрыгнул из окна в доме Арджин-бея, заботливо перевязана. Что ж, ничего удивительного: раз Эльдин - лекарь, ему ещё проще заботиться о своём рабе.  
Слуги принесли завтрак, и Эльдин жестом пригласил - а точнее, велел - Инди сесть напротив него. На сей раз он позволили слугам расставить приборы и блюда, и всё время, пока они возились, глядел на Инди, хитро и заговорщицки ему улыбаясь. Инди не мог понять смысла этой улыбки, пока слуги не удалились - лишь тогда Эльдин рассмеялся, хлопнув ладонью по своему колену, и сказал:  
\- Если бы они только знали, кто у меня тут!  
Он говорил беспечно и весело, но от этих слов разом стал ощутимо меньше нравиться Инди. Нравиться... да, а ведь этот человек почти начинал ему нравиться. Только всё время в его словах, взглядах, движениях сквозило что-то, что портило это ощущение.  
Эльдин заметил его мрачное лицо и перестал улыбаться. Его взгляд и голос неожиданно стали серьёзными.  
\- Скажи, Арджин плохо обращался с тобой?  
Инди снова вздрогнул. Откуда он знает об Арджине?  
\- Я не хочу говорить об этом, - сказал он, опуская взгляд.  
\- Но ты убежал от него? Убежал во второй раз? Он собирался убить тебя за попытку побега, не так ли?  
Инди, не выдержав, вновь вскинул голову. Откуда он всё это знает?!  
\- Как ты... - начал он, и Эльдин махнул рукой, словно бы обводя пространство вокруг себя.  
\- Все знают. Весь Ильбиан. Все говорят о тебе в последние дни. Все говорят об Аль-шерхине.  
\- Что это такое?  
\- А?  
\- Что это значит - Аль-шерхин? Меня всё время так называют, а я даже не понимаю этого слова.  
Эльдин наморщил лоб.  
\- Ну... это... - он неуверенно шевельнул пальцами. - Знаешь, если взять небольшое зеркальце и направить его на солнце, то луч отобьётся и получится такое пятнышко света...  
\- Солнечный зайчик? - переспросил Инди, и Эльдин приподнял брови - этот оборот явно ни о чём не говорил ему. Инди представил себе, как бы поступил, если бы человек, слабо знающий его язык, попросил его объяснить, что такое "вода" или "небо". В фарийской речи не было понятия "солнечный зайчик". Было "аль-шерхин". Солнечный луч, пойманный зеркалом. Ну, что ж... теперь хоть понятно. Оммар-бей говорил что-то о том, что в его волосах и глазах заключено солнце... И сам он был пойман и заключён, и с ним играли чужие руки.  
\- Я не знаю, что сталось с Арджин-беем, - проговорил Инди после долгой, неловкой тишины. - Я... да, я убежал от него во второй раз.  
\- Его убили шимраны Бадияра-паши, - спокойно сказал Эльдин. Инди взглянул на него. - Когда ты убежал, Арджин пришёл в такое бешенство, что забыл осторожность. Он разослал своих людей по всему Ильбиану, чтоб они разыскали тебя. В таких обстоятельствах слухи разносятся быстро... Прежде он прятал тебя, и ловко - люди долго говорили о резне на восточном базаре и убийстве главного евнуха Бадияра, но убийц тогда не нашли. Говорят, владыка Ильбиана все эти месяцы знал обо всём и покрывал своего любимца. Но эмиссары Бадияра не покидали город. Бадияр не из тех, кто быстро забывает обиды... Его люди подозревали Арджина, но не имели доказательств. Твой побег развязал им руки. Ночью они проникли в дом Арджина, убили его и всех, кто был в доме. Его семью, слуг, рабов - всех. А само поместье сожгли. Они искали тебя, но не нашли, и сейчас по всему Ильбиану трубят глашатаи, обещающие за тебя награду. Твоё счастье, что тот вонючий старик не узнал тебя... я сам-то тебя едва узнал, хотя уже видел прежде.  
\- Видел? - наконец обретя дар речи, выдавил Инди. - Где? Когда?  
\- На Большом Торгу. Я тогда служил одному бею, чьё слабое здоровье не позволяло ему выходить из дому без присмотра лекаря. Он был на Торгу, и я с ним... Месяц спустя он умер, а я всё думал о тебе... Я сон потерял, хотя прежде со мной такого никогда не случалось. - Инди молчал, и Эльдин усмехнулся неловко, почти смущённо. - Я знал, что ты не по карману скромному лекарю.  
\- А теперь я по карману тебе, - сказал Инди. - И что же, ты продашь меня эмиссарам Бадияра-паши? Они, наверное, хорошо тебе заплатят.  
\- Наверное. Но сколько бы они ни предложили, я не расстанусь с тобой, Аль-шерхин.  
"Не надо. Не надо называть меня так, я же просил", - подумал Инди и закрыл глаза. Голос Эльдина звучал теперь прерывисто, словно он с трудом сдерживал себя. Он говорил почти как... как влюблённый, сколь дико бы это ни звучало. Он полгода мечтал об Инди, но, получив его, вот уже два дня сдерживал своё желание, давая ему отдохнуть и привыкнуть. Инди не мог этого не оценить.  
И всё же в груди у него делалось тесно и душно, когда он понимал, что мягкость, забота и доброта этого человека ничего по сути не меняют. Что ему нужно то же, что и всем остальным.  
\- Инди...  
Он вскинулся, услышав своё имя, и обнаружил, что мужчина придвинулся к нему и сидит совсем близко. Захотелось закрыть глаза, сжаться, исчезнуть, но Инди не шелохнулся, когда большая, мозолистая ладонь мягко и осторожно легла на его колено.  
\- Я знаю, верней, догадываюсь, что ты пережил, - заговорил Эльдин тихо, глядя ему в глаза. - Знаю, что пришлось тебе нелегко. И подозреваю, что всё, что ты видел прежде с мужчинами, мало тебе понравилось. Но так бывает не всегда. Поверь мне. Я хотел бы тебе показать, как это может быть... приятно.  
Приятно? Инди с трудом удержал смешок, рвущийся из горла. Когда в тебя тычут огромной палкой, рвущей твои внутренности - это приятно? О, для обладателя палки - возможно. Но не для того, кого насаживают на неё, будто на кол.  
Но что он мог сделать? Сопротивляться? Это никогда ничего не давало. А если он не сопротивлялся, бывало чуточку менее больно. А иногда и почти не больно совсем.... ведь этот человек, кажется, не стремится нарочно причинить ему страданий. Он не такой, как Арджин. Хотя и похож на него.  
Он не сказал ничего и по-прежнему сидел, не шевелясь, когда чужие пальцы скользнули под его тунику и пробежали по животу. Придерживая его рукой за поясницу, Эльдин медленно, бережно опустил его на пол, на спину. Инди лёг, покорно, как кукла, отвернув голову.  
Мужчина снял с него тунику - не порвал, как грубый пират когда-то, и не задрал, как часто делал Арджин, а аккуратно снял через голову и отложил в сторону. Кончиками пальцев коснулся маленьких холодных сосков, потом наклонился и провёл по одному из них языком. Инди лежал, упрямо глядя в стену, чувствуя, что начинает дрожать. В последние полгода с ним постоянно делали это, но сейчас ему чудилось, что всё это в первый раз, и инстинктивно он ждал страха и боли, как в первый раз. Однако боли пока что не было. Сильные, гибкие пальцы Эльдина, умелые пальцы лекаря, скользили по его телу, по впалому животу, по рёбрам, бокам и ключицам, по плечам и предплечьям, ловко обминая свежие ссадины и синяки. "Как я могу нравиться ему? - думал Инди, вздрагивая всякий раз, когда палец мужчины огибал очередное уродливое пятно на его теле. - Я же весь израненный... Или он хочет причинить мне боль? Но тогда почему..." Он выгнулся, не доведя мысль до конца - странная волна прошлась по его спине, как будто что-то послало её изнутри его тела, от копчика к затылку. Движения Эльдина больше походили на массаж, чем на любовные ласки; от этих прикосновений Инди согрелся, его тело больше не было окоченелым и напряжённым, как деревяшка. Эльдин отстранился от него, легко подхватил на руки и перенёс на кровать. Там он положил его на живот и стал всё теми же сильными, но осторожными и нежными движениями растирать его шею, плечи, поясницу. Инди сложил руки перед собой и ткнулся в них щекой, прикрыв глаза. Ему было хорошо, сильные волны тепла, разливавшегося по телу, были приятны, как горячая ванна, даже лучше. Он едва не задремал - но сон с него мигом слетел, когда Эльдин опустился ниже и приспустил с Инди штаны. Ну вот... вот и началось. А ведь и правда было почти хорошо.  
\- Не бойся так, - сказал Эльдин почти шепотом, кладя ладонь на его подобравшуюся попку. - Я буду очень осторожен, обещаю.  
Он сдержал обещание. Инди ненавидел, когда касались его ягодиц - уж слишком любил это делать Арджин. Но и в этом они с Эльдином были одновременно и похожи, и непохожи: лекарь не бил и не мял его, только гладил, то целой ладонью, то самыми кончиками пальцев, до тех пор, пока и эта часть его тела не утратила напряжённости. Потом руки мужчины спустились Инди на бёдра, оттуда - на подколенные впадины и голени, и закончили на ступнях, размяв и оживив каждую мышцу подошвы и каждый палец. Всё тело Инди теперь горело, но это был жар не боли, а чего-то, странно напоминавшего наслаждение.  
\- Ну как? Тебе хорошо? - спросил Эльдин, и Инди что-то пробормотал, не отрывая щеки от стиснутых пальцев. Эльдин перевернул его снова на спину. Инди бросил на него взгляд сквозь опущенные ресницы и увидел, что он обнажён. Его тело было не таким накачанным и сильным, как тело Арджина - у того под кожей выпирал каждый мускул - но странным образом казалось красивее, как-то гармоничнее, что ли. Кроме того, никогда прежде не было так, чтобы над Инди склонился полностью обнажённый мужчина, тогда как на самом мальчике ещё оставалась какая-то одежда. Столько всего непривычного в один день...  
Инди опустил взгляд ниже, и накрывшее его было спокойствие разом улетучилось. Член Эльдина был меньше, чем у Арджина, но всё же немаленький - Инди ясно представил, что ощутит, когда примет его в себя. Член мужчины стоял торчком и истекал прозрачной смазкой - он был в полной готовности к соитию. Но Инди не был. Он никогда не был, и не мог быть.  
Он закрыл глаза, не желая видеть, что будет дальше. И не увидел - лишь почувствовал, как мужские ладони скользнули по его животу к редкой поросли волос в паху и накрыли его собственное естество, как обычно, вялое и обвисшее. Несколько раз с Арджином было так, что оно наливалось кровью и вставало, но замечал это только Инди, не Арджин, и кусал губы до крови, ненавидя своё предательское тело, которое реагировало там, где сам он испытывал лишь унижение и боль. Но то было редкой случайностью, одной на сотню соитий. И тем больше было удивление Инди, когда эта случайность настигла его снова - он ощутил, как под рукой Эльдина его естество медленно, но неотвратимо твердеет.  
Он ждал насмешки или язвительного комментария - дескать, а ты говорил, что не любишь это, - но Эльдин даже не улыбнулся. Он погладил член Инди, другой рукой перехватив его яички и поглаживая их тоже. А потом наклонился и поцеловал его - там.  
Инди выдохнул и выгнулся, больше в изумлении, чем от иного чувства. Сам он сосал мужчину десятки, сотни раз - его заставляли, и он знал, как это омерзительно. Чтобы кто-то другой сделал это по доброй воле - сделал _с ним?!_ Он должен был обдумать, что это значит - но не сейчас, ибо сейчас что-то начало просыпаться в нём, жар стал разгораться там, где, по глубокому убеждению Инди, не могло быть вовсе никаких чувств, кроме леденящего холода, когда его скручивал страх. Но не страх сейчас владел им - другое, незнакомое и неизведанное чувство захватило его и понесло, и самым удивительным, самым волшебным в этом чувстве было то, что ему вовсе не хотелось противиться.  
Инди излился, и это было впервые с ним - то есть впервые он оросил своим семенем не мятые простыни, просыпаясь мокрый в одиночестве в своей постели, а чужую плоть, чужое тело. Эльдин отстранился от него, утёр рот и наклонился снова, но на сей раз его губы скользнули ниже, вдоль бёдер Инди, и язык его нащупал отверстие, служившее для Инди прежде лишь источником боли и позора. На сей раз чувство не было таким безусловно приятным, как прежде - к тому же Инди был слишком измотан и ошеломлён извержением, его тело мелко вздрагивало, он вовсе не хотел, чтоб к нему сейчас прикасались. Но оттолкнуть Эльдина он не смел, поэтому терпел, и постепенно неуютное чувство стало терпимым, а потом - почти приятным, и в конце концов он откинул голову, уперевшись руками в скользящие покрывала, и шумно дышал, иногда срываясь на стон, пока язык мужчины неторопливо обследовал его задний проход.  
Потом кончилось и это. Эльдин вновь отстранился и облизал свои пальцы, а затем ввёл их в проход Инди, обильно смазанный изнутри его слюной. Инди напрягся, но меньше, чем ожидал от себя. И когда мужчина развёл его ноги в стороны, склонился над ним и ввёл свой член в его тело, он не испытал совсем никакой боли, но, напротив, ощутил, как его собственная плоть там, где с ней соприкасался член Эльдина, пульсирует часто и жарко.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - сказал мужчина. - Смотри мне в глаза.  
Инди распахнул глаза и встретил его взгляд - горящий, пожирающий - такой знакомый, но только теперь взгляд этот не вызывал в нём страха и отвращения. Глядя Инди в лицо, Эльдин качнулся вперёд, вгоняя свой член глубже и глубже в его тело, и вскоре Инди поймал себя на том, что движется ему навстречу - не потому, что ему так велели, и не потому, что это помогло бы быстрее закончить соитие, а потому что он сам так хотел.  
Эльдин подхватил его под бёдра и развёл его ноги ещё шире, так, что они задрались и почти касались плеч мужчины. Это позволило ему входить глубже; Инди выдохнул, когда Эльдин, не прекращая движения, притянул его ещё ближе к себе. Инди теперь висел на нём, на его плоти и его руках, почти без опоры - и было в этом какое-то дивное, странное чувство парения, почти свободы. Он опять выгнулся и вскрикнул, когда член мужчины задел внутри него что-то - но это было не больно, а, напротив, странно и хорошо, и через какое-то время Инди излился снова, а потом мужчина догнал его, громко дыша.  
Он держал Инди в прежнем положении, на весу, ещё какое-то время. Потом вышел из его тела и опустил на ложе, и сам лёг рядом. Долгое время они молчали, лишь их тяжкое, прерывистое дыхание разрывало сонную тишь полудня. Солнце ярко светило в окно.  
Наконец Эльдин приподнялся на локте и посмотрел Инди в лицо. Убрал слипшиеся, мокрые пряди волос с его лба, провёл пальцами по его коже, обтирая капельки пота.  
\- О чём ты думаешь?  
Вопрос застал Инди врасплох. Он смотрел в склонившееся над ним мужское лицо и пытался понять, что ему делать дальше. Как вести себя теперь с этим человеком... Он не понимал, ничего не знал, он совсем запутался. Но одного отрицать не мог: за три дня. проведённые с ним рядом, Эльдин ни разу его не ударил. Быть может, задавая сейчас этот странный вопрос, он в самом деле хотел услышать правду.  
\- Я думал о том, как попал сюда, - сказал Инди, отводя взгляд к распахнутому окну. - В Ильбиан.  
Он умолк. Мужчина всё так же смотрел на него, легонько поглаживая его лоб кончиками пальцев. И он продолжил:  
\- Я плыл к своему дяде, которого никогда не видел. Мой отец умер. Будущее страшило меня. Я старался далеко не заглядывать, и всё равно боялся того, как увижу своего дядю, что ему скажу, как он меня примет... - При мысли о тех давних, таких смешных, таких никчемных страхах Инди горько усмехнулся. - Если б я знал, что меня ждёт на самом деле, я бы боялся в тысячу раз больше.  
\- Ты всё ещё боишься? - вполголоса спросил Эльдин, и Инди ответил:  
\- Конечно. Ты же ничем не отличаешься от других. То есть... ты пока что не причинял мне боли, но нужно тебе то же самое, что всем остальным. Почему вы, фарийцы, так развращены? Неужели вам мало ваших женщин? Или они некрасивы?  
Он говорил так, как ему было велено - всё, о чём думал, всё, что роилось сейчас в его голове. Эльдин посмотрел на него с удивлением - и как будто слегка пристыженный.  
\- Женщины - это другое, - сказал он как-то неловко. - Женщины требуют определённых условий, достатка... Чтобы жениться, у нас принято платить родителям невесты выкуп - он тем больше, чем она красивее и чем лучше её семья. А наложниц наши законы позволяют заводить лишь женатым мужчинам. Продажные женщины стоят дорого...  
\- Конечно, мальчишка-раб гораздо дешевле, - сказал Инди и, задрав локоть, прикрыл им лицо. Крепкая мужская рука тут же перехватила его и заставила опустить руку. Инди посмотрел на мужчину.  
\- Вы, фарийцы, такой странный народ, - сказал он голосом, слегка дрожащим от долго, слишком долго сдерживаемого гнева. - Вы думаете, что человек - это то же самое, что скот. Я же не сделал ничего плохого... ни тебе, ни Арджин-бею, ни тому пирату, который первым меня... - он не договорил, перевёл дыхание и закончил: - Я просто плыл к своему дяде в Ренкой, а меня схватили, продали и используют, как... как подстилку, - с трудом выговорил он. - Ты бы хотел себе такой жизни, Эльдин-бей?  
Всё время, пока он говорил, мужчина придерживал его руку, не давая снова спрятать лицо. Его пальцы сжимались крепче, чем прежде - ещё не до боли, но это прикосновение уже содержало угрозу. Инди запоздало подумал, что, быть может, зашёл слишком далеко. Однако обещание боли так болью и не стало. Эльдин сказал чуть изменившимся голосом, но по-прежнему хладнокровно:  
\- Не хотел бы, и никто бы не хотел. Но в мире есть хозяева, и есть рабы. Кто угодно может попасть в рабство, и если уж это случилось, богиня Аваррат учит смиренно принимать свой жребий.  
\- Я не знаю вашей богини Аваррат.  
\- А разве там, откуда ты родом, нет рабства?  
Инди хотел ответить, что нет - и осёкся.  
\- Ну... вообще-то есть, - помедлив, проговорил он. - Только это не совсем то... и называется иначе. Наши крестьяне зовутся "крепостными". Они принадлежат помещику, работают на него, женятся по его разрешению, но... Но их никто не может схватить и использовать для своей плотской утехи. Или калечить безнаказанно. Или убить за попытку побега...  
\- Но они тоже не принадлежат себе. Так ведь? - сказал Эльдин. - Да и разве хоть кто-нибудь из нас в этом мире принадлежит сам себе? Вот и я - я купил тебя, но разве себе принадлежу? Скорее, тебе.  
Инди вздрогнул и отстранился от него.  
\- Не шути так... мой господин. Это жестоко, - сказал он тихо.  
\- Я не шучу. Ты, похоже, не знаешь, что способен сделать с мужчиной... - он слегка взъерошил волосы Инди надо лбом. - В тебе есть нечто такое, чего я никогда ни в ком не видел. Стоит увидеть тебя один раз - и забыть уже невозможно. Тобой хочется... обладать.  
\- Обладать? Это как? - пересохшими губами спросил Инди чуть слышно.  
\- Вот так - брать тебя и владеть без остатка. На Большом Торгу, куда тебя вывели... ты был там, как певчая птица в клетке - неизъяснимо прекрасная, но только для клетки и рождённая, потому что стоит открыть дверцу - и она выпорхнет. И позавчера, на пристани, куда тебя вывел тот грязный старик - ты стоял там голый и связанный, такой беспомощный, беззащитный, такой... - Эльдин замолчал, словно его дыхание прервалось. Инди лежал неподвижно, почти не дыша. Мужчина провёл чуть дрожащими пальцами по его губам. - Меня никогда не возбуждала жестокость. Но тогда... видит Аваррат - тогда мне захотелось швырнуть тебя наземь и взять прямо там, как есть, среди всей этой вони... Не знаю, что на меня нашло, - будто извиняясь, сказал он. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал, Инди. Мне хочется, чтобы я стал для тебя всем миром, всей твоей жизнью. Чтоб ты безраздельно принадлежал одному мне.  
\- Я и так тебе принадлежу.  
\- Нет... нет, ты говоришь это таким равнодушным и чужим голосом, ты смотришь мимо меня, и глаза твои пусты... Нет, - повторил он снова, беря Инди за подбородок. - Этого мало. О, я понимаю Арджина, который выкрал тебя из рук могущественного соперника и держал взаперти в тайне от всех. Я знаю, что он чувствовал. Но я не поступлю с тобой так, как он. Я хочу тебя, больше, чем что-либо на свете, тебя, но не твоей боли. Скажи: тебе было хорошо в моих объятиях?  
Вопрос прозвучал так неожиданно, что Инди, слушавший странные речи Эльдина с лёгким раздражением, встрепенулся.  
\- Да, - после паузы сказал мужчина. - Я вижу ответ в твоих глазах. Так слушай: клянусь, тебе всегда будет со мной хорошо. Я скорей умру сам, чем позволю тебе испытать страдание от моей руки. Я сделаю для тебя всё, я не постою ни за какой ценой, только бы ты был счастлив...  
\- Тогда отпусти меня, - сказал Инди. - Просто позволь мне уйти. Больше я ничего не хочу.  
Эльдин изменился в лице. Убрал руку, отстранился и сел, не прикасаясь к Инди больше, чуть сгорбившись.  
\- Этого я сделать не могу.  
Инди, в глубине души предвидевший этот ответ, чуть заметно пожал плечами и повернулся на бок, отворачиваясь.  
\- Тогда лучше не обещай ничего, - прошептал он и закрыл глаза.

Днём Эльдин ушёл. Он зарабатывал на жизнь, ходя по домам богатых беев, и благополучие его целиком зависело от их мнительности и их щедрости. Своего дома у него не было - комната в гостинице, которую он занимал, вполне удовлетворяла его скромные потребности, но для двоих была слишком мала. Эльдин сказал, что постарается заработать побольше, чтобы они как можно скорее могли переехать. Инди слушал молча и равнодушно: ему было всё равно. Ему хотелось бы вообще уехать их Ильбиана, навсегда покинуть этот проклятый город... но здесь было море. Отсюда уходили корабли в другие края, может быть, немногим менее жестокие к одинокому мальчику, у которого не было ничего, но чуть менее откровенные и циничные в своей жестокости. Оставшись в гостиничной комнате один, Инди сидел у раскрытого окна, подперев голову рукой, и думал о том, что стал бы делать, если бы мог вернуться. Он не поехал бы к дяде - нет... Он не смог бы смотреть ему в глаза. С совсем чужими людьми, которым на него наплевать, в этом смысле могло бы быть чуточку легче: ведь они не стали бы спрашивать его, где он провёл последние полгода. Он фантазировал, как наймётся в какую-нибудь писчую контору, представлял, как восторженно ахнет писарь, увидев его красивый, ровный почерк, воображал маленькую чистую комнатку с кроватью на деревянном каркасе (ни в коем случае не подушки с покрывалами на полу), горшочек с геранью на раскрытом окне, и, конечно, дверь, которая запирается только изнутри - не снаружи... Разве так уж много он хотел? И всё думал об этом, лениво, с блаженной, чуть глуповатой улыбкой на неподвижном лице - так, как мечтал бы о том, чтоб вернуться домой, вновь ощутить объятия отца и услышать его громкий открытый смех... Так мечтают о несбыточном, зная, что ему никогда не случиться.  
Уходя, Эльдин запер дверь, но окно оставалось открыто. Всего второй этаж - Инди ничего не стоило перемахнуть через подоконник и скрыться в толпе. Эльдин, скорее всего, не нашёл бы его. Но нашёл бы кто-то другой - и вряд ли он был бы добрее Эльдина. Инди начинал понимать, что ему в кои-то веки повезло - так, как может повести тому, кто обречён быть рабом. Обречён?.. Он вздрогнул от этой мысли. Неужели он всё-таки смирился со своей судьбой? В доме Арджина он постоянно думал о себе как о пленнике, а не о рабе, жил мечтой о побеге, держался в границах рассудка лишь потому, что продолжал сопротивляться хотя бы в мыслях... Снисходительность и ласка нового хозяина за один день сделали то, чего за полгода не сумела сделать жестокость старого. Инди не собирался бежать. Он ничего не собирался делать. Он чувствовал себя песчинкой, подхваченной бушующим ураганом. Сейчас песчинка зацепилась за колючку, торчащую посреди бескрайней пустыни, и была рада уже тому, что её не рвёт и не треплет жестокий ветер, и она может хоть немного перевести дух.  
Эльдин вернулся довольный и весёлый, как никогда прежде. Он вообще был жизнерадостным, улыбчивым человеком - Инди думал, что, если отбросить предвзятость, он ему в самом деле нравится. Может быть, спустя какое-то время он даже сумеет понять чувство, которое испытывает к нему этот мужчина, и ответить на него... Ведь любовь - это следствие благодарности, разве не так? Инди любил отца, любил старого Тицеля. Сможет полюбить и Эльдина... наверное.  
\- Смотри-ка, что я тебе принёс, - сказал Эльдин.  
Инди чуть повернул голову, равнодушно глядя на него. Все его предыдущие хозяева пытались развлекать его подарками, как будто ему было что-то нужно от них. Ну, что на сей раз - красивая одежда, музыкальный инструмент, сласти? Может, котёнок или щенок с верёвкой на шее? Но лишь только взгляд Инди упал на то, что держал Эльдин, глаза его широко распахнулись, и он даже привстал, чувствуя, как чаще забилось сердце.  
\- Не знаю, умеешь ли ты читать, - сказал Эльдин, подходя ближе и кладя на подоконник книгу в переплёте из красной кожи. - Но здесь много красивых картинок. Я подумал, что негоже оставлять тебя одного на весь день совсем безо всяких развлечений.  
Инди протянул руку, опасливо, словно книга была зверьком, норовящим его укусить. Книга была небольшая, но дорогая - это было видно по корешку, покрытому искусным тиснением с напылением серебра. На обложке значилось: "Сказания Северного Предела". Альбигейские сказки. Инди видел когда-то такую книгу у себя в Аммендале. Она продавалось в книжной лавке, и хозяин держал её в запертом стеклянном ящике, потому что она стоила очень дорого и не продавалась жадным до знаний мальчикам из купеческих семей. Так что Инди только и мог, что стоять у этого стеклянного ящичка и смотреть на красную кожаную обложку, гадая, что там, под ней.  
И вот теперь стекла не было. Теперь он трогал пальцами корешок, так, словно это было лицо его матери.  
\- Инди? Инди, что с тобой?  
Он мотнул головой, быстро смаргивая повисшую на ресницах влагу. Рука Эльдина легла ему на плечо - она была такой тёплой, эта рука, такой мягкой...  
\- Ты расстроился? Я не...  
\- Ничего, - прошептал он, кладя на книгу ладонь. - Всё в порядке. Я... потом посмотрю. Спасибо.  
Он никогда не думал, что сможет искренне сказать это слово - слово признательности - тому, чьим рабом он стал. Но ещё год назад он о многих вещах не думал.  
Эльдин неуверенно улыбнулся. Инди внезапно понял, что для этого человека любой разговор с ним - как ходьба по краю пропасти: так боится он сделать неверный шаг, оступиться, совершить ошибку... И через миг, не думая и не понимая, что делает, Инди встал, шагнул к своему господину и поцеловал его в губы, легко и робко, как будто боясь, что может прогневить его этим.  
Эльдин застыл и стоял с полминуты, не шевелясь, а потом схватил Инди за плечи и со стоном впился в его губы. Он был горячим, дрожащим, от него пахло водкой, которой он протирал свои руки перед осмотром пациентов, и какими-то травами, словно он спал сегодня на сеновале. Инди закрыл глаза и вдыхал эти запахи, отвечая на поцелуй, и думал, что, в конце концов, даже такая жизнь может быть не столь уж плоха.  
Стук в дверь заставил их обоих вздрогнуть и отстраниться друг от друга: Эльдина - с сожалением, Инди - почти с облегчением, потому что странность и непривычность происходящего начинала пугать его. Эльдин ещё мгновенье держал его за плечи, словно не желая отпускать, потом отошёл к двери и, не спрашивая, кто за ней, распахнул её.  
Инди не знал человека, стоящего на пороге. И всё же сердце его оборвалось. Злая жизнь научила его узнавать тех, кто сулил ему новые беды - даже если он не знал, как именно всё обернётся, даже если не мог ничего изменить.  
\- Эльдин иб-Диннар? - спросил посетитель мягким высоким голосом, полным уважительной, чуть прохладной учтивости.  
\- Да, это я, - ответил Эльдин. - Что угодно?  
Мужчина сложил руки ладонями вместе - это был знак высокой почтительности у фарийцев - и чуть склонил голову, увенчанную узкой чалмой из дымчато-голубой ткани. Крупный сапфир, скреплявший её, тускло блеснул на свету.  
\- Я - Гийнар иб-Феррир, милостью Аваррат главный евнух Бадияра-паши. Да позволено мне будет войти к тебе и поговорить, ибо у меня есть к тебе дело.  
Эльдин замер. Инди смотрел на его спину, напрягшуюся под туникой, и кожей ощущал его желание немедленно захлопнуть дверь перед носом незваного гостя. Но они уже обменялись приветствиями, и поступить так Эльдин не мог - фарийцы очень щепетильны во всём, что касается внешних проявлений учтивости. Поэтому он скрежетнул зубами и отступил, впуская гостя.  
Тот переступил порог, поднял глаза и встретился с Инди взглядом.  
"Может, он меня не узнает", - подумал тот в полном отчаянии - и тут же понял, сколь нелепа эта надежда. Цвет волос и глаз выдавал его с потрохами - да и вообще, раз этот человек пришёл сюда, значит, ему уже было известно, кто стал очередным хозяином Инди. Новый главный евнух ихтанальского паши совершенно не походил на своего предшественника. Да, у него были столь же мягкие черты, как у всех полумужей, он был полным, хотя и повыше ростом, чем Оммар-бей, но не было в нём и тени оммаровой уютности, его пусть даже и показной, поверхностной, но всё-таки доброты. Глядя на Оммара, Инди с трудом представлял себе, как тот наказывает строптивых рабов. Глядя на Гийнара, он с лёгкостью мог это себе представить.  
Евнух кутался в длинный шелковый халат и, закончив приветствия, спрятал руки в его широких рукавах. Отчего-то этот жест, исполненный скрытности, очень сильно не понравился Инди.  
\- Я отнимаю твоё время, - сказал Гийнар, отводя взгляд от Инди и обращая его на хозяина дома. - Но пришёл я не с пустыми руками.  
Едва он договорил, в комнату вошли двое слуг, несущие столик, прогибавшийся под тяжестью яств и напитков. Помутившимся взглядом Инди выхватил гроздья роскошного чёрного винограда, свисавшую с серебряного блюда - дорогое угощение в этом сухом, бесплодном краю... Эльдин молча смотрел, как слуги ставят столик и раскладывают вокруг него подушки. Евнух стоял спокойно, глядя на лекаря чуть поблескивающими глазами. Когда слуги ушли, он вынул одну руку из рукава и приглашающим жестом указал Эльдину на подушки - так, словно сам был хозяином, принимающим гостя.  
\- Прошу тебя, садись.  
Эльдин медленно подчинился. Инди видел, что он тоже лихорадочно ищет выход из положения. Мужчины разместились у столика, и Инди бочком бесшумно скользнул в угол комнаты, как можно дальше от них, где и сел на пол, укрытый тенью от ложа. Он видел их с этого места, но им, чтобы смотреть на него, надо было повернуть головы.  
Впрочем, оба мужчины как будто забыли о его существовании.  
\- Хорошая комната, - сказал Гийнар иб-Феррир, когда они в полном молчании выпили по кубку вина. - Просторная и красивая. И гостиница эта хороша: я останавливался здесь три года назад, когда выполнял в Ильбиане поручение моего владыки.  
\- Благодарю, - коротко ответил Эльдин. Инди с затаенной радостью увидел, что всё происходящее так же неприятно его хозяину, как и ему.  
\- Да, комната хороша, - продолжал евнух; голос его был очень спокойным, даже слишком - так спокойно и тихо бывает море после ужасной бури. - Но не так хороша, как твоё искусство врачевателя. Ты ведь известный, опытный лекарь, не так ли?  
\- Ты пришёл, чтобы поведать мне о своей хвори? - не моргнув глазом, спросил Эльдин. - Тогда тебе не стоило утруждать себя всем этим, - он кивнул на столик, ломившийся от яств. - Я беру плату за своё искусство лишь тогда, когда вижу его результат.  
\- О, нет, хвала Аваррат, я здоров, - засмеялся евнух - смех его был таким же холодным и фальшивым, как и он сам. - И с тех пор, как господин мой Бадияр-паша почтил меня высокой должностью и доверием, я не смею жаловаться на своё благополучие. А вот ты, Эльдин-бей, можешь пожаловаться на него. Ты уже больше года ютишься в этой комнатушке, не так ли? Она мала даже для одного. Что уж говорить о двоих.  
"Началось", - подумал Инди, сжимаясь в комок. Эльдин наверняка подумал то же самое, потому что рука его, подносящая кубок к губам, замерла на полпути. Но евнух тоже взял свой кубок и отпил из него как ни в чём не бывало, словно это была всего лишь часть обычной светской болтовни, и Эльдин, помешкав, присоединился к нему.  
\- Давай начистоту, Эльдин-бей, - сказал евнух, ставя пустой кубок на стол. - Ты стеснён в средствах. Твой труд оплачивается неплохо, ибо ты умеешь находить пациентов, но что ты ещё умеешь, так это тратить деньги. Тебе ничто не стоит спустить за неделю то, что ты зарабатывал целый месяц. Ну подумать только - заплатить пятьдесят дайраров в нижней части рынка! Там, где за самого лучшего раба красная цена - двадцать пять! Или вот купить втридорога книгу, которая на восточном базаре обошлась бы тебе гораздо дешевле, - он небрежно кивнул на "Сказания", оставленные Инди на подоконнике. На самого Инди он так и не взглянул с тех пор, как переступил порог. Эльдин слушал его, закаменев лицом. - Ты мот, признай это, Эльдин-бей. И тебе не помешает покровительство человека, знающего цену деньгам.  
\- Вижу, твои люди исправно следили за мной, Гийнар-бей, - без выражения ответил Эльдин. - Что ещё они тебе рассказали?  
\- О, не они, - улыбнулся евнух. - Почти всё это я узнал от старого Язиля, который продал тебе этого раба. Большинство людей становятся очень болтливы, стоит прижечь им пятки - так и норовят выложить больше, чем тебе интересно. А как ты покупал книгу, я сам видел сегодня. Но подойти не решился - я не из тех, кто пристаёт с непрошенными советами.  
\- Однако не это ли ты делаешь прямой сейчас, Гийнар-бей? - резко спросил Эльдин, и Инди вздрогнул, почуяв задрожавшую в воздухе угрозу.  
Но евнух лишь рассмеялся.  
\- О, нет, вовсе нет, сейчас я делаю тебе предложение, и это в столь же степени моё дело, в какой и твоё. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, во что ввязался, Эльдин, - мягко сказал он. - Ты знаешь, что мальчик, которого ты купил, по всем законам земным и небесным принадлежит Бадияру-паше.  
\- Впервые об этом слышу, - холодно ответил тот. - Я честно купил его на базаре у пристани. За пятьдесят монет, как ты и сказал. Тому было множество свидетелей, начиная от этого, как там его, Язиля, который мне его продал.  
\- Увы, старый Язиль уже ничего не сможет свидетельствовать - это сложно сделать, когда голова отделена от тела, - с сожалением сказал евнух, и Инди опять вздрогнул. - Но ты прав, другие люди также видели, как ты его покупал. Я ведь не обвиняю тебя, Эльдин-бей. Перед законом и перед Бадияром-пашой ты чист. Но по справедливости мальчишка тебе не принадлежит. Мой досточтимый предшественник, да примет его Аваррат в свой чертог, купил его на Большом Торгу за немалую сумму. Увы, дерзкий Арджин иб-Зияб похитил раба, чем сильно опечалил моего владыку. Ныне Арджин покаран, и единственная преграда между моим владыкой и восстановлением справедливости - это ты, Эльдин-бей. Слушай, - голос евнуха утратил притворную любезность, стал сухим и отрывистым, почти надменным. - Я заплачу тебе впятеро против того, что ты отдал за мальчишку. Это двести пятьдесят дайраров.  
\- Нет.  
\- Хорошо: пятьсот. Это столько, сколько ты зарабатываешь за год и тратишь за месяц. Немного рассудительности в тратах, и ты купишь на эти деньги небольшой домик, где сможет разместиться полдюжины таких рабов.  
\- Я сказал нет, Гийнар-бей. Этот мальчик не продаётся. Ты хотел спросить меня о чём-то ещё? Быть может, твоему владыке нужен совет по лечению подагрической хвори? Если нет, то позволь проводить тебя. Меня ждут мои пациенты.  
Инди слушал его спокойный голос, исполненный глубоко запрятанной, очень хорошо скрываемой, но всё же ощутимой ярости - и внутренне обмирал от противоречивых чувств. Он был рад, счастлив, что Эльдин говорил всё это - и в то же время в душе его вновь зашевелился страх. И страх этот усилился, когда Инди увидел, как сузились глаза Гийнар-бея, когда Эльдин умолк и встал, красноречиво показывая, что разговор окончен. Евнух сидел неподвижно ещё минуту, потом поднялся. Край его халата зацепил персик, лежащий с самого края стола, и тот упал и покатился по ковру.  
\- Что ж. Хорошо, - сказал евнух прежним мягким и любезным голосом. - Я надеюсь, ты не пожалеешь о своём решении, Эльдин-бей  
\- Не пожалею.  
\- Как знаешь. Прощай и будь благословен милостью Аваррат, - сказал евнух, сложил руки и, поклонившись, удалился.  
Эльдин закрыл за ним дверь, и Инди видел, чего ему стоило удержаться от того, чтобы не громыхнуть ею напоследок.  
Спровадив гостя, он принялся мерить комнату шагами, сердито и растерянно ероша свои тёмные волнистые волосы и бормоча под нос фарийские проклятья.  
\- Ублюдки. Всё-таки выследили, - пробормотал он и, круто остановившись, посмотрел на Инди, сжавшегося в углу. Тогда губы Эльдина тронула наконец улыбка, хотя в глазах его по-прежнему плескалась тревога.  
\- Испугался? Ну, иди сюда. Не бойся, - сказал он, когда Инди неловко поднялся и подошёл, тут же очутившись в его объятиях. - Я не отдам тебя Бадияру. Ни за что.  
\- Он может меня у тебя отобрать, - прошептал Инди. Эльдин стиснул зубы, вжимая его лицо в своё плечо.  
\- Не отберёт. Мы уедем. Завтра же. В городе есть пара мест, где я могу раздобыть денег... Сейчас я уйду, - добавил он, отстраняясь и беря Инди за плечи. - Я запру дверь снаружи, а ты подопри её изнутри столиком. И никому не открывай. Окно тоже закрой и задёрни шторой. До ночи они не посмеют ничего предпринять. Ты ведь слышал, что сказал этот толстяк? По всем законам ты принадлежишь мне. То, что Бадияр не смог тебя сохранить - его вина, а не моя. Нет, Гийнар не посмеет открыто тебя выкрасть. Так что сиди тихо. На рассвете нас здесь уже не будет.  
Он снова прижал Инди к себе и крепко поцеловал в лоб, потом оттолкнул и ушёл.  
Инди сделал, как он сказал - запер окно и дверь. Книжка - подарок Эльдина - всё так же лежала на подоконнике, но Инди её не тронул. Он опять, как когда-то, мерил комнату шагами и вздрагивал от слишком громких звуков, вслушивался в шаги за дверью, сжимая кулаки, и пытался подавить приступы тошноты, то и дело сжимавшие желудок. Эльдин отсутствовал несколько часов, и этого времени Инди хватило, чтобы принять окончательное решение. Он останется с ним. Останется и сделает всё, чтобы больше ничьё самоволие им не завладело. Когда в дверь постучали, Инди подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности, и охрипшим голосом спросил: "Кто там?" Ответил голос Эльдина, и у Инди затряслись ноги от облегчения.  
\- Ну, всё в порядке? - спросил Эльдин, оказавшись внутри, и взъерошил волосы у Инди на затылке. - Дела пошли лучше, чем я мог ожидать. Гляди, - он потряс мешочком, издавшим тонкий протяжный звон. - Этого нам хватит, чтобы уехать куда угодно. Мы тронемся с рассветом. Ну, что ты так дрожишь? Тебе холодно?  
Инди помотал головой. Его и правда трясло, но он не знал, почему - ведь вроде бы всё в порядке, всё обошлось... Эльдин привлёк его к себе, слегка поглаживая ладонью по шее.  
\- Не бойся ничего, мой Аль-шерхин. Я никому тебя не отдам...  
Он отнёс Инди на постель и снова взял, и это было даже лучше, чем в первый раз. Инди стонал в мужских руках, но дрожь не оставляла его - он не знал, почему. Он думал, что не сомкнёт этой ночью глаз, но в конце концов заснул, умостившись на плече Эльдина, и вздрагивал даже во сне, как будто чувствуя чьё-то холодное, обжигающее дыхание на своей коже.  
Сон его был беспокоен, и Инди вскинулся посреди ночи, мокрый и дрожащий. Рука Эльдина всё так же обнимала его за плечи, и он тихонько высвободился. Было совсем рано, пальцы рассвета ещё не успели тронуть небо. Инди сполз с ложа и подошёл к столику, со вчерашнего дня уставленного щедрыми гостинцами Гийнар-бея. Инди не притронулся к ним вчера - ему было противно даже прикасаться к подушкам, на которых сидел евнух. Но сейчас ему захотелось пить, и он нащупал в темноте графин с розовой водой. Он уже взялся за кубок, когда смутная тревога, не оставлявшая его со вчерашнего дня, стала вдруг непереносимой. Инди замер, напряжённо прислушиваясь. Нет, он не слышал никаких странных звуков - ничего...  
Совсем ничего.  
Он поставил графин на стол, и стеклянное дно задребезжало о столешницу - достаточно громко, чтоб потревожить чуткий сон Эльдина. Но мужчина не шевельнулся: он всё так же лежал на спине, и Инди видел его левую руку, свешивающуюся к самому полу. Пальцы, показавшие Инди неизвестные ему прежде дали, касались каменных плиток.  
Инди медленно пошёл вперёд. Шлёпанье его босых ног по полу было единственным звуком, нарушающим тишину. Никогда ещё, спя в одной комнате с мужчиной, Инди не слышал такой тишины.  
Лишь подойдя к ложу вплотную, он понял то, что почувствовал ещё раньше.  
Эльдин не дышал.  
Инди тронул его лицо - и вздрогнул, вспомнив, как почти точно так же нащупывал в темноте застывающие черты Керима иб-Арджина. Запрыгнув на кровать, Инди потянул Эльдина за руку, позвал по имени. Тело мужчины медленно и тяжело сползло на бок, голова запрокинулась на обмякшей шее. Глаза неподвижно уставились в пустоту.  
На нём не было крови, ни капли её. И всё же он был мёртв. Он был мёртв. И умер ещё когда Инди лежал с ним рядом, греясь возле его не успевшего остыть тела.  
Инди, пятясь, сполз с ложа и сел на пол. Вот и всё. Снова тот, кто обещал хоть немножко скрасить ему существование, был жестоко и предательски убит - из-за него. "Я приношу смерть, я убиваю их всех, я проклят", - подумал Инди и надавил ладонями на глаза с такой силой, что глазные яблоки пронзила боль. Он не знал, но догадывался, что произошло. Наверное, это был яд. Проклятый евнух Гийнар подсунул Эльдину отраву - фрукт или воду, что-то, к чему не прикасался сам. Эльдин был прав: Бадияр не рискнул открыто отобрать у него Инди. Но вполне мог сделать это тихо и тайно, аккуратно, почти чисто. Мертвец не может владеть рабом. Инди снова лишился хозяина.  
Вряд ли надолго.  
Он всхлипнул без слёз и поднялся на ноги - не с первой попытки. Его шатало, но он заставлял себя двигаться, хотя больше всего на свете хотелось лечь рядом с Эльдином, свернуться комочком и тоже умереть. Может, так и сделать - ведь отравленные кушанья всё ещё на столике?.. Но нет - мысль о том, чтоб наложить на себя руки, по-прежнему не вызывала ничего, кроме отвращения. Инди постоял немного, глядя по сторонам, потом стащил с ложа одно из покрывал - ему пришлось для этого чуть подвинуть мёртвое тело своего господина. Скрутив покрывало в жгут, Инди крепко привязал его к ставне. Книгу в красном переплёте он отнёс к ложу, где осторожно положил рядом с Эльдином. Потом вернулся, перелез через подоконник и скользнул по покрывалу вниз.  
Ноги его не коснулись земли. Он не рассчитал длину: покрывало было слишком коротким. Значит, опять придётся прыгать. Что ж, не впервой... Инди закрыл глаза и разжал руки, готовясь к удару и боли, но ничего этого не последовало - вместо этого внизу его встретили крепкие жёсткие руки, подхватившие на лету. Инди вскрикнул от неожиданности, дёрнулся - и оказался ногами на земле. Его крутанули на месте, и он увидел над собой бородатое, довольно ухмыляющееся лицо в ободке кольчужного подшлемника. Руки человека, сжимавшие Инди, также были в кольчужных перчатках - вот почему они показались ему так жестки, вот почему находиться в них было так больно.  
\- Ну наконец-то, - проговорил мужчина, не разжимая рук. - Гийнар-бей так и сказал, что ты вылезешь в это окно. Я уж думал, придётся ждать до утра. Он у меня, - повернув голову, тихо сказал он кому-то, и злой голос, который Инди уже слышал раньше, отозвался:  
\- Так чего ты ждёшь? Тащи его сюда.  
И пока человек в кольчужных перчатках выполнял приказ, Инди вспомнил, где слышал раньше голос его командира. Это тоже было в ночи, такой же тёмной и страшной, как эта - во дворе дома Арджин-бея, когда эти люди пришли туда, чтобы забрать его и убить всех остальных.

 

**Глава 4.**

Ильбиан - богатый, зелёный, цветущий город. Отчасти благодаря тому, что он процветает посредством работорговли, отчасти - из-за близости к морю. Но стоит он посреди бесплодной и серой пустоши. На западе и севере от него - степь, на юге - пустыня. Многие и многие мили - или, как здесь говорили, фарсахи - грязно-жёлтой и кирпично-красной земли, покрытой тонким слоем жёсткого, колючего песка. Когда поднимаются песчаные бури, человек, не удосужившийся спрятать лицо и укрыться в палатке, запросто может погибнуть - тучи песка заполнят его рот и нос, и он задохнётся. Гийнар-бей, главный евнух Бадияра-паши, сухо объяснил это Инди, когда тот попытался украдкой отодвинуть край платка, которым ему закутали голову, оставив открытыми только глаза. Платок душил его, не давал вдохнуть полной грудью спёртого, нагретого пустынного воздуха. И ещё он мешал прикоснуться пальцами к шее под правым ухом, там, где теперь страшно алело, пульсируя частой болью, рабское клеймо.  
Рабов в Фарии клеймили меткой хозяина. Инди не знал об этом, потому что прежде обстоятельства не давали его владельцам либо времени, либо возможности сделать это. Оммар-бей, видимо, не успел, Арджин боялся показывать его посторонним, а Эльдин был добр. Так и вышло, что лишь в руках Гийнара иб-Феррира Инди по-настоящему понял, что такое быть рабом.  
Экспедиция, отряжённая Бадияром-пашой в Ильбиан, была прежде всего карательной - слугам владыки предстояло отыскать и наказать дерзкого, посягнувшего на имущество их господина. Потому состояла она не из дипломатов, а из воинов: трое шимранов - так назывался в Фарии высокий офицерский чин - один из которых, самый старший, оказался тем самым человеком со злым голосом, который уже успел повергнуть Инди в трепет; а также дюжина рослых умелых воинов под их началом, одетых в кольчужные доспехи и вооружённых длинными кривыми мечами. Всё это были опытные, умелые убийцы и палачи; ни один из них не дрогнул, убивая рабов и женщин в доме Арджина, и один из них был тем, чья рука пронзила тело Керима... Инди не знал, чья именно это была рука, и поэтому ненавидел их всех, каждого, с одинаковой силой.  
Впрочем, нет. Гийнара он ненавидел всё-таки больше.  
Когда мальчика доставили к нему, евнух едва взглянул на Инди, а затем велел собираться в дорогу. Помимо солдат, в караване было пятеро слуг: они выполняли прихоти солдат, шимранов и евнуха. Всё это были именно слуги, не рабы - таким образом, не было во всём караване существа ничтожнее и зависимее, чем Инди Альен. И ему дали почувствовать это в первый же час. Ещё в Ильбиане его отвели в тёмную, маленькую комнатку с наглухо закрытыми окнами, и там, пока трое слуг держали его, прижимая к полу, тот самый шимран с безумно злым голосом раскалил кончик кинжала на очаге и вывел им под ухом Инди метку: семиконечную звезду в треугольнике. Рот у Инди был заткнут, и всё равно он кричал так, что едва не оглох от собственного крика, и потерял сознание прежде, чем раскалённый клинок закончил чертить на его коже последнюю кровавую линию. Он никогда в жизни не испытывал такой боли. Он даже не знал, что она возможна.  
Очнувшись, он вновь почувствовал её, хотя уже и не такую жестокую. Рану не перевязали, лишь промыли и смазали заживляющей мазью, чтобы избежать нагноения. Сейчас, неделю спустя, рана затянулась и постоянно ныла под тонким слоем молодой плоти, и Инди то и дело порывался потрогать её, несмотря на боль, ощутить под пальцами неровные шрамы, которыми, какие бы шутки не вздумала ещё играть с ним злая судьба, останутся с ним навсегда. Он был отчасти рад, что не может видеть клеймо - только чувствовать на себе. В первый день, когда он лежал на полу, всхлипывая, Гийнар-бей подошёл к нему и сказал, что он не ценит чужой доброты. Обычно рабское клеймо ставят на лицо - на щеку или на лоб. Реже на плечо, бедро или в область паха - именно так, добавил он, поступают с наложниками. "Но ты слишком дорого достался нашему владыке, - добавил Гийнар, слегка кривясь, будто вид скорчившегося от боли мальчика вызывал в нём отвращение. - Ни к чему ещё и портить тебя". Действительно - под сильно отросшими волосами Инди клеймо было почти незаметно. Но стоит только ему сбежать и быть пойманным - в любой части Фарии его опознают по этому клейму, стоит только откинуть волосы с его шеи.  
Впрочем, какая разница, видят другие это клеймо или нет? Инди _чувствовал_ его. Ещё никогда ощущение собственного бессилия и беззащитности не было в нём таким острым.  
Так что теперь его везли к тому, кто, ни разу в жизни не видя его, уже безраздельно им владел. Его увозили из Ильбиана - прочь от моря, прочь от берега и последней надежды на избавление. Дорога вела в глубь страны, через огромную, мёртвую пустыню, через земли, где не жило ничто, кроме ветра, где даже раскалённое фарийское солнце подёргивалось мутной дымкой и будто отступало, не желая касаться этого дикого края. Караван медленно двигался через пески, лошади вязли копытами в сероватой массе, люди опускали головы и прятали лица, спасая их от обжигающего, кусачего ветра. Инди ехал на муле, сидя в седле боком и свесив обе ноги на одну сторону - иначе он не мог, потому что его щиколотки были схвачены кандалами. Цепь была достаточно длинной, чтобы он мог передвигаться маленькими шажками и на привалах ходить от палатки к костру без посторонней помощи. Однако нечего было и думать о том, чтобы бежать - да и куда бежать посреди мёртвой, неподвижной пустыни? Он не прожил бы и дня.  
Едва ли не сильнее, чем цепи, ему досаждала одежда. Поверх обычной туники и штанов на него надели что-то вроде длинного халата из толстой шерсти, полы которого несколько раз обматывались вокруг тела и, запахиваясь на поясе, крепились возле плеча. Голову ему повязали платком, прятавшим волосы и лицо, а поверх всего этого накинули ещё и бурнус, причём во время переходов заставляли надевать капюшон. Остальные участники каравана были одеты точно так же, - а на воинах были ещё и тяжёлые доспехи - и Инди, задыхаясь под тяжестью этих одежд, недоумевал, как они все могут это терпеть. Один из слуг, кажется, чуточку более человечный, чем остальные, пояснил ему, что, как ни странно, вся эта куча одежды спасает тело от беспощадного пустынного жара. Инди не понимал, как можно спастись от жары, греясь, но не осмелился расспрашивать. На любую попытку задать вопрос он получал в лучшем случае грубый окрик, в худшем - холодное молчание, словно он был невидимкой или бессловесной тварью. Правда, его ни разу никто не ударил. Его могли заклеймить, но ударить бы не посмели. Даже Гийнар не прикасался к нему, хотя всякий раз, глядя на него, Инди испытывал стойкий, удушающий страх - квинтэссенцию того страха, который охватил его, когда евнух пришёл за ним в первый раз. Этот человек убил Эльдина, повторял Инди про себя, глядя на тучное тело евнуха, покачивающееся в седле. Он убил Эльдина и отнял у меня последнюю надежду на нормальную жизнь. Что бы он ни сделал теперь, каким бы ни оказался, я всегда буду ненавидеть его.  
Впрочем, самому Гийнару явно не было никакого дела до его ненависти. Он почти не разговаривал с Инди - кроме случаев, когда делал замечания насчёт платка или ещё что-нибудь в том же духе. На ночь им ставили палатку - одну на двоих. На земле расстилали толстые одеяла, на расстоянии локтя друг от друга. Возле палатки ставили караульного стража. Цепей с Инди не снимали даже на ночь, и если среди ночи ему вдруг хотелось по нужде, он должен был разбудить евнуха и попроситься - иначе его не выпустили бы из палатки. Но он скорее бы умер, чем прикоснулся первый к дряблой, пухлой руке человека, негромко храпевшего с ним рядом, той самой руке, что убила Эльдина. Поэтому он всегда терпел до утра, зачастую не в силах сомкнуть глаз, ловя взглядом скупые отблески звёзд в ветровой отдушине шатра.  
Путешествие длилось более двух недель. Инди прикинул, что он теперь примерно в шестистах милях от Ильбиана - невероятно, невообразимо далеко. Однообразные дни и ночи среди пустыни слились в одно и тянулись, казалось, бесконечно - так, что всё, что было до них: море, пираты, торг в Ильбиане, Арджин, старый Язиль, мягкие руки Эльдина - всё казалось теперь тягучим, полузабытым сном. Но и впереди был тоже сон, столь же, а может, и ещё более тяжкий. Инди мало ел, и только когда его заставляли, почти перестал разговаривать - да и не было случая, потому что с ним никто не заговаривал первым. Он только смотрел и смотрел в неизменную пыльную даль, до тех пор, пока в ней вдруг не стали вырисовываться очертания чего-то большого, сперва показавшиеся ему миражом или плодом его собственного бреда.  
После девятнадцати дней пути они прибыли в княжество Ихтаналь.  
Его действительно нет на большинстве общефарийских карт. Оно чересчур далеко, и люди там чересчур своенравны и слишком неприхотливы - всё, что им нужно, они изготавливают на месте, поэтому Ихтаналь почти не торгует с другими землями Фарии. Само княжество представляло из себя два десятка деревушек, разбросанных по небольшому клочку земли, способной родить хоть что-то кроме колючек и перекати-поля. В основном здесь выращивали хлопок, потому все здесь - от последнего нищего до царедворцев паши - ходили преимущественно в хлопке, отличавшемся лишь вышивкой и расцветкой. Хлопок же ихтанальцы вывозили на продажу в соседнее княжество, где выменивали его на специи, вино и дерево. Утварь и украшения здесь делали из стекла, ибо чего-чего, а песка было вдосталь.  
И ещё чего было вдосталь - так это воинов. Земли, ныне подвластные Бадияру-паше, некогда были населены агрессивными и злобными племенами кочевников, убивавших или угонявших в рабство всех, кто ступал на землю, которую они считали своей. Первый паша Ихтаналя, пожелавший осесть здесь и выращивать хлопок, столкнулся с ними на заре своего правления. Он быстро понял, что без сильной армии с таким врагом не справиться. И он создал армию. Ныне войны с кочевниками остались в далёком прошлом, да и сами кочевники ушли на север, подальше от Ихтаналя - но и теперь, видимо, по старой памяти ихтанальцы готовы были стереть в порошок каждого, в ком мыслили себе врага. Многие столетия жизни в постоянной войне сделали этот народ суровым и безжалостным. Убей или будешь убит, захвати или будешь захвачен, сделай всех недругов своими рабами - или сам превратишься в раба. Так они рассуждали, и это сделало их сердца жёсткими, как песок, по которому они ходили, а совесть летучей и невесомой, как хлопковый пух. На одного мирного жителя в Ихтанале приходилось по двое воинов и по одному шимрану - так говорили, и даже если это было преувеличением, то не столь уж сильным.  
Всё это Инди узнал много позже, а в тот день, когда перед ним выросли стены ихтанальской столицы, лишь смотрел, как они приближаются, для того, чтоб навсегда его поглотить. В Ихтанале не было ни вычурной роскоши, ни жестокого легкомыслия Ильбиана - это был небольшой, тёмный, угрюмый город с домами из необожжённого кирпича, с уродливыми колодцами вместо фонтанов и бледными кустиками, жавшимися к камням, вместо раскидистых пальм и стройных кипарисов. Здесь было плохо с водой, поэтому болезни и смрад держали город в цепких лапах, обминая, и то не повсеместно, лишь квартал богачей и, конечно, дворец паши, стоящий в самом центре столицы и огороженный тройным рядом высоких зубчатых стен.  
В этот-то дворец и направился караван Гийнар-бея, дабы возвестить своего господина о полном исполнении его воли.  
В тот день они встали до рассвета, а в город пришли на вечерней заре, так что Инди измучился настолько, что даже оглядеться не мог как следует. У первых ворот дворца караван распался: воины пошли в одну сторону, слуги во главе с Гийнаром - в другую. Инди они повели с собой - за вторую, потом за третью стену, где совсем не было хозяйственных построек и стоял лишь огромный, беспорядочно построенный дом со множеством входов, главный из которых венчала крутая мраморная лестница. Позже Инди узнал, что мрамор для этой лестницы в давние времена возили на спинах рабов из далёкой каменоломни, и не менее тысячи их погибло во время этого перехода, так что дворец Бадияра в буквальном смысле зиждился на костях. Но это тоже потом, а пока его провели в одну из частей этого огромного дома, огороженную деревянной изгородью, у калитки в которой стояли двое стражей. Внутри оказалось темно и прохладно - это было как благословение после палящего и слепящего дня, оставшегося позади. Инди отвели в маленькую тесную комнатку - как он потом узнал, в ней жили рабы, обслуживающие гарем паши; сегодняшнюю ночь ему предстояло провести здесь. С него сняли цепи и тяжёлые одежды, наконец позволив вдохнуть полной грудью, покормили, отвели на низкую лежанку в углу комнаты и велели спать. И он в самом деле уснул, как убитый, и спал в ту ночь крепко и беспробудно. Ему снился Эльдин.  
Утром его разбудило чувство лёгкости. Инди сел в постели, сонно моргая, и не сразу понял, чем оно вызвало. Странно, как быстро тело привыкает к цепям - без них он чувствовал себя теперь непривычно, как будто голым. В комнате он был один, поэтому ещё немного посидел на лежанке, протирая глаза. И уже когда собирался встать, низкая деревянная дверь открылась, и в комнату вошёл человек.  
Инди взглянул на него - и онемел.  
Это был юноша, почти мальчик, лет семнадцати с виду. Он был высоким, стройным и тонким, и облегающие одежды выгодно подчёркивали его безупречно сложенное, грациозное тело. Но не тело его привлекало взгляд - а лицо. Оно было таким невыразимо, почти пугающе прекрасным, что у Инди перехватило дыхание. Он не знал, что люди бывают такими: тонкие, точёные черты юноши были слишком идеальны для живого человека - настолько, что он походил на фарфоровую куклу. Сходства добавляла кожа молочной, слепящей белизны - Инди никогда не видел таких белокожих людей, а здесь, в Фарии, светлая кожа вообще была огромной редкостью. Однако самым удивительным в нём были, при этой фарфоровой бледности и изяществе черт, волосы и глаза. Спереди на плечи ему ложились чёрные, как смола, очень длинные пряди, спускавшиеся на грудь, сзади же волосы были подстрижены коротко и ярко блестели даже в сумрачном свету комнатки. А когда Инди взглянул ему в глаза, то и вовсе обомлел - они были ярко-синими, цвета того самого моря, которого ни один из них уже никогда не увидит, и почти болезненно выделялись на неподвижном, серьёзном, совершенно спокойном лице.  
Нет, живой человек не мог быть настолько прекрасен. Инди молча смотрел, как юноша приближается к нему - и лишь когда тот, пройдя на середину комнаты, остановился, заметил под его ключицей, обнажённой вырезом туники, маленькую семиконечную звезду в треугольнике.  
"Вот, значит, как это выглядит", - подумал Инди, невольно трогая клеймо у себя на шее. Прошло ещё несколько мгновений, прежде чем он осознал очевидное: это немыслимо прекрасное создание было таким же рабом, как и он.  
Если юноша и заметил жест Инди, то ничем этого не выдал.  
\- Мне велено проводить тебя и помочь обустроиться, - сказал он чистым, высоким и звонким голосом. - Это приказ главного евнуха. Меня зовут Тхан.  
\- А меня Инди, - ответил тот, неловко поднимаясь. - Я...  
\- Нет, - не дослушав, сказал юноша, и Инди вздрогнул от холодной резкости, прорвавшейся в журчании его правильной, безупречно поставленной речи. - Твоё имя Аль-шерхин. Не знаю, как ты звался _там_ , но здесь у тебя нет других имён.  
Сказав это, он повернулся и покинул комнату - ему явно неприятно было в ней находиться. Инди в замешательстве смотрел ему вслед, потом, опомнившись, поспешно пошёл за ним. Мальчик без лишних слов двинулся вперёд, указывая дорогу. Инди шагал с ним рядом, вернее, чуть позади него, чувствуя ужасную растерянность и робость. Этот юноша был рабом, и, судя по его удивительной красоте, также принадлежал к гарему Бадияра-паши; они были в одинаковом положении, и всё же он вёл себя с Инди как с низшим, а не как с равным. Впрочем, Инди не знал - может, Тхан здесь на особом счету... Тхан... Какое странное имя. Инди напряг память - и вспомнил: на общефарийском оно означало "ворон". Имя? Или тоже прозвище, кличка - как Аль-шерхин?.. Спрашивать об этом, конечно, было не время - да Инди и не хотелось спрашивать. Теперь, когда он немного привык к поразительной красоте юноши, ослепившей его в первый миг, он ясно видел надменность, сквозившую в том, как он поджимал свои бледно-розовые губы, в лёгких взмахах его длинных, загнутых чёрных ресниц, когда он бросал на Инди беглый взгляд своих прекрасных глаз, сверкавших в полутьме, будто сапфиры чистейшей воды. Смотреть на него было больно, как на солнце - и чуточку, самую малость неприятно, как если бы он был чем-то обезображен. Странно, но - Инди внезапно понял это - его красота была так совершенна, что даже отталкивала, как нечто неестественное, несвойственное человеку.  
\- Нечего пялиться на меня, - коротко сказал Тхан, когда они прошли несколько галерей; слуги и стражи не обращали на них внимания - видимо, все они хорошо знали Тхана.  
Инди вздрогнул и поспешно опустил глаза, не увидев, как губы его проводника тронула чуть заметная улыбка. Он ничего не сказал, и дальше они шли в молчании.  
Пройдя через крыло, отданное нуждам челяди, мальчики оказались в небольшом доме, резко отличавшегося от только что покинутого ими помещения. Здесь тоже всюду стояла стража, но рабов совсем не было видно. В полной пустоте и тишине журчали многочисленные фонтанчики, бросая отблески на мозаичный пол и стены. Всё здесь было сделано из мрамора, разноцветной мозаики и позолоченного дерева, и потому разительно отличалось от уродливых домов в центре города. Это было красивое место - но то, каким оно было тихим и пустынным, почти зловещим, портило его привлекательность - так же, как портила внешность Тхана холодная надменность в его чертах.  
\- Что это за место? - не удержавшись, спросил Инди.  
\- Дом мальчиков. Помолчи. Мы уже почти пришли.  
Инди подчинился. В самом деле - им осталось преодолеть всего два коридора, и перед ними открылся ещё один с тремя одинаковыми дверями. Тхан толкнул одну из них, и они беззвучно открылась внутрь.  
\- Ты будешь жить здесь. Можешь войти.  
Он вошёл первым, и Инди не оставалось ничего иного, как последовать за ним.  
Комнатка была маленькой, почти крошечной, и не так чтобы очень богатой. Небольшое узкое ложе с балдахином, заваленное подушками и покрывалами, ещё несколько подушек вокруг него - вот и всё.  
\- Купальня общая, - сказал Тхан, проходя к единственному окну и указывая через него вперёд. - Она с другой стороны дворика, вон там. Мыться надо каждый день, к чему бы ты _там_ ни привык. Одежду тебе дадут, пока что временную - потом наш владыка решит, во что тебе одеваться, и сюда принесут сундук со всем необходимым. Пищу принимает каждый сам, в своей комнате. Рабы приносят еду трижды в день. Если тебе что-то нужно, подёргай вот это, - Тхан указал на красный шнур, свисающий у края кровати. - Принесут всё, что скажешь, но не требуй слишком много - наш владыка не любит излишеств. Днём можешь ходить свободно по всему дому - до той ажурной решётки, через которую мы вошли. Дальше неё тебя не пустят: там помещения рабов, и нам туда можно входить лишь по особому разрешению главного евнуха. На ночь ты обязан вернуться в комнату - если, конечно, тебя не потребует к себе наш владыка. Дверь запирать не станут, но Гийнар-бей часто наведывается с обходом - у него шаг тих, как у кота, и если он поймает тебя вне твоей комнаты ночью, ты будешь наказан. Если хочешь ещё что-то спросить, можешь ко мне обращаться. Если вопросов нет, я пойду - моя комната напротив твоей.  
Всё это он проговорил ровным, бесстрастным, равнодушным голосом, словно повторяя заученную наизусть речь. Глаза его иногда обращались на Инди, но тут же вновь оставляли его, и Инди ни разу не успевал ответить на этот взгляд. Когда Тхан замолчал, он тоже молчал какое-то время, собираясь с мыслями. Вопросы? Конечно, у него была тысяча вопросов, но он не знал, с чего начать, и, кроме того, всё ещё немного стеснялся этого юноши, который держался с ним так странно.  
В конце концов Инди открыл рот, сам не зная, какой из вопросов слетит с его языка.  
\- Ты давно здесь?  
Тхан повернулся к нему. Его огромные, чуть раскосые глаза удивлённо приоткрылись, от чего стали ещё больше и как будто даже прекраснее.  
\- Тебе-то какое дело?  
\- Не знаю, - честно сказал Инди. - Я ничего не знаю. Меня везли сюда почти три недели... а до того...  
\- Как и любого из нас, - не моргнув, перебил Тхан. - Прибереги свои жалостливые истории для рабов, которые будут тебя вычёсывать - они такое любят. Кстати, на их месте я бы обрил тебя наголо, - с тенью презрения в голосе добавил он. - Твои волосы так спутались, что я не могу понять, какого они цвета.  
Инди почувствовал, что краснеет - он сам не знал, от стыда или от злости. Да что себе, в конце концов, позволяет этот мальчишка?! Он тоже раб - значит, ничем не лучше Инди! Что с того, что он такой красивый, чистенький, ухоженный - разве Инди виноват в том, что выпало в последние недели на его долю? И этого-то красавчика, похоже, никогда не били по лицу кулаком, не пинали ногами по почкам - вон он какой весь беленький. Инди ему, должно быть, напоминает оборванца, выловленного с помойки. Грязный серый крысёныш... Инди ощутил, как стискивает кулаки.  
\- Почему ты так говоришь со мной? - с трудом выговорил он, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить самообладание. - Я не сделал тебе ничего плохого. Я не хотел сюда попадать. Я вообще не понимаю, где я и что со мной происходит! Если ты только и можешь, что унижать меня, то уходи лучше. Мне ничего от тебя не надо.  
Он выдохнул, замолчав, потом, резко отвернувшись, подошёл к окну и сел на пол. Он сидел, переводя дыхание, и мучительно вслушивался, ожидая услышать за спиной презрительное хмыканье и удаляющиеся шаги. Однако не услышал ни того, ни другого - ни единого звука. В конце концов Инди не выдержал и обернулся. Тхан стоял посреди комнаты, скрестив на груди свои тонкие изящные руки, оголённые до локтей, и смотрел на него с тенью лёгкого любопытства.  
\- Тебе будет трудно здесь, - сказал он, когда Инди встретился с ним глазами. - Ты чересчур живой.  
И прежде, чем Инди успел задуматься, что значат эти слова, он подошёл и сел рядом, напротив, скрестив ноги так, как делали это многие фарийцы. Инди до сих пор не мог понять, как они могут так сидеть часами: его собственные ноги в этой позе моментально затекали.  
\- Ну, спрашивай, что хочешь, - сказал Тхан уже другим, лёгким и небрежным тоном. - Я постараюсь больше над тобой не насмехаться.  
Инди развернулся к нему, с трудом сдерживая дрожь. Он отказывался признаться себе в том, что его тянет к этому юноше, так, как ни к кому никогда не тянуло. У него не было друзей, и он впервые видел перед собой человека, которому, несмотря ни на что, отчаянно хотел понравиться или хотя бы не оттолкнуть.  
\- Сколько вас... нас? - помедлив, спросил он наконец.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, мальчиков Бадияра-паши? Сейчас - одиннадцать.  
\- Так много? - поразился Инди, и Тхан засмеялся серебристо и мелодично.  
\- Это не много для гарема владыки целого княжества. Просто Бадияр-паша не любит мальчиков. Наложниц у него значительно больше - почти полсотни.  
\- Не любит мальчиков? - сердце у Инди ёкнуло. - Так значит, он с ними... он нас...  
\- Не кладёт с собой в постель, - насмешливо глядя на него, закончил Тхан. - А ты думал, что станешь его наложником? Размечтался.  
Волна невыразимого облегчения затопила Инди. Так, значит, здесь с ним не будут делать ЭТО! О, боже, как мало надо порой, чтобы почувствовать себя безгранично счастливым. Ему сразу стало намного лучше, и он даже смог выпрямиться и сесть ровнее.  
\- Но что же тогда мы здесь делаем? Если Бадияр не использует нас для плотских утех... - он осёкся, когда Тхан поднял руку ладонью вверх - спокойным, повелительным жестом, будто приказывая ему замолчать. Инди снова поразился надменности, почти властности его движений. Да кто же он, в конце концов, такой?!  
\- Во-первых, - сказал Тхан, когда Инди замолчал, глядя на него во все глаза, - нельзя называть нашего владыку просто "Бадияр". Или "Бадияр-паша", или, и это лучше, "наш владыка" или "наш господин". Так же и обращайся к нему, если он позволит тебе говорить. Если не позволит, лучше не раскрывай рта. Во-вторых, я сказал, что он не берёт нас в свою постель, а не что мы не нужны ему для плотских утех.  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Увидишь, - коротко ответил Тхан, явно не собираясь вдаваться в подробности.  
Какое-то время они молчали. Радость, охватившая Инди, ощутимо померкла.  
\- Но он... он не будет нас... меня... - запинаясь, пробормотал он.  
\- Трахать? Или, выражаясь красиво, вводить в твоё тело своё естество? Нет, не будет.  
В голосе Тхана звучала насмешка - жестокая и обидная, хотя он и обещал Инди не насмехаться. Инди посмотрел на него исподлобья. Похоже, этого злого и красивого мальчика никогда не - как он сказал - трахали мужчины. Никогда ему в задний проход не вонзали горящую желанием плоть. Не ставили на колени и не приказывали сосать, пока рот не заполнится семенем. Да, конечно, ему легко насмехаться.  
Инди понял, что дальнейший разговор в этом русле бессмыслен - да и, в конце концов, скоро он наверняка сам всё узнает. Поэтому он спросил о другом:  
\- А сам ты откуда родом?  
\- Издалека. Как и ты.  
\- Это я понял - но из какой ты страны? И как сюда попал?  
\- Я не обязан рассказывать тебе об этом, - ровно сказал Тхан. Инди осёкся. Как с ним трудно! Сейчас, когда они сидели совсем близко, так, что лежащая на колене рука Тхана почти касалась бедра Инди, его красота не казалась уже такой далёкой и пугающей. Но и ближе, доступнее и понятнее он всё равно не стал. Инди уже понял, что Тхан расположен говорить о себе не больше, чем о пристрастиях своего владыки. О чём же ещё поговорить?..  
\- А другие мальчики? Они сейчас где?  
\- Кто как. Некоторые в купальне. Тарри, если не ошибаюсь, на половине рабов - ему шьют новое платье. Некоторые с нашим владыкой. Остальные у себя.  
\- Они никогда не гуляют? Не собираются вместе, не...  
\- Отчего же - собираются. Чтобы посплетничать и позлословить, - спокойно сказал Тхан. Инди пристально посмотрел на него.  
\- И ты тоже с ними ходишь?  
\- Конечно. Кроме как с ними, разговаривать тут больше не с кем. Не с рабами же...  
\- Ты их презираешь?  
\- Большинство из них, - всё так же спокойно ответил юноша. - Все они попали сюда лишь потому, что очень красивы. Во всех остальных отношениях они совершенно пусты, мелочны и ничтожны.  
\- А ты, конечно, не таков, - не выдержал Инди.  
\- Нет, не таков. А ты? - спросил Тхан и в упор посмотрел на него.  
Когда эти огромные сапфировые глазищи смотрели на него вот так, прямо, Инди не выдерживал и отводил взгляд. Ему казалось, эти глаза глядят ему прямо в душу, силясь отыскать в ней самое потаённое и слабое место.  
\- Впрочем, ничтожны не все, - не дождавшись ответа, продолжил Тхан. - Тарри, например - он не ничтожен. Он тщеславен, но не глуп, и очень опасен. Остерегайся его.  
\- Зачем? - удивлённо заморгал Инди.  
\- Чтобы остаться в живых, зачем же ещё.  
Инди посмотрел на него в потрясении. Он уже знал, как жестоки бывают хозяева, но впервые столкнулся с тем, что и их рабы могут быть жестоки друг к другу.  
\- Почему... как... зачем кому-то здесь меня убивать?!  
\- Чтобы ты не отнял у них благоволение Бадияра-паши, конечно. Если ты понравишься ему слишком сильно, то долго тут не задержишься. Ещё только в прошлом месяце нас было двенадцать.  
Тхан замолчал, а Инди не стал расспрашивать дальше. Он и так понял: мальчики паши убили одного из них... одного из своих. Слишком красивого, должно быть. Инди чуть было не спросил, почему же сам Тхан ещё жив, если у них тут такие волчьи законы, но вовремя прикусил язык.  
\- Но неужели никто ничего не знает? Слуги, стражи...  
\- Догадываются, конечно. Но доказать не могут. Это сложно устроить - так, чтоб устранить соперника и не попасться. Риск слишком велик. Поэтому у нас тут умирают всё же не слишком часто, - сказал Тхан и очаровательно улыбнулся. Инди пробрала дрожь от этой улыбки. - Но тебе бояться нечего, Аль-шерхин, - добавил юноша неожиданно очень мягко. - Если ты окажешься достаточно сообразителен и будешь вести себя верно, то всё с тобой будет хорошо.  
\- Мне не нужна благосклонность Бадияра... то есть нашего владыки, - вырвалось у Инди. - Хоть бы он вообще не узнал о том, что я здесь!..  
\- Он отправил на твои поиски целый отряд, - сухо сказал Тхан. - Как, по-твоему, он может не знать, что ты здесь?  
Инди примолк. Он совсем не это имел в виду, но оправдываться было глупо. Конечно, Гийнар давно уже предстал перед своим владыкой и доложил ему об успешном выполнении поручения... Гийнар... Инди с самого утра не вспоминал о нём - а теперь вспомнил, и сразу тяжесть навалилась на сердце.  
\- Гийнар-бей... главный евнух... он... какой он?  
Он задал вопрос - и сразу же понял, что совершил роковую ошибку. Лицо Тхана на миг исказилось, почти утратив свою красоту, потом приняло прежнее равнодушное выражение и застыло неподвижной маской.  
\- Ты должен знать о том лучше моего. Он ведь твой ставленник, - сказал Тхан, и в его голосе было столько желчи, что Инди вздрогнул.  
\- Мой... кто?! О чём ты... - начал он - и осёкся.  
\- Оммар-бей был главным евнухом двадцать лет, - в полной тишине прозвучал негромкий голос Тхана. - Он был разумен и добр, насколько это возможно. Гийнар был его помощником и много раз пытался извести Оммар-бея, чтобы занять его место. Мы все, - в голосе мальчика вдруг прорвалась настоящая страсть, - все молились, чтобы ему это никогда не удалось! И не удавалось, ибо наш владыка мудр, его так просто не проведёшь. А потом Оммар-бей поехал за тобой, и его убили. - Тхан умолк на миг, и его глаза полыхнули такой ненавистью, что Инди отшатнулся. - Его убили из-за тебя. Из-за тощего грязного мальчишки, на которого и смотреть-то жалко. И теперь над нами встал Гийнар. Как знать - может, ты даже попадёшь в его любимчики, ведь это тебе он обязан своей удачей.  
\- Я не хотел смерти Оммар-бею, - прошептал Инди, глядя в неподвижное лицо Тхана почти с мольбой. - Клянусь, не хотел! Он был добр со мной, я... мне правда так жаль...  
\- Тебе будет ещё больше жаль, когда об этом узнают остальные. И когда познакомишься с Гийнаром поближе. А теперь мне пора идти, - без паузы сказал Тхан, поднимаясь на ноги. - Я и так с тобой слишком долго болтаю.  
Ничего больше не сказав, он повернулся спиной и вышел, и Инди остался один. Он слышал, как скрипнула соседняя дверь, и медленно отвернулся, привалившись спиной к стене и слушая, как журчит фонтан во внутреннем дворике за окном - в полной, давящей тиши.

\- Не мог бы ты немножечко... ай! - вскрикнул Инди, и цирюльник, только что содравший с его ноги восковую лепёшку, недовольно сказал:  
\- Чего ты всё время орёшь? Тебе кляп вставить, что ли?  
\- Прости, - пробормотал Инди, торопливо утирая влагу, выступившую на глазах. - Просто очень больно...  
\- Ха - больно ему! Боль надо терпеть. А ну, сцепил зубы. Сцепил, я сказал! Крепче! Чтоб я видел твои желваки. Ну, готов? - отрывисто спросил он и прежде, чем Инди успел кивнуть, рывком содрал воск со второй его ноги. Инди взвыл сквозь зубы, слёзы уже вовсю лились по его щекам, хотя рыдания не давили грудь - просто тело не выдерживало такой резкой боли.  
\- Ну вот. Уже почти всё, - сказал цирюльник, довольно осматривая длинные полоски застывшего воска, на которых частой шёрсткой щетинились волоски, выдранные из кожи Инди. - Теперь иди вот сюда. Сейчас будет немного щипать.  
Ну ничего себе - немного, думал Инди, опуская ноги в дымящуюся, почти кипяточную воду, которой был наполнен небольшой мраморный бассейн. Кожа мгновенно покраснела, Инди казалось, что с него её сдирают живьём. Процедура удаления лишних волос была самым мучительным, чему он подвергся за прошедший день, целиком проведённый в руках гаремных слуг. Уже добрых шесть часов они мыли, чистили, расчёсывали и смазывали Инди, приводя в вид, который не вызовет в его владыке брезгливость. Всё это походило на приготовления к продаже на Большом Торгу, но даже там с ним возились меньше. Здесь же он только и делал, что переходил из одних ловких рук в другие - в перерыве между мытьём и стрижкой ногтей с него снимали мерку на обувь и платье, обмеряя с ног до головы - начиная от обхвата плеч и запястий и заканчивая чуть ли не длиной носа. Закончили самым болезненным - удалением волос. Инди кусал губы, стараясь сдержаться, но болезненные вскрики то и дело вырывались из его горла, к вящему неудовольствию слуг, привыкших к спокойствию и тишине.  
\- Если будешь таким шумным, тебя накажут, - сказал цирюльник, выливая в бассейн ещё одно ведро кипятка, так что Инди заскрежетал зубами. Все рабы, которые возились с ним, были евнухами, за день он привык к ним и почти не стыдился, но каждый раз, когда он чувствовал на себе неодобрительный взгляд, ему становилось плохо. Он ужасно устал и хотел есть, но когда заикнулся об этом, ему заявили, что сперва красота, а еда - уже потом.  
\- Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы наш владыка отвернулся от тебя с отвращением, а? - спросил цирюльник, обмазывая горячим воском его промежность и попку. На ягодицах у Инди почти не было волосков, но и это не спасло самую многострадальную часть его тела от пытки. На вопрос цирюльника он ответил только скрежетом зубов. Да и что тут ответишь?  
В конце концов евнух, командовавший небольшой армией слуг, осмотрел Инди, дрожащего от ещё не прошедшей боли и усталости, и удовлетворённо кивнул. Кругом были зеркала, но Инди не взглянул ни в одно из них - ему было всё равно, как он выглядит. Он беспрекословно позволил одеть себя в мягкую хлопковую тунику, охладившую его истерзанное жёсткими мочалками тело, и очень обрадовался, когда его наконец покормили Он надеялся, что теперь ему позволят уйти к себе и отдохнуть - он явно был слишком измучен, чтобы показывать его Бадияру-паше прямо сейчас, - но надежда пропала втуне.  
\- Иди, посиди немного во дворике, подыши, - велел ему евнух; это был не Гийнар, а его помощник, звали его Ургим. - Ты целый день провёл в душной комнате, это вредно для кожи. Иди проветрись.  
Инди ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться.  
Он вышел - вернее, его вывели, подтолкнув в спину - в пустой дворик, отделявший купальню от комнат, и устало опустился на мраморную скамейку у стены. Он так измучился, что чуть было не лёг на эту скамейку и не растянулся на ней, но внутреннее напряжение помешало ему это сделать. К тому же вечерний воздух действительно освежал его разгорячившееся лицо, ласково прикасался к щекам, и вдыхать его было хорошо. Инди посидел так какое-то время, вспоминая утренний разговор с Тханом, и уже собрался уходить, когда вдруг противоположная дверь открылась, и из неё, смеясь и болтая, вышли несколько мальчиков, в которых Инди мгновенно узнал своих товарищей по несчастью.  
Узнать их было нетрудно - они все, все без исключения были очень красивы.  
Их было четверо: двое - ровесники Инди, один немного младше, один постарше. Двое были черноволосы и темноглазы; Инди сразу понял, что они фарийцы по происхождению - только никогда раньше он не видел таких красивых фарийцев. Ещё один мальчик был светловолосый, но при этом обладал глазами такими же тёмными, как у фарийцев - цвета горячего шоколада. Он был самым младшим, и смех его звучал громче и непринуждённее, чем у других мальчишек. У самого старшего волосы были не просто светлые, а белые, как будто выгоревшие на солнце, а глаза - яркой, изумрудной зелени, отливавшей бирюзовым. У всех мальчишек были тонкие и правильные черты, все они были прекрасно сложены - и ни один в подмётки не годился Тхану. Инди подумал об этом с внутренним восхищением, следя за мальчиками, высыпавшими на середину дворика и рассевшимися вокруг фонтана. Они его всё ещё не заметили, и он был счастлив по этому поводу - ибо сейчас особенно остро ощущал свою неказистость. Не то чтобы она огорчала его, напротив - тем лучше, что он столь же ничтожен в сравнении с этими мальчиками, как и сами они в сравнении с синеглазым красавчиком Тханом. Это почти гарантирует Инди полное равнодушие Бадияра-паши - а больше ему и не надо было.  
\- И тогда я ему говорю: спорим, я ударю тебя по лицу, и мне за это ничего не будет, - громко рассказывал беловолосый мальчик, а остальные слушали его с жадностью детей, собравшихся вечером у ног сказочника. - Он, конечно, не поверил, что я осмелюсь, засмеялся. И тогда я вмазал ему вот так, по самой переносице... - он стиснул руку в кулак и легонько стукнул им по носу мальчика, сидевшего к нему ближе всех. Тот отпрянул и тут же захихикал, а двое других ахнули, словно женщины.  
\- Да ты что?!  
\- Нет, правда?  
\- Не может быть!  
\- Может, - снисходительно сказал беловолосый. - Завтра сами увидите.  
\- Но что же владыка?!  
\- А что владыка? - юноша пожал плечами, но голос всё же понизил. - Дайрар всё равно не посмеет сказать ему, кто его ударил. Соврёт, что навернулся с лестницы. Ведь всем известно, какой он трус.  
\- А если всё-таки скажет? - продолжал любопытствовать светловолосый мальчишка. - И владыка велит тебя... ну... - он сделал какой-то многозначительный жест, смысла которого Инди не понял, но наверняка это означало какое-то изощрённое наказание. Беловолосый в ответ лишь фыркнул.  
\- Так что из того? Всё равно - лишний способ привлечь его внимание. И пока он станет делать это со мной, Дайрар будет прикладывать лёд к своему опухшему носу, всеми забытый. Понял? - спросил он молчаливого чернявого мальчика, что сидел у его ног, и весело, хотя и, вероятно, чересчур сильно щёлкнул его по носу. Мальчишки снова зашлись смехом. Инди слушал их, обмирая. Что-то совсем ему не нравились их разговоры, и вряд ли он смог бы разделить их веселье. Надо было убираться, пока его не обнаружили. Он привстал и тихонько, стараясь держаться тени, стал пробираться к двери, ведущей в комнаты. Он преодолел больше половины пути, когда беловолосый вдруг вскинул голову, щуря свои изумрудные очи, и сказал:  
\- А кто это там крадётся? Новый раб, что ли? Эй, ты! А ну иди сюда!  
Его голос звучал жёстко и властно, но не было в нём и тени той царственной надменности, которая так оскорбляла Инди, когда он находился рядом с Тханом. Тот вёл себя так, будто в самом деле был выше других - беловолосый же как будто кичился чем-то, чем на самом деле вовсе не обладал, и сам об этом знал превосходно.  
Тем не менее было поздно - и глупо - прятаться от него. Инди сжал зубы и обернулся.  
Презрительная улыбка на лице беловолосого застыла, а потом совсем исчезла. Трое других мальчишек обернулись и тоже посмотрели на Инди.  
В полном молчании пятеро мальчиков глядели друг на друга в тишине дворцового дворика. Затем, как показалось Инди, вечность спустя, беловолосый вновь улыбнулся, куда менее весело, чем прежде.  
\- Ах вот кто тут у нас, - протянул он, не двигаясь с места и крепко держась обеими руками за бортик фонтана. - Это же, если глаза мне не врут, наш маленький Аль-шерхин. Тот самый Аль-шерхин, которого мы ждали так долго... тот, кому мы обязаны тем счастьем, что ныне Гийнар-бей опекается нами.  
Он говорил совершенно серьёзно, без тени издевки - но Инди ясно видел, что слова эти обращены не к нему, а к другим мальчишкам. И лишь только беловолосый смолк, красивые их лица исказила такая ненависть, что Инди затрепетал. Он помнил предостережения Тхана, но, идя сюда, понятия не имел, что, едва переступив порог гарема, ещё не увидев Бадияра-пашу, уже наживёт себе здесь врагов.  
\- Ну-ка подойди поближе, - продолжал беловолосый. Его приближённые - а иначе Инди других мальчишек уже не воспринимал, - сбились вокруг него в кучку, словно злые крысята вокруг вожака, готовые по первому его сигналу кинуться на добычу и растерзать её. - Иди, мы поглядим, в самом ли деле ты так уж хорош.  
Говоря это, он смерял Инди нарочито презрительным, но жадным и любопытным взглядом. Да он ведь боится, внезапно понял Инди. Боится, что я могу поколебать его положение в этом безумном месте. Что ж, стоит в самом деле дать ему меня рассмотреть - чтоб он убедился в своей ошибке и успокоился... Но прежде, чем он успел сделать хоть шаг, беловолосый сам поднялся и пошёл к нему. Остальные мальчики кинулись за ним. Миг - и Инди оказался окружён. Они разглядывали его так пытливо и жадно, как не глядели даже те, кто приценивался к нему на рынке рабов. Впрочем, у этих мальчиков был иной интерес: они ревновали.  
\- Какой ты худой, - сказал их вожак - в точности тем же голосом, как рыжебородый работорговец из Ильбиана, чьего имени Инди никогда не узнал. - Рёбра так и торчат.  
\- Ничего, Гийнар-бей его откормит, - хихикнул один из мальчишек.  
\- Откормить-то можно, но что делать вот с этим? - бросил беловолосый, бесцеремонно хватая Инди за предплечье - его рука без труда сомкнулась вокруг индиной руки. - У него же совсем нет мускул, только кожа да кости. Да и сзади, я погляжу, не лучше...  
\- Точно, одно косточки, - сказал черноволосый мальчишка и вдруг ухватил Инди сзади за попку. Инди отскочил, круто развернувшись, и ударил его вслепую, наотмашь. К счастью, промазал - иначе неизвестно, что случилось бы дальше. Но его сопротивление, а более вероятно, ярость, которая полыхнула в его глазах, заставила мальчишек отступить. Всё же драться с ним они не хотели - драки, как узнал он позже, жестоко наказывались здесь.  
\- Какой горяченький, - сказал беловолосый, отходя на шаг. - На время это даже может быть любопытно... Эй, ты, Аль-шерхин! Ну как тебе, нравится здесь? А я тебе нравлюсь?  
\- Отстань от него, Тарри, - сказал за спиной Инди знакомый холодный голос, от которого обмирало сердце - но сейчас оно, напротив, радостно подскочило. Серебристый голос Тхана одним своим звучанием заглушил злобную болтовню и гнусные смешки остальных мальчишек. Они смолкли, как по команде, и вновь сбились в кучку, словно защищая беловолосого заводилу. Тот вскинул голову и сверкнул на Тхана изумрудными глазами, лишь немногим менее прекрасными, чем глаза его соперника.  
\- И кто это мне приказывает? Ах, это же наш сладкий принц! Ну-ка, презренные, падите ниц и дрожите в страхе! - с деланной суровостью прикрикнул он на своих мальчишек, и те неуверенно заулыбались. Взгляд Тарри снова обратился на Тхана и стал жёстким. - Не лез бы ты не в своё дело.  
\- То же могу и тебе сказать, - спокойно ответил Тхан, подходя ближе. Ещё шаг - и он встал вровень с Инди. Тот только теперь заметил, что Тхан высок ростом - выше Инди на добрую голову и почти так же высок, как Тарри, самый старший и рослый из всех мальчишек. Но через миг Инди уже перестал сравнивать их друг с другом, потом что Тхан вдруг поднял руку и положил ладонь ему на плечо. И от этого прикосновения будто что-то пронзило всё его тело от макушки до пяток.  
\- Гляди-ка, Тарри - евнухи уже глазеют на нас из окон, - всё тем же спокойным голосом сказал Тхан, и Тарри обеспокоенно покосился через плечо на окна купальни. - Вряд ли они оценят, что ты травишь новенького ещё до того, как наш владыка узрел его в первый раз. А ну как он понравится Бадияру-паше так же сильно, как и тебе?  
\- Не городи чушь, - прошипел Тарри, всё ещё косясь на окна. - Он мне не нравится. Ты только посмотри на него! Какой-то желтоглазый уродец.  
Тхан не ответил - и вдруг повернулся, будто выполняя приказание Тарри, чтобы взглянуть на Инди в упор. Взгляд его был неподвижным и совершенно ничего не выражающим, однако с Инди семь потов сошло, прежде чем Тхан отвернулся, хотя длилось это не более трёх секунд.  
\- Да, - сказал он. - В самом деле, я никогда раньше не видел глаз подобного цвета. И волос таких тоже... ты тут дольше всех нас, Тарри - можешь такое припомнить? Он по меньшей мере весьма интересен. Почему ты стыдишься того, что он тебе нравится? Мне он нравится тоже. Он и должен нравиться - или ты будешь оспаривать вкус Оммар-бея, да примет его Аваррат в свои чертоги?  
Инди слушал его уверенную невозмутимую речь, смотрел в застывшее от злости лицо Тарри и изо всех сил старался не вздрагивать, потому что ладонь Тхана всё ещё лежала на его плече, и тот ощутил бы его дрожь. Трое приспешников Тарри давно примолкли и только поглядывали то на Тхана, то на своего дружка. Инди понял, что оказался в центре какого-то давнего раздора, быть может, смертельно опасного - если правда то, что Тхан говорил о жестокости этих мальчишек. "Тарри", вдруг вспомнил Инди - это значит "ласка". Маленький хищный зверёк, способный быть и ручным, и смертельно опасным. Ему подходило это имя.  
\- Пойдём, Аль-шерхин. Здесь дурно пахнет, - разорвав затянувшуюся гнетущую тишину, сказал наконец Тхан и, не выпуская плеча Инди, повёл его к комнатам. Инди переступал ногами, будто в дурмане. Лишь только они оказались в помещении и дверь за ними закрылась, Тхан выпустил его плечо и посмотрел на него.  
\- Ну вот. Это Тарри, - сказал он и странно усмехнулся уголком рта.  
\- Я понял, - с трудом выговорил Инди. - Спасибо.  
\- Не за что благодарить. По правде, я виноват перед тобой - я тебя использовал, чтобы лишний раз ему досадить. Теперь он тебя не простит... хотя ты с самого начала ему не понравился. Или, напротив, слишком понравился, - сказал он и засмеялся всё тем же странным, неприятным смехом. Инди не стал спрашивать, что он имеет в виду. Довольно тревог для одного дня.  
\- Почему он назвал тебя "сладким принцем"? - спросил Инди, когда Тхан уже шагнул по коридору к своей комнате.  
Юноша остановился как вкопанный. Несколько секунд он стоял, не оборачиваясь, и Инди решил, что не получит ответа, но потом Тхан, всё так же стоя к нему спиной, произнёс:  
\- Потому что я - сын короля Густава, владыки западного королевства, о котором ты никогда не слышал. Три года назад мой отец принимал гостей из Фарии, с которой налаживал дипломатический контакт. Они уговорили его отправить меня в плавание, повидать мир. Отец поверил им - ведь Фария славится своими учёными и мудрецами - и поручил меня их заботам. Едва корабль вышел из гавани, они схватили меня, превратили в своего пленника и увезли в Ильбиан. Один из них добивался милости Бадияра-паши и преподнёс меня ему в качестве дара. Ты хочешь знать что-то ещё? Или довольно на сегодня?  
\- Прости меня, - прошептал Инди. Он понял теперь, откуда эта странная, коробящая его величавость в движениях и речах простого раба. Он, как и Инди, не был рабом от рождения. Но в отличие от Инди, вольную часть своей жизни провёл не в тесной конторе купца, а в роскошном замке, где ему кланялись знатные придворные и где великие правители сажали его с собою за стол. Он родился, чтобы повелевать и править, а умрёт заклеймённым рабом в гареме варварского князя. Инди стало стыдно за свои утренние мысли. Этот мальчик был куда несчастней, чем он.  
\- Нечего прощать, - после долгого молчания сказал Тхан и пошёл прочь. Инди смотрел, как он скрывается в своей комнате и прикрывает дверь, а потом вздохнул и поплёлся к себе - в камеру без решёток и запора на дверях.

Следующие несколько дней ничего не происходило. Нельзя же назвать событиями беспрестанную суетливую возню рабов, почти не дававших Инди покоя: они то мыли его, то причёсывали, то умащивали его кожу маслами, то обшивали, заставляя по целому часу стоять неподвижно. Он уставал от всего этого, как от тяжёлой работы - больше даже не потому, что уставало его тело, а от гнетущей атмосферы гарема, которой ворчливые и вечно всем недовольные евнухи способствовали не меньше, чем злые и жестокие мальчишки. Первые дни Инди побаивался повторения истории с Зиябом. Он не умел дать отпор, его вспышки сопротивления были непродуманны и хаотичны и скорее могли навредить ему, чем помочь, а на заступничество Тхана Инди не чувствовал себя вправе рассчитывать. Да и разве Тхан обладал над Тарри какой-то властью? Напротив, он был здесь таким же одиночкой, как Инди.  
Однако за все эти дни Инди больше ни разу не видел беловолосого мальчика. Трое остальных каждый день выбирались во внутренний дворик и сидели на бортике фонтана, болтая в нём ногами, но к Инди не цеплялись, хотя и враждебно умолкали при его приближении. Он быстро понял, что сами по себе они были безвредны, и лишь жестокая воля Тарри могла толкнуть их на насилие. Инди теперь знал их имена: темноволосых звали Шельнай и Тэн-Шелон, что значило "облако" и "мятый шёлк", а кареглазого блондинчика - Лийнаб, что значило "одуванчик". У них всех здесь были клички, как у щенков, и никто не называл своего настоящего имени, как будто это было под запретом. Инди невольно согласился с Тханом: эти мальчики были тщеславны и пусты, они только и знали, что хихикать и обсуждать, кому какие сшили одежды и у кого волосы красивее и длиннее - ему совершенно не о чем было говорить с ними. Впрочем, то единственное, что его вправду интересовало - участь мальчиков в гареме Бадияра-паши, когда владыка призывает их к себе, - с ним всё равно никто не стал бы обсуждать.  
Кроме них, Инди увидел ещё одного мальчишку, которого сразу узнал по лиловому, опухшему носу - это был Дайрар, тот самый, победой над которым хвалился Тарри. Окно его комнаты была прямо напротив окна Инди, и он слышал визгливую ругань евнуха, пытавшегося хоть что-то сделать с кровоподтёком. Дайрар отвечал на это громкими всхлипами, но, к удивлению Инди, не попытался указать на обидчика, и - что было ещё удивительнее - его никто ни о чём не расспрашивал. Всё-таки Тарри оказался прав: либо Дайрар был трусом, либо просто боялся последствий. Второе Инди отлично мог понять.  
Меж тем главный евнух - а, следовательно, и сам Бадияр - не проявлял к нему ни малейшего интереса. Инди втайне удивлялся этому и втайне же радовался - здесь полагалось отвечать на невнимание хозяина громкими стонами и заламыванием рук, так что радости его никто бы не понял. Он начинал верить, что был нужен Бадияру и вправду только как купленное им имущество, и что паша отнял его у Эльдина лишь потому, что похищение раба оскорбило его достоинство. Теперь же, судя по всему, он не желал видеть этого раба - оно и понятно, ведь из-за него Бадияр лишился своего верного слуги Оммара, который многие годы служил ему верой и правдой. Всё это Инди говорил себе, и звучало это очень логично и убедительно до того дня, когда двое евнухов ворвались в его комнату, схватили его и поволокли в купальню, хотя Инди уверял их, что вполне может идти сам - но нет, слишком они торопились.  
Бадияр-паша требовал Аль-шерхина к себе.  
Его вымыли и облили целым флаконом благовоний. Пока цирюльник зачёсывал назад его сильно отросшие волосы, другой евнух велел Инди закрыть глаза и не шевелиться, и пока он сидел, замерев и не дыша, тоненькой кисточкой аккуратно наложил краску ему на веки, ресницы и губы. Было ужасно щекотно, и Инди несколько раз ёжился и вздрагивал, от чего евнух страшно бранился.  
\- Сиди тихо! Не шевелись! О Аваррат, сколько хлопот с этим мальчишкой!  
Потом на него надели шёлковые одежды, которые шили, как он понял теперь, специально для этого случая. "Я как невеста, которую впервые представляют жениху", - подумал Инди с мрачной усмешкой. Потом пришёл Гийнар-бей, придирчиво осмотрел то, что получилось из Инди Альена стараниями евнухов, и, взяв его за плечи, повернул к зеркалу.  
С матово блестящей поверхности на Инди смотрела кукла. Очень красивая, с блестящими золотистыми волосами, с огромными глазами, ставшими как будто ещё больше благодаря тёмно-коричневой обводке, с яркими губами, выделявшимися на припудренной коже. Инди смотрел на эту куклу и чувствовал отвращение, доходящее до тошноты. Ему хотелось разбить это проклятое зеркало, сорвать с себя все эти шелка и немедленно смыть с лица краску, из-за которой он едва узнавал собственное отражение. Руки главного евнуха сжались на его плечах, и он вздрогнул.  
\- Вот такое же выражение лица, - проговорил Гийнар, - должно быть у тебя, когда мы войдём к нашему владыке. Когда я остановлюсь, ты остановишься тоже и падёшь ниц, а когда владыка милостиво разрешит тебе встать, поднимешься на колени и так останешься. Ты ничего не должен говорить, если он прямо тебя не спросит, но и тогда ты должен сперва посмотреть на меня, как бы не решаясь ответить сиятельному владыке, и отвечать, только когда я дам разрешение. Старайся говорить коротко и односложно, ко всем ответам своим добавляй "о владыка" или "мой господин". Это первое представление тебя Бадияру-паше, оно не продлится долго. Он хочет лишь взглянуть на тебя. Если ты сделаешь что-то не так, нарушишь хоть одно из предписаний, я заставлю тебя об этом очень горько пожалеть.  
Он говорил ровно и сухо, тем самым тоном, каким изредка обращался к Инди во время их двухнедельного перехода через пустыню. Ни разу за всё это время Инди не видел в нём притворной любезности, с которой он разговаривал с Эльдином. Этот человек чётко знал своё дело, и ничего помимо того. Слова "жалость" и "понимание" были ему неведомы, ибо не входили в круг его обязанностей при гареме. Он не допускал мысли, что его ослушаются, и предупреждал о наказании как о чём-то совершенно будничном и абсолютно неизбежном - а потому его уверенность в этой неизбежности передалась Инди. Он с трудом кивнул, хотя Гийнар не ждал от него никакого ответа, и пошёл следом за евнухом тёмными и гулкими коридорами в ту часть дворца, где ещё никогда не бывал - в личные покои владыки Ихтаналя.  
Они мало чем отличались от дома мальчиков - разве что гораздо большим простором и высотой помещений, а также многолюдностью. Слуги, рабы, стражи, придворные были повсюду. Все они кланялись Гийнару, и почти все с любопытством смотрели на мальчика, которого тот вёл с собой. Инди смотрел в пол, стараясь не отвечать на их взгляды. Ему не было так тяжело и неловко с того дня, когда старый Язиль продавал его в нижней части ильбианского рынка.  
Наконец этот тягостный путь окончился - как и все тягостные пути в жизни Инди Альена. Створки огромных дверей распахнулись вовнутрь, и Инди ступил в огромный, ярко освещённый зал, полы и стены которого были устланы коврами, и музыка в котором лилась, казалось, одновременно со всех сторон, не заглушая, однако, ни речи, ни шагов. Инди поднял голову - и застыл, изумлённо глядя перед собой.  
Он видел впереди широкий помост, застланный пурпуром, и каких-то людей на нём, но не это привлекло его взгляд. Посередине зала, в ярком пятне света, к потолку была подвешена огромная клетка - вроде тех, в которых держат диковинных птиц. Существо, заключённое в ней, в самом деле походило на птицу: оно было покрыто длинными разноцветными перьями и сидело на деревянной жёрдочке, раскачивавшейся между золочёными прутьями. Это оно было источником музыки - песня лилась без слов, созданная одними только гласными звуками, исторгаемыми горлом "птицы", и Инди ничего в своей жизни не слышал прекраснее. Но всё же кровь застывала у него в жилах и мороз пробегал по коже, когда он смотрел на мальчика его лет, светловолосого, голубоглазого, совершенно голого, если не считать дивного костюма из перьев, не скрывавшего его мужского органа. Он сидел на жёрдочке в клетке и пел, и люди, расположившиеся на помосте, обращали на него не больше внимания, чем на настоящих птиц, щебетавших в клетках, развешанных повсюду.  
Инди чуть сбавил шаг, когда они поравнялись с клеткой, и Гийнар, почувствовав это, сжал его руку с такой силой, что он едва не споткнулся. И всё же Инди успел заметить последнюю, наиболее шокировавшую его деталь: роскошный павлиний хвост, украшавший "птицу", был не приделан к одежде, как ему сперва показалось - на самом деле он венчал деревяшку, вставленную мальчику в задний проход. Инди отвёл от него глаза с гулко колотящимся сердцем. И в этот миг Гийнар отпустил его руку.  
Инди мешкал какое-то мгновение - он был так ошеломлён увиденным, что все наставления евнуха напрочь вылетели из его головы, - но и этого было довольно. Гийнар посмотрел на него, и было столько холодной, беспощадной злобы в его глазах, что Инди разом всё вспомнил и поспешно рухнул на колени, прижимая голову к полу. Он искренне надеялся, что всё же успел вовремя, что его не накажут и не посадят в клетку, как того светловолосого мальчика. Он страшно боялся тесных запертых карцеров, комнат и клеток.  
\- О мой господин, - услышал он голос, который сперва не узнал - так елейно заговорил вдруг Гийнар. - Вот тот мальчик, которого ты ждал так долго. Ныне он твой, дрожащий от нетерпения, жаждущий, чтобы ты им повелевал.  
\- Пусть он поднимется, - раздался ленивый, неторопливый, немолодой голос. - Я на него посмотрю.  
Инди сглотнул и выпрямился, оставшись, как ему было велено, стоять на коленях.  
Бадияру-паше с виду было около пятидесяти лет. Он оказался почти таким же тучным, как его главный евнух, но с густой растительностью на лице и руках - даже тыльную сторону его ладоней покрывал тёмный пушок. Это напомнило Инди пирата с чёрного корабля, первого мужчину, который с ним лёг, и он вздрогнул. Нет, Бадияр внешне не оказался страшен - наоборот, в нём сквозило что-то почти добродушное, будто он попросту ленился быть жестоким. Но он посадил в клетку мальчика, одетого в перья - Инди не представлял, как незлой человек способен сделать такое.  
\- Да, - после довольно длинной паузы проговорил Бадияр. - Он в самом деле красив. Необычен... Откуда ты родом, мальчик?  
Инди снова сглотнул и, забыв все приказания, покосился на Гийнара, не зная, что делать. Тот кивнул, чуть более милостиво, чем прежде, и сказал вполголоса:  
\- Можешь говорить, Аль-шерхин, владыка не прогневится.  
\- Я... - голос прозвучал тихо и сипло, и Инди прочистил горло. - Я из Альбигейи... из города Аммендала... о владыка, - робко добавил он и замолчал, ужасно стесняясь. Он чувствовал себя таким маленьким, таким нелепым в этих своих пышных одеждах и с краской на лице, стоя на коленях в огромном, холодном, несмотря на обилие ковров, зале, перед человеком, по чьему слову он мог умереть в одну минуту. Внезапно он ясно услышал тихий смешок - и, вздрогнув, как будто впервые увидел то, что было перед самым его взглядом. До этого мгновенья глаза Инди были прикованы к паше, и он не обратил внимания на людей, которые стояли рядом. В большинстве своём это были рабы, прислуживающие владыке и незнакомые Инди. Но одного из них - мальчика, сидящего у самых ног Бадияра, - Инди знал. Это был Тарри. И это он смеялся, почти беззвучно, так, что мог слышать один лишь Инди - хотя Инди не знал, что тут смешного. Сам Тарри был в немногим лучшем положении, чем он: его горло охватывал кожаный ошейник, от которого шла длинная тонкая цепочка, которую владыка рассеяно теребил в унизанных перстнями пальцах. При этом не похоже было, будто Тарри это хоть чуть-чуть тяготит - он сидел в непринуждённой позе, закинув руку на колено, широко расставив ноги и бесстыже показывая обнажённое естество. Он был абсолютно голый.  
\- Алихалейн? - немилосердно коверкая слово, повторил Бадияр. - Никогда не слышал о таком крае. Должно быть, он совсем дикий. Ну, что, Аль-шерхин, ты рад, что наконец-то попал к своему законному господину? Я знаю, путь твой ко мне был долог и труден.  
Он милостиво улыбался, говоря это. Инди стоял на коленях, не шевелясь, будто окоченев, чувствуя на себе издевательский взгляд Тарри, явно забавлявшегося происходящим. Нет, всё-таки Тхан ошибся: Тарри не видел в Инди соперника, только ещё одну жертву, которую можно безнаказанно мучить - как бессловесного Дайрара. Инди уже встречался с такими мальчишками - им сам бог велел быть хозяевами, но если они становились зависимы, то это ожесточало их ещё больше, делая безжалостными даже к тем, кто был им ровней.  
\- Отвечай нашему господину, не робей, - услышал Инди голос Гийнара, режущий, будто лезвие меча. Ах да, ему же задали вопрос... Он не помнил, какой, поэтому ответил:  
\- Да, господин мой.  
\- Славный мальчик, - довольно кивнул Бадияр, и крупный рубин, скреплявший его чалму, сверкнул в отблеске факела. Гийнар согнулся, благодаря поклоном за одобрение. - Гийнар, приведёшь его ко мне сегодня вечером. Познакомимся с ним поближе, - сказал Бадияр и улыбнулся Инди мягко и ласково, так, как улыбаются милым зверушкам, когда они берут подачку с руки. Инди, дрожа, опустил взгляд. По знаку Гийнара он неловко встал с колен и вместе с ним, пятясь, пошёл к выходу. Ну, вот и всё. Всё закончилось... и началось, потому что Инди слишком хорошо понимал, что означают последние слова Бадияра. Не важно, что говорил Тхан - он, должно быть, ошибся. Ночью Инди вновь ждёт унижение и боль - он это знал, неведомо откуда, просто - знал.  
Он думал, что хуже, чем было, уже не будет. Он думал так каждый раз, вновь и вновь оказываюсь в чужой власти. И всякий раз жизнь заставляла его жестоко платить за своё заблуждение.

Инди долго колебался, прежде чем постучать в дверь комнаты Тхана. Но в конце концов мучительное предчувствие пересилило робость. На стук никто не отозвался, и он легонько толкнул дверь, никогда не запиравшуюся ни снаружи, ни, тем более, изнутри.  
Тхан сидел у окна спиной к двери. Услышав шаги, он обернулся и встал.  
\- Разве я позволял тебе войти? - спросил он своим привычно сухим, отрывистым тоном, на который теперь, узнав его историю, Инди не обижался.  
\- Извини. Я стучал, но ты не ответил... Ты сказал, что я могу задавать тебе вопросы, если понадобится, - выпалил он и замолчал, готовясь встретить холодное молчание и уйти. Но Тхан немного смягчился - как и всегда, когда Инди позволял себе вспышку искренности и прямоты.  
\- Хорошо, спрашивай. Но только недолго. Я занят.  
Инди не спросил, чем это он занят один в пустой комнате. Сейчас его волновало совсем не это.  
\- Сегодня меня показали Бадияру, - с трудом сдерживая дрожь в голосе, сказал он. - Вечером меня отведут к нему.  
\- Я вижу, - насмешливо сказал Тхан, и Инди вспыхнул. Ему запретили смывать краску с лица, и, идя к Тхану, он совсем не подумал о том, что выглядит, как какая-нибудь продажная женщина, вышедшая поискать себе клиента. От этой мысли он покраснел ещё гуще - и изумлённо вскинулся, услышав серебристый смех Тхана.  
\- Ты всё-таки совершенно очарователен, - сказал юноша, подходя к нему ближе. - Никогда не видел, чтобы мальчик с твоим опытом так стеснялся. Тут нечего стесняться, Аль-шерхин. Хотя, как на мой вкус, без краски ты лучше.  
Инди слушал его с внутренним трепетом. Всё же очень странно было находиться рядом с этим невыразимо прекрасным созданием, слушать его речи, ловить на себе его взгляды - и не важно, как именно он смотрел и что именно говорил. Временами Инди сердился на него за надменность и издёвки, но моментально забывал о них, когда он говорил что-то такое, как вот сейчас... В последние месяцы он множество раз слышал из чужих уст, что красив, но никогда ещё в такие минуты сердце его не билось так сильно.  
\- Я боюсь, - не думал, что говорит, произнёс он. - Господи, как же я боюсь!  
\- Чего? Ведь ты раньше, как я понимаю, уже испытывал на себе мужскую похоть.  
\- Да... но... - Инди запнулся. Он не мог толком объяснить этот страх даже самому себе - что уж говорить о Тхане. - Там, на половине Бадияра...  
\- Ты опять называешь его Бадияром? Ох, доболтаешься ты.  
\- Бадияра-паши, - послушно сказал Инди, и, когда Тхан чуть улыбнулся, продолжал. - Там был мальчик... в клетке. Такой весь... - он умолк в совершенном смятении, не зная, как описать словами изумление и ужас, которые его охватили. Тхан чуть приподнял тонкие чёрные брови - и рассмеялся.  
\- А, так ты видел Иль-Гюна! Певчую нашу птичку. Редкая удача - он не живёт вместе с нами. Ты, собственно, видел, где он живёт.  
Живёт? У Инди это не укладывалось в голове.  
\- То есть... ты имеешь в виду, что... эта клетка?!.  
\- Его дом. И личные покои. Не знаю, заметил ли ты там блюдо с зёрнышками и мисочку с пресной водой. Как раз достаточно, чтоб птичке клюнуть, - он опять засмеялся, хотя Инди не видел в этом совершенно ничего смешного. - Да, у нашего владыки богатое воображение. Погоди - ты ещё его Золотой Рыбки не видел.  
\- Золотая рыбка? Это как? - пробормотал Инди.  
\- Увидишь сам, если повезёт. Словами это не описать. О, да, наш Бадияр-паша такой выдумщик... - Тхан улыбался, но его глаза не смеялись. Инди какое-то время молчал, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
\- Но ведь... так же нельзя обращаться с людьми... с живыми людьми. Мы ведь живые люди!  
\- Для Бадияра-паши - нет, - спокойно ответил Тхан. - Мы для него вороны, певчие птички, ласки, котята. Одуванчики и мятый шёлк. И _аль-шерхины_. - Он протянул руку и коснулся лица Инди кончиками пальцев. - Будь осторожнее с ним. Поначалу он кажется мягким, даже добрым... Но он не добр. Он может быть очень жестоким. Не серди его, Аль-шерхин.  
Инди стоял, закрыв глаза, чувствуя его холодные пальцы на своём лице даже сквозь слой белил. Потом прошептал:  
\- Что мне делать? Тхан, скажи, что я должен делать, чтобы...  
Он умолк, и Тхан какое-то время тоже молчал. Потом убрал руку, и что-то внутри Инди оборвалось.  
\- Не кричи, - сказал он кратко и сухо. - Главное - не кричи. Он не любит, когда кричат.

Опочивальня паши оказалась большой и неожиданно яркой. Ложе стояло на небольшом постаменте в углу, к нему вели три широкие ступеньки, устланные коврами. Оно занимало едва ли пятую часть комнаты - остальное пространство было в основном свободным. Два ряда тонких мраморных колонн, по три в каждой, шли через центр комнаты, поддерживая потолок. Между ним стояло что-то вроде высокого стола или тумбы непонятного назначения. Оно было задрапировано тёмно-пурпурной тканью, такой же, как покрывала и балдахин на ложе владыки. Факелы и светильники ярко освещали пространство между колоннами, оставляя постель Бадияра в густой тени.  
\- Подойди.  
Инди прошёл освещённой галереей между колоннами, потом остановился, поджимая пальцы на босых ногах. Ковров здесь не было, и мраморный пол холодил ступни.  
\- Ближе.  
Он ступил ещё на два шага. Ближе не мог - дальше начинались ступеньки и постамент, на котором угадывались очертания полулежащего на подушках паши. Он был в лёгком хлопковом халате, полы которого небрежно откинул, обнажив дряблые белые ноги. Роскошную свою чалму он сменил на другую, маленькую. Инди потом узнал, что он никогда не снимает её, даже во время соития. Помимо их двоих, в комнате был ещё глухонемой раб, прислуживавший Бадияру. Инди стоял на холодном полу и слушал, как льётся в кубок струя вина, наливаемая им из большого фарфорового кувшина.  
\- Умойся, - сказал Бадияр. - Я хочу на тебя посмотреть.  
Инди молча повернулся и подошёл к умывальнику, также фарфоровому, устроенному неподалёку от ложа. Он был полон воды, и Инди, наклонившись, старательно смыл с себя краску. Он мечтал сделать это с самого утра, но когда выпрямился, ноги его слегка подрагивали. Он осмотрелся в поисках полотенца, но ничего подходящего не увидел. Тогда он утёр лицо рукавом и вернулся на прежнее место, в пятно яркого красноватого света.  
\- Хорошо. - Голос паши звучал спокойно и мягко. Инди не видел его лица в полумраке, только фигуру, грузно возлегающую на ложе. - Очень хорошо. Гийнар, как обычно, перестарался. Без краски ты ещё лучше. Сними одежду.  
"Сними одежду", - десятки раз приказывал ему Арджин-бей, и Инди научился выполнять этот приказ быстро и беспрекословно, глядя поверх плеча своего господина отсутствующим взглядом. Сам того не зная, Арджин муштровал наложника для своего убийцы. Шелковые одежды, шелестя, упали на пол, укрыв ступни и лодыжки мальчика. Он переступил через них. Руки он держал повисшими вдоль тела, хотя инстинкт, как и всякий раз, подначивал его прикрыться. Но он не прикрылся.  
\- Хорошо-о, - протянул Бадияр. - Хорошо. Теперь поласкай себя.  
Инди чуть заметно вздрогнул. Факелы справа и слева слепили его. Они чадили слабо, и дым уплывал к ветровой отдушине в противоположном от ложа углу, однако Инди чувствовал, как он забирается ему под веки и жжёт глаза. Он увидел, как блеснули в полумраке камни на руке Бадияра, потянувшегося к трубке кальяна. Увидел облачко зеленоватого пара, колышущееся во тьме.  
\- Ну? - голос звучал всё так же лениво, но теперь слегка недовольно. - Чего же ты ждёшь? Начинай.  
Инди сглотнул и закрыл глаза. Он делал это когда-то раньше, ещё дома, и очень стыдился. Больше всего на свете он боялся, что отец узнает, потому если и касался себя, то тайком, ночью под одеялом, при потушенном свете, слыша за стеной размеренное, громкое дыхание спящего родителя. Оказавшись в Фарии, он перестал к себе прикасаться. Ночные излияния с ним ещё порой случались, но это бывало случайно, непроизвольно. Арджин не требовал, чтобы он трогал себя. Арджин предпочитал сам трогать его.  
Бадияр же не торопился этого делать.  
Инди поднял руку и обхватил ладонью свой вялый, поникший член. Пальцы его дрожали, и маленькая сморщенная плоть выскользнула из них, так что ему пришлось перехватить её снова. Он стал неуклюже, неловко двигать рукой, закрыв глаза и чувствуя, как щёки заливает пунцовая краска. Бадияр смотрел на него, пуская во тьму зеленоватый дым. Глухонемой раб смотрел тоже, но равнодушно: он был евнухом, и ему было всё равно, что видят его глаза.  
\- Быстрее. Делай это быстрее. И повернись так, чтоб я тебя видел. Раздвинь ноги.  
Инди чуть повернулся в сторону. Его рука заработала резче, отчаяннее, но это не помогло. Ему было так холодно, так одиноко в этой большой и страшной комнате, что даже молодая плоть его не могла откликнуться на прикосновение взмокших рук. Член его начал приподниматься, оживать, но потом, едва пройдя половину пути, снова поник и обвис, теряя силу. Инди остановился, задыхаясь. Он не мог. Он просто не мог.  
\- Ну, что такое? - после долгой паузы произнёс Бадияр. - Ты разве не знаешь, как себя удовлетворить? Введи в себя пальцы.  
Инди дрожал теперь так, что у него стучали зубы. Он всё ещё крепко жмурился. Того, что требовал Бадияр, он никогда не делал. Но он слышал в холодном спокойном голосе подступающую угрозу, поэтому, вздрагивая, просунул руку меж ягодиц и раздвинул их, нащупывая пальцем сжавшееся отверстие...  
\- Повернись так, чтоб я видел.  
Инди сделал ещё полшага по кругу. Теперь он стоял к Бадияру боком, топча ногами собственные одежды: паша мог видеть и член его, и руку, трогавшую задний проход. Он ввёл в себя палец на глубину одной фаланги и остановился. Внутри пульсировало, сердце часто стучало. Он чувствовал себя отвратительно, и рад был лишь одному: что Тхан его сейчас не видит.  
\- Ты совсем ничего не умеешь делать, - с тенью недовольства в голосе сказал Бадияр; впрочем, Инди инстинктивно ощутил, что это не то недовольство, которого ему следует опасаться. - Что ж, придётся многому тебя научить...  
Он умолк, и Инди понял, что он сделал знак своему слуге. И точно - тот подошёл к ящичку, стоящему в изножье кровати, и достал из него как-то предмет, с которым и подошёл к Инди.  
\- Если не можешь сам, попробуй с этим. Введи это в себя, - сказал Бадияр почти ласково, и глухонемой евнух всунул Инди в руки то, что вынул из ящика паши.  
Инди ощутил под пальцами мертвенный холод. Это было деревянное изображение мужского органа, огромное, покрытое блестящим чёрным лаком, от которого искусственная головка члена лоснилась на свету почти как настоящая. Основание игрушки было сделано так, что его можно было держать в руке, как мячик. Инди разглядывал эту вещь с изумлением, словно какую-то заморскую диковинку, которую отыскал на базаре. Он никогда бы не подумал, что мужское естество может быть такого размера - да оно, наверняка, и не может. К счастью - потому что не существует тела, способного принять в себя эту вещь целиком.  
И только тогда до него дошла суть приказа паши. Он должен ввести это в себя. Приставить лоснящейся чёрной головкой к своему заднему проходу и... что дальше?.. давить, проталкивая холодную, беспощадную деревяшку в самую глубь своей истерзанной плоти? Терзать самого себя так, как терзал его Арджин? И... не кричать?.. Тхан сказал, главное - не кричать. Но как же тут не закричишь, когда тебе отдают приказ, проще исполнения которого было бы броситься из окна.  
\- Я не могу.  
Инди сказал эти три роковые слова совершенно беззвучно, и паша лишь по движению его губ догадался, что раб заговорил.  
\- Что? Что ты сказал?  
\- Я не могу. Я... он... оно слишком большое, - беспомощно сказал Инди и опустил руки, с мольбой глядя на Бадияра.  
Тот, на удивление, не раз гневался. Напротив - мягко, масляно улыбнулся.  
\- Конечно, оно большое. Оно и должно быть большим. Ты никогда не видел таких игрушек, м-м? Чем оно больше, тем тебе будет приятней.  
В последних словах прозвучало короткое, едва уловимое придыхание, от которого Инди испытал волну знакомого уже, неодолимого отвращения. Кому будет приятнее? Кому?!  
\- Я не могу, - повторил он в третий раз, уже совсем уверенно, ибо в самом деле был совершенно уверен в своих словах. - Прости... мой господин.  
Он стоял с нелепой деревяшкой в руках и смущённо смотрел в сторону. Бадияр какое-то время разглядывал его прищуренными глазами. Мундштук кальяна без дела почивал в его опущенных пальцах.  
\- Что ж, - сказал Бадияр - и вдруг хлопнул в ладоши.  
Хлопок получился негромким и мягким, но Инди всё равно вздрогнул - и обернулся, услышав едва уловимый шелест за своей спиной. Маленькая низкая дверь, которую он прежде не заметил, приоткрылась, завешивающий её полог шевельнуся, отходя в сторону, и в опочивальню вошёл ещё один, четвёртый человек, видимо, всё это время там простоявший в ожидании сигнала. Он прошёл той же галереей между колонн, что и Инди, не обращая внимания на его потрясённый взгляд и даже не удостоив его ответным. Остановившись возле ложа, он встал на колени и коснулся лбом пола.  
\- Встань, мальчик. Мне нужна твоя помощь, - небрежно махнув ему пальцами, сказал Бадияр.  
Тхан поднялся с колен и только тогда посмотрел на Инди.  
Он по-прежнему мог поклясться, что в мире не существует глаз прекрасней, чем те, что глядели на него сейчас спокойно и, казалось, совсем равнодушно. И всё же спина его взмокла, когда глаза эти окинули его обнажённое тело, холодно, оценивающе - так мясник примеряется к туше животного, раздумывая, с какого конца её освежевывать. От этой мысли Инди весь передёрнулся, и Тхан отвёл от него взгляд.  
\- Как пожелаешь, о владыка. Твой раб сделает всё, что ты повелишь.  
\- Тогда для начала покажи этому глупому мальчику, что этот _феллар_ не так уж велик, как он утверждает, - улыбнулся паша и откинулся во мрак, полностью предоставляя Инди и Тхана друг другу и как будто приготовившись насладиться зрелищем. Феллар, подумал Инди, это то, что я сейчас держу в руках.  
\- Дай его сюда, - сухо сказал Тхан, протягивая руку. Его взгляд был, как всегда, совершенно непроницаемым. Инди, конечно, не надеялся, что он ослушается приказа паши, но у него всё ещё не укладывалось в голове то, что он собирался сделать. Происходящее - дурной сон, подёрнутый чадом факелов, алым пламенем, прорезающим тьму, и маревом зелёного дыма. Инди не шевелился, не мог шевельнуться, и Тхан, подступив к нему, забрал феллар из его руки и, не оборачиваясь, чётким холодным движением передал через плечо рабу. Он не будет, вне себя от счастья подумал Инди. Он отказывается делать это! Он тоже...  
Прежде, чем он довёл мысль до конца, Тхан шагнул к нему ещё ближе, почти вплотную. Он был полностью одет - в тунику и короткие облегающие штаны, на ногах у него были сандалии, шнуровка обхватывала голень до колена. Он легонько толкнул Инди в плечо, заставляя отступить на шаг. Инди от удивления сделал движение, которое от него требовалось, глядя на Тхана с непониманием. Тхан наступал на него, неотрывно глядя в глаза, гипнотизируя взглядом, и толкал в плечо мерными сильными толчками, заставляя пятиться, пока Инди не наткнулся на что-то и не вынужден был остановиться.  
Только когда Тхан схватил его за плечо и дёрнул, заставляя развернуться, Инди понял, что перед ним - та самая тумба посреди зала, назначения которой он сперва не мог понять.  
Миг - и он лежал на этой тумбе животом, лицом вниз, и ноги его были широко раздвинуты коленом Тхана, вонзившимся между них. Инди ахнул и попытался повернуться, но рука юноши схватила его плечо и с силой надавила на него. Шелковистые чёрные пряди лизнули его голую спину, потом шею, горячее дыхание обожгло его кожу.  
\- Не сопротивляйся. Лежи тихо. Так будет легче, - прошептал Тхан ему в самое ухо и резко выпрямился, заламывая руку Инди за спину. Инди коротко вскрикнул, больше от неожиданности, чем от боли, и вздрогнул, когда ладонь Тхана сдавила его ягодицу, так крепко и так больно, что лицо Арджина мгновенно всплыло перед его широко распахнутыми, уставившимися во тьму глазами.  
\- Чего он там верещит? - недовольно спросил Бадияр, и Тхан, не выпуская Инди и не оборачиваясь, ответил:  
\- Он сейчас замолчит, о владыка. Клянусь тебе, он будет вести себя тихо.  
Не кричать... Только не кричать - сам Тхан сказал Инди об этом, провожая в неизвестность, оказавшуюся хуже любого кошмара. Ибо тот, кому он верил, кому почти что начинал доверять, сейчас выламывал ему руку за спину и мял его попку жёсткой ладонью, вжимая животом в скользкий пурпурный шёлк...  
Тхан помедлил ещё немного, потом отпустил его руку. Инди с беззвучным стоном подтянул её к груди и упёрся ладонью в тумбу, пытаясь нащупать ногами опору. Тумба была чересчур высока для него, и он висел, не доставая носками до пола. Он заёрзал, пытаясь устроиться хоть чуточку поудобнее, и застыл, когда чужие холодные пальцы прихватили и отвели в сторону одну из его ягодиц, а другие вонзились в него, решительно и жестоко, так, что он вздрогнул всем телом.  
\- Ну? Что скажешь? - голос Бадияра звучал деловито и без особого интереса. - Он примет?  
\- Примет, о владыка, - голос Тхана у Инди за спиной был точным отражением голоса паши, а пальцы его мерно шевелились в теле Инди, растягивая ему плоть изнутри - Примет ещё и не такое...  
Владыка явно был доволен ответом, и Инди услышал шаги - раб подошёл к ним, чтобы передать Тхану феллар. Он сделает это, с внезапным ужасом понял Инди, задыхаясь и больше всего на свете мечтая оказаться за тысячу миль отсюда. Он правда собирается проткнуть меня этим! Ему всё равно, что я почувствую, всё равно, что я не выдержу и умру - он выполняет приказ своего хозяина. Нашего хозяина. Он должен это сделать, а я должен лежать смирно и терпеть...  
Но я ведь не смогу!  
\- Не надо, - взмолился он, пытаясь перевернуться и вытолкнуть из себя эту холодную руку. - Не надо, пусти...  
\- Ширгун, крепления, - вполголоса сказал Тхан. Глухонемой раб умел читать по губам - Инди понял это позже, когда смог думать о произошедшем. А тогда он даже опомниться не успел, как его руки оказались вытянуты вперёд, к противоположному краю тумбы, и крепко схвачены широкими кожаными ремнями, притянувшими их к дереву. Он дёрнулся, тщетно пытаясь высвободиться, а раб тем временем закрепил такими же ремнями его лодыжки. Инди оказался распластан лицом вниз, с широко расставленными ногами, не касающимися пола. Пальцев Тхана больше не было в нём, но сам он был здесь, стоял позади, и Инди не видел его, не мог восторгаться его удивительной красотой, и ощущал лишь холод, бесконечный холод, которым веяло здесь от стен и от людей. Он снова дёрнулся - и заплакал, от боли и горя, чувствуя себя так, как будто его жестоко предали.  
\- Не надо... Тхан... не делай... - проговорил он - и осёкся, когда твёрдая ледяная головка феллара ткнулась в его приоткрытый задний проход. Инди знал, чья рука его держала. Господи, как он жалел теперь, что не умер в Ильбиане от руки Арджин-бея.  
\- Не надо, не надо, не надо, - твердил он, как когда-то давным-давно в тёмной каюте на пиратском корабле, пока жёсткое дерево проникало в него всё глубже и глубже, медленно, неотвратимо. Живая плоть в нём, случалось, вздрагивала, твердела и опадала - это почти всегда было больно, всегда унизительно, но ничто не могло сравниться с тем, что он испытывал в этот миг. Он мог понять, мог даже принять похоть мужчин, раздвигавших его бёрда с целью овладеть его телом, но того, что с ним делали сейчас, понять не мог, не хотел, он отказывался понимать, как можно творить такое. И это непонимание мешало ему смириться, сцепить зубы, как он делал множество раз, и вытерпеть боль, на самом деле не такую уж и ужасную. Он повернул голову набок и твердил: "Нет, нет, нет", пока Тхан, сжимая его правую ягодицу и отведя её в сторону, медленно проталкивал в него то, что он отказался ввести в себя сам.  
\- Какой он нетерпеливый. Ноет и ноет...  
\- Хочешь, чтобы он замолчал, о владыка?  
\- Да. Пусть учится терпеть.  
Тхан отпустил его и отошёл, оставив феллар в его теле. Инди остался лежать, распятый лицом вниз, с торчащим из заднего прохода чёрным основанием жуткой игрушки. На миг ему показалось, что его бросили, и вот так теперь и оставят - распятого, что это наказание ему за то, что он не смог не кричать. Внезапно на пол перед ним легла тень. Он с трудом поднял мокрое от слёз лицо и увидел синие глаза, полные такой боли и сострадания, что он застыл, потрясённый тем, что они могли вместить столь сильные чувства. Он не сопротивлялся, когда Тхан надавил рукой на его челюсть, заставляя открыть рот, и вставил ему между зубами небольшой деревянный шарик, крепившийся на ремешках. Ремешки эти он затянул у Инди на затылке, и, наклонившись к нему будто затем, чтоб проверить крепление, жарко прошептал:  
\- Потерпи, я прошу тебя, пожалуйста, потерпи.  
Этого Инди было довольно. Он вздохнул и опустил голову, обвиснув на ремнях. Даже рвущая боль в заднем проходе как будто бы сразу стала меньше. Если Тхан на его стороне, если они заодно - остальное не важно. Если Тхан просит, он потерпит.  
С кляпом стало даже полегче - он мог сцепить зубы и дать хоть какой-то выход напряжению, когда деревянный феллар - уже не холодный, уже нагретый изнутри его телом - стал двигаться в нём вперёд-назад, с каждым толчком проникая всё глубже. Инди не сдерживался больше - он и так уже был, как ему казалось, довольно наказан - и громко стонал, и ему становилось легче от стона. Бадияр ещё что-то говорил, явно одобряя работу Тхана, но Инди уже не слышал - сознание его застилала красная пелена, становившаяся всё плотнее с каждым толчком. В конце концов он окончательно обмяк, и, теряя сознание, успел услышать неожиданно чётко и ясно голос Бадияра-паши:  
\- Этого раба необходимо учить терпению. Его нужно как следует дрессировать, Гийнар. Я думаю, для начала...  
Но он не узнал, как с ним решили поступить для начала - он наконец провалился в благословенную темноту.

Очнувшись, он решил, что пробыл без чувств всего лишь минуту или около того. Он всё так же лежал на животе, лицом вниз, и всё так же тягучая боль мучила его задний проход, как будто жёсткая деревяшка ещё оставалась в теле. Но челюсти его теперь были свободны, и руки и ноги тоже ничто не держало - он понял это, когда попытался пошевелиться. Однако лучше б он этого не делал - вместе с движением пришла новая боль, а вместе с сознанием - способность её ощущать. Инди со стоном попытался сесть, смутно понимая, что находится больше не в опочивальне паши, а в своей комнате, на своей постели - но почему же ему упорно кажется, что кошмарный сон его по-прежнему с ним?.. Он попытался сесть прямо, и что-то вонзилось в него. Охнув, Инди быстро опустил руку и коснулся своего заднего прохода...  
Понемногу истина начала до него доходить, и его затрясло.  
Он был голый, не считая странной набедренной повязки. Она состояла из кожаных ремней, плотно оплетавших его бёдра и таз, так, что нельзя было её сдвинуть, не сняв совсем. Его член и яички она оставляла открытыми, зато плотно врезалась меж ягодиц, удерживая в заднем проходе что-то, что и доставляло его истерзанной плоти новую боль. Инди схватился за ремни, пытаясь содрать с себя это орудие пытки - и замер, только теперь заметив, что в комнате он не один.  
Напротив, глядя на него, сидел Гийнар-бей.  
\- Наш владыка очень недоволен тобой, - сказал он, когда помутневший взгляд Инди встретился с его ледяным и безжалостным взглядом, в котором ясно читалась злоба. - Ты очень его разочаровал. Обычно рабы, разочаровавшие нашего владыку, не задерживаются здесь. Их отправляют на далёкий рудник, добывать мрамор, и большинство из них умирает в течение месяца. Ты ведь не хочешь для себя такого конца, Аль-шерхин?  
Инди неотрывно смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, держа руку меж ягодиц, не в силах издать ни звука. Главный евнух надменно улыбнулся.  
\- В таком случае ты должен учиться терпению. Учиться быть послушным и тренировать своё тело, чтобы оно терпело боль, не оскорбляя слух нашего владыки непристойными криками. Поэтому, - он вытянул руку вперёд, указывая на заднюю часть тела Инди, - я вставил в тебя этот феллар. Он совсем маленький, едва ли с половину твоего пальца. Никакого вреда он не причинит, но поможет тебе стать более гибким и, разумеется, терпеливым. Он пробудет в твоём теле неделю. Когда тебе захочется по нужде, ты, разумеется, можешь его снять, но затем немедленно вставишь обратно. Я буду проверять несколько раз в день, а также ночью. Если хоть раз я обнаружу, что ты тайком извлёк его и пытаешься избежать наказания, я найду способ закрепить его так, что ослушаться снова ты не сможешь. И тогда твои ощущения будут гораздо, гораздо более неприятны, чем теперь.  
Закончив, Гийнар встал и подошёл к Инди. Тот сидел на кровати, подтянув ноги под себя, глядя на него снизу вверх, всё ещё не в силах заговорить. Евнух взял его за подбородок.  
\- Ты понял? Отвечай.  
Инди с трудом кивнул.  
\- Я сказал, _отвечай_. Понял ты то, что я сказал тебе?  
\- Да, - одними губами ответил Инди, и Гийнар кивнул, улыбнувшись чуть менее жёстко, чем прежде.  
\- Хорошо. Быть может, из тебя ещё и выйдет какой-то толк. Но запомни: я вернусь с проверкой. Так что не пытайся меня одурачить.  
Он ушёл. Инди остался сидеть на кровати, и ещё долго не мог сдвинуться с места. За окном было темно: стояла глубокая ночь, до рассвета оставалось ещё несколько часов. Уходя, главный евнух оставил гореть лампу, стоящую на полу, и она озаряла комнату скупым слабым светом.  
Прошло много тягостных, неподвижных, застывших минут. Наконец Инди неловко спустил ноги с кровати. Все эти минуты он боялся шевельнуться, в ужасе вспоминая "певчую птицу" из палат Бадияра - мальчика в клетке, которому приходилось сидеть на жёрдочке или полулежать боком из-за затычки в заднем проходе. Инди боялся, что с ним теперь произошло то же самое. Но когда он попробовал сесть, оказалось, что всё не так страшно. Он постоянно чувствовал в своём теле посторонний предмет, но предмет этот был, судя по ощущениям, маленький и тонкий, рассчитанный больше на то, чтобы раздражать, а не причинять боль. Однако его ужасно хотелось вытащить, тем более что всё внутри у Инди горело после этой кошмарной ночи. Он снова коснулся пальцами плотной кожи, вонзающейся меж ягодиц. Ходить с этим неделю... Впрочем, время ничего не значило. Время лишено всякого смысла в аду.  
Он привстал, охнул, с трудом выпрямился и попытался пройтись. Потом остановился, опустил голову. Его плечи поникли и затряслись. Боже, ну за что ему это? За что?.. Что он сделал такого ужасного в своей прошлой жизни, кого прогневил? Инди был весь во власти такого отчаяния и горя, что не услышал, как дверь тихонько приоткрылась, и кто-то мягким шагом подошёл к нему сзади. Лишь в последний миг почувствовав чьё-то присутствие, Инди порывисто обернулся.  
Перед ним стоял Тхан.  
Инди не думал, что когда-нибудь отшатнётся от этого юноши - так же, как ещё накануне и помыслить не мог, что тот станет прикасаться к нему. Хотя лучше бы никогда не прикасался... Тхан был в той же одежде, в которой Инди видел его в опочивальне паши. И лицо его было таким же спокойным и неподвижным, как всегда, что бы он ни говорил и ни делал.  
Инди отступил от него на шаг. Прошедшие часы, окутанные в памяти вязкой дымкой, разом озарились ярким сполохом алого пламени. Он вспомнил всё и разом - каждую минуту, каждое мгновенье. Вспомнил холодные пальцы в себе...  
\- Я принёс тебе вот это, - сказал Тхан, приподнимая руки и показывая Инди какую-то маленькую склянку, мутно блеснувшую в свете лампы. - Оно не уберёт боль совсем, но немного облегчит её.  
Инди не шевельнулся и не издал ни звука. Он стоял перед Тханом практически голый, но не стыдился этого - что толку было стыдиться? После всего...  
Блестящие синие глаза притянули к себе его взгляд.  
\- Не нужно винить меня, - сказал Тхан очень спокойно. - Подумай лучше о том, что могло быть и хуже. Или ты бы хотел, чтобы на моём месте оказался Тарри? Обычно Бадияр-паша использует его для таких вещей.  
Злая улыбка, злые изумрудные глаза, холодные, как стекляшки, жадно оглядывающие его тело... Глаза Тхана тоже походили на драгоценные камни, но блеск их, хоть и был холоден, как положено камню, не колол и не резал. К тому же Инди помнил тот единственный живой, страстный взгляд сострадания, который поймал в зеленовато-алой тьме...  
\- Почему? - хрипло спросил он, сам не понимая смысла этого вопроса. - _Почему?_  
\- Потому что он может, - столь же странно и бессмысленно ответил Тхан и указал на постель. - Ложись. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
Инди подошёл к кровати и лёг. Лицом вниз, хотя Тхан не просил его об этом - он слишком привык ложиться именно так, когда ему велели лечь. Он услышал, как Тхан ставит баночку на пол, и вздрогнул, когда знакомые уже, вечно холодные пальцы коснулись его бёдер.  
\- Ты всегда будешь дрожать от моих прикосновений, - прошептал Тхан, и Инди не понял, было ли это вопросом, утверждением или мольбой опровергнуть эти слова. Как бы там ни было, он ничего не сказал. Он слишком устал.  
Но всё равно вскинулся, когда Тхан принялся расплетать ремешки на его повязке.  
\- Нельзя!.. Гийнар сказал, это нельзя снимать! Если он придёт и застанет меня... - его захлёбывающийся от ужаса голос сорвался, когда он ощутил ладонь Тхана, успокаивающе лёгшую ему на спину.  
\- Это только на одну минуту, - сказал он и продолжил расплетать ремешки. Инди застонал и ткнулся лицом в предплечье. Минута - и его измученный задний проход оказался свободен. Впрочем, разницы в ощущениях не было почти никакой - до тех пор, пока пальцы Тхана уже знакомо не скользнули в него. На этот раз они были ещё холоднее от склизкой мази, обильно на них нанесённой. И на сей раз движения его были так осторожны, так нежны, что Инди затаил дыхание, непостижимым образом вдруг пожелав, чтобы пальцы эти не покидали его, остались подольше... Однако Тхан, явно стараясь причинять ему как можно меньше неприятных ощущений, закончил быстро - рука его была очень умелой, она явно делала это не в первый раз. Обильно смазав Инди изнутри, он осторожно вставил феллар на место и завязал ремешки в точности так, как они были. А сам он, подумал вдруг Инди, знает, каково носить эту штуку?.. Наверное, знает.  
\- Ну вот, - услышал Инди его голос. - Теперь заживёт гораздо быстрее. Да это не так уж и страшно, ты сам увидишь. За день-другой так привыкнешь, что почти перестанешь его чувствовать.  
Инди с трудом перевернулся на бок. Несмотря на слова Тхана, пока что он всё чувствовал больше, чем хотелось бы. Плоть его заднего прохода сжималась и разжималась, будто стремясь вытолкнуть посторонний предмет.  
\- Я не смогу так жить, - услышал он свой голос, чужой, далёкий и совершенно ничего не выражающий. - Не смогу.  
\- Сможешь, - жёстко ответил Тхан.  
\- Как?..  
\- Как все мы.  
Инди долго молчал. Он лежал к Тхану спиной, видя боковым зрением только его длинные, стройные ноги, оплетённые шнуровкой сандалий.  
\- Ты сильнее меня, - прошептал Инди - и вздрогнул всем телом, когда рука Тхана легла ему на шею.  
\- Нет, Аль-шерхин, - сказал юноша мягко и очень нежно. - Поверь мне, я не сильнее. Если б я был сильнее, я бы не позволил ему... не позволил _заставить_ меня. Делать это с тобой... Я знал, чего он хочет, слишком хорошо знал, и я дал ему это. А ты сопротивлялся, и мне пришлось подавить твою борьбу, но тем самым я давил самого себя. Нет, я не сильнее... Ты теперь всегда будешь меня ненавидеть.  
Последние его слова снова прозвучали равнодушно и ровно, как будто он наконец овладел собой. Чувства прорывались в нём так редко, но когда это происходило, Инди готов был всё отдать за то, чтобы увидеть их снова.  
Он резко обернулся и сел, игнорируя боль. Ладонь Тхана соскользнула с его шеи.  
\- Я никогда не буду тебя ненавидеть, - сказал Инди так жарко, что сам вспыхнул от этого жара - словно слова эти значили много больше, чем он умел выразить. Лицо Тхана было совсем близко от его лица. Инди мог до бесконечности вглядываться в его безупречные черты. Он не понял, что произошло, только вдруг черты эти оказались совсем рядом, заполнив собою весь мир, и мягкие прохладные губы накрыли его рот спокойно и, как ему почудилось, немножечко властно, будто у Инди не было иного выбора, кроме как ответить им.  
И он им ответил. С таким пылом, таким отчаянием, какого никакие рыдания не могли бы вместить.  
Тхан вновь положил ладонь ему на шею и притянул его ближе, и они долго, исступлённо целовались в мутном свете ночника. Когда Тхан оторвался от него, не убирая руки с его шеи, Инди обнаружил свой член твёрдым и стоящим столбом. Плоть заднего прохода пульсировала часто и жарко, сжимаясь вокруг феллара.  
\- Мы не... - начал Инди, и Тхан приложил палец ему к губам.  
\- Ш-ш. Тихо.  
С неожиданной силой преодолев слабое сопротивление Инди, он уложил его на постель, на спину. Его руки уже скользили по золотистой от пота мальчишеской коже.  
\- Мы не должны... нас накажут, если...  
\- Не накажут.  
\- Но я... я там... - начал Инди и задохнулся, когда губы Тхана обхватили его член и принялись сосать его - так сильно и так умело, что все слова мигом вылетели у Инди из головы. Он выгнулся, упираясь руками в плечи юноши, часто задышал, подаваясь бёдрами ему навстречу и чувствуя нарастающее биение пульса в заднем проходе. Вскоре он с изумлением понял, что эта штука внутри него немыслимым образом усиливает его возбуждение, раздражает в нём чувства, которых он прежде в себе не знал. Он хотел сказать Тхану, что слишком опасно снова вынимать её - прошёл уже целый час, Гийнар может нагрянуть с проверкой - но прежде, чем успел открыть рот, Тхан сбросил с себя штаны, задрал тунику и забрался на Инди сверху, крепко оседлав его бёдра. Инди посмотрел на него с удивлением - что это за странная поза, как в ней можно...  
Но ещё через миг он уже не думал, как можно, что можно, что происходит и где он, потому что Тхан приподнялся и насадил себя, своё совершенное тело на твёрдо стоящий член Инди.  
Его ладонь упёрлась Инди в грудь, он запрокинул голову и выгнулся, чуть приоткрыв губы. Инди в потрясении смотрел на него, чувствуя, как жаркое кольцо тугих мышц сжимается вокруг его члена, охватывая его плотнее и плотнее по мере того, как Тхан опускался ниже, насаживаясь на Инди. Он делал это сам, добровольно - он пришёл к нему и отдал ему себя, после того, что Бадияр-паша заставил его сделать. Что это - чувство вины?.. Тхан сам сказал, чтобы Инди не вздумал его винить - не потому ли, что и сам он довольно винил себя?.. "Не надо, - хотел сказать ему Инди. - Не надо наказывать себя, я тебя прощаю" - но вместо этого лишь стонал, подбрасывая бёдра вперёд, бессознательно обхватив Тхана за талию и притягивая к себе, ближе, так близко, что упругие ягодицы юноши уже почти касались его таза. Инди понял, что Тхан принял его в себя целиком, и от одной это мысли он выстрелил, вскрикнув от наслаждения и странной внутренней боли, не оставлявшей его в последние месяцы почти никогда, и тогда Тхан, не выпуская из себя его член, наклонился и снова поцеловал его, крепко и жарко.  
Потом они лежали на узком ложе Инди, обнявшись. Тхан почти силой уложил голову Инди себе на плечо и слегка поглаживал, пропуская сквозь пальцы его волосы.  
\- Нам нельзя этого делать, - проговорил Тхан наконец, сказав то, что Инди знал сам. И всё же струнка разочарования дрогнула в нём, когда он услышал это из уст своего... кого?.. кем стал для него теперь этот юноша, прекрасный принц, похищенный из далёкой страны?..  
\- Нельзя, - эхом откликнулся Инди.  
\- Но мы будем, - сказал Тхан, и когда Инди встрепенулся, прижал его к себе чуть крепче. - Да, будем... Никто не узнает. Днём станем вести себя как ни в чём не бывало. Я буду с тобой холоден... и там... у Бадияра-паши...  
Инди вздрогнул. Ему и в голову не приходило, что всё случившееся сегодня может повториться. Всё... если повторится _всё_ \- так ли уж это ужасно?..  
\- Ты думаешь, он снова заставит тебя сделать это со мной?  
\- Надеюсь, - ответил Тхан, взъерошивая его волосы и прижимаясь к его макушке губами. - Надеюсь, что именно меня. Я буду стараться, чтоб тебе не было... слишком плохо.  
\- Давай убежим, - сказал Инди. - Давай придумаем что-нибудь и убежим отсюда вместе...  
\- Тебе бы всё только убегать, - сказал Тхан, и Инди услышал в его голосе странную, невесёлую улыбку. - Ты ведь сбегал от своих прежних хозяев, да?  
\- Да, но...  
\- Но тебя всегда ловили. И ты попадал в место, ещё худшее, чем предыдущее. Отсюда не убежишь, Аль-шерхин. Здесь можно жить и можно умереть. Умирать я не хочу.  
"Я тоже", - подумал Инди, закрыв глаза и чувствуя, как пальцы Тхана перебирают его волосы. В комнате было холодно, но их обнажённые тела грели друг друга.  
\- Мы не убежим, - повторил Тхан медленно, словно принимая какое-то решение. - Но... может быть, мы сможем его обмануть.  
\- Обмануть? - Инди оторвал щеку от его груди и с удивлением посмотрел Тхану в лицо. - Как обмануть?  
\- Очень просто, - улыбнулся тот - и комната словно озарилась светом от этой улыбки. - Он будет думать, что заставляет нас делать это на его глазах. Но на самом деле мы будем делать это потому, что сами так хотим. Понимаешь?.. Ты и я, мы хотим друг друга. Что бы я ни делал с тобой там, по его приказу - я буду делать это, любя тебя. Я буду брать тебя, любя. И никто не узнает об этом, это будет наша тайна. Ты понимаешь меня, Аль-шерхин?  
"Любя". Он сказал это и дважды повторил - "я буду делать это, любя". Инди снова прикрыл глаза и с дрожью опустил голову на грудь человека, который был с ним рядом здесь, в этой ночи, в этой тьме, разрывая и тьму, и ночь.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - прошептал Инди и обвил Тхана свободной рукой.

 

**Глава 5.**

Неделя прошла быстрее, чем опасался Инди. Тхан был прав: уже на третий день феллар почти перестал ему досаждать. Больше того, Инди научился извлекать из этой пытки своеобразное удовольствие - когда Тхан ласкал его или вводил его член в своё тело, дополнительное раздражение в заднем проходе придавало ощущениям особую остроту. Они делали это почти каждый день, обычно после того, как Гийнар приходил с обходом, и часа на два проверки можно было не опасаться. Впрочем, один раз случилось так, что главный евнух вышел и почти сразу вернулся, и Инди благодарил бога, что не поддался искушению хоть на часик-другой избавиться от опостылевшей повязки. Он всё ждал, когда же Тхан снимет её с него, раздвинет его ноги и возьмёт - ждал, замирая, потому что до сих пор не знал, что почувствует при этом. Сотни раз с ним это делали, и лишь дважды - с Эльдином - это не было страшно и больно, поэтому Инди и теперь боялся, что привычка тела возобладает над чувством к Тхану.  
А чувство и вправду было. Зародилось той ночью, когда они стали близки, и лишь крепло, усиливалось день ото дня.  
Всю эту неделю Бадияр-паша не вызывал к себе Инди - владыка обладал тем самым достоинством, которое пестовал в своих рабах, и умел быть терпеливым. Инди замечал, как шушукаются мальчишки во внутреннем дворике, косясь на его окно. Он теперь знал по именам их всех: к уже знакомым добавились черноволосый Арра-"леденец", вечно угрюмый и нелюдимый Басал, что означало "базальт" (кожа его была очень тёмной, почти чёрной, а волосы вились жёстко и мелко, как бронзовая проволока), а также огненно-рыжий Тхун-Раду - та самая "золотая рыбка", о которой Инди уже слышал от Тхана. Много позже Инди увидел его в покоях Бадияра и узнал, почему его так прозвали, а пока лишь разглядывал новых знакомых с вежливым равнодушием, не испытывая особенного желания сходиться с ними поближе. Они не любили его: все они знали, видимо, от Тарри, которого Бадияр держал при себе почти неотлучно, что Аль-шерхин на особом счету у владыки. Пока что это не вызывало в них особенно сильной ревности - все они в своё время через это прошли. Новая игрушка всегда вызывает повышенный интерес - что у ребёнка, что у взрослого. Инди боялся, что, когда выйдет срок, кого-нибудь из этих мальчиков заставят делать с ним то, что уже заставили Тхана - и он не знал, как снова пройдёт через это, не противясь всем своим существом... С Тханом было совсем иначе. За эту неделю, за семь ночей, исполненных сладкой муки, Инди научился любить его руки и всё, что они делают. Эти руки были очень умелы и неизменно нежны, хотя и всегда холодны - ещё одной странной, почти нечеловеческой особенностью Тхана было то, что кожа его всегда оставалась на ощупь прохладной, как шёлк. Это было славно в душные фарийские ночи, славно было засыпать рядом с ним, в его объятиях, и почти не мучительно просыпаться утром одному, вставать, морщась от непроходящего дискомфорта в заднем проходе, и идти умываться, считая часы до вечера. Трудно поверить, но всю ту неделю Инди был почти счастлив - настолько, насколько может быть счастлива певчая птичка в клетке.  
Но неделя прошла. Утром восьмого дня Гийнар явился рано, разбудил Инди и снял с него ременную повязку. Затем осмотрел его задний проход, чуть растянувшийся за это время, и, удовлетворённо кивнув, спросил, какой урок Инди извлёк из этого наказания. Инди растерялся, но опыт тут же подсказал ему правильный ответ. "Я теперь буду терпеливей, Гийнар-бей", - пробормотал он, за что получил немыслимую награду - евнух коротко улыбнулся и ласково потрепал его по щеке.  
Весь день его мыли и причёсывали, а вечером снова отвели к Бадияру. На сей раз Инди знал, к чему быть готовым, и почти совсем не чувствовал страха.  
Тхан был уже там, перебирая какие-то предметы, разложенные на низком переносном столике, что стоял у одной из колонн. Когда он обернулся, Инди не прочёл в его глазах ничего, что могло бы выдать их обоих - но теперь он знал, что это лишь игра, их общая тайна и общий обман. Он чуть заметно моргнул, давая Тхану понять, что принимает эту игру со всеми её жестокими правилами. Ему почудилось, что в глазах его возлюбленного мелькнула улыбка. "Что бы ни делали твои руки, я выдержу это", - подумал Инди и шагнул вперёд.  
В конце концов он понял, что Тхан в первый день сказал ему истинную правду: Бадияр-паша не брал мальчиков на своё ложе. Он лишь наблюдал, что они делают сами с собой - и друг с другом. То, что он требовал от Инди в первый день, было лишь частью задуманного им представления - он знал, что Инди не выполнит его приказа, он бы отдавал эти приказы один за другим, до тех пор, пока не повелел бы нечто такое, чего Инди не смог бы сделать - и тогда всё равно позвал бы Тхана. Во второй раз обошлось без интерлюдии. Тхан сразу же привязал Инди к колонне, прижав к ней грудью и животом; ноги оставил свободными и заставил развести в стороны. Затем он последовательно ввёл в Инди несколько фелларов разного размера и толщины, и от каждого было больней, чем от предыдущего, но растянутый проход Инди уже вмещал их без особенного труда. А главное - Инди, крепко зажмурясь и стиснув в кулаки связанные руки, безостановочно твердил про себя слова, сказанные ему Тханом в первую ночь: "Что бы я ни делал с тобой, я сделаю это, любя". В его движениях, нарочито резких, в его непроницаемом взгляде и крепко сжатых губах не было этих слов, но они были у Инди в памяти. Этого оказалось достаточно.  
Паша остался очень доволен ими: Инди не закричал ни разу за ту ночь. Отвернув голову набок, он мог видеть краем глаза ложе паши, его расплывшееся в улыбке лицо и руку, активно двигавшуюся под халатом. Потом паша вдруг часто задышал, выдернул руку и выкрикнул тонким, визгливым голосом: "Вон! Мальчишек вон! Лейлу мне, немедля!" Глухонемой евнух тут же подскочил к ним, оттолкнул Тхана, одним ударом кинжала перерезал путы на руках Инди и вытолкал обоих мальчиков за дверь, а из-за другой двери уже доносились торопливые шаги. Инди с Тханом успели обменяться взглядами, прежде чем их растащили в разные стороны и увели - вымыть и привести в порядок. Тхан, без сомнения, знал, что произошло, а Инди без труда догадался: возбудившись зрелищем, паша требовал к себе наложницу, пока его немолодая плоть не успела потерять силу. Инди было и смешно, и противно думать об этом. Где-то очень глубоко в душе он даже немножко жалел Бадияра - похоже, с годами ему приходилось немыслимо изощряться, чтоб оживить своё теряющее силу естество. Правда, было немного странно, что, явно предпочитая женскую плоть, Бадияр при этом возбуждался исключительно глядя на мальчиков. Может быть, спать с ними он просто брезговал - это наверняка позволяло ему думать о себе как о человеке умеренном, не склонном к излишней развращённости, ведь касался он только женщин. Когда Инди размышлял об этом, оказавшись в своей комнате, он думал, что всё это даже забавно.  
Впрочем, скоро он перестал так думать. Потому что Тхан вновь оказался прав - у Бадияра-паши было развитое воображение, и ему быстро приедалось однообразие.  
Инди почти перестал выходить во двор: днём он спал, ибо каждую ночь Бадияр требовал его к себе и не отпускал почти до утра, или до тех пор, пока Инди не терял сознание от боли и постоянного напряжения. Иногда даже мысли об их с Тханом секрете не помогали: он временами попросту забывал, что эти руки принадлежат Тхану, и тогда за спиной его стоял тёмный и страшный некто, делавший ему больно. Когда однажды Бадияр дал Тхану кнут и приказал ему выпороть Инди, тот старался в полную силу: ни разу не придержал руки, не попытался смягчить или смазать удар. Позже, когда Инди лежал на животе и плакал от боли (евнухи намазали его кровоточащую спину целебным зельем, которое жгло так, будто раны посыпали солью), Тхан сидел рядом, гладя его по голове, и повторял, что не мог поступить иначе - Бадияр следил на ними неотрывно и сразу заметил бы, если бы Тхан попытался схитрить.  
\- И тогда он позвал бы Тарри, - тихо говорил голос, звучащий для Инди слаще самой прекрасной песни. - Я знаю, как бьёт Тарри - он мясо до кости вырывает...  
И Инди судорожно сжимал его руку, потому что не мог говорить от боли, но в пожатии этом было и понимание, и прощение, и любовь.  
Да, любовь была главнее всего.  
Но так плохо бывало не всегда. А кроме того, у них оставались ночи. Точнее, предрассветные утренние часы, которые они использовали через раз, ибо чересчур уставали за ночь: Инди - от боли, Тхан - от того, что причинял ему эту боль. Но когда силы были, они тратили их без остатка, любя друг друга, и засыпали вместе, не страшась быть застигнутыми - Тхан спал очень чутко и всегда уходил до рассвета, раньше, чем Инди просыпался. Если усталость была не слишком сильна, они могли лежать рядом, глядя на блеклые звёзды на крохотном лоскутике неба, заглядывавшего в окно, и болтать о всяких пустяках. И это было так хорошо.  
Инди пытался расспрашивать Тхана о прошлой жизни, о его родном доме - свою жизнь и свой дом он очень часто вспоминал, больше с любовью, чем с тоской, поэтому думал, что и Тхану приятно было бы поговорить об этом. Но юноша не был расположен к таким разговорам; Инди только и смог вытянуть из него, что название его королевства - Ольханна. Зато он охотно слушал Инди, и тот мог часами рассказывать ему про бескрайние равнины и густые хвойные леса Альбигейи, про скалистые фьорды и заливы цвета осеннего неба, про холодное северное море, сливающееся с облаками. Иногда он так увлекался рассказом, что совсем забывал, где они находятся, и счастье его в такие минуты было почти безграничным.  
\- Я бы хотел уметь так, как ты, - сказал ему однажды Тхан, когда Инди замолчал ненадолго, переводя дух и мысленно любуясь только что описанной картинкой.  
\- Как я? Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Быть таким... чистым. Помнить только хорошее.  
\- Плохое я помню тоже, - невесело усмехнулся Инди. - Только к чему о нём вспоминать?  
\- О том я и говорю. Расскажи ещё про твою страну.  
Но и о плохом они тоже говорили. Инди рассказал Тхану всё, что случилось с ним с того дня, как они вдвоём со старым Тицелем выехали из Аммендала на торговом корабле. Он не вдавался в подробности, но иногда не мог сдержать дрожи в голосе, и всё же чувствовал, что должен, обязан рассказать Тхану всё это - он сам толком не понимал, зачем, но просто ему хотелось, чтобы у них не было никаких тайн... то есть у него бы не было тайн от Тхана - ответной откровенности он не требовал. Тхан слушал молча, лишь иногда чуть сжимая его обнажённое плечо или целуя в висок, когда голос Инди начинал дрожать особенно сильно. Иных проявлений сочувствия и понимания Инди не видел - и гадал, то ли это вечная тханова сдержанность, порой кажущаяся надменным безразличием, то ли он в самом деле не пережил и половины того, что выпало Инди, и не мог представить себе всё это в полной мере.  
Вообще, он по-прежнему плохо понимал Тхана. Холодная надменность, величественность и резкость его никуда не исчезли, разве что немножко смягчились. Он всё так же мог иногда высмеять Инди, беззлобно, но метко, и взгляд его чаще бывал снисходительным, чем нежным. Но Инди не мог на него обижаться. Как обижаться на человека, ставшего для тебя единственной радостью жизни, единственным лучиком света в кромешном мраке? Инди любил в нём этот свет, эту радость, больше, чем его красоту и то наслаждение, которое он умел доставлять не хуже, чем боль. Рядом с ним он был не так одинок.  
Порою он смутно думал, что эта любовь была тем единственным, что позволяет ему не сойти с ума.  
И всё же ему было жаль, что Тхан не хочет открыться перед ним до конца, не решается ответить откровенностью на откровенность. Когда однажды Инди спросил, не пытался ли он как-то передать весточку своему отцу в Ольханну - ведь тот наверняка все эти годы не прекращал поиски пропавшего сына, единственного своего наследника, - Тхан нахмурился и ответил резко, почти грубо, что это не его ума дела. Инди насупился, но Тхан, видимо, сожалея о своей грубости, скользнул пальцами по его ключице, потом по груди к соскам, и Инди забыл обо всём. Как можно было на него обижаться... Иногда ему вспоминались сказки Северного Предела - среди них было много историй о прекрасных принцах, которые побеждали страшных огнедышащих драконов и спасали из плена тех, кого любили всем сердцем; и Инди фантазировал о том, как Тхан убивает стража, стоящего у входа в гарем, забирает его меч, пробирается в покои Бадияра и пронзает его насквозь, а потом они с Инди выходят из дворца и уезжают вместе... А в других фантазиях Инди сам был таким избавителем, сам убивал Бадияра и распахивал перед Тханом дверь их общей темницы... Он рассказывал об этих фантазиях Тхану, и Тхан смеялся.  
\- Ты ещё такой ребёнок, Аль-шерхин, - говорил он, и Инди обижался... на минуту - потому что как можно было обижаться на него дольше?  
В конце концов случилось то, чего втайне боялись они оба: их разлучили, в их тайный мирок вторгся третий. В одну из ночей, войдя в опочивальню паши, Инди увидел там Тхана - и Тарри. Они стояли, не глядя друг на друга, и оба повернулись на звук его шагов. Бадияр попыхивал трубкой кальяна на ложе и широко улыбался, предвкушая изысканное представление.  
\- Решайте сами, как вы его поделите, - сказал он и качнул чалмой, веля начинать.  
Он бросил им Инди, будто кость двум голодным щенкам, и жаждал увидеть, как они станут драться.  
На миг Инди испугался, что они и впрямь будут решать дело дракой. Испугался не за себя, а за Тхана: он был мельче Тарри и явно слабее его, почти наверняка он проиграл бы бой и, что хуже всего, заработал бы несколько уродливых синяков - а синяки Бадияр-паша не любил почти так же сильно, как крики. Тхан, без сомнения, тоже понимал это. Он повернулся к Тарри, глядящего на него с вызывающей ухмылкой, слегка поигрывающего мускулами на правой руке - ну, нападай, мол. Несколько бесконечных мгновений глядели они друг другу в глаза, и Инди не понимал смысла этой битвы взглядов - а потом вдруг ухмылка Тарри угасла. Медленно, очень медленно Тхан повернулся, подошёл к Инди, сорвал с него тунику и бросил её Тарри. Тот поймал её на лету и демонстративно поднёс к лицу, шумно вдыхая запах и восторженно вздыхая. Его зелёные глаза хитро и понимающе блестели. Тхан толкнул Инди в плечо, и тот, подчинившись, как обычно, ступил вперёд, ещё не зная, что они собираются сделать. Ещё шаг - и он оказался прямо перед Тарри, и Тарри схватил его - боже, как же отличалась его хватка от любых, самых жёстких прикосновений Тхана! - развернул и наклонил, крепко держа за волосы. Вечно холодные ладони легли на его ягодицы, раздвинули, притянули ближе - и Тхан взял его сзади, а Тарри - спереди, трахая в рот, и Инди был распластан меж ними и в самом деле чувствовал себя костью, в которую с двух сторон впились собачьи зубы. Они сделали в точности то, что велел им Бадияр-паша: они его поделили, и каждому достался сладкий кусочек. Инди чувствовал Тхана в себе - впервые, потому что прежде тот не брал его никогда, лишь отдавал ему себя, - чувствовал его ритмичные уверенные толчки в своём теле и думал: "Он любит, любит, любит меня", - но отчего-то эта мысль теперь, когда его брал тот, кого и сам он любил всем сердцем, помогала гораздо меньше, чем когда кнут в руке Тхана выдирал полоски кожи из его спины и ягодиц. В ту минуту Инди почудилось, что это вовсе не Тхан, или что Тхану наплевать на него - он не мог видеть, но знал, что синие глаза немыслимой красоты прикованы не к нему, а к зелёным глазам юноши, который в тот самый миг толкался Инди в рот: они как будто занимались любовью не с ним, а друг с другом, посредством его тела, и резкие, яростные движения, которые они совершали, они назначали не ему, и даже не взору Бадияру-паши, но друг другу, ненавидя друг друга с такой неистовой силой, что она обращалась в похоть. Потом они поменялись местами: Тарри пристроился к Инди сзади, а Тхан - спереди, и теперь его рука была у Инди в волосах, не сжимая их, но поглаживая и перебирая так ласково, так трепетно, что Инди поразился, как мог допустить мысль, которая ещё минуту назад безраздельно им владела, и устыдился своих подозрений. Конечно, Тхан просто не мог поступить иначе: не в силах остаться с Инди наедине, он всё равно не отдал его Тарри целиком. Он сделал, что мог. Всё, что мог...  
Должно быть, Бадияр сделал некие выводы из этого случая, потому что с тех пор Тарри не появлялся - Инди и Тхан снова были только вдвоём. Неведомо почему, но в ту ночь Тарри проиграл соревнование - и сам понимал это, и страшно злился. Инди изо всех сил старался не попадаться ему на глаза, но однажды всё-таки не получилось. Тарри выследил его, когда он в одиночестве шёл из купальни в свою комнату, схватил, прижал к стене и, зажимая ему рот рукой, грубо и быстро отымел, а напоследок больно укусил в шею и прошипел, что если Инди кому-то расскажет об этом, то Тхан умрёт. Инди не рассказал никому - включая и Тхана, хотя главный евнух долго допрашивал его, пытаясь выведать, откуда эти следы зубов у него на шее, когда их не было ещё утром. Всё это очень напоминало Инди давнюю историю с Зиябом иб-Арджином, и финал вышел похожий: хотя Инди ни в чём не сознался, Гийнар либо догадался, либо выяснил, кто был виновником происшедшего, и Тарри исчез. Тхан сказал Инди, что его бросили в подземелье и держат там в цепях, без еды, без воды, с кляпом во рту, фелларом в заднем проходе и грузиком, подвешенным к члену - обычное наказание для упрямых рабов в гареме Бадияра. Прежде Тарри никогда не подвергался этому наказанию - и Инди чудилась в голосе Тхана тайная радость. Он должен был бы разделять её, потому что это означало, что Тарри наконец впал в немилость у паши - и всё же никакой радости не ощущал. Никто не заслужил такого наказания, что бы ни сделал. Никто.  
Инди был почти рад, когда Тарри наконец вернулся - тихий и присмиревший, робевший даже перед собственной "свитой". Со временем он ожил и опять стал задиристым и жестоким, но прежней надменной самоуверенности в нём больше не было - в то время как в Тхане она, казалось, росла день ото дня. Инди никогда не смог забыть, каким злобным торжеством сверкнули синие глаза его возлюбленного, когда тот увидел Тарри, только что выпущенного из темницы, поникшего, бледного, что-то бормочущего в ответ на вопросы мальчишек. Тхан тогда сжал руку Инди и сказал, твёрдо и внятно:  
\- Он никогда больше не посмеет причинить тебе зла.  
Он сказал это так, будто сам наказал Тарри, сам проучил. Но это ведь не было его заслугой, и хотя Инди знал, что Тхан сказал правду, на душе у него сделалось гадко. В ту ночь, когда Тхан, как обычно, пришёл к нему, он повернулся на бок и притворился спящим, так что Тхан повздыхал над ним, поправил на нём покрывало и беззвучно ушёл, а Инди проплакал до самого утра, сам не зная, над чем.  
Всё это было так неправильно, так ужасно, чудовищно неправильно.  
Тем временем Бадияр-паша окончательно вернул Инди милость. Он стал звать его к себе - не в спальню, а в большой зал, где владыка принимал просителей и придворных. Инди раздевали донага, на шею ему надевали ошейник, цепь от которого тянулась к пальцам паши, и весь вечер он без дела сидел у ног владыки; иногда один, иногда - рядом с Тарри, который не смел теперь даже глаз на него поднять, а если случайно они встречались взглядами, в изумрудных очах вспыхивала и тут же гасла глухая, инстинктивная ненависть, которая больше подошла бы собаке, глядящей на кошку, чем живому и разумному существу. Паша, казалось, не замечал этого, и был равно ласков с обоими мальчиками, обоих трепал по волосам и кормил с руки виноградом, и часы эти были для Инди много мучительнее, чем ночи в бадияровой опочивальне. Но, к счастью, это случалось совсем редко. К тому же, по большому счёту, ему ещё повезло... Вот кому вправду не везло - так это рыжеволосому Тхун-Раду, золотой рыбке паши. Однажды Инди привели в большой зал, где он никогда не бывал прежде - на сей раз, кроме него и Тарри, там был и Тхан, тоже голый и на цепи. Это был какой-то важный приём, и украшением его служил большой стеклянный резервуар, полный воды. В воде этой, вяло шевеля руками и ногами, плавал Тхун-Раду. Его нос, рот и глаза прикрывала какой-то замысловатая маска, от которой вверх шла длинная бронзовая трубка, выходящая на поверхность воды и позволявшая мальчику дышать. Всплыть ему не давала тяжёлая круглая гиря, зарытая в разноцветный песок на дне резервуара и соединённая цепью с бронзовым захватом на лодыжке мальчика. Огненно-рыжие волосы колыхались в воде, подобно диковинным водорослям. Инди смотрел на него уже без того изумления и ужаса, как на певчую птицу Иль-гюна когда-то - теперь его уже ничто не могло поразить. Впрочем, в отличие от Иль-гюна, Тхун-Раду не жил в резервуаре - его опускали туда лишь на несколько часов торжества, подивить и потешить гостей паши.  
Они не были людьми здесь. Инди даже сомневался, животные ли они - скорее, вещи. Красивые статуэтки, которые можно крутить так и этак, пока не сломаешь. Тогда можно выкинуть и взять другую.  
Прошла и истаяла зима, почти неощутимая в душном пустынном краю - Инди понял, что она кончилась, лишь потому, что ночи стали немного теплее. Так же неслышно и незаметно пришло и осталось позади его шестнадцатилетние - Инди о нём даже не вспомнил. В Альбигейе в совершеннолетие вступали в двадцать лет, по тамошним меркам он был совсем ребёнком - но в большинстве других стран, включая Фарию, шестнадцать лет означали взрослость. Если бы он был свободен, то мог бы работать и зарабатывать, как взрослый, купить собственный дом и жениться, платить подати и торговать наравне со всеми. Но все эти и любые другие возможные жизни остались там, за тройной стеной, преодолеть которую не представлялось возможным. Тхан был прав: можно было умереть или жить здесь, чужой игрушкой, урывая у судьбы мимолётные и зыбкие радости, а больше не было ничего. Потому не имело никакого значения, сколько ему лет и кем он мог бы стать там, за стеной. Инди утешал себя мыслью, что Тхану думать об этом должно быть ещё невыносимее. Он стыдился этого утешения, но оно было лучше, чем ничего.  
Иногда Инди снились сны об Альбигейе, о море, но чаще он видел другой сон, повторявшийся раз за разом. Ему снилось, что он лежит в деревянном гробу, живой, связанный по рукам и ногам. И хотя он был глубоко под землёй, но, как это часто бывает во сне, это не мешало ему видеть Оммар-бея - бывшего главного евнуха Бадияра. Он был совсем рядом, улыбался Инди, говорил слова, которых тот не мог расслышать, и Инди пытался крикнуть, предупредить его о страшной опасности - но не мог издать ни звука, он был нем. И ему оставалось лишь смотреть, как раскрывается на горле Оммара алая пропасть, и в этот самый миг он понимал, что это не Оммар перед ним, а Тхан, и смотрел, как стекленеют и застывают глаза немыслимой синевы, и оборачивался, чтобы увидеть пашу Бадияра, с ухмылкой убирающего в ножны окровавленный ятаган, и самым ужасным было то, что у Бадияра тоже было лицо Тхана и его глаза.  
Инди кричал во сне, когда видел этот кошмар, снова и снова. Если Тхан отказывался в этот миг рядом, он привлекал Инди к себе, тихонько приговаривая что-то успокаивающее, и Инди разрывался между желанием прижаться к нему всем телом и оттолкнуть. Он хотел сказать, что боится - боится за Тхана, за его жизнь, ведь все, кто был добр к Инди, вскорости умирали... Но на самом деле ещё больше он боялся не этого, а чего-то другого. Чего именно - он и сам не мог понять, поэтому лишь всхлипывал, такой же немой и беспомощный, каким был в своём сне. Жизнь его была сном, где он был нем и беспомощен. И, даже когда он просыпался, ничто не менялось.  
До тех пор, пока в один прекрасный весенний день в Ихтаналь не приехал гость.

Было утро, ясное и тихое. До полудня оставалось часа четыре; дневное небо ещё не успело раскалиться добела, и во внутреннем дворике было не душно, а очень приятно. Инди в тот день проснулся непривычно рано - последние несколько ночей паша не призывал его, но призывал Тхана, и Инди дни и ночи проводил без дела, но не особенно тоскуя - он был так рад возможности немножко отдохнуть. По Тхану он, впрочем, скучал - они не виделись уже три дня, а ведь прежде никогда не расставались так надолго. Инди даже стал волноваться, не прогневил ли его друг чем-то владыку, не заслужил ли заточение в подземелье. Хотя если бы было так, евнухи уже разнесли бы новость по всему гарему...  
Так он размышлял, сидя в пустом дворике на бортике фонтана и болтая ногами в тихо журчащей воде, когда вдруг позади него раздались торопливые шаги Гийнар-бея. Инди давно уже научился узнавать поступать главного евнуха, даже когда тот крался по коридору тихо, как кошка - а сейчас Гийнар явно не скрывал своего присутствия, так что Инди успел повернуться и спрыгнуть наземь ещё до того, как евнух, отдуваясь, подбежал к нему.  
\- Быстро! - рявкнул он, хватая Инди за плечо. - В купальню, бегом!  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Молчать!  
Инди покорно замолчал - всё равно, так или иначе всё скоро узнает.  
В купальне его ждало не двое рабов, занимавшихся им обычно, а четверо - и ещё через несколько минут подоспела целая армия. Такую суету и толчею Инди видел здесь лишь однажды, в тот день, когда его впервые представляли владыке. И точно как в тот день, его выдраили, будто старую горелую сковороду, и цирюльник уложил его волосы - как-то странно, слишком плотно зачесав их назад и заколов так, что они почти облепили череп. Потом Инди вывели в центр купальни и, совершенно нагого, поставили на скамеечку, на которую он обычно взбирался, когда портной хотел снять с него мерку для нового платья.  
Но на сей раз пришёл не портной, а какой-то незнакомый раб, и вместо мерки и полотна в его руках была кисть - не та, какой Инди изредка подкрашивали глаза и губы, а крупная малярская кисть, словно он собирался штукатурить стену. Инди недоумевающе опустил взгляд - и увидел у своих ног полное ведро густой золотой краски.  
\- Стой неподвижно, - приказал Гийнар, нервно топтавшийся рядом. - Шевельнёшь хоть пальцем, моргнёшь - получишь повязку с фелларом на неделю.  
Это было самое распространённое здесь наказание за мелкие провинности. Инди старался по возможности избегать его и застыл, будто статуя, пытаясь унять часто забившееся сердце. Он не понимал, что с ним собираются делать, и внутренне вздрагивал, гадая, что ещё мог придумать безумный Бадияр.  
Раб обмакнул кисть в золотую краску и принялся накладывать её на кожу Инди ровным, довольно толстым слоем. Инди в изумлении опустил голову, глядя, как его ноги понемногу превращаются в золотые столбики.  
\- Я сказал, не шевелиться! - загремел Гийнар.  
Инди, содрогнувшись, застыл и стоял неподвижно, пока всё его тело, от кончиков пальцев на ногах до волос, покрывали золотистой краской. Когда красильщик дошёл до его лица, Гийнар велел Инди сжать губы и закрыть глаза, и он так и сделал, потому что глотать эту краску или вымывать её из глаз ему вовсе не хотелось. Наложив на его лицо и гладко зачёсанные волосы последний мазок, раб отступил, и Гийнар сказал, что Инди может открыть глаза.  
Он сделал это и увидел в большом зеркале на другой стороне купальни золотую статую мальчика, стоящую на мраморной скамейке. Статуя искрилась и переливалась в солнечных лучах, проникавших в узкие окна.  
\- Ступай сюда. Осторожно, не размажь краску, - сказал Гийнар, указывая на золотые сандалии, стоящие на полу. Они в самом деле были сделаны из золота, а не просто покрашены - и оказались из-за этого ужасно тяжелы. Инди вставил в них ступни, чувствуя, как скользят босые ноги. Краска быстро подсыхала, и ему казалось, что всё его тело покрыто какой-то коркой.  
Гийнар выждал ещё несколько минут, то и дело проверяя, не высохла ли краска - по всему видно было, он очень спешил. Наконец, удовлетворившись результатом, он сказал:  
\- Сейчас мы пройдём в большой зал. Ты встанешь там, где я тебя поставлю, и будешь стоять неподвижно столько, сколько понадобится. Если шевельнёшься, издашь хоть звук, станешь зыркать по сторонам - будешь строго наказан. Моргать старайся пореже. Лучше вообще держи глаза опущенными и смотри только в пол. Учти, я не спущу с тебя глаз, и если ослушаешься... поверь, одним только подземельем и фелларом ты не отделаешься.  
Последнее прозвучало так яростно и так зловеще, что Инди в голову не пришло усомниться. Да ведь Гийнар напуган, понял он вдруг. Просто до колик напуган - и неспроста. Видимо, к Бадияру-паше прибыли какие-то особые гости, на которых тот решил произвести впечатление - на сей раз за счёт Инди. Что ж, могло быть и хуже... Его по крайней мере не засунули в резервуар с трубкой во рту, где приходится напрягаться, чтоб сделать каждый вздох. Постоять неподвижно пару часов - не так уж и страшно. Это он уже умел.  
Гийнар повёл его через дворец, и все встречные пялились на него с разинутыми ртами. Похоже, нынешняя фантазия владыки и впрямь отдавала свежестью... Инди моргал, стряхивая краску с ресниц - она всё-таки немного попала в глаза, и теперь их щипало и жгло, но и это ему придётся стерпеть. Гийнар привёл его в зал, огромный и почти пустой. Здесь почти не было рабов, не было и гаремных мальчиков, один или два из которых неизменно находились при Бадияре. Сам паша нервно крутился на своём выложенном коврами троне, прикрикивая на слуг, которые не знали, куда деваться и как угодить разгневанному владыке. Увидев Гийнара с Инди, Бадияр прямо-таки подскочил на месте - Инди никогда не видел его таким взвинченным.  
\- Ну наконец! Где ты шляешься, проходимец?! Велю распять! - крикнул Бадияр тем тонким, визгливым голосом, который всегда выдавал в нём неуверенность в своих силах. Гийнар распластался на полу, успев дать Инди знак не следовать его примеру - не дай бог, краска размажется, а то и запачкает ковёр. О, каким наслаждением было остаться на ногах и поглядеть на оттопыренный зад униженно скорчившегося Гийнара!  
\- Казни меня, о владыка, порви меня лошадьми, но я должен был подождать, пока высохнет краска...  
\- Ну довольно! Мне не нужны твои жалкие оправдания! - мятущийся взгляд Бадияра остановился на Инди, будто впервые его заметив, и замер. Челюсть владыки слегка отвисла, а потом спрятанный в завитках бороды рот исказился в усмешке.  
\- О, да... Это то, что надо. Ставь его сюда, - сказал он, указывая на свободное место рядом с троном - так, как будто Инди и впрямь был просто статуей, бездушным куском золота. Гийнар вскочил, торопясь выполнить приказ.  
\- Помни, что я сказал тебе: один звук, одно движение - и я тебя на куски порежу, - прошипел евнух, вонзая ему на прощанье ногти в запястье. Инди не кивнул в знак покорности - ведь ему запретили шевелиться. Гийнар последний раз кинул на него полный ненависти взгляд и отошёл, сев на ступеньку помоста у ног паши - так, чтоб хорошо видеть мальчика. Инди опустил глаза. Страх в нём мешался со жгучим любопытством. Что могло так испугать не только Гийнара, но и самого Бадияра?..  
Он мог бы гадать весь день, и всё равно бы не догадался. Прошлое - сон, мутный и давно позабытый, поэтому когда оно вторгается в жизнь, это так же странно, как если бы события настоящего сна вдруг дивным образом воплотились в сегодняшнем дне. Инди услышал, как стоящий у парадных дверей слуга провозгласил имя посетителя:  
\- Да ступит в чертог владыки сиятельный Рихат иб-Курран, первый визирь досточтимейшего Шардуна-паши, владыки славного города Ильбиана!  
Шардун-паша... Ильбиан... забытые имена, забытые дни. От Ихтаналя до Ильбиана чересчур далеко - да и какие дела могут быть у Шардуна-паши с Бадияром с тех пор, как тот вырезал всю семью его вассала Арджина?..  
Или... дело именно в этом?!  
Пол содрогался и гремел под чеканной поступью Рахита иб-Куррана. Первый визирь владыки Ильбиана был рослым, статным, загорелым человеком, довольно ещё молодым, походившим больше на воина, чем на хитрого и вёрткого царедворца. Роскошные усы его яростно двигались, будто он скрежетал зубами, едва сдерживая кипящую ярость. С ним была свита - полдюжины степенного вида мужей, одетых богато, но державшихся тихо: они явно не горели желанием встревать в беседу, само начало которой не сулило мирного исхода. Приблизившись к трону Бадияра, свита пала ниц, Рихат-бей же лишь преклонил одно колено, хриплым и резким голосом выражая своё благолепие и наилучшие пожелания сиятельному паше - что звучало по меньше мере не слишком искренне. Бадияр разрешил ему встать; голос его звучал вроде бы совсем спокойно, но как-то чересчур тихо, а главное - не было в нём хорошо знакомой Инди ленцы, свидетельствовавшей о том, что Бадияр чувствует себя полным хозяином положения.  
Рихат-бей выпрямился, дождался, пока его свита сделает то же, и лишь тогда сказал:  
\- Прежде чем перейти к цели моего визита, о сиятельный Бадияр-паша, позволь мне выразить своё недоумение и обиду твоим рабам, продержавшим меня у порога целых полтора часа и объяснявших это тем, что сиятельный паша изволит почивать. Если я могу просить тебя наказать их за эту ложь, то я прошу, ибо не смею верить, что сиятельный паша изволит почивать в то время, когда первый визирь его верного друга Шардуна-паши обивает порог.  
Речь эта, произнесённая с традиционной для Фарии витиеватостью, была, тем не менее, исполнена столь явного оскорблённого достоинства и даже угрозы, что истинного её смысла не распознал бы только глухой. Бадияр ответил на тираду Рихата холодной улыбкой.  
\- Прости, Рихат-бей, мои слуги в самом деле что-то напутали - я лишь минуту назад узнал, что ты здесь, иначе не заставил бы тебя дожидаться. Как здоровье моего верного друга Шардуна-паши? Благополучен ли он? Не угрожают ли недруги границам солнечного Ильбиана?  
\- Мой владыка Шардун-паша в добром здравии и силён, как никогда прежде, - отвечал визирь, сверкнув тёмными глазами. - И благополучие его вне всяких сомнений. А что касается недругов, то это именно та причина, по которой он отрядил меня припасть к твоим ногам.  
\- Что же, солнечному Ильбиану угрожает внешний враг? Если так, то не вижу, чем я могу помочь моему верному другу, - развёл руками Бадияр. - Ему не лучше меня известно, сколько фарсахов пустыни и степи разделяют наши славные княжества, посему разумней ему поискать помощи где-нибудь поближе...  
\- Я не помощи пришёл спрашивать у тебя, Бадияр-паша, - звенящим голосом сказал Рихат-бей. - Не помощи, но ответа.  
Повисло короткое, тяжкое молчание. Бадияр нервно шевельнулся на своём троне. Инди страшно завидовал ему - краска на нём застыла окончательно, и всё тело под ней начало чесаться. Он душу бы продал за право поднять руку и унять зуд, но продолжал стоять и мучительно вслушиваться в разговор, чутьём понимая, что оказался тут вовсе не просто так.  
\- Ответа? - переспросил Бадияр наконец, будто недоумевая. - Ответа на что? Или ты хочешь сказать, что мой верный друг Шардун-паша считает меня в чём-то повинным перед ним?  
\- Это я хочу сказать, владыка, - бесстрашно ответил Рихат, и по толпе немногочисленных рабов Бадияра пронёсся сдавленный шепоток ужаса. Всё это слишком напоминало вступление к открытому объявлению войны.  
\- В чём же, - спросил Бадияр леденящим душу голосом, - повинен я перед Шардуном-пашой, по его разумению?  
\- В том, что взялся вершить суд в его владениях. Три с половиной месяца тому твои шимраны тайно проникли в Ильбиан. Уже одно это - нарушение мирного договора о неприкосновенности границ, о паша! Но они не просто проникли - нет, у них был преступный умысел. Ты знаешь, какой, о паша.  
\- Ты, вижу, тоже думаешь, будто знаешь, - режущим голосом ответил Бадияр. - Может, скажешь и мне?  
\- Скажу, ибо за тем я к тебе и послан. Твои шимраны проникли в дом Арджина иб-Зияба, одного из любимейших царедворцев моего владыки. Они убили его и всю его семью, вырезали под корень досточтимый, великий род Ильбиана!  
\- А с чего мой друг взял, что это дело рук моих шимранов? Ильбиан, к прискорбию моему, не самый безопасный из городов славной Фарии - быть может, это сделали личные враги Арджин-бея, или какие-нибудь разбойники?  
\- Не лукавь, паша. Мой владыка провёл тщательное расследование, прежде чем послал меня к тебе выразить своё возмущение и скорбь. Один из солдат, нападавших на дом Арджина, был рабом и бежал, воспользовавшись суматохой. Недавно его изловили, и служанка Арджин-бея, чудом выжившая в ту ночь, опознала его. На нём было твоё клеймо! А кроме того, твоего главного евнуха Гийнара иб-Феррира видели в те дни в Ильбиане. О, паша, это жестокое оскорбление моему владыке.  
\- А знает ли твой владыка, - приподнявшись на троне и как будто совершенно забыв лицемерие, дрожащим от ярости голосом сказал Бадияр, - что его любимый царедворец Арджин украл у меня раба, которого я честно купил на Большом Торгу, по всем существующим законам? Знает ли он об этом? Отвечай!  
\- Он узнал об этом, но слишком поздно, - не моргнув глазом, ответил Рихат - и невозможно было сказать, то ли он в самом деле верит в свои слова, то ли очень умело лжёт. - Арджин-бей тщательно прятал этого раба от чужих глаз, так что даже Шардун-паша узнал обо всём слишком поздно, когда мальчик пробыл в доме Арджина уже несколько месяцев, а потом совершил побег. В то же самое время и ты узнал о том, где находится твой исчезнувший раб - не так ли, владыка? Тебе следовало обратиться с жалобой к владыке Ильбиана - и неужели ты думал, что просьба твоя не была бы рассмотрена со всем возможным тщанием?  
\- О да, - скривился Бадияр. - Именно так я и думал. Шардун-паша не в первый раз покрывает своих любимчиков. Он думает, раз Ихтаналь далеко, с Ихтаналем можно не считаться. Ложь, визирь! Это жестокая ложь. Ихтаналь далеко, но руки Ихтаналя длинны. Раньше или позже, они заберут своё. И теперь он, - рука Бадияра с отставленным указательным пальцем вытянулась в сторону Инди, указуя на него с обвинением и торжеством, - принадлежит своему законному хозяину! Мне!  
Десятки глаз обратились туда, куда он указывал - и изумление отразилось в них, когда люди Шардуна-паши внезапно поняли, что то, что они сочли сперва прекрасной золотой статуей - на самом деле мальчик, тот самый мальчик, из-за которого всё это произошло. По свите прошёлся шепотом - люди были в недоумении, в восхищении, а кто-то - и в ужасе. Инди стоял неподвижно под взглядами этих глаз, и ему даже не нужно было прилагать усилий, чтобы не шевелиться - он бы не смог, даже если б и захотел.  
Рихат-бей тоже смотрел на Инди, кусая усы. Он как будто напряжённо размышлял о чём-то. Инди вдруг понял, что человек этот вовсе не так неотёсан и груб, как могло показаться с первого взгляда - напротив, его нарочито прямые манеры были ловкой хитростью, сбивавшей собеседника с толку и вызывавшей его на откровенность.  
\- Ты прав, - сказал визирь наконец вполголоса, заставив Бадияра слегка вздрогнуть и опустить руку. - Ты купил его по закону, а Арджин не по закону его похитил. Но то, что ты сделал потом с Арджином, было таким же преступлением. И раб этот теперь принадлежит тебе лишь потому, что ты украл его у Арджина.  
\- Не у Арджина, - скривился паша. - Мальчишка сбежал от Арджина. Мой евнух забрал его у какого-то безродного оборванца, какого-то шарлатана, лекаря, что ли, который где-то его подобрал...  
\- О да, - сказал Рихат, и глаза его сверкнули мстительным торжеством. - Всё верно. _Этого_ лекаря - не так ли, досточтимый Гийнар-бей?  
И тогда из-за спины его выступил человек, которого Инди не знал... никогда не узнал бы, если б вдруг встретил в толпе. Это не был Эльдин. Эльдин был молодым, красивым, статным мужчиной, безбородым, улыбчивым, полным радости и любви к жизни. Человек, ступивший под жгучие взгляды Бадияра и его слуг, был гораздо старше, и бородатое лицо его избороздили складки. Он ступал с видимым трудом и казался больным, почти немощным, и уголки его рта были опущены... Но когда он взглянул на Инди, превращённого в немую золотую статую, глаза его, всё такие же яркие, полыхнули такой мучительной, невыносимой нежностью, что Инди пошатнулся и едва не рухнул с помоста вниз, на каменные ступени, оглушённый эти взглядом, этим откровением...  
Он жив! Эльдин жив!!  
И вернулся за ним...  
\- Узнаёшь этого человека, Эльдин-бей? - взяв его за плечо, спросил Рихат, указывая на Гийнара. Тот хлопал ртом, выпучив глаза на воскресшего из мертвецов человека, которого убил собственною рукой.  
\- Да, узнаю, - сказал Эльдин, и Инди едва не заплакал - да, это он, это его голос! Только теперь он не такой звонкий, как прежде, но звучит так же уверенно и твёрдо. - Этот человек три с половиной месяца назад явился ко мне в Ильбиане и попросил продать ему мальчика, которого я купил на базаре несколькими днями раньше. Я отказался. На самом деле не знаю, к чему ему понадобилось разыгрывать представление - быть может, чтобы придать своим действиям видимость законности... так или иначе, пища, которую он принёс мне якобы в дар, заранее была отравлена. Ночью яд начал действовать, я лишился сознания и едва не умер. К счастью, одному моему другу, тоже лекарю, у которого я одолжил денег накануне, эти деньги срочно потребовались, и утром он пришёл, чтобы попросить меня вернуть их ему. Он нашёл меня бездыханного, понял по симптомам, каким ядом я отравлен, и успел дать мне противоядие. Увы, - он говорил всё громче, всё чётче, всё яростнее, - отрава проникла в мою плоть слишком глубоко и навсегда искалечила меня, так что в двадцать семь лет я превратился в старика. Но я жив! И я обвиняю тебя, Бадияр-паша, в том, что ты не только ответил беззаконием на беззаконие Арджина, но учинил беззаконие по отношению ко мне, который ничем тебе не навредил. Я обвиняю тебя, Бадияр, и требую ответ!  
Голос его едва не сорвался, когда он почти выкрикнул последние слова, и ладонь визиря Рихата легла на его плечо. Эльдин задохнулся - и вновь метнул в Инди взгляд, полный свирепой уверенности. "Я заберу тебя отсюда, - яростно обещал этот взгляд. - Заберу!"  
\- Так случилось, - спокойно продолжил вместо него визирь, когда Бадияр ничего не ответил на обвинение, - что всего через несколько дней после возвращения Эльдин-бея к жизни владыку нашего поразил недуг, схожий с тем, что едва не лишил жизни этого человека. Искусство Эльдина довольно известно в Ильбиане, в числе прочих лекарей его срочно доставили ко двору, и он сумел обезвредить отраву прежде, чем она успела нанести серьезный вред. Так что ныне Эльдин-бей - придворный лекарь Шардуна-паши... а не какой-то там безродный шарлатан, как ты опрометчиво назвал его, о Бадияр.  
Он не добавил вежливое "паша", и уже одно это говорило больше, чем всё, сказанное до того. Бадияр снова привстал с трона. Его исполненный злобы взгляд метнулся к Гийнару, не знавшему, куда деваться от ненависти, полыхавшей в глазах владыки. Потом снова обратился к Рихату.  
\- Что ж, - проговорил паша. - Раз так, передай Шардуну-паше, что Гийнар иб-Феррир, нерадивый мой раб, будет разорван лошадьми в наказание за то, как он подвёл меня. Если ты останешься гостем в моём дворце до завтра, то успеешь увидеть это.  
\- О владыка! Пощади! - взвыл Гийнар и рухнул ничком к ногам разъярённого Бадияра, будто забыв, как полчаса назад самолично изъявлял готовность принять ту самую участь, которая теперь ему явственно грозила.  
Тем не менее Рихата явно не впечатлила такая суровость.  
\- Этого мало, паша. Точнее сказать, это вовсе не то, что нужно, ибо раб твой всего лишь выполнял приказ - оба мы знаем, чей.  
\- Что же надо от меня Шардуну-паше? - тонким голосом спросил Бадияр.  
Инди знал, что скажет Рихат - и не удивился, когда палец визиря указал на него.  
\- Его! Аль-шерхина. Раба, с которого всё началось - источник всех бед и раздоров. Отдай его мне, паша. И Шардун-бей, быть может, согласится забыть обо всём.  
\- Быть может, согласится? - переспросил Бадияр - и вдруг расхохотался безумным, клокочущим смехом, от которого затряслась его борода, а скорчившийся у трона Гийнар накрыл голову руками. - Ты в своём ли уме, Рихат иб-Курран, являясь ко мне с такими словами? Или владыке Ильбиана не дорога голова его первого визиря? _Эта вещь принадлежит мне!_ \- привстав, заорал он с такой силой, что его рабы отпрянули, и даже Рихат отступил на шаг. - Это - моё! Своего я никому не дарю и не отдаю. А если Шардун-бей сомневается в этом - пусть спросит у своего любимого Арджина, что случается с теми, кто пытается перечить Бадияру-паше!  
Голос его прогремел и затих, отдаваясь эхом под сводами зала, в котором, казалось, каждая пылинка замерла в ужасе. Когда улеглось и эхо, тишь рассёк голос Рихата:  
\- Что же... Тогда - это война, Бадияр. Война между Ильбианом и Ихтаналем. Ты знаешь это. Хочешь ли ты этого? Именем Аваррат молю тебя хорошенько подумать, прежде чем отвечать.  
Бадияр рухнул на свой трон, задыхаясь. Инди ясно видел, до чего он обессилен этой вспышкой ярости - на лбу его вздулись жилы, по коже градом катился пот. И в помутившихся глазах где-то глубоко, на самом дне плескался страх, будто он сам не верил, что дошло до такого.  
\- Подумай до завтра, паша, - сказал Рихат. - Я даю тебе время до завтра. Потом ты повторишь свой ответ - или отдашь мне этого мальчика.  
Сказав это, он коротко поклонился, не преклоняя колен, и вышел из зала вон. Свита потянулась за ним, но Эльдин, всё это время неотрывно глядевий на Инди с жалостью и любовью, задержался, так что одному из людей Рихата пришлось взять его за плечо, чтобы вернуть к реальности. Его губы что-то сказали, но Инди не понял, что именно. Однако всё равно знал, что это было обещание.  
Когда дверь за посетителями с грохотом захлопнулась, Бадияр вскочил и, подобрав полы своего одеяния, в ярости пнул всё ещё распластанного на коврах Гийнара.  
\- Встань! Встань, ослиная ты башка! Немедленно!  
Гийнар, причитая, поднялся. Он был так жалок, что Инди даже не чувствовал злорадства. Он ничего не чувствовал - он всё ещё не мог поверить, что услышанное и увиденное происходило на самом деле, а не было продолжением очередного сна. Эльдин жив...  
\- Что будет, владыка, что будет? - причитал евнух, и Бадияр рявкнул:  
\- Заткнись! Ты должен был думать об этом раньше! Ты не говорил мне, что отравил этого лекаришку - сказал, что купил мальчишку у него!  
\- О владыка, позволь мне...  
\- Ты сказал, что отдал ему пятьсот дайраров! Где они? А? Где эти дайрары? Отвечай, собака, или я тебя четвертую!  
\- О владыка! - взвыл Гийнар, снова падая ниц. Лицо Бадияра вдруг искривилось так, словно он собирался разрыдаться, и он повалился обратно на свой трон, будто вконец обессилев. Испуганные рабы топтались за троном, не решаясь поднести владыке кубок или опахало, чтобы он не сорвал на них свой гнев.  
\- Мне надо подумать, - тяжело дыша, сказал наконец Бадияр. - Убирайся пока отсюда. И это убери! - крикнул он, ткнув в Инди пальцем. - Убери прочь с моих глаз, и чтоб я его больше не видел!  
\- Желаешь, чтоб он умер, о владыка? Конечно, коне...  
\- Нет, кретин! Тебе что, тоже захотелось войны с Ильбианом?! Просто убери его отсюда, и всё! Я не отдам его, - тяжело дыша, сказал Бадияр, не глядя на Инди. - Не знаю, как... но не отдам.  
\- Конечно, владыка...  
\- Запри его и выставь удвоенные посты. Нет, утроенные! И если за ночь с ним что-то случится, я тебя...  
\- Я всё сделаю, всё сделаю, о владыка, - ударившись головой в пол, затараторил Гийнар, явно не желая выслушивать новые страшные обещания своего господина. Наконец он, пятясь, подобрался к Инди, схватил его за руку и потащил к боковой двери, через которую они вошли. Инди шёл молча, зная, что евнух сейчас владеет собой не больше, чем паша. В полном молчании Гийнар проволок его по дворцу к двери его комнаты, швырнул туда так, что Инди упал на пол, и захлопнул дверь. Впервые он услышал, как здесь запирают замок - звук был точно таким же, что и всегда, когда его запирали, но впервые в жизни у Инди от этого звука сердце не сжалось болью, а забилось чаще в нелепой, дикой, отчаянной надежде.  
Эльдин жив. А это значит, что он, Инди Альен, не приносит смерть всем, кто решится его полюбить.  
Разве было ему нужно в этой жизни что-то ещё?  
В комнате, к счастью, нашлась вода, оставшаяся от умывания, и Инди долго, тщательно смывал золотую краску с лица, тёр сильно, до крови, потому что она как будто въелась под кожу и не желала сходить.  
Но потом всё-таки отошла.

Под окном поставили стража. Инди обнаружил его, едва высунув голову в окно - и тут же получив свирепый окрик с приказом сидеть тихо. Он отступил в глубь комнаты и прикрыл ставни - смотреть внизу было не на что.  
Он надеялся, что Тхан проберётся к нему через дворик, раз дверь заперта. Но теперь и этой надежде пришёл конец. А ведь именно сейчас он был так нужен Инди - как никогда прежде!  
И опять, как много недель назад, он мерил свою темницу шагами, размышляя, как поступить, и кусая костяшки пальцев. На них ещё оставалась краска, и во рту от неё было горько. Инди больше часа провёл, отдирая её от своей кожи - засохнув, она довольно хорошо отскребалась ногтями, и Инди яростно срывал с себя длинные золотые лохмотья. Ему чудилось, будто с него сходит кожа, старая, опостылевшая, никогда ему не принадлежавшая. Остатками воды он вымыл голову и метался теперь по комнате мокрый и растрёпанный, вне себя от возбуждения, в котором совсем не было страха. Инди Альен не был глуп - он понимал, что с очень большой вероятностью не увидит завтрашнего рассвета. Пока что паша решил держаться за него во что бы то ни стало - но он скорее убьёт своего раба, чем позволит отнять его у себя. Инди понимал это и вслушивался в шаги за стеной, как и много раз до того, ожидая смерти, спасения, Тхана... Жизнь не менялась, она шла по кругу, понемногу сужая спираль. И вот теперь она сжалась так плотно, что он едва мог дышать - и либо он разорвёт эту спираль наконец, навсегда, либо погибнет.  
Он лихорадочно думал о побеге. Стражник под окном всего один - можно попробовать его оглушить. А что дальше?.. Он ведь сам слышал: Бадияр приказал утроить посты. Инди не выберется даже за пределы гарема. Но он не мог оставаться здесь один, ждать неизвестно чего в полном бездействии... боже, он так устал, так устал ничего не делать, только сидеть и ждать, пока судьба вновь распорядится им, как бессловесной игрушкой!  
Вдруг он услышал, как его кто-то тихо зовёт, и порывисто обернулся: звук шёл от окна. Но там никого нет, кроме стражника... И всё же из-за прикрытых ставней звучало чуть слышно, но упрямо и ясно:  
\- Инди...  
"Тхан?!" - полыхнуло в мозгу. Он кинулся к окну, перегнулся через подоконник...  
Стражник, распластанный по земле, лежал у ног человека, которого Инди знал и не знал. А сам этот человек, тот, кто прошёл через смерть и пустыню, чтобы его найти, стоял внизу и глядел на него почти что с мольбой.  
\- Инди, - чуть слышно сказал Эльдин.  
До подоконника было совсем невысоко. Инди отступил, когда ладони Эльдина легли на карниз, и смотрел, как мужчина вскарабкивается в окно и беззвучно спрыгивает на пол. Он не шелохнулся, когда Эльдин подступил к нему, привлёк к себе и молча обнял. И лишь тогда, закрыв глаза и вдохнув его запах, Инди вспомнил окончательно: этот запах, эти объятия... сильные руки, которые не причиняли боли. Никогда. Ни под каким предлогом.  
Он закрыл глаза и стоял, не шевелясь, отдаваясь этим рукам.  
\- Я не верил, что снова тебя увижу, - сказал Эльдин наконец, отстраняясь от него, но не выпуская его плеч и шаря по лицу Инди жадным, каким-то голодным взглядом, который, как ни странно, не был ему неприятен. - Не верил, и всё равно шёл...  
\- Это ты, - с трудом сдерживая дрожь в голосе, проговорил Инди. - Это правда ты, Эльдин-бей? Ты правда живой?  
И тогда Эльдин рассмеялся, беззвучно, как-то обессиленно, и Инди вновь подумал: "Да. Это вправду он, и всё это вправду - не сон".  
\- Знаю, выгляжу я не очень, - кривя рот в улыбке и слегка проведя ладонями по плечам Инди, сказал Эльдин. - Но всё лучше, чем быть мёртвым и лежать в земле.  
\- Как ты оказался здесь?  
\- Ты же сам слышал. Шардун-бея оскорбил набег Бадияра и...  
\- Нет. Здесь, - Инди махнул рукой. - Тут ведь посты...  
Улыбка Эльдина чуть изменилась.  
\- Тс-с. Большая часть стажи подкуплена, - сказал он, со знакомым Инди лукавым видом прикладывая палец к губам. Зачем он только отрастил эту бороду?.. С ней его совсем не узнать... - А кто не соблазнился золотом, получил дозу снотворного с вечерним вином. Люди Рихат-бея сейчас повсюду.  
\- Но как... почему...  
\- Слушай, - Эльдин разом посерьёзнел. - Слушай меня внимательно, Инди, потому что и твоя, и моя жизнь зависит от того, что сейчас происходит. Бадияр дурак, он просто безумец... посмотри, что он сделал с тобой. - Пальцы Эльдина, дрогнув, пробежались по щеке Инди. - Он не отдаст тебя. Но ты не останешься здесь. Нет! Я искал тебя всё это время, и теперь ты здесь не останешься... - он смолк, потом сжал плечи Инди чуть крепче. - На самом деле он не хочет войны с Ильбианом. Он зависит от Ильбиана - торговля, поставка рабов.... Но и Шардуну-паше эта война не нужна - Ихтаналь слишком далеко, войско непросто перебросить через пустыню. Проще всего Бадияру теперь убить тебя, а потом откупиться от Ильбиана золотом. Скорее всего, он так и поступит, когда немного остынет и поразмыслит как следует. Поэтому тебе надо уходить.  
\- Уходить? Как?..  
\- Очень просто - со мной. Первый визирь Бадияра имел сегодня тайную встречу с Рихат-беем - он всё знает, и он на нашей стороне, потому что, по счастью, благо княжества для него дороже придурей владыки. По его приказу посты ослаблены, твоему побегу не станут чинить препятствий. Он тоже понимает, что для всех будет лучше, если ты исчезнешь...  
\- Исчезну, - повторил Инди. - То есть пойду с тобой. И перестану быть рабом Бадияра.  
\- Да, и...  
\- И снова стану твоим рабом, - спокойно закончил Инди, отступая на шаг. Ладони Эльдина скользнули вдоль его плеч, отпуская его. - Или рабом Шардуна-паши. Или опять окажусь на торгу, где меня купит тот, кто больше заплатит. Нет, Эльдин. Я благодарен тебе, что ты... что ты проделал этот путь ради меня, но - нет. Я не пойду с тобой. Хотя, - добавил он, улыбаясь холодной, чужой улыбкой, - конечно, никто не помешает тебе забрать меня силой. Мне не привыкать.  
\- Инди...  
\- Не надо. Не говори ничего. Я знаю, ты хотел бы меня спасти... Но мне всё равно, чьим рабом быть, - сказал Инди и отвернулся. Ну, вот и всё... Сейчас его, скорее всего, оглушат, и очнётся он поперёк конского седла далеко от стен Ихтаналя... далеко от Бадияра-паши... от Тхана...  
Как он мог уйти и оставить Тхана здесь одного?  
Он ждал удара, но его не последовало. Вместо этого ладонь Эльдина вновь легла ему на плечо.  
\- Я знал, - проговорил этот мучительно знакомый и незнакомый голос за его спиной. - Почему-то я знал, что ты скажешь так... или примерно так. Потому и уговорил Рихата, чтобы он позволил мне самому за тобой сходить. Если ты пойдёшь со мной, то не будешь больше рабом.  
\- Что?! - Инди порывисто обернулся. В глазах его полыхнула злость - почти ненависть; боже, он так близко к этому подошёл... - Что? Теперь ты мне лжёшь? Ты проделал весь этот путь, только чтоб мне солгать? - он почти срывался на крик, слышал истерические нотки в собственном голосе, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Одно и то же, всюду, он так устал...  
Но Эльдину не впервой было видеть его таким. Отчего-то только с ним Инди и мог быть таким. Лекарь снова развернул его к себе, заставил смотреть в глаза.  
\- Я обсудил это с Рихатом, и он согласился. Инди, Шардун-бею невыгодно оставлять тебя в рабстве. Он ведь стремится наказать Бадияра, оставить его в дураках, при этом не осложняя отношений и пролив как можно меньше крови. Если оставить тебя в неволе, Бадияр снова станет искать способ тебя заполучить, просто из принципа. Но так не может продолжаться до бесконечности! Потому, когда мы покинем это место, тебя посадят на корабль до Альбигейи. Ты будешь свободен, поплывёшь домой. Домой, понимаешь? То, как Бадияр сегодня говорил о тебе... что он сделал с тобой... Поверь, твоя свобода оскорбит его куда сильнее, чем то, что тебя опять у него отнимут.  
Инди слушал его в потрясении. Неужели... неужели действительно - правда? Неужели его отпустят, неужели он снова будет принадлежать самому себе, сможет засыпать и просыпаться без страха, без ожидания боли? Неужели...  
\- Ты прав, - тихо продолжал Эльдин, - будь на моём месте Рихат, он не стал бы спрашивать тебя, хочешь ты бежать или нет. Но я прошу тебя, я... Инди, пожалуйста, пойдём со мной.  
"Пойдём со мной" - просил его человек, который прошёл через ад ради него - и из-за него. Инди был виноват перед ним, и обязан ему, и помнил от него только добро, ничего, кроме добра... Но больше всего добра, что он видел от Эльдина, он ценил то, что тот делал сейчас: просил его принять решение. Оставлял ему выбор.  
\- Что будет, если я откажусь? - прошептал Инди.  
Плечи Эльдина поникли.  
\- Я вернусь к Рихату, - глухо ответил он. - Скажу, что наш план раскрыт, и побег сорван. В этом случае мы немедленно покинем дворец, чтобы на визиря не пал гнев Бадияра. Утром ты, скорее всего, погибнешь... а потом, наверное, будет война.  
\- Война, - эхом откликнулся Инди. - Вот так... война... Раньше из-за меня просто умирали по одиночке, а теперь - война.  
Пальцы Эльдина на его щеке были такими тёплыми.  
\- Не говори так. Это не из-за тебя. Это... из-за того, что люди у нас, в Фарии, таковы, каковы есть.  
\- Есть хозяева и есть рабы, - вспомнив их давний разговор, сказал Инди.  
\- Да. Именно так.  
"Ты мог бы быть мне кем-нибудь, кроме хозяина, а я тебе - кем-то, кроме раба?" - хотел спросить Инди, сам не зная, что зависит от ответа на этот вопрос - но задать его не успел. Он ясно услышал за дверью шаги.  
Гийнар?!  
\- Кто-то идёт! - шепотом вскрикнул он и принялся толкать Эльдина к окну. - Уходи! Сейчас же! Если он тебя здесь увидит...  
\- Идём со мной.  
\- Я не могу! - выкрикнул Инди в отчаянии и толкнул его со всех сил, так, что Эльдин покачнулся. Прежде он легко выстоял бы против напора измученного худого мальчишки - но теперь сам был так измучен, так худ... "Из-за меня", - подумал Инди, чувствуя, что душа его разрывается пополам - одна часть рвалась пойти с Эльдином, другая - не могла уйти вот так и оставить Тхана... даже не перемолвившись с ним на прощанье... Он не знал, как сказать это Эльдину, как объяснить - но объяснять не понадобилось. Мужчина коротко, тяжко взглянул на Инди - и перемахнул через подоконник. Значит, не лгал... он не солгал: он вправду дал Инди выбор. Что ж, похоже, что Инди свой выбор сделал.  
Он вдруг понял, что это значит для него - и, обмирая, повернулся на звук ключа, поворачивающегося в замке.  
Тхан переступил порог, вынул ключ из скважины и закрыл за собой дверь. Взгляд его метнулся по комнате и остановился на Инди, всё ещё голом, в следах золотистой краски. Инди вскрикнул от радости и бросился к нему.  
\- Это ты! А я думал, Гийнар! Но как ты сюда...  
\- Там у твоей двери стражи... они спят, будто младенцы. Я снял это с пояса у одного из них, - Тхан показал связку ключей, глухо звякнувшую в полутьме. - Я услышал через стену голоса. Вышел узнать, что происходит с тобой...  
Он говорил ровно, бесстрастно - вечно невозмутимый, такой далёкий и близкий Тхан... Его взгляд обследовал Инди с головы до пят. Знает ли он, что произошло сегодня в зале для приёмов? Успел ли слух просочиться? И как теперь...  
\- Здесь был твой бывший любовник, - сказал Тхан отрывисто, жёстко и сухо. - Где он?  
Инди моргнул. Он вдруг представил, как Тхан просыпается среди ночи, слыша шум голосов - и вправду, они с Эльдином совершенно забылись! - как выглядывает в коридор, видит усыплённых стражников, медленно выходит из комнаты и идёт к двери... и слышит - слышит каждое слово, чувствует почти что кожей отчаянные колебания Инди...  
Ревнует?  
Думает, что его предали?  
\- Он не любовник мне, - краснея, быстро заговорил Инди. - Он был моим хозяином, правда, недолго... Это Эльдин - я рассказывал тебе о нём. Я думал, он мёртв! А он жив...  
\- Жив и пришёл за тобой, - сказал Тхан, усмехаясь - и неведомо отчего дрожь охватила Инди от этой усмешки.  
Это не ревность... нет... это..  
\- О да, ещё бы - раз увидев тебя, забыть потом невозможно. Только и хочется, что брать тебя снова и снова. Я сполна изведал это на себе. Но ты не пойдёшь с ним, - закончил Тхан, шагая вперёд и швыряя ключи от запора на пол. - Ты никуда отсюда не уйдёшь, Аль-шерхин.  
Инди сглотнул.  
\- Конечно, не уйду, - сдавленно проговорил он. - Как ты мог подумать, что я способен уйти и оставить тебя? Даже не попрощавшись?  
Тхан остановился, глядя на него едва ли не в потрясении. Его ожесточившиеся, ставшие как будто резче черты вдруг смягчились, снова стали так безмятежно-прекрасны, что больно было смотреть, как на солнце... И в синих глазах мелькнуло что-то - мелькнуло и пропало, как лёгкое одинокое облачко на раскалённом небе, подарившее миг благословенной прохлады среди знойного дня.  
\- А, так значит, ты остался, чтоб попрощаться, - проговорил Тхан с холодной, безжалостной насмешкой, слишком хорошо знакомой Инди. - Как это мило.  
Инди шагнул к нему и схватил за руку.  
\- Пойдём со мной!  
\- Куда?  
\- Как - куда?! Домой! На волю! Я скажу Эльдину, что согласен бежать только с тобой вместе - он выведет отсюда нас обоих. О, Тхан, пожалуйста, давай убежим, мы же так об этом мечтали...  
\- Ты, - сказал Тхан.  
\- Что?..  
\- Ты мечтал. Тебе бы всё только бегать... А мне куда прикажешь бежать?!  
Он едва не кричал. Лицо его вдруг страшно исказилось, и в нём явственно проступило то, что Инди множество раз видел в нём лишь смутной, едва уловимой тенью, когда Тхан проталкивал в его тело феллар или взмахивал кнутом над его спиной. Инди вздрогнул и отпустил его руку.  
\- Тебе хорошо, - в полной тишине раздался срывающийся, чуть задыхающийся голос его прекрасного принца. - Тебя там никто не ждёт, ты никому не нужен. Сможешь начать всё заново и жить, как захочется - о да, ты бы смог... А я бы не смог. Проклятье, ты что же, думаешь, я спокойно вернусь к отцу, как ни в чём не бывало?! А когда он спросит: "Сын мой, где ты провёл эти три года?" - что я ему скажу? Отец, пойми меня верно, твой сын и наследник Ольханны был рабом и выполнял прихоти старого извращенца?! Да он проклянёт меня!  
\- Не может этого быть, - сказал Инди, глядя на него с изумлением. - Да ты что, он наверняка с ума сойдёт от радости, что ты жив и здоров, что вернёшься к нему. Он ведь твой отец!  
\- Он король, - отрезал Тхан, вскидывая подбородок. - Честь для него важнее... важнее всего, - мрачно закончил он, и тут же как-то поник, сгорбился, но потом вскинулся снова и посмотрел на Инди с внезапной злостью. - Так что некуда мне бежать, Аль-шерхин. Мне прошлого не перешагнуть, у меня есть только эта жизнь. И по возможности я постараюсь сделать её получше... Поэтому ты _никуда не пойдёшь._  
Последние слова он уронил тяжело и властно, подступая к Инди и беря его за запястье. Инди неловко дёрнулся, но Тхан держал его крепко  
\- Пусти меня, - прошептал Инди, чувствуя, как ком понемногу поднимается к горлу. - Мне... мне нельзя оставаться здесь...  
\- О, можно, конечно же, можно, - сказал Тхан - и вдруг вывернул руку ему за спину.  
Инди вскрикнул от неожиданной боли - и попытался вырваться, но Тхан уже сорвал с себя кушак и быстро и ловко стянул Инди запястья.  
\- Что ты делаешь?!  
\- Забочусь о том, чтоб ты не выпрыгнул в окно, как твой ильбианский дружок, - затянув узел, сказал Тхан и толкнул его. Инди покачнулся и, потеряв равновесие, неловко сел на пол, потом повернулся и уставился на Тхана широко распахнутыми глазами.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - повторил он. - Развяжи меня! Я не понимаю...  
\- О да. Если бы ты понимал, ничего бы не вышло, - зло улыбнулся Тхан - и Инди едва не закричал.  
Теперь это было то самое лицо, о, боже, то самое лицо из его повторяющихся снов.  
Тхан наклонился к нему и, взяв его за челюсть, слегка встряхнул. Инди инстинктивно вспомнил, как тысячу лет назад в трюме захваченного пиратами корабля жёсткая мозолистая рука вот так же сжимала его лицо.  
\- Мы с тобой слишком далеко забрались, Аль-шерхин. Наша игра удалась чересчур хорошо. Ты мне нужен, чтоб довести её до конца.  
\- К-какая игра? О чём ты...  
\- А ты всё ещё не понимаешь? Ты всё ещё не понял, что такое наш сиятельнейший владыка Бадияр? Он тряпка. Он раб больше, чем мы с тобой, он в полной власти своего извращённого безумия. Если давать ему то, что он хочет, им можно вертеть, как вздумается. Ты знаешь, что нынешний его казначей был когда-то мальчиком в его гареме?  
\- Тхан... - прошептал Инди; ком внутри пробился через горло и подбирался к глазам солёной влагой. - Нет...  
\- Как знать - если я буду достаточно с ним осторожен, может быть, стану когда-нибудь первым визирем? - почти мечтательно проговорил тот - и взгляд его вдруг стал нежным, и Инди кричать захотелось от этого взгляда ещё больше, чем от всего остального. - Но до того, как ты появился, у меня не было ни единого шанса. Этот проклятый Тарри слишком близко к нему подобрался, никого другого не подпускал. Гаршин попытался, и Тарри убил его... Но ты... ты был здесь новеньким, и с тобой у меня появился шанс. К счастью, наш владыка решил, что мы отлично смотримся вместе. Я обещал ему, что выдрессирую тебя для него так, что ты станешь шёлковый. И ты стал таким - мягкий и нежный, как шёлк, - он улыбнулся, слегка безумно, и ласково погладил Инди по щеке. - Тарри грубиян, в нём нет никакой гибкости - он бы просто растоптал тебя, сломал, и Бадияр понимает это. Он любит ломать, но тебя не хочется ломать, Аль-шерхин... Тебя хочется гнуть.  
\- Замолчи, - сказал Инди, прикрывая глаза. Он дрожал всем телом, жестоко скрученные за спиной руки уже онемели.  
\- Но ты же сам просил объяснить, почему я не позволяю тебе уйти. Вот, теперь ты всё знаешь. Ты нужен мне ещё какое-то время. Бадияр уже отличает меня, и мы избавились от чрезмерного влияния Тарри - тоже благодаря тебе. Ты всё меняешь там, где оказываешься, Аль-шерхин...  
\- Инди.  
\- Что?  
\- Моё имя Инди Альен, - открыв глаза, внятно и чётко сказал тот, чувствуя, как жаркая солёная волна опрокидывается в груди. Нет. Он не будет плакать. Он плакал слишком много за свои шестнадцать лет. - Это - моё имя. А как зовут тебя?  
Тхан отпустил его. В его жестах скользнула неуверенность.  
\- Не говори глупостей.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Ты знаешь.  
\- Как тебя зовут? - почти закричал Инди, и тот раздражённо ответил:  
\- Тханом меня зовут!  
\- Нет. Это не имя. Это кличка, которую тебе дали в рабстве, наверное, за то, что у тебя такие чёрные и блестящие волосы. Я спрашиваю, как тебя зовут?  
Тхан смотрел на него, тяжело дыша. Как, подумал Инди, как я мог думать, что этот человек любит меня? Почему? Только потому, что он так сказал? Хотя... даже и не сказал. Обронил вскользь пару слов, которые вскружили мне голову... знал, что прямому признанию я, скорее всего, не поверю... но с такой охотой, так жадно вцеплюсь в слабый намёк, дающий надежду. Надежда! Больше ничего мне не надо. Ничего не было надо, и ты дал мне это, ты... ты всё время мне лгал.  
\- Ты знаешь, через что я прошёл, - прошептал Инди, глядя на него снизу вверх, прямо в глаза, неотрывно. - Знаешь, что я выдержал от своих хозяев... Но никто, ни один из них не был со мной так жесток, как ты.  
И опять - на миг - мелькнуло в прекрасном лице что-то, что Инди почти узнавал, во что почти верил... что, может быть, стало бы великодушием, состраданием, стыдом, если бы жизнь этого юноши сложилась иначе. Но он предпочёл другое. Сопротивляться было чересчур больно - Инди знал это по себе. Поэтому он стал тем, кем его хотели сделать. Таким же, как те, кто окружали его. Зверем среди зверей.  
"Я люблю тебя, я так люблю человека в тебе", - подумал Инди и сказал:  
\- Если я останусь здесь, Бадияр меня убьёт. Ты всё равно не сможешь использовать меня... - он запнулся, потом тихо закончил: - Ты просто использовал меня всё это время. Но больше так не будет.  
\- Что за чушь? Не собирается он тебя убивать! Он только-только тебя распробовал.  
\- Так ты не знаешь, что сегодня произошло в тронном зале?  
\- Что... - Тхан нахмурился - и вдруг, вскинувшись, глянул Инди через плечо. Инди тоже обернулся - и на пол справа от него упала длинная тень, а потом кто-то прыгнул в окно почти на то самое место, где он сидел. Инди инстинктивно бросился в сторону, перекатился по полу, а когда развернулся, то увидел Эльдина, стоящего над Тханом и держащего его за горло. Несколько страшных мгновений он стоял так, потом разжал руку, и Тхан, обмякнув, опустился на пол.  
\- Нет! - дико вскрикнул Инди и кинулся вперёд, совсем забыв, что у него связаны руки. Эльдин подхватил его и в считанные мгновенья распутал узел. Инди кинулся к Тхану и перевернул его на спину. Тот был без чувств.  
\- Нет! Зачем ты убил его?!  
\- Успокойся, с ним всё в порядке, - сказал Эльдин, выпрямляясь. - Я лишь немного придушил его. Когда очнётся, будет здоровёхонек. Хотя, - скривился он, - будь моя воля, удавил бы этого крысёныша...  
\- Не говори так, - вырвалось у Инди. Лицо Тхана в беспамятстве разгладилось, злая гримаса исчезла с него, и оно снова было таким, каким Инди видел его десятки раз, когда оно склонялось над ним в темноте прежде, чем приникнуть к его губам. - Не надо...  
Эльдин осторожно тронул его за плечо.  
\- Прости, что не вмешался раньше. Когда вы заговорили, я понял, что это... тот, из-за кого ты не захотел уйти, - запнувшись, закончил он. - И когда услышал, как повернулось дело, решил, что лучше тебе узнать от него как можно больше... чтоб ни о чём не жалеть.  
Инди, сглотнув, кивнул, не оборачиваясь. Он вдруг обнаружил, что гладит Тхана по щеке, бледной, холодной... всегда такой холодной.  
"Он ни разу, - подумал Инди, - ни разу не назвал меня по имени. Всегда только этим проклятым Аль-шерхином".  
\- Ну? - мягко спросил Эльдин. - Ты не передумал? Если да, то нам стоит поторопиться. Вряд ли Гийнар сейчас нагрянет сюда, ему теперь не до того, но если вдруг так случится, могут возникнуть лишние сложности.  
Инди снова кивнул, ещё несколько мгновений подержал ладонь на щеке Тхана, потом встал. На Эльдина он смотреть не мог. Быть может, от стыда... и от чего-то ещё.  
\- Его одежда будет тебе великовата, - окинув Инди взглядом, сказал Эльдин. - Но ничего не поделать, возьмём то, что есть. Помоги мне его раздеть, так будет быстрее.  
В полном молчании они сняли с Тхана тунику, штаны и сандалии. Пока Инди надевал всё это, Эльдин крепко связал Тхана и заткнул ему рот. Инди хотел было возразить, но потом понял, что это необходимо - слишком велика вероятность, что, очнувшись, его бывший возлюбленный поднимет тревогу. Возлюбленный... Ты так глуп, Инди Альен из Аммендала.  
"Да, я глуп, - подумал Инди. - Я совершенно глуп, и всё-таки я его любил. И это было... хорошо... пусть даже этого и не было".  
\- Уходим через окно, - взяв его за руку, сказал Эльдин. - На той стороне дворика коридор, который сторожит наш человек. Ну, ты готов?  
К чему готов? К свободе?.. Разве можно быть к такому готовым?  
Но Инди лишь кивнул в ответ, сжимая пальцами руку, которая держала его ладонь, и набрал воздуху в грудь, как перед глубоким нырком.

Следующее утро дом мальчиков Бадияра-паши встретил, лишённый одного из своих постояльцев. Ещё до полудня группа всадников, возглавляемая Рихатом иб-Курраном, отдалилась от стен Ихтаналя на расстояние полёта стрелы. Была вероятность погони, поэтому несколько воинов следовали чуть позади, прикрывая тыл. Инди ехал верхом, бок о бок с Эльдином, пригнувшись к холке коня и дыша в платок, прикрывавший лицо от песка и пыли. Конь шёл галопом, и жёсткий ветер пустыни свистел в ушах, оглушая, выдувая все мысли. Этот ветер летел, куда хотел.  
Они проделали путь до Ильбиана всего за десять дней. Визирь Шардун-бея сдержал слово - Инди посадили на первый же корабль, плывущий до Альбигейи, дали денег на дорогу и охранную грамоту от владыки Ильбиана, способную защитить от большей части пиратов и работорговцев, ибо все они так или иначе работали на Шардуна-пашу. Инди казалось, что от него даже рады избавиться. Слишком уж много вышло от него хлопот.  
Эльдин пришёл проводить его. Они стояли на пристани, в стороне от рынка рабов, на расстоянии двух шагов друг от друга, и молчали. Инди не знал, что сказать - взгляд его неудержимо влекло море, пенящееся белыми гребнями на горизонте, море, за которым его никто не ждал... Он не знал, куда поплывёт - знал лишь, что не поедет к своему дяде в Ренкой. И в этой мысли почему-то было ещё больше свободы, чем в мареве белой пены на гребнях волн.  
Эльдин неловко молчал, время от времени поглядывая на Инди словно украдкой. Инди до самого конца не верил, что тот в самом деле отпустит его - ведь говорил когда-то, что не сможет... Он и не мог - Инди ясно видел, что не мог. Но всё равно отпускал. Что-то изменилось за эти месяцы, и что-то осталось прежним. Инди оторвал взгляд от моря и посмотрел Эльдину в лицо. Прежде такое красивое, беспечное, непривычное, оно теперь, когда на нём лежала печать пережитой боли, сделалось как будто ближе, роднее, понятнее... Инди вспомнил, как подошёл и поцеловал эти губы, ныне полускрытые завитками бороды. И вдруг ему захотелось сделать это снова. Проверить, не изменился ли их вкус.  
С корабля прозвучал сигнал, призывавший пассажиров на борт - готовились к отплытию.  
\- Тебе пора, - сказал Эльдин. - Я всегда тебя буду помнить.  
\- Эльдин, - сказал Инди, и тот, слегка вздрогнув, наконец посмотрел ему в глаза. - Помнишь, ты говорил, что в этом мире есть хозяева и есть рабы...  
Эльдин кивнул, глядя на него нерешительно, почти робко, как будто не смея верить...  
\- Скажи, - медленно, зная вес и цену каждому произносимому сейчас слову, сказал Инди Альен, - в этом мире можно быть друг другу кем-то ещё?

 

**Эпилог**

Мир, в котором есть хозяева и рабы, мало отличен от любого из других миров. Люди в нём столь же суеверны, столь же доверчивы и жадны до слухов и сказок, как и в любом другом месте под этим солнцем. И рабы, и их хозяева с равным интересом слушали историю об Аль-шерхине - мальчике, похожем на солнце, который был проклят и приносил несчастье всем, кто имел неосторожность им завладеть. Убедительности сказке придавали вполне определённые имена, среди которых были и великие правители, и их царедворцы, и простые люди, и нищие. Так что сказку эту интересно было послушать всем - и всех она пугала, потому что ничто так не способно всполошить суеверного, как страх, что проклятье может поразить и его самого.  
Летом того самого года, когда чуть было не случилась война между Ильбианом и Ихтаналем, в далёких южных краях прошёл слух, что у кочевых племён появился новый вождь, могуществом и удачей своей превосходящий многих. Орды кочевников под его предводительством сносили всё на своём пути - не прошло и года, как они разрушили и сровняли с землёй княжество Ихтаналь, угнали в рабство всех, кто выжил после набега, а пашу Бадияра, по разным сведеньям, то ли разорвали лошадьми, то ли посадили на кол, то ли живьём закопали в песок. Многие владыки Фарии были не на шутку обеспокоены этим - Ихтаналь, конечно, отдалённое княжество, но чем демоны не шутят... Соединив усилия, они отправили войска усмирить несносных кочевников, но прежде, чем это им удалось, половина Фарии была вырезана и выжжена. Впоследствии это привело к вынужденному налаживанию торговых контактов с остальным миром, который прежде Фария гордо от себя отторгала, и к развитию связей между странами и народами. Но то было позже; а осенью и зимой того года тьмы фарийских воинов по земле и по морю шли туда, где некогда был Ихтаналь, проливать свою и чужую кровь. Одним из тех, кто пришёл по морю, был известный корсар по прозвищу Белый Дьявол. Его наёмники нанесли врагу огромный ущерб, значительно склонив чашу весов в войне на сторону княжеств - и тем нелепей показалась всем его внезапная гибель, ибо его сразило предательской стрелой, когда он высадился на берег принять победу своих воинов. Многие горевали о грозе морей, но многие вздохнули с облегчением, ибо плавать берегами Фарии теперь стало намного спокойнее. А когда припомнили, что именно Белый Дьявол был тем, кто когда-то захватил и продал на Большом Торгу пресловутого Аль-шерхина, все сомненья отпали - проклятье нашло и поразило свою последнюю жертву. Но ещё долго, даже после войны, работорговцы с опаской приглядывались к золотоволосым кареглазым мальчикам, которых им доводилось брать в плен, и старались побыстрей сбыть их с рук - то есть даровать им свободу, ибо было известно, что лишь тот, кто отпустит "солнечный луч" на волю, избегнет его проклятья.  
Инди Альена здорово удивляли и даже немного смешили все эти слухи, доносившиеся до Альбигейи, связь Фарии с которой после войны стала гораздо теснее. Впрочем, он был рад, что слухи эти вернули свободу не одному десятку кареглазых мальчишек с каштановыми волосами. Эльдин, прослышав об этом, смеялся и говорил, ероша ему волосы, что, видь кто из этих суеверных дуралеев настоящего Аль-шерхина, никогда б ни с кем его не перепутал. Инди злился и стряхивал его руку, повторяя: "Я же просил, никогда больше меня так не называй".  
И Эльдин его так не называл - разве что если хотел подразнить.  
Он стал выглядеть лучше со временем - а особенно когда сбрил бороду. Быть может, свежий воздух прохладной Альбигейи хорошо действовал на него, хотя он сильно мёрз даже летом, особенно в первые годы. Эльдин иб-Диннар пробыл придворным лекарем Шардуна-паши недолго - когда он попросил отставки, владыка удивился, но спорить не стал. Он понимал, что обязан этому человеку не только собственной жизнью, но и избавлением своей страны от неприятного и неудобного военного конфликта. Он предложил Эльдину дом в Ильбиане, но тот отказался. Он не собирался оставаться в Ильбиане - Инди ненавидел этот город, и всегда будет ненавидеть, до конца своих дней.  
Они не поехали ни в Аммендал, ни в Ренкой, и осели в Гэндлоде - маленькой портовом городке на самом юге Альбигейи. Хорошие лекари там были редкостью, в особенности - прославленные лекари из Фарии, так что для Эльдина сразу нашлась работа, причём в количестве даже большем, чем ему бы хотелось. Инди помогал ему вести учёт пациентов и взимать с них плату, а также - и это было, пожалуй, главным - тратить заработанные деньги с умом и умеренностью, потому что Эльдин был ужасным транжирой, деньги так и плыли у него меж пальцев. Довольно быстро они сумели скопить средства на небольшой домик у окраины города, где и поселились вместе под видом дяди и племянника. Инди иногда с удивлением думал, что, в некотором роде, всё-таки достиг конечной цели своего путешествия, хотя и более чем странным образом.  
Конечно, жизнь не была гладкой; она даже не была лёгкой. Помимо помощи Эльдину, Инди подрабатывал писарем в местном муниципалитете, а также вёл счета в торговом доме Гэндлода. Он очень много работал, так много, что Эльдин не уставал корить его за это - приходя домой, Инди часто просто падал и засыпал, чтобы утром всё началось сначала. Он должен был работать, должен был убедить себя, что способен на это. А больше всего он хотел занять свои мысли, свои чувства - чем угодно, только не памятью о прошедшем годе. Иногда это даже ненадолго получалось.  
Он часто кричал во сне, и на сыром морском воздухе у него порой невыносимо болели почки, по которым его когда-то слишком сильно ударил Арджин. Эльдин делал, что мог, кое-что из этого помогало, но до конца боли так и не прошли. Иногда Инди просыпался в поту и в слезах, с застрявшим в горле криком, безотчётно щупая пальцами клеймо на своей шее, и Эльдин, лежащий рядом, обнимал его и гладил по голове до тех пор, пока он, дрожа, не забывался снова колючим, тяжёлым сном. Нет, не было легко, и даже хорошо было далеко не всегда. Инди часто вспоминал последние слова Тхана - о том, что будущего вне гаремных стен нет, что прошлое давит слишком тяжело. И часто ему казалось, что Тхан был прав.  
Однажды, ещё в самом начале лета, Инди услышал, что в порт пришёл корабль из Ольханны - далёкого западного королевства. Инди стремглав кинулся на пристань - и, убедившись в правдивости слухов, уговорил капитана корабля любыми путями передать правителю Ольханны письмо, касающееся его давно пропавшего сына. Капитана Инди соблазнил тем, что он может оставить себе всю награду, которую, без сомнения, получит от давно отчаявшегося отца. Увы, Инди мог дать королю Ольханны немного - только надежду. Но он по себе знал, что иногда ничего и не надо больше, кроме надежды. И только она и осталась Инди, когда тем же летом в Ихтанале началась война, и Инди молился, чтоб капитан успел вовремя, и чтоб отец Тхана успел вовремя... Больше он ничего не мог сделать.  
Иногда ночью он просыпался и лежал, глядя на спокойное лицо Эльдина. Украдкой подносил палец к его ноздрям, проверяя, дышит ли он - в Инди жил навязчивый страх однажды проснуться и вновь обнаружить его бездыханным. Но всё всегда было в порядке, и тогда он тихо вставал с постели и шёл босиком к окну, распахивал ставни, садился на подоконник и смотрел, как ветер играет пеной на морских волнах. Так он сидел долго, иногда думая о чём-то, а иногда - ни о чём. С приближением утра ветер свежел и крепчал, Инди становилось холодно, он ёжился, слезал с подоконника, закрывал ставни и возвращался в постель, и тогда уже спал до утра - обычно без снов.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Могло быть хуже](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170164) by [Li_Liana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana)




End file.
